Chop and Change
by Paliia Love
Summary: Al intentar robarle su coche, Bella, una fugitiva, conoce a Edward. Un hombre con sus propios vicios e historial criminal. Tomándola bajo su protección y enseñándole como realmente robar coches, se embarcan en un viaje criminal a lo Bonnie y Clyde. Violencia, armas y diversión. HEA. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco. **

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

** .**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo uno**

Había visto esto una o dos veces en mi vida, la mayoría en películas, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil. Tomas un gancho, lo deslizas entre la puerta y la ventana y después de un minuto de forzarlo, se supone que aquélla se abre.

No tenía tanta suerte.

La cerradura no cedía, y esta mierda no tenía sentido. No era una ladrona de coches. ¡Ni siquiera tenía dieciocho años! No, solo era una fugitiva que no sabía cómo seguir adelante.

Necesitaba dinero.

Necesitaba un lugar donde dormir.

Necesitaba _comida_.

Necesitaba pensar mucho.

Lo triste era que no hace tanto, yo no tenía esas necesidades. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello. No estaban ahí, porque yo… una vez… tuve un hogar.

Pero ya no, y no podía volver.

A Renée no le importaba que me hubiese ido. Todo lo que ella quería era a Phil —su jodido marido que quería cuidar "de más" a su hijastra.

No tenía tanta suerte.

—Mierda. —maldije; el alambre se escapaba de mi mano.

Miré a mis costados con pánico, pensando que ya había sido atrapada. ¿Acaso eso no sería perfecto? Dos minutos en el negocio de robo de autos y ya me atrapan.

Pero las calles seguían tranquilas y no había nadie alrededor. Todo estaba despejado por ahora, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Volviendo mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo, metí casi desesperadamente el alambre más adentro, intentando desbloquear el maldito coche.

Y luego hubo un clic. Fue tenue, pero lo escuché. Sostuve mi respiración y bajé mi mano lentamente, subiendo la manija de la puerta.

Abrió.

Estaba adentro.

—Oh si…—dije, deslizándome por el asiento del conductor. Bajé la visera, esperando que las llaves cayeran en mi regazo, pero otra vez, las películas mentían.

Aceptando que tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil, busqué en mi bolsillo trasero y saque un destornillador.

Tiré de la carcasa bajo el volante y arranqué el plástico, descubriendo los cables. Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba recordar que hacer ahora.

_Mierda, ¿Por qué le dije a Jake que podía con esto?_

Obviamente era una mentira. Con solo mirarme podías saber que era incapaz de ello. Aunque tenía agallas. Creo que eso era lo importante. No aceptaba mierdas de nadie y estaba dispuesta a montar una pelea por el más mínimo motivo.

Resoplando, tomé los cables azules y rojos, tratando de adivinar qué demonios hacer con ellos, mientras pensaba en mi próximo paso si esta chapuza salía mal. Fue entonces cuando escuche el clic —no… no un clic, sino un golpe. Era el ruido seco de un arma que estaba a dos pulgadas de mi oído izquierdo.

Me congelé.

— ¿Quién mierda eres y por qué mierda estás intentando robar mi coche?

¡Sip!, esto era todo. Así es como iba a morir.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando por la bala, mientras respondía. —No lo estaba robando.

—¡Cómo la mierda que no! —Contestó, presionando su arma en mí frente— ¿Acaso te mandó el estúpido de Jake?

Asentí una vez y esperé por la explosión. Pero no hubo nada, solo silencio.

— ¿Acaso lo molestaste? —Me preguntó, aflojando la presión contra mi sien.

_¿Molestarlo? ¿Qué?_

Esa pregunta me sorprendió y, sin pensarlo, giré mi cabeza hacia el desconocido.

Hay muchas cosas que esperas cuando miras a los ojos de tu asesino: normalidad no era una, y dos, no esperas que sea tan jodidamente…caliente.

Me observó, todavía apuntándome con su arma, pero sus ojos verdes eran suaves y llenos de simpatía.

En ese momento supe que no me iba a matar.

—No le hice nada a él. Solo lo conocí. —dije, lentamente levantando mis manos.

— ¿Oh, sí? Entonces, ¿Por qué te quiere muerta?

—No lo sé, señor. Necesitaba dinero y él me ofreció trabajo. No sé nada más.

Bajó su arma y me miró fijamente. — ¿Cómo te llamas, Kid*?

Rodé mis ojos ante su término cariñoso. —Bella.

—¿Bella? —Meditó, guardando su arma en su cadera. Mientras yo le daba un vistazo a sus abdominales y tatuajes que allí tenía.

Se agachó hasta estar frente a mí. Ahora podía ver su rostro completamente. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, labios rellenos, y una nariz perfecta. El piercing en su ceja y labio me distraían, pero era su cabello cobrizo que apuntaba para cualquier dirección lo que atrajo mi atención.

_¿Quién es este tipo?_

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó.

—Diecisiete.

Me evaluó por un momento, seguramente tratando de decidir qué hacer conmigo. Me había pillado tratando de robar su coche. Yo solo esperaba que no llamara a la policía. Seguramente telefonearían a Renée y la harían venir a buscarme. Prefería morir antes que volver a esa mierda.

Me tendió su mano y pude ver los tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo, siguiendo por debajo de su manga. Por instinto, me alejé de su gesto cortés.

El tipo acababa de apuntarme con un arma en la cabeza. No me importa lo caliente que sea, seguía siendo peligroso.

Él pareció entender mi reacción, pues alejó lentamente su mano, posándola a un lado del coche.

—Soy Edward.

Sonrió, de forma torcida e imperfecta, pero le quedaba bien.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Kid?

.

**_*Kid: en inglés significa niño/a. Lo dejo así ya que ese será el apodo de Bella. _**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

.

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo dos**

— Maldita amateur —sonrió Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

Volvió a poner el pedazo de plástico que hace un minuto saqué. Me senté en el asiento de al lado, guardando mi destornillador.

Él me hacía sentir nerviosa… y no era porque en cualquier momento pudiera matarme. El arma estaba a su alcance y acababa de intentar robarle el coche. Nadie le reprocharía si lo hiciera.

No, era algo más trivial que la muerte.

Fuerte y estúpidamente, él me estaba gustando. Y mucho realmente. No podía dejar de observarlo. Esa mandíbula. Ese jodido pelo. Definitivamente era hermoso.

—Una vez vi que lo hacían así en una película —dije bruscamente. Mi vista concentrada en los músculos de sus brazos y tatuajes.

Eso le hizo reírse más fuerte.

Era algo estúpido para decir, obviamente, pero no podía parar de hablar. Suelo divagar cuando estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no tienes instalada una alarma en tu coche?— Pregunté.

—Porque nadie en este barrio es lo suficientemente estúpido como para robar mi coche.

Excepto yo, claro. ¡Yo sí era lo suficientemente estúpida!

¿Por qué Jake me mandó a robar un coche que de seguro me llevaría a la muerte? Solo conocí al tipo hace dos noches; difícilmente podía llamarlo enemigo. Él era el traficante que conocía a mi amigo, y parecía buena persona o lo suficientemente buena que podían llegar a ser los traficantes. Él sabía que necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente y que me negaba a la prostitución. No había caído tan bajo… todavía.

Me preguntó si había robado un coche antes. Dije que sí. Me dio un gancho, una dirección y me envió por mi camino feliz.

— ¿Entonces por qué te molestas en ponerle el seguro? Me podrías haber salvado del puto problema —dije frunciendo el ceño, ante mi palma rasguñada.

—Dios, niña —gruñó Edward, frustrado —. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Deberías estar en casa, leyendo algo, no sé. ¿Qué hacen las chicas de tu edad?

No me gustaba que pensara de mí como una niña. ¡Tenía pechos por el amor de Dios! No eran grandes o extravagantes, pero eran turgentes. Para él estarían bien.

—No soy una niña —dije.

Concentró su mirada en mí por primera vez desde que entró en el coche. Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo y puede que yo arqueara un poco mi espalda para mostrarle la mercancía.

Él sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente.

Desilusionada, me hundí en el asiento, sintiéndome como una mutante. El rechazo dolía más de lo que se podía describir. Todo lo que sabía era que quería esconderme bajo una roca y morir.

Tal vez, todavía podía…

Decidiendo ahorrarme el pasar más vergüenza, abrí la puerta del coche para salir, pero mientras la fría brisa de la noche entraba, Edward se giró rápidamente y tomó mi brazo. Su agarre firme me estremeció y jadeé.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —espetó.

—Yo…yo… —tartamudeé, sin poder decir nada.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en esos dedos suyos, largos, ágiles y dónde me gustaría tenerlos.

—Me estaba yendo —dije, encontrando mi voz.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte. — ¿Irte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —pausé y lo miré a los ojos. Había algo raro en él… algo bueno. No me iba a lastimar—. Puedo…

—No, no puedes.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí —miré rápidamente a su arma… esperen, ¿me iba a secuestrar? —. No puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad.

—Tienes razón —dijo, liberando mi brazo —. No puedo retenerte aquí, pero ¿dónde vas a ir? No puedes volver a lo de Jake.

— ¿Por qué no?

No es que realmente fuese a ir, especialmente después de la trampa que me tendió para que me eliminaran, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Porque no te voy a dar mi coche y no puedes volver a él sin nada. Te mataría.

Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te importa si vivo o no?

—Porque eres solo una niña. No deberías estar aquí, Bella. Es demasiado peligroso. Deberías estar en casa con tu familia.

—Sí, claro —me burlé.

No tenía un lugar a donde ir. Había pensado en volver a Washington con mi papá, pero sería muy incómodo. No lo conocía. Mi madre lo dejó cuando yo era una bebe. Él no me llamó o escribió… nunca.

Las calles eran mi hogar ahora.

—No tengo familia —dije, más triste de lo que pretendía.

Edward estaba mordiendo su piercing en el labio, pensando profundamente. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría el besarlo.

Apuesto que es muy bueno en esa labor.

—Okey, te diré lo que vamos a hacer, Kid —dijo volviendo a ubicar la carcasa en su lugar con un golpe seco. —Si no vas a tu casa, entonces no tendré más opción que llevarte yo.

Encendió el coche, el motor ronroneando a la vida y el pánico fluyó por mi cuerpo. Tomé la manija de la puerta y tiré frenéticamente de ella. Solamente quería salir de allí antes de que cumpliera con su palabra.

Las puertas estaban aseguradas. Estaba atrapada.

—No, no lo hagas. Déjame salir, por favor. No puedo volver allí —estaba chillando y golpeando, al borde de las lágrimas —. Volveré a irme.

—Por Dios —dijo Edward, acercándose y acariciándome la mejilla—. ¿Podrías calmarte, por favor?

La calidez de su toque tuvo un efecto relajante en mí.

—Mira —continuó—, vamos a que comas algo, como prometí y luego te llevaré a casa… —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sacudí mi cabeza, volviéndome hacia la puerta por instinto —, te voy a llevar a mi casa, ¿okey?

Asentí y froté mi nariz. —Okey.

¡Dios!, estaba hecha un desastre. Era vergonzoso. Ahora sí que no tenía esperanzas de que Edward no me viera como una niña. Oficialmente había arruinado mis posibilidades con todo el llanto.

Después de eso, decidí quedarme quieta.

Mientras Edward manejaba por las calles con su ventana baja y la música alta, noté un aura en él. Me resultaba difícil saber qué era, pero había algo inusual en su forma de ser.

Por un lado, parecía dulce y amable, pero luego, había un destello en sus ojos. Como si en cualquier minuto, pudiera matar a alguien por solo mirarlo mal.

Me hacia recordar a un león de profusa melena. Pero bajo la apariencia de un gatito dócil e inofensivo, había un depredador que no podía ser domado.

Si, Edward era peligroso e impredecible.

Y yo estaba esperando el momento en el que se volviera contra mí.

.

.

**¡Gracias por los reviews y alertas!**

**Cuando los conteste les dejo adelanto ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo tres**

Tener hambre es algo gracioso; te nubla hasta el pensamiento más simple. Había estado tan concentrada en la comida que no me importó nada más. Se había llevado todas mis estúpidas decisiones hasta el momento y juntándolo con mi falta de sueño, es una combinación mortal.

No fue hasta que estábamos estacionando en el edificio de Edward con mi hambre ya saciada, que sentí miedo y duda. La situación precaria en la que me había metido estaba frente a mí. Me preguntaba todo tipo de cosas, como ¿Dónde estaba y cómo salía de aquí? Eran cuestiones simples e inocentes pero, con mi cerebro ahora cargado de nutrientes, todo tomaba un tono siniestro.

Estaba angustiada otra vez, pero esto se relacionaba con el tipo de nerviosismo. _¡Hey! ¡Puede que muera si no salgo de aquí!_

Bajamos del coche y mientras él caminaba hacia el frente, me quedé quieta en mi sitio. Observé mis alrededores y pensé en una posible escapatoria. Con mi suerte, él me traería de vuelta a la escena del crimen. Pero podría encontrar una manera de escapar… o eso esperaba.

Era algo estúpido de mi parte pensar en mi bienestar ahora. ¿Dónde estaba este miedo racional hace una hora?

_¡En tu estómago, ahí es donde estaba!_

Edward se detuvo y giró hacia mí, notando mi indecisión. Ya me estaba preparando para salir corriendo, pero no sabía en qué dirección.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar cuestionándote tus decisiones, Kid? —preguntó.

No le respondí. Mantuve mis ojos hacia el frente, donde se encontraba una congestionada calle. Había mucha gente y si huía gritando… ¿Él saldría corriendo tras de mí o solo me dispararía por la espalda?

—Como quieras, tú eliges —dijo, caminando hacia mí. Me estremecí ante su cercanía y él soltó un suspiro cansado—. Toma esto —bajé mi vista y vi que había algo de dinero en su mano. Lo miré confundida—. Te alcanzará para un par de noches en un motel y algo de comida.

La cantidad que estaba poniendo en mis manos debían ser unos trescientos dólares, sino era más.

—¡Oh!, gracias —murmuré. Su bondad seguro tenía que venir con un precio, ¿no?

Me dio una sonrisa torcida y quitó unos mechones de pelo de mi rostro. —Cuídate Kid, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Y deja el trabajo de robar coches. Apestas en eso. Ve a trabajar a un McDonald's o algo así —se mofó, guiñándome el ojo.

Reí nerviosamente.

—Seguro.

Se mantuvo allí por un momento, mirándome como si quisiera decir algo más, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo.

—Ahora vete de aquí antes que cambie de parecer —dijo empujándome suavemente hacia la calle.

Mis pies se movían sin ganas y volvía de vez en cuando a mirar atrás, mientras que él caminaba por el patio. No iba ni lento ni rápido, solo paseaba. Como si fuera un tipo caminando por el parque. Le era fácil y sin esfuerzo.

_Tal vez debería quedarme. _

El dinero que seguía en mi mano, recordándome su valor, era más que suficiente para mantenerme a flote por varios días.

¿Pero luego qué?

Mis recursos se acabarían justo como pasó antes. Los doscientos setenta y cinco dólares que guardé antes de huir se acabaron en tan sólo dos semanas y eso que fui cuidadosa. Ni siquiera gasté un centavo en los primeros tres días. Me quedé con mi amiga Ángela hasta que su mamá me echó de allí.

Sabía qué era lo único que me quedaba: La calle. Tendría que dormir en el frío asfalto, acurrucada en mi abrigo.

Negándome a ir a casa con mi indiferente madre y el depravado sexual como figura paterna, decidí correr el riesgo con Edward. Era idiota y peligroso, pero la alternativa que me quedaba era terrorífica.

—Espera —grité, corriendo tras él— Espérame.

Se volvió luciendo confundido. — ¿Olvidaste algo?

—Toma —dije sin aliento y devolviéndole el dinero.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Te lo di a ti, Bella. Es tu dinero. Tómalo. Lo necesitas.

—No lo necesito. Cambié de parecer.

Intentaba darle los dichosos billetes, pero no quería cogerlos. Me tomó por los hombros para mantenerme quieta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—Yo… —dudaba. ¿Qué pasaba si cambió de parecer en darme un lugar para quedarme?

— ¿Tu qué? —intentó ayudarme a terminar.

—Quiero quedarme contigo —dije rápidamente.

Se quedó observándome sin expresión en su rostro, analizando mis palabras. Se rió.

—Mierda, Kid. Eres agotadora —me animó a que lo siguiera—. Ven entonces.

—Toma —dije, tratando otra vez de devolvérselo.

—Quédatelo —dijo, rechazando mi mano extendida y fulminándome con la mirada—. No te lo diré otra vez, ¿entendido?

Tragué saliva y asentí, guardando el efectivo en mis jeans mientras lo seguía.

El departamento de Edward estaba en el tercer piso y daba a una piscina sucia. Dijo que era como tener una vista al océano. Reí ante eso. Lo único que esta piscina tenía en común con el océano eran las grandes algas.

Deteniéndose en el número 323, sacó un par de llaves y abrió la puerta. La música que venía de adentro estaba a todo volumen, de forma desagradable y tapé mis oídos mientras entrabamos.

—¡Hey! Eddie —gritó un tipo grande que se encontraba en el sofá de cuero.

Tenía el cabello rizado y negro; musculoso, con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda, un tipo agradable, pero su gran complexión era algo intimidante y me encontré escondida detrás de Edward.

—Apaga esa mierda, Emmett. ¿Quieres que los vecinos llamen a la policía otra vez? —gruñó airado.

Olfateé el aire y reconocí el olor inconfundible a hierba. Miré por la habitación, buscando de donde provenía. Y allí en la mesa de café, en un cenicero azul, había un gran porro.

_Bueno, eso no me sorprendía. _

—Al demonio la policía —dijo Emmett soltando el humo—. Déjalos que vengan.

—Sí, ahora dices eso —dijo Edward, rodando sus ojos y caminando hacia el estéreo para apagarlo.

El silencio se sentía bien y Emmett parecía no estar afectado por… bueno, nada. Tomó el porro y le dio una gran calada. Sostuvo su aliento; sus mejillas estaban infladas y llena de humo mientras se lo pasaba a Edward. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, pasándose el canuto entre ellos.

_¡Uf! Mejor paso._

Emmett todavía no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí… incluso estando de pie frente a él.

Sí, esto no era para nada cómodo.

—Así que… Eddie, has estado fuera por un tiempo. ¿Mataste a la persona que estaba robando tu coche? ¿Lo descuartizaste y enterraste sus partes en el desierto? —carcajeó.

Edward soltó el humo y sonrió hacia mí… a la idiota que debería estar cortada en pedacitos y enterrada en el desierto —. No, al contrario. La alimenté, le di algo de dinero y la traje a casa conmigo.

Entonces, Emmett dirigió su mirada hacia mí, con aire sorprendido. Me señaló — ¿Qué es eso?

—"Eso" es Bella —dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué es una _Bella_?

—Bella es mi maldita ladrona —respondió Edward, mordiéndose de nuevo ese piercing en el labio.

Dios, ¿qué es lo que intentaba hacerme?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué mierda está haciendo ella aquí?

—Necesita un lugar para quedarse —dijo Edward señalándome indiferentemente, como si mi necesidad por un lugar donde quedarme no fuera gran cosa.

—Oh, genial —me sonrió Emmett—. Hola, pequeña Bella… ¿fumas?

Habían estado hablando de mí como si no estuviera presente por todo este tiempo. Estaba sorprendida de que alguno se dirigiera a mi persona directamente.

—Em…

—No le des esa mierda, es una buena chica. No deberías corromperla —dijo Edward, sacándole el porro a Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño. No solo este tipo me veía como una niña, ¿también como una chica buena? Todo era demasiado y en respuesta, terminé actuando como una niña… una cosa que había intentado no parecer.

— ¿Acaso una chica buena intentaría robarte el coche? —contraataqué, acercándome a ellos y sacándole el porro de la boca a Edward.

Solo fumé marihuana una vez en mi vida, así que estaba familiarizada con la parte de inhalar y exhalar.

Sin embargo, lo subestimé demasiado.

Había inhalado mucho humo intentando parecer "chica mala" y me quemó. Estaba agachada tratando de respirar, sintiéndome como si fuera a morir.

Edward rió.

—Siéntate antes de que te lastimes, Kid.

Me senté en la silla detrás de mí, sintiendo los efectos de la calada. ¡Una calada! Tomé más de lo que podía soportar. Empezaba a mirar borroso y sentirme mareada. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo olas de sensaciones en mis extremidades.

_Mierda… ¡soy una idiota!_

Lo último que necesitaba era desinhibirme alrededor de dos extraños. ¿Acaso mi madre no me enseñó nada? Ahora ya era tarde. No podía moverme ni hacer nada sobre ello, solo esperar. Solo deseaba seguir viva y virgen mañana.

Los chicos hablaban entre ellos, riéndose y bromeando e ignorándome otra vez. Diez minutos después (bueno, no podía haber pasado más, el tiempo se detuvo en mi mundo) bajaron la voz y estaban murmurando. Era como si fuera secreto, lo que me hizo prestar más atención a lo que decían.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Eddie?

—Necesita que la cuiden.

— ¡Mientes! —Bufó—. Quieres tirártela.

—Tiene diecisiete, Em.

— ¿Y?

Edward volvió a reír.

—Tengo veintiocho. Eso es…

—_Perfecto._

—Es ilegal.

— ¿Qué? Al diablo con eso. Toda nuestra forma de vida es ilegal. La marihuana es ilegal. Esa arma en tus jodidos pantalones es ilegal.

—No me importa. No es lo correcto. Ella es una niña.

Empezaba a odiar esa palabra.

—Está bien. Como sea. Pero mejor que sepas que no la cuidaré por ti.

—Jódete —dijo Edward y por lo que podía escuchar, estaba golpeando algo, el brazo de Emmett, la mesa… no lo sabía. Gruñó—. Mira, Bella es mi problema, ¿okey? Yo cuidaré de ella.

Todo quedó en silencio y me pregunté si me había quedado dormida.

—Vas a quemarte con ella, amigo.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, como si no lo supiera.

.

.

**¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos!**

**Cuando los conteste les dejo adelanto ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo cuatro**

Me desperté en una cama desconocida. El sol entraba por las ventanas. Mi visión todavía estaba borrosa y me tomó un segundo enfocarla.

Apoyándome sobre mis codos, miré alrededor de la habitación. Era un cuarto de chico. Eso era seguro. Un desastre, con ropas tiradas por todos lados.

Quitándome la manta que me tapaba, me tranquilicé al ver que seguía totalmente vestida. Mis zapatillas estaban en el suelo, pero eso era lo único que no tenía puesto.

Mi cabeza me martilleaba al incorporarme, recordándome sobre mis malas decisiones. Traté de hacer memoria sobre todo lo que pasó anoche. Mi mente estaba borrosa y me sentía demasiado cansada. Había estado despierta por casi veinticuatro horas el día anterior.

Iba a colapsar en _algún lado _en _algún _punto.

Poniéndome mis zapatillas me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta. Presioné mi oreja contra ella, tratando de escuchar cualquier movimiento de afuera. Solo había un sonido tenue de la televisión, pero nada más.

Tenía una idea de donde me encontraba. No me había olvidado de todo. Solo que no sabía qué era lo que me esperaba allí afuera.

_Mierda, mi destornillador,_ pensé, palmeando mis jeans.

El dinero seguía allí, pero mi herramienta (o arma, dependiendo de las circunstancias) no estaba. Debía de seguir en el coche de Edward, donde se habría quedado.

Oh, bueno, como sea. Presentía que no iba a necesitarlo. Ese sentimiento de incomodidad ya no estaba allí, aunque no sabía el porqué.

No conocía a esta gente. Era demasiado rápido e ignorante de mi parte confiar en un extraño armado y su amigo fumador.

Abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, tuve una imagen parcial del living. Miré por el pasillo a mi izquierda, reconociendo el baño y la cocina, pero no había ni un alma en ninguna de las habitaciones. Estaba vacío. La única señal de vida eran las imágenes de la televisión.

Mientras entro en el living, me detengo frente al sofá, observando a un Edward acostado y semidesnudo.

Estaba durmiendo y se veía tan joven… casi adolescente.

Sus piernas largas estaban colgando a un lado del sofá. Sus jeans oscuros caían bajos, sobre sus caderas y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Los tatuajes en su pecho eran más grandes de lo que había pensado y silenciosamente imaginando qué podían significar, me di cuenta que no tenían sentido. Eran demasiado confusos en su complejidad.

Bajo toda esa tinta, se encontraba un cuerpo fuerte y delgado. No era tan musculoso como su amigo, pero estaba bien definido. Esto me hizo descubrir sus otros piercings. Si pensé que el de su labio era caliente, eso no era nada comparado con el de sus pezones. Mis ojos vagaban por su torso, buscando alguno más, otro que estuviera debajo de sus pantalones.

¿Qué es lo que tienen los chicos malos?

Ellos solo te rompen el corazón y no los puedes cambiar. Representan problemas. Sabía lo que este enamoramiento significaba para mí, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba enganchada a su encanto, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Babeando demasiado? —Una voz femenina y rasposa murmuró en mi oído.

Casi salté diez metros en el aire, el corazón intentaba no salirse de mi pecho. Me di la vuelta y vi a una rubia alta, recostada contra la pared y sonriéndome maliciosamente.

Me había sorprendido comiéndome con la mirada a Edward y ambas lo sabíamos.

Estaba atrapada.

—Estaba intentando averiguar que significaban sus tatuajes —respondí, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Sí, claro que lo estabas —dijo, rodando sus hermosos ojos azules. Me ofreció su mano con manicura y se la estreché.

—Soy Rosalie.

—Bella.

Era un alivio ver a otra mujer en esta casa. Me hacía sentir más cómoda. Aunque me preguntaba quién sería, esperaba que no fuera la novia de Edward. Ella era hermosa y nunca podría negarlo, pero no era solamente su obvia belleza.

Detrás de esos ojos en su perfecto rostro, había una brutalidad imprudente. Rosalie no era de esas personas con las que querrías cruzarte.

—¿Cómo conoces a Edward? —preguntó, ganándose mi atención.

Me volví a mirarlo para asegurarme que seguía durmiendo y gracias a Dios, lo estaba.

—Ehm… de hecho… no lo conozco.

Me miro escépticamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Y otra vez con la edad. Era mi cruz. Mi ruina.

—Diecisiete. Pero en cuarenta y cuatro días cumpliré dieciocho y seré oficialmente mayor de edad.

No era como si estuviera contando los días o algo así, solo lo comentaba.

—¿Te lo estás follando para conseguir drogas? —murmuró pasmada.

— ¡No! —grité— ¡Dios, no!

Sin tener en cuenta mi confesión, cruzó sus brazos y me miró directamente.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con él? No es un modelo a seguir. Es un criminal peligroso.

—Tú deberías hablar, Rose —gruñó Edward desde el sofá.

Mi vista se posó en él, sorprendida, mientras mi pulso se aceleró.

Maldita sea, lo desperté con mis gritos, pero Dios ¡Sí que era jodidamente adorable!

Ahora estaba sentado y sus manos se pasaban por su cabello, luciendo increíblemente bien todo desordenado; tampoco venía mal que estuviera con el torso desnudo.

—¿Cuántas detenciones tienes tras de ti? —preguntó mirándola—. Robo a mano armada, violación de la ley, asalto y maltrato, posesión de drogas…

Ella rió.

—Sí, si, lo entendimos, idiota, pero mira, al contrario de ti, nunca fui condenada por esas cosas, así que…

Él bufó.

—Hipócrita.

—Llámalo como quieras, Eddie —dijo ella —, pero tú eres el que tiene historial criminal aquí.

—Como mierda sea, Santa Rosalie. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y descargas alguna de esas cajas? —dijo Edward, señalando hacia la mesa—. Ayuda por una vez.

—Luego, estoy ocupada —dijo regalándome una sonrisa—. Encantada de conocerte, bebé Bella.

Gruñí ante mi nuevo apodo.

—Sí, yo también.

Se fue de la habitación, dejándonos solos a mí y a Edward otra vez.

—Maldita estúpida —dijo él, encendiendo un cigarrillo y levantando la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, creo que si… debo haberlo hecho, sabes, porque no recuerdo mucho como llegué a esa cama anoche.

Asintió en acuerdo, tomando una calada a su cigarrillo antes de responderme.

—Te desmayaste en la silla y te llevé a mi habitación.

El pensar que estuve en sus brazos me hizo sentir un hormigueo mezclado con anhelo y necesidad. Noté el sonrojo en mi rostro. Eso me delataba y estaba agradecida que no me estuviese viendo.

Realmente apestaba que hubiese estado inconsciente cuando me llevó en brazos de una habitación a otra. Juré no fumar marihuana otra vez.

Arruinó toda mi diversión.

—Así que… —dije, moviéndome incómodamente de un pie a otro.

—Así que… —Levantó su ceja—… ¿Qué?

—Pues que... ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Kid.

Era raro. ¿Cómo le preguntas a alguien si puedes quedarte a vivir en su casa? Pero más que eso, la pregunta que me hacía era, ¿por qué querría quedarme con él? Sabía que vivir en la calle no era lo que deseaba, pero ¿podría tan solo mudarme aquí?

_Maldita sea. _

Ya no estaba segura de este trabajo de escaparme parecía tan simple hace unos meses. Ahora, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo y si no fuera por los recuerdos de mi casa, ya no sabría ni quién era yo.

—Mierda —maldije—. Soy tan estúpida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Dejé mi mochila en lo de Jake.

—¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!

—Fue estúpido, lo sé… Yo solo…

La falta de sueño muestra sus consecuencias.

Se rió.

—Eso está subestimado. —Se levantó, tomando su camiseta y poniéndosela—. Así que ¿Qué había allí? ¿Algo de valor?

—Tenía algo de ropa y cosas personales de mi casa.

Mi diario, fotos de Renée y un colgante de valor que pensaba empeñar luego.

—¿Entonces, si? —preguntó levantando su arma, asegurándola y ubicándola en su cintura, mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Estaba tomando su billetera y sus zapatos cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

—Espera, ¿no estás pensando en ir allí, verdad?

—No tenemos opción, Kid. Necesitas tus cosas. No debería de ser un problema. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Lo miré sospechosamente.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Necesitas comer antes? Podemos parar y tomar algo en el camino.

—No, eso no es lo que digo. No puedo volver allí, Edward. Me matará, ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo que dijiste. Si voy allí con las manos vacías, estoy muerta.

—No si yo estoy allí para protegerte —dijo, agachándose y tomando otra arma del cajón de la mesa—. Confía en mí.

_Dios, ¿cuántas armas tienen escondidas en el departamento?_

—¿Confiar en ti? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Parecía lastimado ante esas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no me conoces? Soy el tipo que pudo haberte matado, pero en vez de eso, te trajo a casa. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

—No me habrías matado —dije, alejándome de sus penetrantes ojos verdes y sin estar completamente convencida.

—No, tal vez no, pero el punto es que pude haberlo hecho.

Estaba bromeando ahora y no pude evitar sonreírle.

—¿Así como pude haber robado tu coche?

Sonrió, pasando su brazo por mi cuello y encaminándome hacia la puerta.

—Nah, ni estabas cerca, pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

** .**

**Chop and Change**

**Capitulo cinco**

Era cerca del mediodía cuando llegamos a la Reserva. La casa de Jake estaba igual a como la recordaba. Era vieja, algo deteriorada y con grietas. Las marcas de hierba seca por el sol ardiente eran un complemento extraño para el sucio césped.

Me encontraba sentada en el coche, mordiéndome las uñas y severamente cuestionándome este pequeño viaje. Aunque realmente quería tener mis cosas de vuelta, no creía que valiera la pena arriesgar nuestras vidas por ello. Obviamente, Edward desechó mis preocupaciones. El tipo llevaba dos armas en su cintura pero me aseguró que esto no era gran cosa.

—Lo único que hacen es hablar… —dijo Edward.

_Claro. _

De todas formas eso no me calmaba. Ni un poquito.

Volvió a chequear sus armas, asegurándose que estuvieran cargadas. Ya lo había hecho unas cuatro veces en los últimos cinco minutos. Miré hacia abajo y noté que mi destornillador estaba a mis pies. Lo recogí y lo guardé en mis bolsillos.

No era una gran defensa, pero tendría que funcionar.

Edward frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Necesito algo para… tú sabes… solo por si acaso.

—¿Y realmente vas a usar esa cosa? —preguntó escépticamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

—No, no lo usaras —dijo, acercando su mano a mis pantalones, asustándome como la puta madre y sacando el destornillador. Lo tiró en el asiento trasero.

Yo estaba respirando fuertemente ante su toque simple y la proximidad de sus dedos cuando puso un arma en mi palma.

Era fría y pesada. La observé sorprendida, sin poder hablar.

—¿Sabes cómo usarla, no? —preguntó.

Negué lentamente mientras un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta.

—Solo apunta a la cabeza del bastardo y aprieta el gatillo.

Asentí mientras el peso de la pistola y sus complicaciones me golpeaban. Esto puede ser muy malo. ¡Oh, tan malo! Nada bueno saldrá de esto… pero da igual, no podía negarme. Simplemente me quedé allí sentada, afirmando mi agarre y pasando mis dedos por el gatillo. Se sentía bien y me sentía poderosa ante eso.

Mis manos ya no temblaban.

—Escóndela en tus pantalones —dijo, agachando la cabeza y mirando por la ventana de mi lado.

Haciendo lo que me dijo guardé la guardé en mis jeans, apenas pudiendo tapar la empuñadura con mi camiseta. Seguí su mirada y vi que había dos tipos en el porche. Nos estaban observando y gritando a alguien en la casa.

Edward sonrió, con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos.

—Vamos.

Cuando salimos del coche se aseguró de caminar pegado a mí. Mantenía una mano en mi cintura, guiándome por el camino protectoramente. Los hombres nos miraban mientras nos acercábamos, sus posturas que antes eran relajadas ahora eran territoriales y tensas.

—Hola, amigos —saludó Edward, extrañamente amable—. Estoy aquí para ver a Jake.

Uno de los tipos, alto y rudo, se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está ocupado.

—Esto solo tomará un segundo —dijo Edward, dando otro paso hacia la casa y ubicando una mano en el hombro del tipo.

El gesto no era hostil. Era casi amigable. Pensé que tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez nada malo iba a pasar.

Sin embargo, pensé demasiado rápido y el tipo "gentilmente" empujó a Edward hacia atrás. Levanté mis manos para amortiguar la caída, pero no fue necesario. La mecha de la bomba de tiempo se había encendido y después de eso todo fue confuso.

Lo siguiente que sé es que Edward sacó la pistola y la apuntó al cuello del tipo.

—No me jodas, Paul. No estoy de humor.

Paul estaba pasmado y no había esperado que Edward sacara su arma tan rápido. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya propia! Sus manos estaban congeladas a sus costados.

—Jared —gruñó Paul.

El segundo tipo en el porche, supongo que Jared, se dio cuenta de la situación y fue a sacar su pistola, pero Edward ya se le había adelantado. Había sacado el arma de la parte delantera de mis pantalones y la tenía apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza de Jared.

¡Dios! ni siquiera yo lo sentí cuando la tomó de mí. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Era difícil seguir la situación.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, idiota —dijo Edward.

Mi sangre estaba bombeando y mis sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Sentí esta sensación abrumadora creciendo en mí. El caos era emocionante. Eclipsaba mi miedo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba hormigueando de la emoción.

—¿Qué mierda quieres Edward, eh? —preguntó Paul, apretando los dientes.

—Solo quiero hablar con Jake.

Paul no quería aceptar sus demandas. Vi la terquedad en sus ojos oscuros. Edward respondió presionando más la pistola en su cuello.

—Llámalo —dijo, en tono cortante y mortal.

—¡Púdrete! —escupió Paul.

—Llámalo Paul, o meteré una bala en tu maldita mandíbula.

Éste tragó saliva nerviosamente, su vista posándose en mí y luego de vuelta a Edward.

—Jared, ve a buscar a Jake.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Jake, alejándose de la puerta y entrando al porche. Puso su mano en el hombro de Jared y asintió para que se fuese adentro.

Éste lentamente se alejó, sus manos cerca de su pistola. Edward nunca vaciló, manteniendo su objetivo en la cabeza de Jared hasta que desapareció en el interior. Entonces, sin perder el ritmo, movió su arma hacia Jake.

Sonrió fácilmente, disfrutando de la tensión.

—Relájate, Edward, todo somos amigos aquí.

—¿Amigos? —rió— ¿Es por eso que trataste de robar mi puto coche?

Jake actuó sorprendido.

—¿Alguien intentó robar al Chevelle? ¿Me estás bromeando?

—Corta con la mierda. No estoy aquí para oír mentiras. He venido por las cosas de Bella.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Jake, confundido.

—Sí, ella es la chica que mandaste a robar mi coche —respondió Edward.

—Oh sí, la dulce morena —dijo, mirando alrededor de la figura de Paul y fijando su vista en mí. Me saludó con la mano—. Bueno, desde luego, que entre y tome sus cosas.

—Bella —me llamó Edward.

Caminé hacia él y me señaló para que fuese adentro.

—No tan rápido —dijo Jake, bloqueando mi camino—. ¿Podrías retirar tu pistola de la garganta de mi hermano primero?

—Oh, sí, seguro —dijo Edward con una sonrisa benigna, lentamente bajando el arma. Se agachó un poco murmurando en mi oído—. Ve a buscar tus cosas.

Los tres hombres se observaban mientras yo me apuraba hacia adentro. Sabía exactamente dónde había dejado mi bolso; asumiendo que todavía estuviera allí.

Había de cuatro a cinco personas en la casa. Jared estaba dando vueltas en la habitación, luciendo como un animal asustado y enjaulado. El resto de la gente de Jake estaba sentada en el sofá, luciendo como estatuas. Me observaron fijamente mientras entré en la habitación. Hice lo mejor que pude para ignorarlos.

Fui al rincón más alejado, estaba escondido detrás de una silla. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi el bolso de cuero negro y costuras blancas.

Abrí y chequeé los bolsillos para comprobar que todo estaba allí, incluso mi colgante de plata. Quedé gratamente sorprendida.

Pasando el bolso por mi hombro, corrí hacia fuera y vi que ninguno se había movido. Creo que ni siquiera habían hablado mientras no estuve. Estaban parados allí, en silencio, con miradas de odio y desconfianza.

—Lo tengo. Todo listo. —Le dije a Edward.

Seguía apuntando sus armas.

—Bueno amigos, me gustaría agradecerles por su hospitalidad. Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez, algún día.

—Trata de no romperla en dos la primera vez —dijo Jake, guiñándome el ojo.

Edward me puso tras él y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no habló nada mientras lentamente nos alejábamos. Estaba asqueada ante la insinuación de Jake y muy aliviada al no intentar nada conmigo. Estoy segura que la palabra 'no' nunca lo detenía para tomar lo que quería.

No fue hasta que estuvimos en el coche y lejos de allí que mi cuerpo se relajó.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso fue divertido, eh… —exclamó. Pero de pronto su sonrisa se evaporó, cambiando a un ceño fruncido—. Bueno, excepto por esa mierda que Jake dijo sobre ti al final. Tiene suerte que no lo haya matado por eso.

—¿Qué? —Estaba sorprendida por el comentario de "divertido"— ¿A eso tú llamas divertido? Apenas pude controlar mi corazón. Pudieron habernos matado allí, Edward.

Se burló.

—Para nada. Esos estúpidos son unos cagones.

—¿Entonces, por qué sacaste tu pistola?

—Solo para ver a Paul cagarse en los pantalones. ¿Por qué más?

Me lo quedé mirando boquiabierta, sin poder creer a mis oídos. ¿En qué me había metido?

—Estás completamente desquiciado, ¿sabías eso?

Sonrió orgullosamente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tú también.

—¿Qué? No, no lo estoy.

—¡Mentira! Cuando puse la pistola en tu mano… —Su vista recorrió mi cuerpo, sus ojos aterrizando en mi pecho por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a mi ruborizado rostro—. Vi la manera que tu cuerpo reaccionó. Te emocionó.

—No… no lo hizo —tartamudeé, pero de repente no estaba tan segura.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, no puedes esconderme la verdad. Acéptalo, Kid, todos somos criminales; de una manera u otra.

—Estás equivocado.

—Okey, de acuerdo, estoy equivocado. Entonces supongo que no tengo que llevarte a un campo de tiro.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y sentí esa emoción de nuevo. Me estaba probando. Él sabía lo que quería antes que yo misma.

—¿Harías eso? —pregunté, tratando difícilmente de mantener mi emoción fuera de mi voz.

No funcionó.

—Por supuesto… —Sus ojos intensamente verdes concentrados en mí, me sentí tan desnuda y expuesta— pero solo si tú quieres que lo haga.

—Si quiero —exclamé, asintiendo mi cabeza vergonzosamente.

—Lo sabía.

Giró el volante hacia la derecha, cortando dos carriles de tráfico y volviendo a la autopista.

—¿Qué haces? —grité frenéticamente, agarrándome de los costados de mi asiento.

—Te voy a llevar a disparar.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi pierna, dándole un suave apretón—. No hay ningún momento mejor que el presente, ¿no?

Teniendo en cuenta el torbellino que era mi vida ahora, no podía discutirlo con él.

—Tienes razón.

.

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward me llevó hacia el desierto, al norte de Phoenix. Era una decisión rara, teniendo en cuenta los 38 grados que hacían, pero dijo que no iríamos a un campo de tiro porque era menor de edad.

Otra vez mi edad se presentaba como un obstáculo y tuve que contener un suspiro.

Aunque me pregunté si realmente pensaba en mí como una niña. La manera en que me miró en el coche y las cosas que decía sugerían que no. Y a pesar de ser tan firme al respecto, era difícil creer que se mantenía lejos de mí sólo porque era ilegal.

Sí, cuando se trataba de Edward, usaba la palabra libremente.

—Esta es una Colt calibre 38 súper —dijo, mostrándome la pistola.

Esta arma suya en particular, era nueva. Le gustaba guardarla en la guantera de su coche. Era su bebé y así siguió hablando, describiéndola por veinte minutos. Era de plata brillante y mientras él la sostenía, explicando la manera que la bala salía disparada, podía ver mi expresión de aburrimiento regresándole la mirada.

Solo quería comenzar ya.

—Tiene nueve balas por cargador… —calló a media oración, bajando su mano y entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Suspiré, mostrando mi frustración.

—Es solo que no veo el punto en todos estos detalles. Un arma es solo un arma.

—Un arma no es sólo un arma, Bella, —dijo, obviamente enojado conmigo—. Tienes que saber lo que tienes en la mano antes de pensar en usarla.

Mi mente se fue al carajo con eso y me reí.

—¿Es esa una metáfora para algo?

Obviamente era un chiste sin gracia, pero Edward no estaba de humor para eso.

Me miró fijamente.

—¿Acaso quieres disparar con mi arma o no?

Mordí mi lengua.

Todo lo que él decía sonaba sexual y no sabía si era o no a propósito, o tal vez me estaba ilusionando demasiado al retorcer sus palabras y haciéndolas parecer como coqueteo.

Era tonto. Él no estaba interesado en mí. Solo estaba aferrándome a algo pequeño, inalcanzable.

—Sí, lo siento —dije, poniéndome seria—. Por favor, continúa.

—Está bien, _como estaba diciendo_, tiene nueve balas por cargador. Toma —dijo, ofreciéndome el arma. Era tan fría al tacto, que casi se me cae de la mano. Él plantó las suyas en mi cintura y me dio la vuelta.

Ahora, mi espalda estaba presionándose contra su pecho, causando reacciones a mi cuerpo. Mi rostro se ruborizó y se me secó la garganta, mientras que mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido sin querer detenerse.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Movió sus manos hacia arriba desde mi cintura, pasando por mi pecho jadeante hacia mis brazos y mis manos. Enredó sus dedos con los míos.

—Toma el arma con ambas manos —murmuró en mi oído— ¿Entendiste?

—Ajá —mascullé.

Era difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuese él.

Su aliento estaba en mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Su barba me hacía cosquillas en mi hombro mientras posaba su barbilla allí. Cada músculo de su pecho era duro y me relajé contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome.

Me estaba empezando a gustar esta lección de tiro improvisada.

—Ahora, levanta el arma.

Lo hice.

—Junta tus brazos y agarra con fuerza.

—Okey.

Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mis brazos, dejando una sensación ardiente tras su paso. La esencia de su toque siguió por mi cuerpo hasta que se alejó.

Quería gritarle que volviera.

—Pon tu dedo en el gatillo. —Su voz estaba en alguna parte detrás de mí. No estaba lejos, pero tampoco cerca.

Asentí, siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

—Hay un seguro en el gatillo. Cuando lo quites tendrás que apretarlo con fuerza, ¿entendido? Tienes que usar mucha fuerza para poder disparar.

—Sí, está bien —contesté, respirando entrecortadamente.

Mi vista estaba centrada en nada más que cactus y arboles Palo Verde. Esa imagen se repetía por kilómetros y kilómetros con montañas escarpadas de fondo. ¿Dónde iba a ir la bala? No tenía idea. No había un objetivo y ni forma de saber si iba disparar rectamente.

Inhalé profundamente, tratando de templar mis nervios.

—Eso es… chica buena —murmuró en mi cuello.

Casi gemí en respuesta. Edward trataba de matarme. Estaba segura. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantenerme calmada cuando me hablaba de esta manera?

¡Tenía diecisiete años, mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas y este tipo (este chico malo, tatuado y perforado) estaba tocándome, murmurando en mi oído y siendo totalmente sexi!

No era apta para este tipo de tortura.

—Escucha cuidadosamente, Bella —dijo Edward, llamando mi atención y sacándome de mi infierno personal—. El retroceso va a ser fuerte. Especialmente para alguien que no ha disparado un arma antes. Solo mantén tus codos bloqueados en su lugar y trata de anticiparlo con la mayor fuerza posible, ¿entendiste?

Tragué saliva.

—Sí.

Su presencia y calidez desaparecieron de mi espalda. Al parecer, sintió la necesidad de poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y eso me preocupaba.

—¿Cuán fuerte es el culatazo? —pregunté, nerviosa.

Él sonrió, sintiendo mi indecisión.

—Es bastante fuerte. Solo haz lo que te dije y mantén los codos bloqueados.

—Oh…está bien —concluí.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba por sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Estás lista?

—¡No! Si… tal vez. No lo sé.

Estaba aterrorizada.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa. Aprieta el gatillo cuando estés lista.

Me quedé allí con mis brazos alzados y sin ningún coraje. En verdad, las armas como que me daban miedo. ¿Qué si pasa algo y estalla en mi cara?

Edward rió.

—No va a estallar en tu cara. Confía en mí.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?

—No puedo hacer esto —dije.

Se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en mis caderas y fuertemente me tiró contra él.

—Sí que puedes. Apunta y dispara.

Inhalando por mi nariz apreté todos mis músculos, bloqueando mis codos y lentamente apretando el gatillo.

¡BANG!

La pistola se disparó, su poder mandó mi mano hacia atrás y me golpeó de lleno en la cara.

No había anticipado eso para nada. Realmente dolió.

—¡Diablos! —siseó Edward, girándome hacia él. Me quitó el cabello del rostro, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación—. Nena, ¿estás bien?

Arrugué mi rostro, sintiendo la punzada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me golpeé la barbilla con la culata de la pistola.

No parecía tan convencido.

—¿Estás segura? No pareció bueno desde donde yo estaba. —Tiernamente tocó el lugar dónde mi mano y el arma me golpearon—. Tal vez salga un moretón.

—Genial —dije, rodando mis ojos. Eso era otra cosa que me hará menos atractiva para él—. Estoy bien, en serio —dije, tratando de hacerle entender que mis heridas no eran tan graves—. De hecho —sonreí— creo que quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos buscando los míos y por un momento, un pequeño segundo, pude ver su cabeza inclinada hacia la mía. Iba a besarme.

Podía sentirlo.

Entonces, algo hizo clic en él y lo siguiente que supe, fue que se alejaba de mí dando un gran paso hacia atrás. La distancia que puso entre nosotros era más grande que antes.

Hizo un gesto hacia la nada y su tono de voz fue vacío.

—Recuerda bloquear tus brazos.

.

**N/T: Si quieren ver el tráiler del fic, dejé el link en mi perfil :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capitulo siete**

Disparar un arma estaba haciendo maravillas con mi frustración. El "casi beso" se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez… tentándome y riéndose de mí al considerar que me veía como algo más que una niña.

De vez en cuando, él disparaba conmigo o me decía algunas técnicas y consejos, pero sobre todo, mantenía su distancia.

La clase de tiro cerrada y personal era cosa del pasado. Mierda.

Cerré mis ojos y fantaseé acerca de cada rasgo de su rostro, recordando lo cerca que sus labios habían estado de los míos. Unos simples tres centímetros, si no era menos. Entonces, se alejó por "los valores" que él creía tener.

Edward era hombre con moral, una ética que debía mantener.

_¡Sí, claro!_

Él era una persona que ponía un arma en el rostro de un hombre solo para verlo retorcerse. Este tipo era un traficante y criminal orgulloso. Tenía más tatuajes que piel en su cuerpo y esa era la lista corta. Estaba segura que sus infracciones no se quedaban ahí.

Pero yo, ¿estaba prohibida para que me tomara?

¡Eso era una estupidez! Toda esta situación conducía a un brote psicótico. ¡Todo lo que quería era que me besara!

_¡Bang!_

Quería sentir la aspereza de sus manos. ¡Quería que el piercing de su boca rodara por mis labios y tomarlo entre mis dientes!

_¡Bang!_

Quería que me cogiera y me tirara contra el capó de su coche.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Quería que me arrancara la ropa y presionara su cuerpo duro como la roca contra el mío, murmurándome al oído cuanto me deseaba. ¡Justo aquí y ahora!

_¡Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang!_

Cerrando mis ojos seguí apretando el jodido gatillo, pero no pasaba nada, sólo hacia clic. El arma estaba vacía. Era la tercera ronda que había vaciado a modo de terapia.

Me volteé hacia Edward.

—Se me acabaron otra vez.

Estaba apoyado contra su coche, mirándome con una expresión divertida. Estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía escucharlo.

—¿Qué? —grité.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me dio otro cargador de su bolsillo trasero.

—_Dije_ —alzó la voz, pero se ahogaba en un zumbido en mis oídos— ¿ya estás sorda?

Esto era lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde el beso fallido. Todavía podía ver su distancia en los ojos. Me molestaba.

Era estúpido. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? No conocía a Edward. Habían pasado, ¿qué? ¿Dieciocho horas desde que nos conocimos? Era una locura tener estos sentimientos por él. Tan fuertes y… mierda, todo era complicado. Sabía que sentía algo más que un simple flechazo. No entendía el porqué, pero ansiaba su cercanía más que al aire.

—Acércate, no puedo escucharte —dije, tomando su camiseta y tirando de ella.

Él cedió y me permitió acercarlo a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y miré hacia su boca fijando mi vista con fascinación lasciva cómo mordía su piercing.

—¿Puedes oírme? —susurró.

Asentí, hipnotizada por sus palabras.

—Bien —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. Se alejó, mis dedos perdieron su agarre y fruncí el ceño—. Deberíamos irnos.

Tomó la pistola de mi mano y la envolvió en un paño blanco, cuidadosamente. La manera con que mimaba esa arma, su bebé, me hacía sentir celos.

—Lo hiciste bueno, Kid —dijo, dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

Rodé mis ojos, sin siquiera dejar el sarcasmo de mi voz.

—Lo hiciste _bien_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza, sorprendido—. Espera… ¿estás corrigiendo mi maldita gramática?

—Olvídalo —dije, pasando a su lado y dirigiéndome hacia el coche, murmurando en voz baja.

Edward no tenía idea de lo que me hacía. Claro, yo estaba siendo un poco impaciente, pero era sólo porque él seguía jugando conmigo. En un minuto iba a besarme y al siguiente me da palmaditas en el hombro como si fuera un amigo.

Si supiera de alguna manera qué siente por mí, al menos podría actuar apropiadamente a su alrededor.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarme al idiota, encontrándolo junto a mí con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a disparar? —pregunté, alejándome de él e irritada por su cercanía.

Caminó hacia mí como si fuera su presa y empezamos a dar vueltas alrededor del coche.

—_Porque…_ ¿querías que lo hiciera?

Bufé.

—¿Esa es la única razón? ¿No hay nada más?

Hicimos una vuelta completa y estábamos otra vez en la puerta del pasajero. Edward aprovechó su oportunidad para acorralarme allí, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío y poniendo sus manos sobre el coche. Estaba rodeada por él. Podía oler la pólvora y la tierra, pero debajo de todo eso estaba Edward y olía… _increíble_. Era confuso y embriagador. Era una adicta.

—Pregúntame lo que realmente quieres preguntar —dijo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y demandantes.

Se me estaba yendo el coraje y se me hacía difícil mantener mi respiración bajo control. Él me consumía más que nunca. No podía pensar o hablar. Solo me quedé observándolo.

—Sólo pregunta —dijo con firmeza, dándose cuenta de mi reticencia.

Desde algún lugar profundo de mi mente me las arreglé para armarme de valor y solamente decirlo.

—¿Por qué no me besaste?

Eso lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Ibas a besarme, pero en el último momento no lo hiciste, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es por la edad? Porque si estás preocupado por eso, tienes que saber que cumpliré dieciocho en menos de dos meses… cuarenta y cuatro días para ser exactos.

Listo, lo había dicho.

—Me aseguraré de marcarlo en mi calendario.

—No me importa que seas viejo.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—No soy viejo.

—Tienes veintiocho. Estás a dos años de los treinta. Eso es viejo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres ser besada por un viejo como yo, eh? —preguntó, acercándose y flotando sus labios cerca de los míos.

—¿Por qué tengo problemas de papá?

Se rió.

—Dios, Kid, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Bueno, tengo algunas ideas, Edward. Y por la forma que me tienes atrapada al coche, diría que estamos a mitad de camino.

Eso es lo que debería haber dicho, pero no lo hice, me acobardé y deje brillar mi inseguridad.

—¿Realmente es por mi edad o hay algo más?

Gimió, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—No quieras mezclarte con gente como yo, Bella.

—Ya lo estoy.

Levantó su cabeza y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No, no lo estás. Todavía eres buena. No quiero arruinar eso.

—No soy tan buena como dices —dije, empujándolo.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—No, estoy seguro que lo eres.

—¿En serio? Bueno, creo que anoche me atrapaste intentando robar tu coche, Edward. ¡Chicas buenas no roban coches!

—Sí, pero tienes técnicas sacadas de películas, no de experiencia previa.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si estás preocupado por mis habilidades de amateur, ¿por qué no me enseñas?

Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, frustrado.

—Robar coches no es algo que puedes poner en tu currículum, Kid.

Solté un bufido.

—Estoy segura de que eso no pasará.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Ahora estás eligiendo una vida de crimen? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso, Bella? Nadie elige esta puta vida, Bella, ¿okey? Te escoge a ti.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—Dime, ¿por qué te escogió a ti?

—No lo hizo —sonrió maliciosamente—. Soy la excepción.

Sean cuales sean las circunstancias que lo habían conducido hasta aquí, no eran porque no tuviera otra opción. Al parecer él lo hizo y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo también tomé las mismas decisiones: huir de casa, vivir en la calle, mezclarse con la gente equivocada, tomar el trabajo de Jake y decidir confiar en un criminal.

—Yo lo elegí —dije con un simple asentimiento—. Así que, creo que eso también hace de mí una excepción.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. No había vuelta atrás. Puede discutir y mirarme enojado todo lo que quiera, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Y creo que él lo sabía.

—¡Está bien! —gruñó alto, accediendo a mis demandas. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Traté de esconder mi sonrisa de victoria y me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Un poco.

—Bueno, yo estoy jodidamente hambriento. Marchémonos de aquí antes de que alguien llame a la policía y vayamos a comer algo. Y luego, pequeña valiente —dijo, abriendo la puerta para mí—, te llevaré a conocer a mi familia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

** .**

**Chop and Change**

**Capitulo ocho**

Me removía en mi asiento y no era capaz de mantenerme quieta. El golpeteo de mi corazón resonaba en mis oídos. Incluso mis pobres uñas habían sido víctimas de mis nervios. Las había mordido completamente.

Cada pocos segundos, como un tic compulsivo, miraba hacia Edward y trataba de medir su estado de ánimo.

_Nada._

No había signos de estrés y su rostro estaba completamente tranquilo. Incluso tamborileó sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música.

Era sólo yo… y era normal que estuviese nerviosa. Iba a conocer a sus padres por primera vez y eso era un gran paso en la pareja. A excepción que no éramos una pareja, lo que hacía la situación más extraña.

Edward ni siquiera quería besarme, pero ¿pensaba que era completamente natural llevarme a casa y presentarme a sus padres?

_¿En serio?_

¿Cómo mierda me iba a presentar?

"_Hola mamá, hola papá. Quiero que conozcan a la chica que trató de robarse mi coche. No tiene a donde ir y la conozco por menos de un día. Esta es Bella… espera, ¿cuál era tu apellido?_"

Eso no sería para nada "incómodo".

—Llegamos, Kid —dijo Edward, frotando mi rodilla y sacándome de mi debate interior.

Inclinándome hacia delante, vi que estábamos en una sala de billar. En el Main Street Billiards para ser exactos. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Vamos a encontrarnos con tus padres aquí? —pregunté, confusa, mirando hacia él.

—¿Mis padres? —exclamó, alzando una ceja.

—Tú dijiste que íbamos…

—No, dije que te iba a presentar a mi familia, nunca dije nada sobre mis padres.

—Oh —respondí, algo aliviada pero ahora más confundida.

Los padres era un tema delicado para Edward y podía identificarme con él. Era raro y no sabía por qué, pero quería saber sus más profundos secretos y demonios escondidos mientras que esperaba que dejara solos a los míos.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó.

—Bueno, tal vez… espera, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? Tú sabes, ¿todo eso de conocer a la familia?

Él rió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Oh, ¿entonces no hay un anillo de diamantes para mí? —Me quejé amargamente.

—Dios, Kid, ¿qué es lo que tienes? De cero a cien en un segundo. Mira, si quieres un anillo de diamantes, tendrás que aprender a robarlo —dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad—. Pero antes de ir y hacer todo eso, tienes que conocer a la gente que te ayudará a conseguirlo.

—Eso es profundo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo sal del maldito coche.

Era divertido enojarlo. Además, era demasiado fácil. Me encantaba. Diablos, tal como imaginé por todo lo que me provocaba, se merecía cada parte de ello.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y todos miraron a Edward mientras entrábamos. Una mezcla de miradas hostiles y de fascinación. Él les infundía respeto… y eso les hacia enojar más.

Era bastante difícil mantenerse al ritmo de sus pasos. No dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro hacia mí, asegurándose que seguía allí. Quería reírme. Si tan sólo fuera más despacio, no tendría que preguntarse, lo sabría.

—¡Hey, Eddie! —Escuché una voz fuerte y familiar—. Te mandé mensajes y te llamé, ¿qué estabas haciendo que era más importante que venir…? —Su mirada se posó en mí mientras yo miraba por detrás de Edward. Él sonrió en complicidad—. Oh… entiendo. Hola, pequeña Bella, ¿cómo estás?

Edward rodó sus ojos.

—No tiene cinco putos años, Em.

—Nop, solo diecisiete. Prácticamente una niña para algunas personas —dije fijamente a Edward.

Él apretó los dientes y sonrió forzadamente.

—Uh, tiene agallas, Eddie. ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

—Sí, seguro, como sea —dijo Edward, guiñándome el ojo.

Me tomó la mano y era un simple toque, pero igualmente una fuerte ola de calor me inundó y me quedé mirando con asombro. Si esa clase de electricidad pasó nada más por tomarme la mano, sólo podía imaginar lo que sería si me tocara en alguna parte más intima.

_Si tan sólo…_

—Aquí —dijo Edward, llevándome al sitio libre más cercano—, toma asiento.

—Gracias —dije.

Me entregó el menú.

—Ordena algo.

—Está bien —dije.

Edward miró alrededor de la sala y su expresión rápidamente cambió a grave.

—¿Dónde están todos? Les dije a esos idiotas que estuvieran aquí a las seis en punto. Son las putas seis y media.

—¿Cómo mierda puedo saber yo? —replicó Emmett, recubriendo de tiza su palo de billar—. No llevo la jodida cuenta de lo que hacen.

—¿Y qué sobre tu mujer? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Dónde mierda está?

—Estoy aquí —gritó Rose por sobre la música, acercándose a la mesa con dos jarras de cerveza en sus manos—. Cálmate.

—¿Ahora estamos esperando a Alice y Jasper? —Se inclinó y susurró en mi oído—: Te amarán.

—Genial —dije, bajando mi vista hacia el menú.

Él nunca jugaba limpio.

Edward me dio una palmada en mi pierna y le hizo un gesto a Emmett para que acomodara las bolas. Mientras lo veía caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación para conseguir un palo de billar, sentí un par de ojos en mí. Miré hacia mi derecha y encontré a Rose viéndome fijamente.

—Hola —dije un poco incómoda.

—Bebé Bella —sonrió—, ¿sigues aquí?

—Déjalo, Rose —espetó Edward.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida por su repentina reaparición. No me había dado cuenta que regresó. El tipo era un ninja.

—¿Qué? Sólo le hacia una pregunta. Eso está permitido, ¿no?

—No cuando estás siendo odiosa —dijo, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Yo? ¿Odiosa? Nunca.

—Ten cuidado —le reclamó.

Era una advertencia y debía ser tomada como tal.

—Como sea —dijo ella. Volvió sus ojos azules hacia mí—. En serio, pareces una chica inteligente, ¿qué diablos es lo que ves en ese tirano?

Había veces donde podía ver al tirano o un comportamiento individual en Edward, pero usualmente era cuando estaba tratando con otras personas. Por supuesto, no lo conocía demasiado, pero él era diferente conmigo. Las miradas que me daba no eran frías, o de odio, eran… insinuadas.

—Um, bueno… —Hice una pausa y miré hacia Edward en la mesa de billar.

Estaba caminando alrededor de ella, haciéndome recordar a hoy cuando yo era su presa. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido por la concentración mientras armaba su siguiente jugada. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, alineando el palo con la bola y su remera se levantó, dando un pequeño vistazo a su arma.

Me emocionaba.

El tipo era un riesgo. No era lo más sano para mí y lo más probable era que terminara con el corazón roto, pero no podía alejarme de él. Lo que creía que era seguro y normal era lo que eventualmente me lastimaba.

Edward era una apuesta a la cual arriesgaría todo mi dinero.

Me volví hacia Rose y sonreí.

—Veo una Colt.

Mientras veía la partida de pool de Edward, llegó el resto de la familia. Alice y Jasper lo hicieron alrededor de las siete. Alice, la charlatana, no paró de hablar sobre un problema con un tipo que intentó arruinarles un acuerdo que tenían en West Phoenix y pidió disculpas por la tardanza.

Le entregaron un fajo de billetes a Edward como arrepentimiento y eso fue todo. Me sorprendió ver el intercambio hecho tan abiertamente, pero ¿qué sabia yo? Si no lo hubiera visto en La Ley y el Orden, asumiría que no existía.

Las presentaciones fueron breves y estoy segura que si Jasper y Alice hubieran llegado a tiempo, Edward no se hubiera sentido tan apresurado. No pasó mucho desde que todos nos reunimos y supimos cómo nos llamábamos, hasta que Edward llamó a los chicos afuera.

Aparentemente, por lo que pude sonsacar, fueron a hablar de negocios.

Miré su espalda hasta que desapareció por una esquina y cuando me volví hacia Alice y Rose, estaban sonriendo y viéndome con expectación.

—Dinos algo sobre ti, Bella. ¿Qué hace que quieras vivir una vida criminal? —preguntó Alice, acercando su silla hacia mí.

Ella era pequeña, apenas un metro y medio. No era tan intimidante como Rose con su belleza, pero no era alguien que pasara desapercibida tampoco. El cabello negro azabache estaba peinado con las puntas disparadas por todos lados y su maquillaje era oscuro y fuerte, pero su vestimenta era recatada y femenina. Una contradicción andante y eso a mí, me decía mucho de ella.

Me reí nerviosamente, rascándome la cabeza mientras reflexionaba cómo responder a eso. Ahora sonaba tan cursi para mí. Cuando Edward lo decía, yo lo quería. Él tiene una forma de hacer que todo suene emocionante.

—No es una pregunta capciosa —me aseguró.

—Bueno, es complicado —dije.

—Está loca por Edward —replicó Rose.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y agarré mi bebida, tragando todo su contenido.

—Oh —dijo Alice, asintiendo en comprensión—. Eso lo puedo ver.

—No es todo sobre Edward —dije protestando y ambas me miraron incrédulas—. ¿Qué? No lo es.

—Entonces, ¿sobre qué es? —preguntó Rose.

Mi mente buscaba razones que no lo involucraran a él. Las armas, la emoción, el peligro y bueno… todo se relacionaba con él. Me pregunté si todavía querría esta vida si él fuera un contador viviendo en los suburbios. ¿Acaso quería ser un ama de casa? ¿Me sentiría feliz siendo normal? ¿O es que quería ser libre de todo eso?

—Me gusta no saber lo que mañana puede traer —contesté con sinceridad.

Rose sonrió.

—Eres una chica rara.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiré—. Sólo quiero que la gente deje de verme así.

—No hay nada de malo con ser una niña —dijo Alice—. La mayoría de la gente nunca tiene la oportunidad de serlo.

—No cuando el objeto de tu afecto usa esa excusa para no salir contigo —dije, posando mi vista en Edward mientras caminaba afuera.

—Espera —dijo Alice, en su asiento—. ¿Tú y Edward son algo?

Bufé.

—No… definitivamente no.

—Pero —balbuceó, confundida—, él está aquí contigo. No… no entiendo.

—Él solo me ve como un amigo —dije.

Rose tosió.

—Mentiras.

—No, es en serio —dije, soltando todas mis frustraciones.

—Bella, cariño —dijo Rose, inclinándose hacia mí—. Hay una cosa que debes saber de Edward y eso es que no le importa una mierda de nadie.

Alice asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay con sus padres? —pregunté, aprovechando la oportunidad para obtener algo de información.

—No habla de ellos —dijo Alice.

_Mierda. _

—Emmett me dijo que eran ricos —alegó Rose.

_Ahora estábamos hablando. _

—¿Ricos? Oh, vamos. Te está tomando el pelo. ¿Por qué Edward dejaría una familia rica? Nadie escoge esta vida, Rose —dijo Alice.

_¿Por qué te escogió a ti?_

_No lo hizo. Soy la excepción. _

—Hey, solo te estoy diciendo lo que escuche, ¿okey?

Continuaron discutiendo sobre ello y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y esta vida que había elegido. Pero si estaba dispuesto a rechazar una vida de riqueza garantizada y posiblemente un hogar lleno de amor, ¿qué significaba eso para mí y mi futuro con él?

—Entonces, ¿qué me están diciendo? —pregunté, interrumpiendo su pelea y mirando hacia Rose—. ¿Me dices que debería rendirme? ¿Que a él no le importa una mierda sobre nadie… y eso me incluye a mí?

—No —dijo Rose—, lo que estoy diciendo es que no eres sólo nadie para él. ¿Acaso no escuchas?

—¿Qué? —Estaba confundida. Toda esta mierda criptica me mareaba.

—Alice —dijo Rose, exasperada—, ¿se lo explicas, por favor?

—Si, por favor, que alguien me lo explique —exclamé, levantando mis manos.

—No te preocupes, Rose, yo me encargo —dijo Alice, sonando sus nudillos—. Déjame decírtelo de este modo. Si fueses nadie para Edward, te habría disparado cuando intentaste robar su coche.

—Uh, eso es verdad —afirmó Rose—. Bien dicho, Ally.

—Bueno, ya sabes —declaró, sonriendo.

Las miré, tratando de decidir si estaban o no hablando en serio… y al parecer, sí. No podía contener mi risa. Era ridículo.

—Edward nunca podría haberme matado.

—_Exacto_ —dijeron ambas al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

Mientras analizaba sus palabras, Edward entró a la sala de billar con Jasper y Emmett detrás de él. Me atrapó mirándolo y sonrió. Era genuina y dulce… y me dejó sin aliento.

Justo en ese momento lo supe, yo era _su_ excepción.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

** Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado. **

** .**

**Chop and Change**

**Capitulo nueve**

Nos quedamos en la sala de billar por unas horas más y llegué a conocer a la familia de Edward. Eran un grupo interesante de personas, por no decir menos. Tenían un vínculo que empezó con Edward y Emmett, quienes eran amigos desde niños. Los otros tres eran vagabundos, almas perdidas, pero juntos habían creado una familia.

Había algo sobre ellos (todos ellos), que me hacía sentir en casa. Como si de alguna manera, siempre les hubiera pertenecido, porque yo era una indigente, otro ser descarriado, una inadaptada. Bueno, en mi propia visión.

Así que fue como ganarse la lotería cuando me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Emmett incluso empezó a llamarme "_Hermanita_", lo cual estaba bien para mí.

Aprendí algunas cosas más sobre ellos y sus maneras de conseguir dinero. Edward, como siempre supuse, era el jefe de los negocios que hacían. Ellos vendían drogas, por lo que sabía, pero era más complicado que traficar. Resultó ser que eran mucho más que eso.

Eran como la mafia, sin los acentos y en una menor escala. Cada uno cumplía un rol en la familia, único como ellos, pero muy beneficioso para el negocio.

Rosalie se encargaba de los coches y encontré eso sorprendente. Ella no parecía el tipo de chica con su manicura, su perfecto cabello y prendas caras, pero sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre coches y más. Conocía cómo conducirlos, arreglarlos y los más importante… robarlos. Ella había tomado las técnicas de Edward, ajustándolas y perfeccionándolas.

No existía coche que no pudiera conseguir y cuando escuchó sobre mi viejo truco del gancho por la ventana, casi se cayó de la silla riéndose. Se ofreció a enseñarme, pero Edward le informó que él sería el único en hacerlo y luego empezaron a discutir sobre ello, cosa que Edward ganó.

Alice era la experta en computadoras. Una autoproclamada nerd que podía hackear lo que fuera. No había ningún programa que pudiera superarla ni software informático que se le resistiera. Ella usaba esas habilidades para entrar en una tienda web de ropa. Así es como conseguía sus prendas. Prometió llevarme de compras virtuales pronto.

Al principio, lo rechacé, un poco preocupada de aceptar su oferta, pero de nuevo lo acepté, necesitaba algo de ropa.

Emmett era su fuerza, así de simple. Su trabajo era intimidar. Incluso aunque lucía como un gran oso de peluche para mí, me aseguró que podía ser peligroso.

Hace unos años atrás, cuando él y Edward llegaron a Arizona, fueron a un bar. Algo pasó, palabras que se dijeron y Emmett se había metido con algunos borrachos idiotas, cinco para ser exactos. Los venció por sí mismo. Se las había arreglado para matar a dos hombres rompiendo sus cuellos, mientras los otros tres estaban desangrándose por los golpes. Edward rápidamente lo arrastró lejos de uno de los tipos que estaba cerca de morir y huyeron del sitio.

Por supuesto, nunca fueron atrapados. Emmett estaba demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Me mostraba sus cicatrices en sus nudillos constantemente, cada cinco minutos.

Jasper, el tranquilo texano rubio, era probablemente el más impresionante del grupo. No era tan fuerte como Emmett, no le importaban mucho los coches y dejaba el hackeo a su novia, pero era alguien importante. Diplomático, pacificado, podía influir en una persona para que hiciera su voluntad.

Sabía cómo hablar y manipular para salir de cualquier situación.

Por ejemplo, hace unos años atrás, estaba en México con Edward entrando drogas a los Estados Unidos. Iban a mitad de camino, siempre a dos millas de la frontera, cuando tuvieron problemas con el cártel de drogas mexicano. Varios hombres forzaron a Jasper y Edward a salir del coche y pusieron un arma en sus cabezas.

Cuando me contaron esto, jadeé tan alto que todos se rieron de mí.

Me aseguraron que en repetidas ocasiones, todo salía bien.

Los sujetos tenían a Edward y Jasper de rodillas y les decían que rezaran porque iban a morir, pero luego Jasper comenzó a hablar y las cosas cambiaron. No fue hasta cinco minutos después que había hecho un acuerdo con el cártel. Arregló las cosas con el jefe y al final, Edward y Jasper tuvieron una mejor conexión en México.

Estaban hablando de productos de alta calidad y el acceso a los planos, túneles subterráneos y policías corruptos que podrían ser fácilmente pagados.

Era una relación bastante buena.

Luego estaba Edward, el cerebro. Él fue el que juntó a todos y los condujo a esta vida de crimen. Era inteligente, carismático y tenía una presencia imponente. Todo el mundo lo notaba... especialmente yo. Sabía cómo comercializar las drogas y cómo planear todo para que fuera un éxito.

Me dijeron que él nunca se movía hasta que hubiera analizado cada aspecto del plan. Alice lo llamó perfeccionista y Rose un estúpido anal.

Emmett era el menos cegado del grupo y hablaba de cómo Edward fue el chico más inteligente del colegio, un maldito genio. Pero por supuesto, ninguno tenía permitido saber algo de Edward y su crecimiento y Emmett inmediatamente fue reprendido.

Era frustrante porque había mucho que quería saber, pero no me lo otorgaban fácilmente. Es por eso que cuando se centraron en mí y Edward me preguntó sobre mi vida y familia, lo detuve.

No estaba contento, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar, entonces yo tampoco.

Además, no le podía decir nada sobre Phil o mi estúpida madre. Todavía me era difícil de asimilar, mucho menos divulgarlo a un grupo de personas. Me apegué a lo básico, hablándoles de mi escuela, viejos amigos y mascotas, todo tipo de cosas sin sentido y superficiales.

Pero, mientras describía mi insignificante vida para ellos, me pregunté cuál sería mi rol en la familia. En realidad, no tenía nada que ofrecer. A menos que estas personas necesitaran a alguien para revisar la ortografía de un documento o crítica para ellos, no valía nada.

_Mierda, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí entonces?_

—Así que… ¿Qué piensas, Kid? ¿Ya te asustamos? ¿Correrás lejos? —Sonrió Edward, apagando el coche.

_Oh, sí, ahora me acuerdo…_

No le contesté. En cambio, lo observé inclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento y cerrar los ojos. Exhaló con fuerza y pasó sus manos por su cabello, ese pelo de dioses y desordenado. Quería agarrarlo, sentirlo entre mis dedos y tironearlo.

Estaba prácticamente babeándome de sólo pensarlo.

—Ha sido un puto día —dijo.

—Si —reiteré, mirando su cuerpo, observándolo con lujuria.

Sus bíceps estaban flexionados mientras sus manos se posaban en su cabeza y eso se había convertido en mi único interés. Entrecerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza a un lado, tratando de descifrar algún significado detrás de sus tatuajes. En la parte inferior de su brazo derecho, noté un nombre tatuado en cursiva…

_Tanya…_

Dejé de respirar. El nombre hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y que mi pecho doliera, pero aun así, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Sentía mucho dolor.

_Tanya…_

¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Era una esposa o novia? ¿Seguían juntos y esa era la razón por la que no me quería besar? Y si seguían juntos, ¿dónde estaba ella? Tendría que significar algo para él. Ningún tipo se tatuaría el nombre de una chica a menos que le importe… o la ame.

Estaba perdida en mis miserables pensamientos cuando Edward habló.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, corriendo mi cabello de mi hombro y acariciando mi cuello con la palma de su mano.

El toque me trajo de vuelta al presente, pero ello sólo hizo darme cuenta de lo celosa que estaba por esta chica fantasma.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, alejándome de él.

—¿Estás bien? —Mordió su piercing—. Luces… infeliz.

—Estoy feliz… —murmuré, mi oración quedó flotando y cayó en el final.

El coche quedo en silencio y quería preguntarle sobre el tatuaje. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero cuando giré a mirarlo, vi que me estaba dando esa _mirada_. Esa sonrisa, la cual me decía que significaba algo para él.

Y por supuesto, probablemente no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo así si no fuera por Alice y Rose. Tendía a atraparme en mis propias percepciones de la gente.

Así que por el bien de mi cordura, dejé de pensar en esa chica y empecé a hacerlo en mí y en lo que quería. Después de eso, todo caería en su lugar. Decidí tomar el riesgo de una vez.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir adentro y mirar una película? —preguntó.

Sin responderle, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me incliné hacia su asiento. Miré hacia sus labios.

Me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —pregunté, acercándome más a él—. Quiero que me beses.

Bajó su cabeza, sólo un poco, causando que empezara a hiperventilar. Sonrió torcidamente mientras tomaba mi mano y le plantaba un beso.

Fruncí el ceño, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Eso es todo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya he tomado más de lo que merezco.

Este tipo no era más que un tomador de pelo. Siempre me dejaba cerca de la combustión espontánea sólo para alejarse en el último minuto. Ya estaba cansada.

—Argh —gruñí, tirándome de vuelta en mi asiento—. ¿Honestamente, me torturas sólo para tu diversión?

—¿Te estoy torturando? —Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿Tienes idea…? —Suspiró—. ¿Realmente piensas que no quiero besarte?

—No, sé que lo quieres… al menos, _creo_ que lo quieres. Sólo no entiendo por qué no lo haces.

—Bella —dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y girando su cuerpo hacia mí—, sé que esto suena loco, especialmente viniendo de un jodido como yo, pero no quiero cruzar esa línea contigo. No mientras seas menor.

_Oh, cierto, su moral._

No me la creía, no después de toda la mierda que escuché esta noche.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —grité—. Edward eres un traficante. ¡Un jodido traficante! Comercias toneladas de drogas en los Estados Unidos cada semana. Créeme, el estupro es el menor de mis problemas —podía ver a Edward no tomarme en cuenta y me arriesgué, presionándome contra su cuerpo, susurrando—: Además, ¿quién te denunciará, eh? Yo no.

—Estaba esperando que me hicieras esta mierda más fácil… pero mírate —resopló, moviendo su mano por mi cuerpo—, jodiendo con mi cabeza y…

—¿Y qué? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, rogándole que me besara ya.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo, aferrando sus puños en el volante—. Realmente no tienes idea de lo que me haces, ¿no?

Oh, no, lo sabía y lo usaba para mi beneficio.

—Solo quiero que me beses, Edward. Solo un estúpido beso. No es cómo si te pidiera casamiento.

Resopló y me fulminó con la mirada, dudando de mis motivos.

—Si te doy un beso, ¿te callaras?

—Si —sonreí con suficiencia—. Pero tienes que besarme en los labios.

—¿Cuáles?

Cerré mi boca, tratando de controlar la excitación que sentí abajo. Maldita sea él, ¿por qué tuvo que decir eso? Era cruel.

—¿Y bien? —demandó, empujándome juguetonamente.

—Estoy pensando.

Sonrió maliciosamente, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

— Solo dime dónde, Kid.

Sabiendo que luego me iba a enojar conmigo misma por esto, decidí que quería que me besara en mi boca.

—Aquí —dije al fin, apuntando a mis labios—. Quiero que me beses aquí.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, arqueando su ceja—. Porque sólo un beso es lo que obtendrás.

Jadeé.

—¿Un beso?

—Sólo un beso hasta que cumplas dieciocho. Ese es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo.

Ofreció un pacto difícil, pero un beso era mejor que nada. Sería para mantenerme por cuarenta y cuatro, no, cuarenta y tres días y contando. Sabía que besar a Edward sólo me dejaría queriendo más y meditándolo mejor, hubiera sido de sabios esperar y no tentar a Pandora al abrir su caja, pero ahora él me lo estaba ofreciendo. No pensé en las consecuencias.

—Lo tomo —afirmé, tal vez demasiado entusiasmada, pero lo quería más que nada.

Se inclinó hacia mí y cortó la distancia entre nosotros, cerniendo sus labios sobre los míos. Habló vagamente, su aliento estaba en mi rostro. Olía a menta.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Kid?

Tragué saliva, cerrando mis ojos y asintiendo.

—Está bien —admitió, alzando sus manos y tomando mi rostro en ellas firmemente.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras esperaba ansiosamente por aquel momento en que finalmente me besara. Entonces llegó. Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. Eran suaves y cálidos, un gran contraste con la frialdad y dureza de su piercing, pero parecían complementarse entre sí.

Empezó a mover su boca, su atención principalmente en mi labio inferior mientras lo succionaba y tiraba de él. Hizo movimientos circulares y frotó mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Tomé sus muñecas, necesitando ser estabilizada.

El mundo giraba a mí alrededor.

No hubo lengua y no se apresuró. El beso fue tierno y lento. Perfecto.

Cuando se alejó, gemí.

—Más.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No seas ansiosa, Kid. Un beso es lo que tendrás hasta el trece de septiembre. Ese fue el trato.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo, poniendo un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja—. Lo marqué en mi calendario.

.

.

**¿Quien puede ser Tanya? ¡Quiero ver sus ideas!**

Hola! Tengo nueva traducción: Double Down

Bella, próxima a ser universitaria, ha estado enamorada desde que tenia trece años… del papa de su mejor amiga. Ella tiene solo un fin de semana en Las Vegas para hacer su jugada y volver a casa como ganadora, pero ¿cómo reaccionara el mejor amigo de su padre ante esto?

Pásense :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**Esta historia es una mezcla de: "60 Segundos", "Asesinos por Naturaleza", "Escape Salvaje" y "La Persecución". Habrá final feliz, eso está garantizado.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo diez**

Cuarenta y tres días y contando para mi cumpleaños. En lo único que pensaba era en ese beso en el coche de Edward, ese beso que dejó mi cuerpo sin aliento y excitado. Anhelaba otro, pero él se mantenía firme en su decisión. ¡Pero también era tan tímido al respecto! Me hacía cosas para calentarme, sólo para verme sufrir. Un toque inocente por aquí o un susurro en el oído por allí y lo más cruel de todo, el día que me besó en el cuello.

Él dijo que estaba permitido porque sólo acordó no besar en los labios, a lo cual yo respondí: ¿Cuáles?

Ante esto, salió de la habitación y fue directamente al baño por veinte minutos.

Después de eso, dejó de tocarme y trató de mantenerse alejado. Me reprendí mentalmente por haber dicho eso. La próxima vez mantendré mi boca cerrada y dejaré que el bastardo me bese donde jodidamente quiera.

Y así, como el infierno, los días pasaron sin final a la vista.

Al séptimo día, a treinta y seis días para mi cumpleaños, Edward me enseñó las cosas básicas para robar coches. Había una maniobra que le gustaba usar para chequear si el auto tenía un sistema de alarma. Él caminaba casualmente y lo chocaba con su cadera. Si nada pasaba, volvería más tarde para robarlo. "El sobre-entusiasmo hará que te atrapen", por lo que me obligó a repetir eso tres o cuatro veces.

Sospechaba que ya no estábamos hablando sobre robar coches.

Otra cosa que me contó era sobre chequear los autos de un hotel o restaurante de lujo y fingir ser guardacoches. Ese era un trabajo fácil, dijo, pero sólo funcionaba la mitad del tiempo. La mayoría de los lugares reforzaban su seguridad últimamente. Le gustaba mantenerse a la técnica vieja, y eso era robarlos del estacionamiento.

Y cito: "Ahora, eso es un robo fácil".

Toda la lección duró veinte minutos y ni una vez fue mencionada o sugerida mi técnica con el gancho. Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá ese día, chocando nuestros hombros, pero no hubo besos en mi cuello o ningún otro lugar.

Estaba perdiendo mi cordura lentamente.

Al día quince, a veintiocho días para mi cumpleaños, me llevó a disparar otra vez. Se ubicó tras de mí, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y me enseñó la manera "apropiada" de disparar un arma. Su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, sus labios muy cerca de mi piel y sus largos dedos estaban envueltos en los míos. Otra vez, no hubo besos, pero no me quejé. Con sólo sentirlo era suficiente. Y cuando lo sentí, realmente "sentirlo", terminó la sesión rápidamente y corrió hacia su coche.

Porqué nos torturaba así, por un estúpido tecnicismo, nunca lo sabré.

Al día veinte cuatro, a diecinueve días para mi cumpleaños, Edward salió de la ciudad con Emmett y Jasper. No me dio todos los detalles de su pequeño viaje, pero sí un arma y me dijo que disparara cualquiera que entrase por la puerta. Como una extra precaución, envió a Alice. Ella era buena en esa labor.

Me tomó en sus brazos antes de irse y me abrazó fuertemente. Me susurró al oído y me dijo que no me preocupara.

Era difícil dejar que Edward saliera por esa puerta porque, además que este criminal ahora era la familia que tenia, también era mi mundo entero. Todo giraba alrededor de él y si, por alguna razón, él dejaba de existir… no sabría qué hacer.

No hacía falta decir que iban a ser unos tres largos días.

Al día veintisiete, a diecisiete días para mi cumpleaños, estaba durmiendo en su cama. La Colt que me había dejado estaba debajo de mi almohada y mi dedo sobre el gatillo. Soñaba con Renée y los viejos días donde éramos una familia, donde no estaba Phil. Era un lindo sueño. Así que, cuando me despertaron unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban y unos labios en mi hombro, no tomé el arma bajo mi almohada para disparar al intruso. Sonreí.

—Volviste —dije, mi voz algo ronca por el sueño.

—¿Cómo estás, Kid? —preguntó, dejando un beso en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos y le permití besarme.

—Estoy bien. Aunque extrañé tu estúpido rostro.

Se rió y me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Sí, yo también.

—Así que, ¿cómo les fue en el viaje? —interrogué, luchando contra el impulso de girarme y atacarlo. Pero no quería que volviera a sus normas. Él estaba rompiendo las reglas y yo estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera.

—Jodidamente horrible. Odié cada minuto. Fue el primer viaje al cual no podía esperar a volver a casa.

Más besos por mi cuello, sus labios bordeando mi oreja.

—Si —suspiré.

Dios, me estaba matando.

Su mano se alejaba de mi estomago e iba hacia mi lado. Lentamente la deslizo hacia abajo, tomando mi cadera y apretándola. Gentilmente empujó su pelvis contra mí, pudiendo sentirlo presionado contra mi espalda.

Mantuve mi maldita boca cerrada esta vez. No quería arruinar lo que sea que esto fuera.

—Hueles tan bien —gruñó e inhaló en mi cabello—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Umm —dije, mordiéndome el labio, tratando de concentrarme en su pregunta y no en su boca sobre mi oído o su dureza hurgando en mí. Todo eso me distraía—. Es… champú, creo.

—No —dijo—. Eso no es. Es otra cosa. Es algo completamente… tú.

Tragué saliva, incapaz de hablar, pero respondí empujándome más contra él.

—Mmm —tarareó, moviendo su mano por mi cintura. Sus dedos estaban extendidos por mi estomago y lenta y dolorosamente los acercó más y más al borde de mis pantalones. Contuve mi respiración, mi cuerpo se tensó en anticipación, esperando y necesitando que él rompiera esa última barrera.

Pero entonces, como siempre, se detuvo. Retiró su mano y se apartó de mí. Era la mayor tomadura de pelo y la decepción más grande de mi vida. Me frustraba y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Se movía para bajar de la cama cuando volteé y lo agarré del borde de sus jeans. Él me miró, sorprendido.

—No puedes seguir haciéndome eso, Edward. O estás conmigo antes de mi cumpleaños, o no lo estás.

Soltó mis dedos de sus jeans y se acostó. Estábamos frente a frente, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Tienes razón. Es estúpido frotar mi polla contra ti y… no volverá a pasar.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Eso no es lo que quiero.

—Lo sé —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

Rompió el acuerdo por millonésima vez, y me pregunté por qué era la única manteniendo mi lado del trato. Si él podía romper las reglar, ¿por qué yo no?

Sin estar obligada a mi palabra, lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé. No era suave ni delicado como la primera vez que nos besamos. Era fuerte y caliente. Lo deseaba demasiado y me rehuía a esperar más días.

¿Dos semanas?

Diablos, estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante mí, pero cuando tomé su piercing entre mis dientes y tiré de él, gruñó. Tomó mis caderas y hundió sus dedos en mi piel. Mi boca se abrió para la suya y nuestras lenguas se encontraron por primera vez. Arqueé mi espalda, presionándome contra su pecho. Me embistió con tal fuerza que rompió el beso. Cuando mis labios volvieron a buscarlo, ya no estaba. Su frente descansaba en mi hombro, y ambos estábamos jadeando.

—Más —dije, tratando de acercar su rostro al mío.

—Nena, no puedo.

Su tono contenía tortura y deseo, pero sonreí ante el hecho que me llamó "nena" y no "Kid". Recuerdo que hubo otra vez donde me llamó así. Fue durante nuestra primera lección de tiro, cuando me golpeé con el arma. Lo había pasado por alto completamente en ese entonces, pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás, era muy revelador sus sentimientos hacia mí. Un desliz me lo dijo todo. Sólo que no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, él dejó escapar un suspiro. Rápidamente lo detuve antes que pudiera hablar—. Por favor, no me digas esa mierda sobre la edad, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos sabemos que esa no es la razón.

Mantuvo su rostro escondido en mi cabello, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y manteniéndome cerca.

—Porque tú eres la única persona que me importa en esta puta vida y no… —murmuró tan bajo que casi no lo escucho—. No quiero hacer algo que pueda cagarla.

—¿Por qué me pones en este pedestal, Edward? —pregunté, deslizando mis dedos en su cabello y enredándolos allí—. No soy buena ni perfecta como crees pensar que soy. Estoy dañada tanto como los demás.

Sacudió su cabeza, apretándola más contra mi hombro.

—Si me permito estar contigo… tengo miedo de lastimarte… como aplastarte y hacer una Lennie.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Lennie?

Él asintió.

—¿Como el del libro "De ratones y hombres*"?

Edward se levantó sobre sus codos y me sonrió.

—Verás, tú siempre sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Qué niño de tu edad sabría sobre Lennie y ese maldito cachorro? Eso es lo que jodidamente amo de… —se detuvo rápidamente, alejando su mirada—. Tal vez Jazz tiene razón.

Lo miré confundida ante su declaración sobre Jasper, pero incapaz de procesar el hecho de que la palabra con "A" se le había escapado de los labios. Edward pensaba y realmente creía que iba a amarme demasiado y que el peso de esa pasión me iba a aplastar. Estaba indecisa entre si estaba hablando literalmente o en sentido figurado.

—Edward. —Me reí, acercándome y acariciando las líneas en su frente—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo las cosas tan complicadas?

—No lo sé —dijo, volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí. Bajó su boca, presionando firmemente sus labios contra los míos y dándome un corto beso. Se había terminado antes que pudiera responder, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello otra vez. Su voz sonaba apagada.

—Estoy luchando una batalla perdida.

La solución era simple…

—Para de luchar.

Estuvo tranquilo por mucho tiempo, ignorando lo que estaba pensando. Aunque eventualmente, su respiración se acompasó y supe que se había quedado dormido. Cerrando mis ojos y envolviendo mis manos en su cabello, lo seguí.

Mis sueños estaban llenos de tatuajes, piercings y besos persistentes.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, él ya no estaba sobre mí, si no a mi lado, pasando sus dedos por mi brazo. Le entrecerré los ojos, confusa ante su cambio de actitud. Me estaba observando con una sonrisa maligna.

—Buenos días —dijo—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí lentamente.

—Estuvo bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Oh sí, como un puto bebe.

Estaba prácticamente saltando en la cama con entusiasmo. Nunca lo había visto así antes, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

—Puedo verlo —reí—. Te ves lleno de vida esta mañana.

—Decidí decir "a la mierda".

—¿A la mierda? —repetí, no muy segura de lo que quería decir.

—Si, a la mierda. —Puso su mano en mi rostro y acaricio mi labio inferior con su pulgar. Acercó su rostro y susurró—: Tú y yo, nena, vamos a joder la ciudad.

Y luego me besó…_duro_.

.

.

**_*De ratones y hombres_**_ (Of Mice and Men) es una novela escrita por John Steinbeck, ganador del premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Publicada en 1937, cuenta la trágica historia de George Milton y Lennie Small, dos trabajadores de rancho errantes, a lo largo de la California de la Gran Depresión. Es una de las obras más importantes de su autor así como de la literatura americana._

.

.

**Hola! Aquí, con nuevo capítulo, quería comentar que NADIE adivinó todavía quién es Tanya...jajaja pista (aunque no se si los ayudará): es por lo que Edward mataría si se meten con ella, excepto Bella, obvio. Es alguien muy apreciado por Eddie!** **No se preocupen, en unos capítulos se develará :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo once**

Ese beso fue contundente, intenso y penetrante. El cuerpo de Edward me estaba aplastando, manteniéndome atrapada debajo de él. Mis dedos estaban enredados en su cabello, usándolo como agarre para presionar mis pechos contra él, queriendo que me sintiera, mostrándole lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Edward gruñó en respuesta, profundizando el beso, su lengua se entrelazó con la mía mientras empujaba sus caderas contra mí. Esto provocó que se me escapara un gemido fuerte y jadeante y sentí mi rostro enrojecerse de la vergüenza.

—¡Shhh! —dijo él, moviendo su boca de la mía y dejándome deseosa, mientras movía sus labios hacia la suave piel del hueco de mi cuello.

Mi respiración era irregular y rápida así como los latidos de mi corazón, me agarré a las sabanas, aferrándolas entre mis puños. Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la suave sensación de sus labios mientras continuaban asaltando mi piel. Sus manos ásperas, pero sorprendentemente suaves, se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello. Su boca, ardiendo sobre mi húmeda piel, siguió descendiendo cada vez más abajo hasta que estuvo al borde de mis pechos y saco su lengua, lamiéndome allí.

Mi cuerpo se tensó en necesidad, preparándome para cuando me sacara la camiseta y tomara mi pezón dentro de su boca.

Jadeé y empujé mis caderas, mi mente nadando en la lujuria.

Entonces, me desarmó completamente cuando sentí sus dientes rozando mi piel, hundiéndose en ella y mordiéndome. Me moví, pero sus manos seguían firmes alrededor de mi cuello y me mantenían quieta. Él no levantó la vista hacia mí. La parte superior de su cabeza, un lío de cabello broncíneo, era lo único que podía ver.

Estaba chupando la piel herida que había mordisqueado momentos atrás, levantó su cabeza y sopló allí, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Caí hacia atrás contra la almohada y suspiré feliz.

A la mierda. Él puede hacer lo que quiera.

El aliento caliente de Edward flotaba sobre mí, causando que mi sensible y receptiva piel picara y se estremeciera. Quitó sus manos de mi cuello, pasándolas por mis hombros y brazos, tomando mis puños y liberando las sabanas.

Levantó su cabeza, sus ojos más oscuros. Me estaba regalando una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida.

—¿Alguna vez has sido besada así antes?

—No —dije, pensando en todos esos momentos incómodos con mi ex-novio Mike Newton—, definitivamente no.

—Puedo verlo —murmuró, dejando un suave beso en la marca que había chupado y mordido, la cual se estaba oscureciendo de un color violeta.

Mierda… este hermoso bastardo me acababa de marcar.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Acabas de dejarme un chupón?

—Es solo uno pequeño —admitió, cubriéndolo con mi camiseta. Se deslizó y se ubicó sobre mí. Sonrió con aire de suficiencia, bajando la cabeza y besándome brevemente—. No te preocupes, Kid, lo he puesto en un lugar dónde nadie nunca lo verá… y si lo hacen, están muertos.

—Así que, ¿es una advertencia, entonces? —pregunté, levantando mi pierna y enrollándola alrededor de su cintura.

—Más o menos. —Me besó de nuevo.

¡Dios, este hombre era insaciable!

—¿Para quién es la advertencia?

—Para cualquier hijo de perra que piense que puede tomar lo que es mío —advirtió en un tono amargo y dominante—. Eres mi chica ahora.

Eso debería haber sido una bandera roja para mí, recordándome lo peligroso que era meterse con un hombre tan posesivo… especialmente con todo eso del movimiento de "_Nosotras somos mujeres, escúchanos rugir_" que Renée me había metido en la cabeza. Pero no podía evitar querer esto y estaba segura como la mierda que no iba a detenerme. Me gustaba saber que pertenecía a alguien tan completamente feroz y el hecho de que él, podía matar a cualquiera que intentara tomarme.

Mordí mi labio, siendo incapaz de ocultar lo mucho que ese concepto me había excitado.

—Más adelante —afirmó, pasando sus dedos por el hueso de mi cadera y bajo estomago—, quiero mi nombre aquí.

Inhalando bruscamente, levanté mis caderas en respuesta, deseando que me tocara más firme e íntimamente.

Trazó una línea con su nariz sobre mi mentón y oído. Habló suavemente.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

Asentí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras sentía su mano deslizarse por mi cintura, yendo lentamente hacia abajo. Se detuvo, dudando.

—¿Dejarías que ponga mi nombre aquí? —preguntó, sus dedos frotando suavemente la piel.

—Sí. —Gemí, lamiéndome los labios.

Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello. Dios, le gustaba tomarme el pelo al idiota.

Continuó su camino con los dedos, tamborileándolos contra mí y moviéndolos más hacia abajo, llegando sobre ese lugar que se hundía y bajaba, curvándose en mi necesidad. Estaba a menos de una pulgada de mis doloridos labios.

—¿Y qué tal aquí? —preguntó, besando y mordisqueando mi oreja—. ¿Me dejarías marcarte aquí con mi boca?

—Si, en dónde quieras —jadeé, aferrándome a las sábanas otra vez—. Solo tócame.

Él sabía lo que me estaba haciendo. Sabía lo mucho que lo deseaba. Estaba burlándose de mí a propósito. Fue en ese momento que deseé no ser una inexperta. No era justo que él tuviera todo el poder.

—Por favor —susurré—, tócame.

Gimió y subió su rostro hacia mí, besándome profundamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacia abajo y se sumergían dentro de mis labios. Mis manos volaron y se aferraron a su camiseta, jalándolo hacia mí y levantando mis caderas, causando que su dedo entrara en mí.

—Mierda —siseó contra mi boca e impulsó sus caderas contra mi costado.

Gemí fuerte, mientras metía y sacaba su dedo en mí, lenta y provocativamente, probando mis límites antes de insertar dos. Y mientras su pulgar hacia círculos firmes en mi clítoris, la maldita puerta se abrió.

—Levántense, putos —bramó Emmett—. Saldremos a comer… ¡Mierda!

Edward retiró su mano y yo grité, lanzando las mantas sobre mí, escondiéndome debajo de ellas.

—Maldita sea, Em. ¡Vete a la mierda de aquí! —vociferó Edward y tiró algo hacia la puerta. Chocó fuerte contra la pared antes de caer al suelo.

Emmett se rio, haciendo algunos comentarios de que Edward estaba follando al fin. Yo me quería morir. La primera vez que algo maravilloso pasa entre Edward y yo… y nos atrapan. Ustedes pensarían que al salir con alguien más mayor esto no pasaría. Me sentí como una maldita niña en ese momento, al ser atrapada por mis padres mientras mi novio me metía mano.

_¡Ugh! Mátenme. _

Edward se metió bajo las mantas y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor. Su calor era reconfortante, pero no podía olvidar el rostro de Emmett cuando vio lo que Edward y yo habíamos estado haciendo.

—Lo siento —dijo, besando mi hombro—. Conseguiré una maldita cerradura para esa puerta lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía mortificada por toda la experiencia.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lo siento, nena. Esta mierda es mi culpa. No debería haber empezado nada de eso.

—No —dije, tomando su mano y besándola y metiéndola bajo mi barbilla—. Sólo necesitamos conseguir un cierre seguro para la puerta… o al menos echar a Emmett del apartamento. ¿Qué idiota desconsiderado no llama antes?

—Podría matarlo, si quieres.

—No, eso no es necesario. —Reí—. Te tomará mucho tiempo conseguir un nuevo mejor amigo.

—Eso es verdad —dijo, abrazándome más fuerte y besando mi cuello—, pero creo que ya he encontrado su reemplazo.

.

**Si quieren adelantos, los subiré a este grupo ;)**

**www . facebook groups / 371080169667155 /**

**Ya está el adelanto del capitulo doce allí.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y** **lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo doce**

El puto pesado hizo que las caricias entre Edward y yo fueran más prudentes. Sabía que en el momento que nos entregásemos a nuestros impulsos otra vez sin una traba, Emmett entraría. No quería arriesgarme. No importa cuánto lo queríamos.

Las consecuencias por ser atrapados fueron peores de lo que había esperado. Él estaba como un perro con un hueso, mordiéndolo fuertemente y a pesar de las miradas intensas de Edward, no siempre se detenía.

Los chistes fueron sutiles al principio y nada demasiado molesto. Le dio un codazo a Edward con orgullo, dándole aliento silenciosamente. Era algo de hombres. Pero conmigo, sin ninguna razón en particular, simplemente empezaba a gritar y cantar: "Niña, pronto serás una mujer".

Mi rostro se sonrojó de un rojo intenso y metí mi cabeza bajo algunos almohadones del sofá. Quería esconderme en la habitación, pero no podía comportarme así de cobarde. Edward estaba allí, frotó mi espalda, manteniéndome fuerte y le envió una mirada mortal a Emmett.

Más tarde ese día, mientras estábamos saliendo hacia la ferretería, Emmett decidió hacer su jugada. Empezó a hacer sonidos de gemidos fuertes y desagradables, incluso golpeando sus puños contra la pared, simulando el golpeteo del cabecero de la cama. Las expresiones que estaba haciendo eran algo graciosos, pero cuando dijo: "Oh, Edward, dámelo", éste llegó a su límite.

—Eso es todo —espetó, yendo hacia la mesa de café y confiscando la bolsa de marihuana de Emmett.

—¿Qué mierda, tío? —protestó, tratando de alcanzarlo hasta donde estaba Edward.

—Estás siendo un idiota. —Guardó el paquete en su bolsillo—. Y no devolveré tu mierda hasta que demuestres algo de respeto por mi chica.

_Mi chica…_

Me quedé mirando a Edward, sorprendida por lo abierto que era con respecto a nosotros.

Nuestra relación, la cual había estado estancada por casi un mes, de repente era impulsada hacia la estratosfera. Cuando Edward decidía algo, solamente iba por ello. Él no tanteaba las aguas para saber qué iba a pasar… No, sin dudarlo se zambullía directamente.

Pero lo más impactante de la afirmación de Edward era el hecho que ni siquiera perturbó a Emmett. Ni siquiera era novedad para él.

—Amigo, relájate, sólo estoy bromeando con ella como cualquier otro hermano mayor lo haría —explicó, enviándome una gran sonrisa.

Aunque nunca me iba a dejar pasar esto y probablemente necesitaría terapia después, no podía permanecer enojada con él. Era parecido a un oso de peluche.

Además, nunca antes había tenido un hermano. Me gustaba.

—Edward, está bien. —Reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando mis ojos—. Puedes devolverle al pequeño adicto su droga.

—¡Sí! —Empezó a aplaudir Emmett, feliz. Me guiñó el ojo—. Escucha a tu chica, Eddie.

Edward frunció el ceño severamente, mordió su piercing, sumido en sus pensamientos y poco dispuesto a perdonar.

—Está bien. No estoy molesta —le aseguré, codeándole suavemente.

Bajó su mirada hacia mí, queriendo proteger a su chica, pero siendo incapaz de negarle algo. Cedió respirando profundamente y sacó la marihuana de su bolsillo.

—Aquí tienes, hijo de puta —espetó Edward, arrojándosela a Emmett y haciendo que golpeara directamente en su rostro—. Tienes suerte que Bella es una persona que perdona. Hubiera hecho que tu culo sufriera por ello. Maldito adicto.

—Sí, sí —dijo Emmett, abriendo el envoltorio y oliéndola. Sonrió, contento.

—Vámonos, Kid —dijo Edward, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba a nuestra espalda, Emmett gritó. Su voz sonó algo baja, pero pude escucharlo muy claro.

—¡Mantén ambas manos al volante, Eddie!

.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes entre nosotros. Estaba esa sensación de posesión. Edward se aseguraba que todos supieran que yo era suya. Fue con pequeñas cosas que me di cuenta. Antes él era consciente de mí, siempre un paso adelante, pero mantenía su mano cerca, sólo por si acaso necesitaba tomarla en algún momento.

Ahora, su decisión era firme en su mente, era toquetón. Siempre estaba acariciando mi rostro, besando mis labios y oliendo mi cabello. Nada estaba fuera de su alcance.

¡Yo no estaba fuera de su alcance!

Mi cuerpo estaba bajo el firme brazo de Edward, cuando entramos en la ferretería. La gente nos miraba pasar. Bueno, todos miraban a Edward.

Siempre era una experiencia interesante estar en público con él. Las miradas que la gente le daba. Era claro para mí, incluso desde el comienzo, le tenían miedo. Era un instinto, diciéndoles que este chico era malo. Un instinto de conservación y querían mantener su distancia.

Me hacía preguntarme: ¿eran acaso los tatuajes y los piercings en su cuerpo por lo que tenían miedo o era por otra cosa? Algo que ellos veían en él y yo no. Tal vez estaba demasiado cerca y enamorada como para darme cuenta del verdadero peligro.

—Mierda, estas trabas son caras —gruñó Edward con disgusto.

Estábamos en uno de los pasillos, explorando los estantes y buscando una para la puerta que fuera perfecta. Edward estaba siendo muy exigente y rechazaba la mayoría de mis sugerencias. Me abstuve de decirle que una traba era sólo una traba.

Había aprendido que nada era más que nada cuando se trataba de Edward.

—Ah, aquí tenemos algo —dijo él, tomando un pestillo con seguro.

Era plateado como el satín y enorme. Ofrecía en la parte superior un seguro. La maldita cosa valía sesenta dólares.

—Bien. Perfecto. Vámonos —dije aburrida, tomando su camiseta y jalándolo hacia fuera.

—Mierda, este no es el que quiero —dijo, levantando su brazo y poniéndolo donde estaba.

—Imposible —gruñí.

Estaba a punto de apartar mi mirada de él, tal vez salir y vagar por el pasillo siguiente, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Tanya.

Era negro, intrépido y siempre me observaba. Nunca dije nada sobre ello porque… bueno, nunca sentí como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes.

Yo era suya y él era mío.

Ese tatuaje era como un tren andante, persiguiéndome con tanta fuerza y velocidad. No podía contenerme más.

—¿Quién es Tanya? —Solté, seca y directa.

Bajó su mirada hacia mí, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Ese tatuaje en tu bícep —respondí, mi tono era cortante y lleno de celos—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Ella quién? —preguntó perdido—. ¿De quién estás hablando?

—Ta-nya —dije, soltando el nombre de la puta chica—. ¿Es una ex-novia?

Con suerte, era una ex-novia muerta y si no, podía arreglarlo…

¿Qué mierda? ¿Realmente acababa de pensar en matar a alguien?

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de eliminar los pensamientos asesinos.

—¿Tal vez una hermana perdida que te olvidaste de mencionar?

Su expresión confusa lentamente se desvaneció y se volvió en una sonrisa socarrona.

—Siempre la consideré más como una esposa para mí.

—¿Una ex-esposa? —pregunté, apretando los dientes.

—No —dijo, su voz era seria ahora—. No, ella sigue conmigo. De hecho, está aquí.

_¿Él tiene una esposa? ¿Y sigue con ella? ¿Y está aquí? _

Todo, mi corazón, mi mente y las pequeñas cosas por en medio se rompieron en miles de pedacitos. Los pensamientos homicidas resurgieron y la única cosa que me mantenía en pie era la alegría de matar a esta desconocida esposa de él.

Tanya.

No era un pensamiento racional ni saludable, pero yo era posesiva con Edward.

Él era mío.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí—. ¿Quisieras conocerla?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

—Muy bien, vamos entonces —dijo, dejando el cierre que tenía en su mano y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

Me llevó por los pasillos, a través de la tienda y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Los clientes nos miraban cautelosos, asegurándose de dejarnos pasar.

—¿Trabaja aquí? —pregunté, buscando a una mujer… alguien con cabello rubio y grandes tetas… pero sólo había una persona, un tipo corpulento y con barba.

Él se echo a reír.

—No es rubia ni tetona.

—Oh —dije, molesta por mi ocurrencia.

Tenía que parar de hacer eso.

Se detuvo, moviendo mi cuerpo hacia las ventanas que daban al frente de la tienda y me señaló hacia el estacionamiento.

—Ella está allí. ¿La ves? Es la colorada —anunció con su aliento caliente en mi oído.

Mis ojos escanearon por esta chica Tanya, pero no había nadie allí, sólo el coche de Edward. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar a quién… no, a qué estaba señalando.

—¿Acaso no es hermosa? —comentó, parándose detrás de mí, cerca y cálido, con sus manos sobre mis caderas—. ¿Parada allí, toda roja y brillante como la mierda?

—Tanya… ella es tu coche —afirmé, un poco sorprendida, pero aliviada.

—Sip —dijo—. Ese es mi bebé. Me ha sido fiel a mí por seis putos años. La encontré en un depósito de chatarra en Apache Junction. Algún idiota no sabía lo que tenía.

No había esposa. Ni novia. Ni prueba de otra mujer en su vida. No tenía que matar a nadie. Mierda, si me engañaba a mi misma lo suficiente, podía pretender que él era célibe antes de conocerme, pero era poco probable.

Giré mi cabeza y lo miré.

—No sólo pusiste nombre a tu coche, sino que ¿también te lo tatuaste en tu brazo?

—¿Qué? Ella es mi bebé —alegó inocentemente.

Me reí y me desenredé de sus brazos.

—Es sólo un coche, Edward.

Ese estúpido tatuaje en su bícep me había estado volviendo loca por semanas. Entonces, ¿voy y me entero que está rindiendo homenaje a su coche?

Increíble.

Edward me siguió mientras salía corriendo hacia las trabas para la puerta, con ganas de conseguir la mierda que queríamos e irnos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me guió por un pasillo cualquiera. Me empujó contra la pared, dejándome sin aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Medio grité, mirando a mí alrededor frenéticamente, buscando si habían personas.

No había nadie alrededor.

Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y me agarró firmemente por el cuello, no para amenazarme, sino para excitarme… y lo hizo.

—¿Estabas celosa de Tanya? —preguntó, bajando su mano libre por mi costado hasta mi cadera.

—No —dije, a penas luchando contra él.

Él apretó su agarre y sus labios estaban cera de los míos.

—Mentirosa.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —divagué—. Quería saber quién era antes de que fueras a empezar a marcar mi cuerpo por ti.

Bajó su mirada hacia mis pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban rápidamente por mi respiración frenética. Me sonrió.

—Muy tarde.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Quise decir permanentemente.

—Sólo admite que estabas celosa, nena. —Sus ojos eran oscuros y amenazantes, pero algo juguetones. Era una mezcla extraña. Sólo Edward podía hacerlo—. Y te soltaré.

—Pero no lo estaba.

Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras.

_Si él supiera la verdad…_

—Como quieras —aceptó, llevando su boca hacia la piel de mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando.

Mierda, me estaba haciendo otro chupón.

Luché una vez más y mis ojos vagaron frenéticamente, alguien tenía que estar viéndonos, ¿no? Era difícil de creer que estábamos completamente solos.

Él embistió y clavó sus dedos en mi cadera. Mis ojos se cerraron y me hundí en él. Mierda, ya ni me importaba que estuviéramos en medio de una tienda. Dejar que la gente nos viera.

Me gustaba. Las mordidas, chupadas… la manera en que me dominaba y el peligro de que nos descubrieran. Todo… y todo eso me excitaba.

—Está bien. —Cedí.

Se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estaba celosa…. —Contuve una sonrisa— de tu estúpido y feo coche.

Se rió, apoyando su frente con la mía.

—Sólo tú, nena…

—Puedo decir tal cosa y seguir viva —dije, terminando su frase.

Él asintió, soltando mi cuello y acariciando mi rostro.

—Sólo tú.

Edward era un criminal mortal que disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Era un hombre sin conciencia… excepto, por supuesto, cuando se trataba de mí.

Mientras nos besábamos, un niño camino por el pasillo y nos separamos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de dónde estábamos parados. Había una sala de empleados, la oficina del gerente y los baños. Difícilmente era el mejor lugar para esconderse mientras besaba a Edward.

Él suspiró.

—Deberíamos irnos yendo.

—Si —concordé a regañadientes. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentí como si fuera a explotar ante la frustración sexual.

Tomó mi mano, volviendo hacia donde estaban las cerraduras para puertas. Esta vez, no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir. Sólo agarró una sin más y sin pensarlo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho antes, no hubiéramos pasado casi una hora y media en esa ferretería.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la caja, Edward de repente me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia un lado.

Lo miré inquisitivamente.

—Toma —dijo, guardando un rollo de cinta en mis pantalones.

—Edward. —Sacudí mi cabeza, tomando sus manos—. No.

—Oh, vamos —dijo, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Puede que te guste.

—No necesito cinta.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor—. Robaremos eso.

—¿Por qué tenemos que robar algo? —susurré—. Pensé que tenías dinero.

—Bella —me llamó, besando ligeramente mis labios—, confía en mí.

Esto no iba a terminar bien y lo sabía. Pero no podía negar que me emocionaba.

—Está bien. —Resoplé, tomando la cinta y guardándola en mis pantalones La cubrí con mi camiseta y le fulminé con la mirada—. ¿Contento?

—Extremadamente. —Sonrió, mirando por encima de mi cabeza y tomando mi mano—. Vamos.

El peso de la cinta aumentaba mientras nos acercábamos hacia la caja. Recorrí mi mirada buscando cámaras, sabiendo que estaban sobre mí. Mi corazón latía rápido, golpeteando contra mi pecho y pulsando en mis oídos. Se sentía como si todos en la tienda me estuvieran mirando. Era como si supieran que estaba robando la dichosa cinta.

Apreté su mano con fuerza, necesitándolo para estabilizarme. El cajero miraba de mí a Edward una y otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y supe que había sido descubierta. Estaba siendo demasiado evidente. El nerviosismo y la culpa radiaban sobre mí.

_Él lo sabe. Jódeme. Lo sabe. _

—Que tengan un buen día —murmuró el cajero, dándole el cambio a Edward.

—Gracias, tío —dijo Edward, demasiado cortés.

La puerta corrediza hacia mi escape estaba sólo a metros de distancia y eché un vistazo detrás de mí, esperando que seguridad saltara sobre mí.

—Tranquila, Kid —murmuró Edward, apretando mi mano.

Tomé aire profundamente y traté de calmar mis nervios.

Sólo cuando salimos de la ferretería y llegamos al coche, sin incidentes, me permití respirar.

Saqué la cinta de mis pantalones y la observé, sorprendida de que realmente haya robado algo. Fue emocionante. Nunca me había sentido tan viva en toda mi vida.

Le sonreí a Edward, girando la cinta en mi dedo.

—Muy fácil.

—Mírate, si no eres una pequeña y sexi ladrona —describió, deslizando su mano por mi cuello hasta mi cabello.

Mordí mi labio, excitada por la experiencia y me lancé sobre él. Nuestras bocas se encontraron con una pasión ardiente, ya no era contenida. Me arrastré hacia su cuerpo y me ubiqué sobre su regazo.

Agarró mi cintura, empujándome hacia abajo mientras que levantaba sus caderas. El dolor y la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos eran insoportables y embestí contra él, creando una deseada fricción sobre la dureza debajo de sus pantalones.

—Mierda —gruñó, besándome más fuerte mientras embestía mis caderas.

Mis dedos estaban en su cabello, tirando de ellos, provocando un siseo de su parte y sonreí contra sus labios. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi espalda y por mi cuerpo, agarrando y tirando de mi camiseta. Escuché el ruido suave y característico de desgarro mientras la tela se abría, puntada por puntada, lentamente partiéndose en dos.

No me importaba que la hiciera pedazos. No valía la pena parar este deseo y momento embriagador en su coche. Mierda, ni siquiera me detendría aunque hubiera una muchedumbre mirándonos. Sólo alimentaba mis ganas.

—Diablos —siseó Edward, rompiendo el beso y apoyando su frente contra la mía—. Tenemos que parar antes de que te tome en el asiento trasero.

—Eso no sería tan malo. —Sonreí maliciosamente.

—No me tientes, Kid —advirtió. Me levantó de su regazo y me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.

Puso en marcha el coche y salió del estacionamiento, derrapando y dejando rastro de los neumáticos en el piso, antes que tuviera la oportunidad de abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

Bajé mi vista hacia la cinta y la moví entre mis manos. ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto tan pequeño creara tanta pasión y lujuria entre nosotros? Era como una bomba de relojería, esperando a explotar. Y yo no podía negar la fuerte influencia que tenía sobre mí, la emoción que causaba, o incluso lo que significó… ni siquiera quería admitir lo mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Mi mente deba vueltas a las posibilidades de un juego más grande.

_Enfréntalo, Bella, todos somos criminales, de una u otra forma. _

Edward tenía razón. No éramos tan diferentes después de todo.

.

.

**¡Hola! Así que ya se supo quién es Tanya...solo tres personas acertaron jajaja... ¿sorprendidos?**

**Ahora ya saben las únicas cosas por las que Edward mataria son su Colt, su coche y Bella. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración: Los personajes y** **lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo trece**

La evidencia de nuestro encuentro en el coche estaba colgando sobre mis hombros. Mi sostén estaba completamente expuesto en el frente, y traté de cubrir la tela de encaje azul cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho. Tenía una mirada culpable y de "perfectamente recién follada" escrito en mi rostro. Sabía que, mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el departamento, Emmett tendrá un gran día con esto.

Ya van dos veces en el día en que a Edward y a mí nos encuentran con los pantalones abajo… bueno, por así decirlo. Tiene que ser un récord o algo.

Por suerte, no había nadie cuando llegamos a casa, y me apuré hacia la habitación para cambiarme la camiseta. Estaba arruinada. La delgada y casi transparente tela era delicada, no tomaba mucho romperla. Tenía la sensación que Alice estaría un poco molesta conmigo. Además de mis converse rojas, la camiseta era lo único que ella me había regalado.

Acostada boca abajo en la cama, vi como Edward instalaba la traba para la puerta. Estaba usando mi destornillador. La única arma que había traído conmigo, no solo para defenderme, sino para robar coches. Por extraño que parezca, era la única herramienta que tenían en todo el departamento.

—Así que, si no fuera por mi y mi fiel destornillador, ¿ni siquiera tendrías una herramienta para instalar ese traba, eh? —pregunté, haciendo girar la cinta en mi dedo.

Edward me miró y sonrió.

—Si no fuera por ti, no me importaría una mierda sobre instalar esa traba en primer lugar.

Me senté, sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —dijo, quitándose el sudor de su frente.

No estaba acostumbrado a los trabajos manuales.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal… antes de mí… con otras chicas? —pregunté, mi voz quebrándose un poco al final.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me importaba.

—¿No te importaba si alguien entraba aquí mientras estabas teniendo sexo con una chica? —pregunté, echando mis piernas a un lado de la cama—. ¿No querías privacidad?

Toda la conversación era inquietante, y pensar en él con otras chicas era doloroso. Literalmente me causaba dolor en el corazón, pero tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre él: lo que piensa, lo que lo motiva, y eventualmente, con suerte, llegaré a saber sobre su familia.

Pero por ahora, tenía que caminar por las aguas turbulentas de las relaciones pasadas.

—No me importaba —respondió, soltando el destornillador y chequeando la puerta—. Pensé que si eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para entrar mientras follaba a una chica, entonces, esa es su maldita culpa.

Él estaba siendo honesto y directo conmigo. No había pretextos de mierda, y me decía exactamente como era. Eso era por qué él no se dio cuenta que su fría descripción de sus encuentros sexuales previos me había dolido demasiado. Estoy segura que si lo hubiera sabido, él hubiera sido más discreto y no tan directo con sus palabras.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y para contrarrestar el dolor y los celos que me albergaban, tomé represalias. Lo que por dentro no era la respuesta más madura, pero todavía era nueva en esto.

—Si, puedo ver eso —le dije, tirando la cinta al aire y tratando de sonar indiferente—. No me importó cuando mi madre entró mientras yo y mi novio follábamos.

Eso era una mentira. Nunca pasó. Bueno, si, pero Mike nunca lo terminó. Él estaba sobre mí, dando vueltas a la envoltura del condón cuando Renée entró. La puerta tenía cerradura, pero no la usé ese día. Quería que me descubrieran. Quería que me viera en una situación comprometida. Ella ya pensaba que era una zorra, yo solo estaba reforzando ese pensamiento.

Pero Edward no sabía eso, y levantó su cabeza de golpe, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

Oh, si, ¿no se siente bien, no?

Me recosté en la cama, apoyándome sobre mis codos y crucé mis piernas.

—También fue una lastima que me hayan atrapado. Estaba tan cerca.

Apretó sus dientes y se levantó. Cada músculo en sus brazos estaban tensos, y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Lo vi mientras, lenta y calmadamente, cerraba la puerta. Le puso traba, y sonó un débil y bendito clic. Giró el pomo y jaló la puerta hacia él. Estaba cerrada y nadie nunca iba a interrumpirnos otra vez.

Se volvió hacia mí, y pude ver la lujuria y celos que irradiaban en él.

Me gustaba. Me excitaba. Así que, lo incité un poco más.

—Dios —suspiré, tirándome en la cama—, él fue el único tipo que podía tocarme de esa manera, ¿sabes?

Hubo silencio, y Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro. Tal vez necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

Me puse creativa, deslizando mis manos por mi cuerpo y por sobre mis pechos y cabellos. No era la misma sensación ni tenía el mismo efecto que cuando Edward me tocaba, pero actué como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo.

Yendo más lejos todavía, empecé a hacer gemidos suaves y eróticos.

—Mmm, tan bueno.

Tal vez fuera virgen y sin experiencia en algunas cosas, pero sabia lo que excitaba a los hombres.

Se escuchó un fuerte gruñido desde la puerta, algunos movimientos de pies, y entonces en un flash, Edward estaba sobre mí. Tomó de mis tobillos y tiró de mi cuerpo hacia él. Estuve completamente sobre la cama en un solo movimiento, y mi culo embistió contra sus muslos. Agarró mis caderas, poniendo todo su peso y presión sobre mí. Era fuerte y doloroso, probablemente luego me quedé un moretón.

Levanté mi vista hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona, pero se desvaneció rápidamente en un grito ahogado cuando vi que se había quitado su camiseta.

¡Por Dios! No juega limpio en absoluto.

Solo un par de veces pude ver a Edward sin camiseta, y cada experiencia dejaba a mis pulmones suplicando por aire. Los tatuajes estaban por dondequiera que miraba, y sus pezones tenían piercings, y deseaba demasiado deslizar mis dedos sobre ellos. Me era difícil poder pensar con claridad, mucho menos seguir con mi plan para darle celos. Mis ojos estaban muy consumidos por su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, con un estómago duro, y una estrecha V que caía por debajo de sus jeans—los cuales estaban ubicados por debajo de sus caderas. Un buen tirón y se deslizarían hacia abajo fácilmente.

—¿Quién es este jodido tipo que te hace gemir así? —preguntó, en voz baja y ronca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—No —dijo, apretando mis caderas—, solo te sigo la corriente.

—No estoy mintiendo —dije, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras sus dedos penetraban en mi piel.

Aflojó su agarre y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Bella, sé que nunca antes has sido propiamente follada.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Su pecho estaba enrojecido contra mis pechos, y mi camiseta mata pasiones era la barrera entre tener contacto piel a piel con él.

—¿Crees que no sé la diferencia? —Sus labios rosaron mi cuello y hacia arriba hasta mi cuello y susurró—. Lo supe en el momento que te toqué esta mañana.

Me removí e incliné mi cuerpo hacia Edward, esperando silenciosamente que me lo recuerde. Él respondió del mismo modo, pareciendo leer mi mente mientras deslizaba las palmas de sus manos por mi cuerpo, y tomando fuertemente mis pechos.

Me fue difícil mantener constante mi respiración. Cada roce de él, no importara cuan mínimo, hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Era obvio que le estaba mintiendo.

Movió su boca desde mi oído hacia mi pecho. Sus manos se movieron hacia el borde superior de mi camiseta y, de un tirón, la tiró hacia abajo junto con mi sujetador, exponiendo mis pechos al aire. Mis pezones, los cuales estaban duros por mi excitación, se endurecieron aún más.

Dio vueltas sobre ellos con su pulga y solté un gruñido.

—Mierda. Esta mierda necesita irse.

Soltó mi camiseta y sujetador, y ambos volvieron a su lugar. Se sentó derecho y me llevó con él. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio, y mis dedos me picaron ante el calor de su piel.

Edward se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó mi camiseta por mi cabeza. Luego desabrochó mi sostén, lanzando el último pedazo de tela a un lado. Me recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Sus brazos y codos estaban bloqueados mientras bajaba su cabeza y dejaba besos sobre la piel, empezando por mi vientre. Cuando volvió hacia mis pechos, desnudos y disponibles, arqueé mi espalda y me aferré de las sábanas.

Tomó mis pechos en sus manos, empujándolos juntos y creando algo de necesitado escote. Movió su lengua, lamiendo un pezón a la vez, y alternando entre ellos.

Mordí mis labios, conteniendo los gemidos entrecortados que querían salir. Cerradura en la puerta o no, no quería que el mundo supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Besó y lamió mis pechos y yo quería más y más. Me estaba calmando, al ser todo tierno y nada rudo con sus atenciones. Era verdad. Nunca antes había sido propiamente follada y el pensar en tener sexo por primera vez con él me ponía nerviosa, pero no podía negar cómo me hacia sentir.

Lo deseaba demasiado, y mi cuerpo dolía y rogaba por él, pero estaba yendo despacio conmigo. Probablemente sabia cuan inexperta yo era, a pesar de mis gemidos de ramera.

Volvió sus labios a mi boca y mordió mi labio inferior, tironeándolo. Mis manos volaron hacia su cabello y tiré su cabeza hacia mí, besándolo. Lo que quería de él era la rudeza, y la pasión que anhelaba.

Retiró su boca de la mía y suspiró.

—Oh, nena, si fuera un hombre menos moralista, te follaría ahora mismo.

—Hazlo —jadeé—. Quiero que lo hagas.

—Lo sé. —Se rio entre dientes, besándome por el largo de mi mandíbula—. ¿Por qué otra razón tratarías de ponerme celoso, y luego gemir y tocarte a ti misma? Mierda, mujer, tu argumento fue muy persuasivo, pero yo sé mejor.

—Eres un jodido tomador de pelo —dije, moviéndome y rodando lejos de él. Estaba caliente como la mierda, y él se estaba deteniendo. No me hacia nada feliz—. Me calentaste para nada.

—¿Quién dijo que era para nada…? ¿Acaso dije que habíamos terminado?

Me tomó de los tobillos y me arrastró de nuevo hacia él. Había una nueva determinación detrás de esos ojos verdes. Desabotonó mis jeans, y levanté mis caderas. Ayudándolo a bajarlos por mi culo, y pronto estuvieron fuera, tirados y olvidados en algún lugar del suelo.

Estaba tumbada en la cama en solo mi ropa interior y Edward siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Jodidamente perfecta.

A continuación, separó mis piernas y se ubicó entre ellas. Su boca fue otra vez hacia mis pechos, pero esta vez, no fue gentil. Estaba siendo más contundente y necesitado, tomando mi pezón en su boca y succionándolo. Podía sentir su lengua rodando en las puntas, y solté un gemido entrecortado.

Ya no me importaba si estaba siendo ruidosa.

Edward embistió su dureza contra mí, y ya quería que él quitara el último obstáculo entre nosotros. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su culo y lo jalé hacia mí. En respuesta, él mordió mi pezón y yo maldije fuertemente.

Levantó su rostro hacia mí y cubrió mi boca con su mano.

—Tienes que estarte quieta, nena —dijo y yo asentí—. Así es una chica buena.

Volvió a mis pechos, lamiendo, succionando y mordiéndolos. Estaba siendo demasiado, y podía sentir las ansias de gritar. Edward se levantó y se puso a un lado mío.

Tomó de mi barbilla y volvió mi cabeza hacia él, besándome, moviendo vigorosamente su lengua contra la mía. Se incorporó sobre su codo mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, apretando mi pecho y pellizcando mi pezón. Continuó besándome, lentamente bajando su mano por mi vientre y finalmente yendo bajo mis bragas. Mi mano apretó su bícep, necesitando algún tipo de soporte mientras él se acercaba más y más.

Hizo una pausa, apenas sumergiendo sus dedos, posándolos por encima de mi clítoris y gemí.

—Por favor.

Él gimió, atacando mi boca mientras hundía sus dedos en mí. La restricción que antes tenía era cosa del pasado, y embestí mis caderas contra las suyas mientras él bombeaba dos dedos dentro de mí.

Clavé mis uñas en su piel y succioné su labio inferior en mi boca, poniendo su piercing entre mis dientes y tironeando de él. Él siseó y aumentó su ritmo, teniendo solo sus dedos para frotar mi raja. Con cada movimiento, provocaba que soltara un grito cada vez más fuerte que el anterior.

—Nena —me advirtió.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y traté de mantenerme quieta. Él insertó sus dedos en mí otra vez, yendo más rápido dentro y afuera, hasta que estaba al borde de la explosión. Su boca estaba sobre mi cuello, succionando y mordiendo la piel de allí, pero no era lo suficiente para marcarme. Su palma se presionó contra mi clítoris, y su pulgar masajeó la parte exterior de mis labios. Todo eso combinado con sus dedos acariciando y arqueándose muy dentro de mí, fue todo lo que se necesitaba.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando mi orgasmo se apoderó de mí. Duró muy poco para mi gusto, pero las secuelas de ello corrían por dentro de mí, haciendo temblar cada uno de mis músculos.

Edward se detuvo, esperando que mi respiración vuelva a normalizarse antes de sacar sus dedos de mi interior. Estaba sensible ante el tacto, e incluso con el más mínimo roce de su mano sobre mi clítoris me causaba un hormigueo.

Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y besó mi nariz. Yo todavía seguía calmándome y tenía los ojos bien cerrados.

Después de un momento, cuando mi corazón se calmó, abrí mis ojos y lo observé. Me estaba sonriendo… no era solo una sonrisa, sino una sonrisa arrogante. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando con suficiencia y extrema satisfacción.

—¿Ves la diferencia? —preguntó, pasando la yema de su pulgar por mis labios—. Y ni siquiera te he follado todavía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y** **lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo Catorce**

Nos quedamos en nuestra habitación por unas horas más sin que nos interrumpa Emmett ni cualquier otra persona, y fue agradable. La traba en la puerta me había dado la libertad de besarlo y tocarlo como quisiera. Aunque, era raro estar sola con Edward. Siempre estábamos rodeados de gente, pero tenía la sensación de que él tenía algo que ver con eso.

Dudaba que él quisiera estar a solas conmigo en una habitación con una cama disponible.

Mis dedos trazaban dibujos incoherentes, delineando cada tatuaje del pecho de Edward. Él estaba recostado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del toque simple y suave. Eso era la única cosa que me permitía hacer. Después del momento increíble que me había hecho pasar, quería devolverle el favor. Podía sentir lo mucho que lo deseaba, y mi mano había incluso deslizado por debajo de sus jeans, pero me dijo que esa no era la razón por la que me había masturbado. Él no estaba ningún tipo de devolución.

No importaba cuanto le dijera que no me importaba o lo mucho que quería tocarlo, no me dejó hacerlo.

Él era un estúpido terco en camino a ser un santo desinteresado.

—¿Qué significa este? —pregunté, trazando el tatuaje por el lado derecho de su pecho.

Era difícil de entender lo que era. Por un lado, parecía un tatuaje tribal. Era una luna creciente, y en la parte superior tenia forma circular con líneas que entraban y salían de él. Todo era complejo, confuso, y completamente apropiado para Edward.

Levantó su cabeza para ver dónde estaba apuntando.

—Es sólo un diseño celta. Me lo hice cuando tenía quince.

—¿Quince? —Le miré boquiabierta—. ¿Tus padres dejaron hacerte un tatuaje a los quince?

—No, por supuesto que no, —dijo, dejando caer su cabeza—. Eso pomposos hijos de puta se pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron. Yo era una vergüenza para ellos, y mi mamá (la puta católica) me hizo ir a confesarme dos veces a la semana por un mes para limpiarme del maldito pecado.

Él estaba apretando sus dientes, su cuerpo estaba tenso, obviamente tratando de contener su ira. Me sorprendió que estuviera hablando abiertamente sobre sus padres. El tema de la familia había sido un secreto, y nadie quería discutir sobre ello. Cada vez que lo hacían, Edward les daría una mirada severa, y lo dejarían.

—No soy una persona religiosa —dije, apoyando mis codos sobre su pecho—. Renée se metió al Cristianismo por un tiempo, y tuvimos que ir a la iglesia los domingos, pero eso prácticamente acabó cuando conoció a su marido.

Incluso Dios pasó a segundo plano con Phil.

—¿Renée? —preguntó Edward, ladeando su cabeza a un costado.

—Esa es mi mamá —dije tristemente, encogiéndome de hombros—. La vieja Renée.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había dicho su nombre en voz alta o incluso reconocerla. El dolor seguía allí, recordándome del momento en que ella me dio la espalda. Tal vez incluso fue antes de eso, pero ese día en la estación de policía fue cuando me di cuenta.

Fue hace un año, yo estaba bajo custodia por cargos de asalto y agresión. Tenía dieciséis años, y fue unos días antes de mi cumpleaños. Ese día fue sorprendentemente caluroso, y recuerdo cómo mi camiseta sin mangas rosa estaba empapada de sudor, y eso de alguna manera hizo que las manchas de sangre fueran de un color rojo intenso.

Habían llamado a Renée al trabajo, y ella vino a buscarme allí. Cuando llegó tres horas después, pude ver la frialdad y odio en sus ojos. A veces, ella se rehusaba a mirarme. Sabía que había elegido ir a ver a Phil primero, y él le llenó la cabeza de mentiras. Ella le creyó todo, y de repente yo ya no era su hija.

Ella mintió a la policía y colaboró con el relato de Phil. Incluso hizo que la policía presente cargos contra mí. Afortunadamente, ya que era una menor, y era mi primer delito, tuve tres meses de libertad condicional y doscientas horas de servicio comunitario. Los cargos serán retirados cuando cumpla los dieciocho. Ni que importaran ahora. No es como si fuera a ir a la universidad.

No, ellos me arruinaron ese futuro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Edward, sentándose en la cama, y despertándome de esa memoria miserable y oscura.

—Eso depende de cuan personal sea —dije, sintiendo pánico.

Él sonrió débilmente, probablemente viendo a través de mí. Yo no era buena ocultando mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué tan malo tiene que ser algo para irte de casa?

Mi voz interior estaba gritándome, diciéndome que me esconda y evite su pregunta. Las puertas estaban cerradas y bien trabadas, manteniendo el dolor a un lado. ¿Por qué abrirlas? Si lo libero, me dominaría y ahogaría. Pero me di cuenta de algo más. En ese pequeño detalle que compartí sobre Renée, pareció abrir un recuerdo, pero estuve preparada para ello y el impacto fue menor.

Además, no le podía negar nada a Edward. Si había una única persona a la cual confiaba más que a mi misma, era el hombre sentado frente a mí. El criminal tatuado y armado con profundos ojos verdes, quién sin saberlo me atrapó en este mundo tóxico.

—Malo —dije—. Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para irme antes de llegar a ese punto entre lo malo y lo jodidamente malo.

Cuando empaqué mis cosas ese día, no pensé que sería una vagabunda. Ese pensamiento nunca se me cruzó por mi mente. Tenía dinero en mi billetera. Pensé que podría sobrevivir por mi misma, conseguir un trabajo, y convertirme en una mujer profesional. Pero me enfrenté con la realidad, y sin un titulo secundario, me di cuenta que mis opciones eran algo limitadas.

—¿Qué tan malo es jodidamente malo? —preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior una y otra vez.

Me distrajo momentáneamente, y quise dejar de hablar sobre Renée y volver a besarnos. Había sido tan agradable acostarnos y besarnos, que no quería volver a la sórdida historia de mi vida. Pero más que eso, no creía que Edward estuviera preparado para escucharlo. La mirada en sus ojos me decían que estaba preparado para matar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño, y por más que el pensamiento de Phil muerto me tentaba a contar todo, no quería que fuera Edward quién jalara del gatillo.

—Nena, —dijo Edward, corriendo mi cabello a un lado de mi hombro y enviándome escalofríos por mi espalda—. ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no?

—Lo sé —dije, inclinándome y besando sus labios. Suspiré, escogiendo bien mis palabras—. Mi mamá escogió a su marido antes que a mí. Nunca me protegió. Así que, decidí que era tiempo que yo me protegiera. Y si eso significaba irme y vivir en las calles, entonces que así fuera.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, y su mano se movió hacia su arma.

—¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta? ¿Acaso te tocó? ¿Eh? Dímelo.

Gruñí, tomando su mano y manteniéndola en mi regazo. Lo último que necesitaba era que él desatara el infierno.

—Me fui antes que algo pasara, Edward, ¿está bien? Estoy bien. Por favor, confía en mí.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, volviendo a posar sus ojos en su arma.

Él no era estúpido. Sabía que yo no estaba siendo completamente honesta con él.

—Sí, estoy segura. Está bien. Estoy bien —dije, esperando redireccionar su atención—. ¿Ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —contestó.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?

Era un tema tabú para él, pero él ya abordó el mío. Era justo.

—¿Quién dijo que lo hice? —interrogó, con sospecha en su voz.

Oh, ¡mierda!

Esto no terminará bien para alguien, pero no podía fingir que solo fue una suposición. Él podía ver a través de eso, y así no me contará la verdad.

Mordí mi labio, alejándome de su mirada penetrante, y respondí tranquilamente.

—Emmett.

—Ese hijo de puta- —Sacudió su cabeza, riéndose secamente—. ¿Qué más te dijo el bocón ese?

—Emm, bueno, mencionó que tus padres son ricos. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Sip, —contestó Edward, frotándose fuertemente su frente—. Más ricos que el propio Dios.

Allí había demasiada amargura, y yo tenía miedo que me pasara de la raya. Era como un arma de doble filo. Quería saber más de él, y por qué escogió esta vida de crimen en vez de las grandes sumas de dinero, pero no quería que se enojara conmigo por eso. Yo no era su terapeuta; apenas tenía ocho horas en este tema de novia.

Pero las preguntas me inundaban: ¿qué haría que un hombre odiara demasiado a su familia como para abandonarla? ¿Qué hombre renunciaría al dinero y una vida de lujos por armas y una vida de miseria?

Yo sabía que mis razones por huir de Renée era el instinto de sobrevivir. Phil solo se estaba volviendo más valiente con el correr de los días, y si no me iba, ningún florero contra su cráneo iba a detenerlo.

Así que, ¿era instinto de supervivencia lo de Edward o algo más? ¿Algo mucho más dañino e irreparable?

Afortunadamente, yo era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo detenerme.

—Mira, Edward, no tenemos que hablar sobre esto si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo? —dije, levantándome de la cama.

Edward me tomó por la muñeca y me atrajo de vuelta en la cama. Se deslizó hacia mí y presionó su pecho contra mi espalda, mareándome con su calor. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y posó su barbilla en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así por un momento, en silencio, solo escuchando el respirar de cada uno, hasta que manteníamos el mismo ritmo.

Al igual que el mismo Edward, era relajante, hipnótico y altamente adictivo.

Suspiró profundamente, poniendo fin al silencio.

—Lo siento por ser un idiota. Lo último que quiero es que sientas que no puedes preguntarme sobre mi familia. Si alguien tiene derecho a saber sobre mi pasado, eres tú.

Sonreí.

—Así que, ¿lo que dices es que tengo acceso ilimitado?

—Sólo tú.

—De acuerdo. —Empecé, frotando mis manos en modo de anticipación—. ¿Qué quiero saber? Oh, ya sé, cuéntame sobre tu padre.

—Él es una especie de… un Senador.

Parpadeé un par de veces, jodidamente anonada ante lo que me estaba contando.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Él se rio.

—Oh, ojalá lo estuviera.

Girando mi cuerpo para poder verlo, esperaba ver una sonrisa o un guiño, algo que me dijera que era mentira. Pero no lo estaba. Había un desconocido sombrío detrás de esos ojos. Cual sea la razón, Edward no estaba orgulloso de la situación política de su padre.

—¿Qué… cómo… es eso posible? —tartamudeé—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo el hijo del Senador termina como un criminal? —pregunté.

—Era la única mejor opción.

—¿Mejor opción de qué?

Cuando iba a contestarme, hubo un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Me asustó como la mierda, y salté casi veinte metros en el aire.

—¿Qué mierda? —dije, apretando mi pecho mientras mi corazón latía fuerte contra él.

—Vamos, cabrones —gritó Emmett detrás de la puerta—. ¡Dejen de follar como conejos y vengan aquí! Nos vamos de fiesta en una hora.

—Vete a la mierda —le gritó Edward.

Hubo unas carcajadas de parte de Emmett a través de la puerta.

—Solo vístanse, malditos calentones y salgan aquí.

Bueno, era oficial, nuestro tiempo a solas se había acabado, y los chistes sexuales volvían a empezar.

Maravilloso.

Edward gruñó, escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

—Sabes que no se irá.

—Lo sé —dije, poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano—. Así que, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a algún lugar… solo tú y yo.

Levantó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Y a dónde sugieres que vayamos?

Bajé mi vista hacia el rollo de cinta en la mesa a un lado de la Colt y sonreí, sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer de la emoción.

—Llévame a un garaje de estacionamiento.

.

.

**No se si avisé aquí pero empecé a subir los outtakes del punto de vista de Edward. **

**Besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y** **lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo quince**

Caminamos por la calle de la mano, ojeando coches. Por fuera, solo éramos dos jóvenes disfrutando la noche de Scottsdale sin intención de cometer algún crimen.

Excepto que uno de nosotros traía un arma escondida en su cintura.

Era una noche de sábado bastante concurrida, llena de un montón de idiotas borrachos. Era el momento perfecto para robar un coche. Para cuando alguno se de cuenta que su coche fue robado, y obviamente después de buscarlo por unos treinta o cuarenta minutos asumiendo que tal vez lo estacionaron en otro lugar, este estará en un garaje en West Phoenix siendo desarmado y vendido.

Había algunas reglas a las que Edward le gustaba seguir. Me dijo que robar coches era algo que comenzó cuando era joven y con sus amigos. Un par de niños aburridos de su vida rica, buscando problemas. Le gustaba la emoción de poder ser atrapado, pero después de varios arrestos, decidió hacerlo mejor que eso.

En total tenía seis reglas, las cuales todas las aprendió por experiencia. Es lo que lo mantuvo alejado de la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Él no era idiota. Sólo los idiotas la cagaban y eran atrapados.

Yo estaba saltando sobre mis pies, ansiando un poco de emoción. Toda esta charla sobre robar y la ola de adrenalina que causaba me volvía ansiosa.

Cada coche que vimos eran hermosos y grandes, y no estaba segura cual sería "el elegido" que elegiría para que yo robara, pero estaba siendo demasiado meticuloso.

Siempre había algo malo con los coches, y si no concordaba con las reglas estrictas de Edward, era un no.

Mi corazón sonrió cuando nos encontramos con un BMW rojo cereza, lo quería. Era la primera cosa que me llamó la atención cuando llegamos aquí, pero Edward no quiso. Dijo que se encontraba demasiado cerca de un restaurante y que tenía un sistema de alarma.

Había una camioneta 4x4, una en la cual Edward tendría que alzarme para poder subirme. Dijo que era demasiada responsabilidad.

También nos encontramos con un viejo Mustang negro, que parecía bastante rápido para mí y concordaba con los seis requisitos de Edward. Parecía que era el elegido, pero otra vez dijo que no. Era un coche clásico, y él no podía tolerar verlo destrozado y desarmado.

Para nuestra tercera vuelta a la manzana, me hizo emocionar con un coche compacto color plateado. Era lindo y pequeño, algo que podría manejar sin problemas. Pero por supuesto, a Edward no le gustó. Dijo que tenía un motor de cuatro cilindros, y que no tendríamos ni una chance de evitar a la policía en esa cosa.

Al final, me cansé de él.

—En serio, Edward, ¿vamos a robar algo esta noche? —pregunté mientras mi frustración llegaba a oídos de guardias de seguridad.

Edward les sonrió, señalándome en broma.

—Está ebria. La chica no puede soportar el tequila.

Los guardias de seguridad pusieron los ojos en blanco y Edward tomó de mi mano, alejándonos casualmente.

Gruñí, y mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza. Alcé mi mirada hacia él con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento.

—Nena, sé que estás ansiosa, pero ¿qué fue la primera cosa que dije que hará que te atrapen? —preguntó.

—Ser demasiado ansioso.

—Exacto. Por ejemplo, si te dijera que robes ese coche ahora mismo. —Apuntó a un Toyota Camry blanco—. ¿Qué seria lo primero que harías?

La lista de reglas vino a mi mente y traté de recordarlas una a una en orden.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Em, no sé, ¿comprobar bajo el coche si hay un Lojack*?

—Así que, ¿te pondrías de rodillas y verías debajo del coche con ese tipo allí viéndote? —preguntó Edward, asintiendo hacia el hombre que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

—Claro, lo olvidé. Siempre ser consciente de tus alrededores.

—Es por eso que no robaremos nada esta noche y probablemente por unas semanas. No hasta que estés lista —dijo, apretando mi mano—. Tienes que sentirte cómoda con el simple acto de robar primero.

—Me siento cómoda, lo siento. Robé ese rollo de cinta sin problemas.

—¿Lo hiciste? —me preguntó escéptico.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Él rió, acercando mi cabeza a la suya y me besó en la frente.

—Nada. No significa nada.

—No, —dije, deteniendo nuestro caminar y me puse frente a él—, dime qué quisiste decir con eso.

—No te enojes, pero, eh, si, casi te atrapan robando hoy.

Sacudí mi cabeza, aturdida y sin creerlo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

—Nena, —dijo, acariciando mi mejilla—. Tuve que pagarle al cajero.

—No, no lo hiciste, —respondí, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Tuve que hacerlo. El tipo sabia que algo estaba pasando. Estaba por preguntarte que te levantaras la camiseta cuando le encajé cien dólares.

—Así que, ¿no robé nada? —pregunté, destrozada—. De hecho, esa ferretería nos debe, ¿como unos cincuenta rollos de cinta?

—Si te hace sentir mejor, dudo que esos cien dólares hayan ido a la tienda.

—Ugh, —dije, alzando mis manos al aire y caminando por la calle, furiosa y decepcionada.

La única vez que hago algo loco, aparte de tratar de robar el coche de Edward, y no era digno de mencionar. Yo no era especial ni ruda. No, solo estaba jugando a ser criminal con la ayuda de mi delincuente novio.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me jaló a un lado. Una pareja que nos seguía de cerca pasó a nuestro lado, mirándonos con curiosidad. Edward les quedó mirando hasta que no pudo ver más a los chicos.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Escucha, nena, no se trataba de conseguir la cinta gratis. Solo quería ver si tenías las agallas para hacerlo. —Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras sus manos palmeaban mis pechos, rodando sus pulgares y haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran—. Estuve felizmente sorprendido de ver lo excitada que te puso.

Tomé sus pantalones y jalé sus caderas hacia mí.

—También te puso excitado.

Inclinó su cabeza, rozando su boca a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta mi oído. Habló despacio, causando que se me pusieran los cabellos de punta en mi nuca.

—Tú me excitas. No importa si estás robando la cinta, disparando mi arma, o lavando la ropa, voy a estar mirando y luchando contra la necesidad de inclinarte y follarte.

Cerré mis parpados, y mis ojos se pusieron en blando mientras mordía mi oído, jalándolo en su boca.

—¿Por qué me provocas?

—¿Te provoqué hoy?

—No, —suspiré, sus manos apretaron mis pechos mientras empujaba sus caderas contra mí. Me estaba empujando contra una pared y el estuco áspero me estaba dejando marcas en mi espalda—. Pero me provocas de otras maneras.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sus dientes mordiendo y lamiendo la piel de mi cuello.

Deslizando mi mano entre nosotros, froté la parte delantera de sus pantalones y sentí crecer su polla. Levantó su cabeza y tomó mi muñeca, quitándola fuertemente. Sin duda acababa de probar mi punto.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo?

—Estoy tratando de no ser un cabrón, Bella —dijo, tomando un paso hacia atrás y pasando su mano por su cabello—. No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

—¿A qué exactamente? ¿A tener una chica tocándote?

—No, acostumbrado a… —Agitó su mano hacia mí—. ¡Esto! ¡A nosotros! A que me importe alguien que no sea yo, y esforzarme a hacer que sus necesidades estén cubiertas antes que las mías. No eres la única nueva en esto.

—Edward, es solo sexo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—No es solo sexo de mierda.

—De acuerdo, no es solo sexo, pero no es algo supremo tampoco.

Él sonrió, conteniendo la risa.

—Es porque tengo diecisiete y no puedes imaginar como alguien como yo quisiera tener algún tipo de experiencia.

Hizo un combo de cosas: se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Okey, déjame ver si entiendo esto. ¿Soy lo suficientemente grande como para robar coches, y quizás robar un rollo de cinta o no, pero soy demasiado joven para tener sexo contigo?

—Mujer, —gruñó—. No dije esa mierda.

—¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Mi virginidad? ¿Tienes miedo que sea contagiosa?

Sacudió su cabeza, riéndose.

—Mira, Edward. No le tengo cariño, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Yo no soy como esas chicas que lo ven como algo valioso o digno de esperar al casamiento. No estamos en los 1600 y mi familia no va a recibir una cabra por ello. En todo caso, es un dolor en mi culo. Nadie parece querer tomarla.

—Dios, Kid —gruñó, pinchándose el puente de su nariz.

—No me llames niña.

Levantó mirada y me miró sorprendido y dolido.

—No te estoy diciendo que eres una niña, Bella. Es así como te llamo.

—No me llames niña, —repetí, caminando delante de él—. Llévame a casa.

Corrí por la calle, pasando por varias chicas borrachas y un par de chicos que querían acercarse a mí, pero mi ceño fruncido los hacia alejarse. Yo no estaba ebria ni riéndome como una y sabían que no tendrían una oportunidad conmigo.

El chico que si tenia una oportunidad conmigo, no la tomaba.

Mi ira estaba incrementando y mi frustración en su apogeo, y no era necesariamente por Edward. Era por todo. Siempre me recordaban que era más joven que él.

En diez años, la brecha no seria nada importante. Habían muchas parejas con diferencia de quince a vente años entre ellos. No podía entender por qué Edward se enfocaba en algo que no importaba.

El aparcamiento estaba lleno de coches pero desierto de personas. Caminé hacia el Chevelle de Edward, queriendo ir a casa y dormir. Esta noche no salió como lo esperaba.

Cuando me volví hacia Edward, él estaba a unos pasos de mí y venia rápido.

—¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo? —preguntó, deteniéndose y empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué? —Me reí con sequedad—. Estoy tratando de follar contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Ya debería haberte follado —murmuró para si mismo.

—Sabes, sigue diciendo eso, Edward, —dije, rodando mis ojos—, pero aquí estoy, totalmente vestida, así que… ¿qué?

Levantó su cabeza y dejó de dar vueltas como maníaco. Extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, tercamente cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. No.

Ni me miró; sus ojos estaban fijos en algo detrás de mí. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me gruñó:

—Ven.

—Está bien —gruñí, tomando su mano.

Me estaba llevando por el garaje, caminando y mirando a nuestro alrededor cada pocos segundos. Yo estaba confundida en cuanto a dónde íbamos, y cuándo pregunté, él solo me calló.

Al fin llegamos al otro lado del gran garaje y Edward se detuvo. Apuntó a una esquina lejana.

—Allí.

—¿A qué tengo que ver? —pregunté, explorando los coches, pero viendo nada en particular.

—Ese es tu coche —respondió.

—¿Mi coche? —Fruncí el ceño mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él, dudando—, Pensé que íbamos a esperar a que estuviera lista.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres ir de cero a noventa en un día? Bueno, te dejaré robar un coche que puede ir de cero a noventa en 3,6 segundos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le pregunté, mi corazón estaba acelerándose ahora—. Bueno, ¿cuál coche?

Se agachó envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuerpo y asintiendo.

—El negro que está en la esquina.

Entrecerré los ojos, buscando en vano ese coche. Mi boca se abrió, y mis ojos se abrieron en grande cuando me di cuenta de cual estaba hablando.

No podía respirar.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿qué es eso? —Me las arreglé para decir.

Sonrió maliciosamente, llevándome hacia allí.

—Es un Lamborghini, Bella.

.

.

*Lojack (LoJack Stolen Vehicle Recovery System) es un sistema de búsqueda de coches.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**Advertencia de autor: Antes de leer este capítulo, quiero decir que robar un Lamborghini es casi imposible. Por el bien de la historia, solo síganme la corriente. Podemos pretender que puede pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo dieciséis**

Era un Gallardo. No había palabras para describir lo hermoso e increíble que era. Las líneas eran elegantes, y el motor era rápido… lo que era visible en la parte trasera del coche, solo estaba cubierto por una placa de vidrio.

Costaba casi medio millón de dólares, y no podía parar de babear.

Había dos cosas en este mundo que hacia latir mi corazón más rápido y mojarme las bragas. Edward y este coche. Juntos, los efectos eran explosivos.

—¿Acaso es posible de robar este coche? —pregunté, llena de dudas en mi voz.

Estando a una distancia razonable del coche, me sentía intimidada, y mi estómago estaba retorcido en nudos duros y tensos. Me estaba aplastando la magnitud de lo que estábamos por hacer. La anticipación y emoción corría por mis venas causando un rubor color rojo en mi piel. Me sentía caliente… muy caliente.

Edward, por su parte, estaba compuesto, con su vista en todas partes. En el techo, en las salidas, los coches a su alrededor, la pared que daba a la calle. Estaba analizando todos sus alrededores.

—Si, —dijo, deslizando su mano por el costado del coche y hacia la rueda trasera. Vio hacia el fondo del garaje brevemente, sus ojos brillando sobre los míos—. Este puede ser un coche cebo.

—Mierda —susurré, ofreciéndole mi mano—. Vámonos entonces.

Me ignoró y continuó pasando por el costado, chocando casualmente su cadera contra él. El coche se movió un poco, y preparé mis piernas para correr.

—No hay alarma. Debe ser silenciosa —comentó, inspeccionando el garaje por si había gente antes de ponerse de rodillas. Miró debajo del coche, chasqueando su lengua con disgusto—. Tampoco tiene Lojack.

Conté. Concordaba con tres de sus reglas.

Se puso de pie y limpió con su camiseta las manchas que dejó en el coche. Tomó de mi mano, y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia su Chevelle. Ni siquiera intentó abrir la puerta o entrar; solo nos quedamos sentados contra el parachoques.

—¿No nos vamos? —pregunté, confundida.

Negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—Vamos a sentarnos y esperar aquí por un minuto, a ver si alguien viene a chequearlo. Si hay una alarma silenciosa, deberían estar viniendo. Además, necesito pensar bien sobre esto.

Estaba inquieto por la situación. El coche estaba allí, preparado y listo, rogando ser robado. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cualquier ladrón, no importa cuan aficionado o idiota, se tomaría una pausa.

Edward frunció el ceño y se mordió su piercing, sumido en pensamientos. Era predeciblemente lindo con sus hábitos.

—¿Por qué este coche esta estacionado aquí? ¿Por qué no lo estacionaron en otro lugar? Quiero decir, mira a tu alrededor, Kid —dijo, mirando hacia el techo—. No hay cámaras en este garaje ni siquiera guardias de seguridad cuidando. No tiene alarma. No tiene Lojack, bueno, eso no significa una mierda. El Lojack es un sistema de seguridad pobre. Estos coches tienen una nueva tecnología GPS incrustada en el motor. —Ya ni siquiera me estaba hablando a mí. Solo estaba murmurando para si mismo—. Y nadie ha pasado por aquí en diez minutos. Está desierto.

Punto tras punto, comprobaba su lista, pero le faltaba el punto más importante: el riesgo del cebo. Si tenía más de cinco, era un no definitivo. Este coche en estas circunstancias tenía sus riesgos.

—Puede ser un coche cebo, los que es muy seguro, y terminaríamos pasando diez años tras las rejas si nos atrapan —dijo.

Eso no sonaba atractivo.

—O… —seguí, sintiendo otra posibilidad.

Bajó su mirada hacia mí.

—O esta podría ser nuestra noche de suerte.

Reí.

—Si, bueno, en ese caso, es definitivamente un coche cebo.

Edward metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda. Se agachó a mi altura y me la mostró.

—Cara, y mandamos todo a la mierda y lo robamos. Cruz, nos vamos —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Quieres jugar nuestras probabilidades?

Miré hacia el coche, parecía tener un cartel con luces de neón diciendo "_Róbame_".

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Besó la punta de mi nariz y sacudió la moneda en su pulgar. Observamos, casi en cámara lenta, como giraba en el aire, cayendo en la palma de Edward. Él la dio vuelta y la puso sobre su mano.

Era cara.

—Parece que el destino decidió —dijo, poniendo la moneda en mi mano. Se giró y sacó una ganzúa de plata, tendiéndomela—. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Mi pecho se comprimió, una especie de miedo escénico creciendo en él. Quería hacerlo, pero no creía que pueda. La última vez que traté de robar un coche, terminé con un arma apuntada en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, todo salió bien al final, pero no siempre seria así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —pregunté.

—Menos de un minuto para abrirlo e irnos.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Quieres que robé mi primer coche, uno que posiblemente sea un cebo y realmente difícil, en sesenta segundos?

Él asintió, desechando mis preocupaciones.

—Es más de lo que necesitarás.

—No lo sé, —dije, mordiendo mis uñas nerviosamente—. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Nena —dijo Edward, agarrándome por mi nuca y presionando su frente contra la mía—, tú puedes con eso. Confió en ti.

La fe que tenía en mi era increíble, y lo jalé hacia mí, besando sus labios suavemente. Su fe me daba el coraje para hacer lo que había practicado por casi un mes. Me recordó en una oración que podía hacer eso. Sabía destrabar una puerta mejor que Edward. Mejor que nadie.

Diablos, era mejor que Rose.

—¿Sesenta segundos? —reafirmé, tomando la ganzúa de su mano.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

—Empezando… ya.

El reloj seguía corriendo mientras nos acercábamos al "coche cebo" y tomamos nuestra oportunidad. Edward vigilaba mientras yo me acercaba al lado del conductor y deslizaba la barreta por la ventana. Era más fácil sostener que el gancho, y después de quince segundos hubo un clic. La puerta se abrió, casi golpeándome en la cara.

—Edward —le grité en voz baja.

Levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

—¿Estás dentro?

—Estoy dentro —confirmé, abriendo la puerta y dejándome caer en los asientos de cuero de lujo.

Mis manos tomaron el volante temblando mientras miraba a mi alrededor, familiarizándome con mi nueva obsesión. Mi dueño de la noche era hermoso. Lo estrecho del espacio me acariciaba y abrazaba y acomodé mi cuerpo en él.

Suspiré feliz.

—Hola, precioso.

—Toma, —dijo Edward, sentándose en el asiento trasero e interrumpiendo mi enamoramiento. Me dio algo parecido a una llave y una navaja—. Tienes treinta y cinco segundos, Kid.

Tomando aire, me llené de coraje y puse la llave en el encendido. La giré y no pasó nada. El coche no encendía y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… _Esa mantra se unió al ritmo de mis latidos.

—No está funcionando. Se atascó —dije, lanzando una mirada de pánico hacia Edward.

Él sonrió con facilidad, frotando mis muslos y colocando una mano sobre la mía. Empujó la llave más hacia adentro, girándola a la derecha y el coche cobró vida con un zumbido vibrante. El motor en la parte trasera sacudió los asientos, y me reí, emocionada y al borde de la histeria.

La pantalla táctil de la consola central se encendió mientras mi asiento se movió hacia delante.

—Mierda —dije, pasando mis dedos sobre ella, presionando botones.

—Nena, puedes hacer eso luego —me apuró Edward, tomando mi mano y colocándola en la palanca de cambios—. Ahora mismo, tienes que moverte.

—Está bien —dije, concentrada. Puse mi pie en el embrague y puse el coche en reversa.

Gracias a Dios que sabía conducir, pero eso no anticipó la gran potencia de este coche. Salió del garaje rápidamente, asustándome como la put madre. Grité, pisando los frenos y casi chocando el coche detrás nuestro.

—Dios, Kid —rio Edward.

—Lo siento, —dije, pisando el embrague y poniendo el coche en primera, deslizándonos hacia delante, haciendo que los neumáticos chillen hasta que empezamos a viajar sin problemas.

Conducimos con mis ojos bien abiertos y mi corazón acelerado. Estaba hiperventilando, y no importa cuantas veces Edward me decía que me calmara, sabia que hasta que estuviéramos fuera de allí y en la autopista, no seria capas de calmar mi ansiedad.

—Bueno, no es un coche cebo —dijo Edward, hurgando en la guantera y los costados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque todavía no fuimos arrestados.

—Eso es reconfortante. —Reí nerviosamente mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada principal del garaje.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías y detuve el coche, mirando a Edward para que me diera alguna dirección.

—Gira a la derecha aquí y dirígete hacia el sur —dijo, levantando sus caderas y sacando su radio policial. Lo encendió y ajusto la frecuencia—. Estás cosas son una mierda, pero nos dará una mano si se escucha algo por aquí.

—Eso es bueno —respondí, llevando el coche hacia la calle.

—Ve por la autopista y toma la 101 West hasta la I-17, —ordenó—. Quiero que lleves a este cachorro a estirar sus piernas.

Asentí en respuesta y cambié el coche a segunda. Navegamos por las calles con las ventanas cerradas y consiguiendo miradas a nuestro paso. La gente paraba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para mirarnos. Sabía lo estúpido que era robar algo tan llamativo e impresionante. Esta cosa prácticamente gritaba que lo miraran.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando Edward?

Mi estomago estaba hecho nudos y mi pecho dolía. Era por el miedo a ser atrapados. Pero era eclipsado por la adrenalina y emoción del poder de este coche. Una vez que estuvimos en la autopista, solté un suspiro tranquilizador. Me metí en el carril rápido y pisé el acelerador.

—Nena, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward unos minutos después, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, observando por el espejo retrovisor. No había coches a la vista—. ¿Hay un policía? ¿Debería bajar la velocidad?

Me entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza. Puso una mano sobre mi rodilla y la empujó hacia delante.

—O subes la velocidad y me muestras lo que esta belleza puede hacer, o lo abandonamos en algún lugar y lo dejamos por hoy, porque no robamos un coche de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares para que conduzcas así.

—Pero… —Miré el velocímetro—. Ya voy a setenta y cinco.

—¿Setenta y cinco? —gruñó—. ¿Setenta y putos cinco? Dios, este es un coche de buen rendimiento, Bella. Es un insulto ir así de lento. Muéstrame lo que puede hacer.

—¿Pero y si hay algún policía por aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza y tamborileó sus dedos en la pantalla táctil. Apretó en Opciones y cliqueó en el radar detector computarizado.

—Mierda, amo a este coche —dijo, girándose hacia a mi con una sonrisa fascinada.

—Está bien —resoplé. Sin excusas, pisé el acelerador—. Pero si nos atrapan, Edward, me debes una grande.

—Si nos atrapan, nena, te compraré ese maldito anillo —dijo, guiñándome.

Me mofé, rodando mis ojos.

—Si, seguro, ahora te casarías conmigo, solo mientras que esté tras rejas por diez años. Qué romántico.

—Ey, seré un buen marido —dijo, tomando mi rostro y pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla—. Me aseguraré de salir de prisión e ir a darle a mi esposa las visitas conyugales.

—Más te vale que sea así —dije, sintiendo escalofríos por mi cuerpo y hasta mis pies, donde pisé el acelerador hasta que ya no podía más.

El coche voló por la autopista sin problemas ni esfuerzo. El motor rugía y vibraba mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Cambie a quinta y sexta, llegando a los cientos, y eventualmente a los ciento treinta.

Mi pecho se movía con rápida y profundamente con emoción, y mi pulso se aceleraba, la emoción inflamaba mi cuerpo con cada vuelta. La pura adrenalina que circulaba en mi sangre era enorme. Era genial y quería más.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Edward mirarme fijamente y mis pezones se endurecieron ante su mirada.

Era intoxicante, el coche y Edward, mezclado en uno y haciéndome marear en lujuria. El fuerte palpitar y anhelo entre mis piernas se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

_Dios, lo deseo_, pensé, mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

—¡A la mierda! —gruñó Edward en frustración, asombrándome. Miré hacia él y se estaba ajustándose en su asiento—. Toma la salida Pinnacle Peak y ve hacia la derecha.

—Okey —dije lentamente, un poco confundida mientras sacaba mi pie del acelerador y tomaba la salida—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Porque realmente necesito tocarte ahora—suspiró, acercándose y acariciándome la nuca con sus nudillos—, y no quiero que choques el coche.

.

.

**Okey, lo dejé en la mitad de lo bueno, pero tendrán que esperar al siguiente… cof, cof… jajaja.**

**Se acerca lo que todas pedían por ahí…**

**Besos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo diecisiete**

Edward me hizo manejar el Lambo por un camino de tierra, que se metía más en el desierto y estaba cerca de un barrio de viviendas. Era oscuro y aislado. Estaba cubierto por muchos árboles de Palo Verde. Era imposible que alguien viera el coche estacionado allí en la noche.

Era el lugar perfecto para sentarse en un coche robado… bueno, hasta que llamen a la policía y vengan en busca de él.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que lo tomamos y todavía no lo habían reportado. Edward seguía cambiando frecuencias en el escáner, chequeando entre los departamentos de policía de Phoenix, Scottsdale, Tempe y Mesa. No había nada aparte de un tiroteo en el sur de Phoenix.

Me parecía raro que nadie se haya dado cuenta que el auto fue robado… y me parecía muy raro que alguien simplemente lo hubiese dejado abandonado allí. Tal vez alguien ya lo había robado antes que nosotros. Eso explicaría que no tuviera alarma….

—Idiota —rio Edward.

Apagando el motor, miré hacia Edward mientras escribía algo en su viejo celular. Presionó enviar y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunté.

—Emmett —respondió, volviéndose hacia mí—. Acaba de recoger mi coche.

—Oh… ¿en serio? —pregunté. Ni había pensado que el coche de Edward había quedado allí, pero creo que tiene sentido que quiera que lo fueran a buscar—. Así que, ¿él sabe de nosotros y lo que hicimos?

Él sonrió.

—Oh, sí, lo sabe bien.

—¿Te dijo algo si habían policías por allí? ¿Sabe el dueño que su coche fue robado? —pregunté, mordiendo mis cutículas.

Edward suspiró, dándome una mirada enojada mientras sacaba mi mano de mi boca. Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle. Estaba algo ansiosa y necesitaba algo para distraerme.

—Él dijo que el garaje seguía lleno de coches, pero que no había policías por allí. Piensa que necesitamos abandonarlo mientras siga nuestra buena suerte, y tiene razón. Mierda, sé que tiene razón —dijo Edward, agitado, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Es muy arriesgado quedarse en un coche de alto perfil, pero no puedo pensar en ello ahora mismo. —Tomó sus manos y las envolvió en mi cuello, acariciando mi rostro con sus pulgares—. No cuando tú estás sentada allí luciendo tan jodidamente sexi.

La fuerza y dominación que usó en mí era excitante, y provocó que suelte un suave gemido.

Él gruñó, cerrando sus ojos.

—Mierda, nena. —Los abrió de golpe, dejándome asombrada ante los verdes y profundos que estaban. La lujuria y el deseo de poseerme corrían en él y jadeé ante la intensidad de la misma—. ¿Tienes idea de lo jodidamente sexi que eres?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me derretía en el asiento, mordiendo mi labio inferior, anhelando que él se acercara y me devorara toda.

—Mentirosa —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y perversa—. Tú sabes lo que provocas en mí.

—Entonces haz algo al respecto —contesté, tomando sus muñecas y acercándome a él, perdiéndome en él—. Deja de hablar y bésame, mierda.

Gruñendo, me tomó más fuerte por la garganta y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Fue duro y caótico, y su lengua se presionó contra la mía, fuerte y exigente. Todo de él me desarmaba, dejándome ebria, consumida y adicta al sabor de la menta.

El hambre de tener a este hombre estaba rugiendo dentro de mí y no importaba lo mucho que nos besáramos o lo cerca que nuestros cuerpos estaban, nunca era suficiente. Nunca estaba completamente satisfecha. Me llevaba al punto de la locura absoluta y clavé mis uñas en su piel, haciendo que siseé. Me puse de rodillas en el asiento, inclinando mi cuerpo y ansiando sentirlo.

—Ven aquí, —jadeó, rompiendo el beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello y lo jaló, tomándolo en sus puños mientras me acercaba hacia él.

Sonreí con suficiencia, satisfecha con lo mucho que nos volvíamos locos, mientras chocaba mis labios con los suyos. Levantándome sobre mis rodillas, puse mis manos en su pecho, equilibrándome mientras me lanzaba hacia él. Tirando mi pierna en su regazo, acomodé mi cuerpo, sintiendo lo mucho que me necesitaba. Profundizando el beso, me presioné contra su dureza y empecé a mecer mis caderas. Él gruñó, tomando mi cintura y manteniéndome quieta. Eso sólo incrementó mi deseo. Arañé su camisa, con ganas de arrancársela, y mientras me senté para quitársela, me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo del coche… muy fuerte.

—Ow, —dije, frotándome el golpe con mis dedos.

Edward se apartó, mirando con preocupación mientras extendió su mano y me acarició el costado de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Le sonreí, negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano, trayéndola a mis labios y la besaba suavemente.

—Estoy bien. Sólo hay poco espacio para moverse.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, al fin comprendiendo mi malestar.

—Hmm, tengo una idea. Sostente de mí.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me abrazó fuerte y se inclinó, encendiendo el coche. Este cobró a la vida y empezó a vibrar, sacudiendo los asientos. Él abrió la puerta del coche, tomó mis caderas y sacó sus pies afuera. Gruñó y se movió, ajustando mi peso; puso su mano en mi nuca, bajándola para que no se lastimara. Me levantó y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretando y aferrándome a él. Puso sus manos en mi culo y me ajustó en su agarre.

Colocando el escáner de policía en el techo, se inclinó y cerró la puerta. Nos llevó a la parte delantera del coche, dejando mi culo sobre el capó y, recostándome, atacó mis labios, besándome con fuerza.

Mis piernas temblaban bajo el movimiento del coche. El cuerpo de Edward me empujaba más sobre el capó, atrapándome allí. El poder del coche y mi hombre había elevado mi excitación. No podía tener lo suficiente.

Quitándome mi camiseta, él la hizo un bollo y la ubicó bajo mi cabeza. Sus labios y lengua estaban en todas partes, mi cuello, mi pecho, incluso en mi estómago. Gemí suavemente, amando la manera que sus manos acariciaban mis pechos, doloroso pero agradable.

Necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía, tomé de su camiseta, levantándola y quitándosela. Se apartó y cernió sobre mí mientras lo observaba. La luna llena estaba apareciendo, dándome la luz suficiente para verlo.

Era hermoso.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho, sintiendo sus duros músculos bajo su piel, y continuaron descendiendo hasta que estuvieron al borde de sus jeans. Me detuve, alzando mi mirada hacia Edward, esperando que me detuviera.

—Iremos tan lejos como tú quieras —dijo, acariciando suavemente mi rostro.

Me estaba ofreciendo una salida, y tal vez debería haber estado nerviosa ante que este chico tomara mi virginidad, pero no lo estaba. Quería que fuera Edward el que lo hiciera. Lo había decidido hace tiempo.

Sin decir nada, levanté mi cabeza y agarré su cabello, jalándolo para besarlo. Respondió del mismo modo, con furia y pasión. Desabroché sus jeans y los bajé hasta debajo de su culo.

Mi mano se sumergió por debajo del elástico de sus bóxers, y me detuve. Las puntas de mis dedos sentían algo duro, frío... y metálico. Saqué mi mano rápidamente, con miedo ante esa anomalía.

—¿Qué...? —dije lentamente, bajando mi mano y sintiéndolo otra vez—. ¿Es eso un piercing?

Edward besó mi cuello, empujando sus caderas, rogando para que lo tocara.

—Mmmm. ¿Acaso te molesta?

—No —dije, cerrando mis ojos mientras él succionaba y mordisqueaba mi piel con sus dientes.

Tentativamente, bajé mi mano y envolví mis dedos alrededor de su polla, aferrándola y sintiéndola por primera vez… y Edward era grande.

No era enorme o monstruoso, sino de un tamaño bastante decente. Era mucho más grande que mi ex-novio. Eso era jodidamente seguro.

Deslizando mi mano arriba y abajo por su polla, observé su rostro, buscando indicios de que lo estuviera disfrutando. Era desigual y descoordinado al principio, pero después de unos momentos, empecé a tomar ritmo, añadiendo unos giros con mi muñeca, lo que hizo sisear a Edward.

Sonreí, encantada que estuviera masturbando a mi novio.

Se alejó de mí y mi mano se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones. Tomó mis rodillas y me jaló hacia él, deslizando mi culo por el coche, el cual seguía andando. El motor estaba haciendo un ruido sordo, creando una sensación de vibración en mi espalda. Me apoyé sobre mis hombros mientras Edward quitaba mis shorts, bajándolos por mis piernas. Gruñó fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta que había ido sin nada abajo.

Su mirada se posó en mí, luciendo totalmente enloquecido, antes de hundir sus dedos en mí, entrando y sacándolos en un ritmo incesante.

Arqueé mi espalda mientras él presionaba su palma en mi muslo derecho y separaba mis piernas. La intensidad crecía otra vez mientras que la necesidad y el fuego llegaba a un nivel explosivo, haciendo su camino a través de mí. Cuando puso su boca sobre mí, chupando y mordisqueando mi clítoris, me agarró con la guardia baja.

—Mierda —siseé, embistiendo mis caderas contra su rostro.

Bajé mi mirada hacia él, temiendo que se haya roto la nariz, pero su cabeza estaba inmersa entre mis piernas mientras me mantenía quieta con su mano en mi estómago para mantenerme en control.

Dejándome caer sobre el capó, dejé mis manos vagar por mis pechos, apretando y tirando de mis pezones.

Edward continuó asaltándome con su boca y lengua, lamiendo, mordiendo, y succionando mis labios, mientras que su pulgar frotaba mi clítoris. Sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de mí tan fácilmente y me encontraba cerca, sintiendo crecer y palpitar la sensación.

Mordí mi labio tratando de contener mis gemidos, pero muy pronto, se volvió insoportable. No podía evitarlo. La manera con la que trabajaba mi clítoris en su boca, sus dedos dentro de mí y tocando ese lugar perfecto. Era demasiado, solté un pequeño gemido y mis muslos temblaron mientras llegaba mi orgasmo.

—Dios, —gruñó Edward, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas mientras besaba mi muslo—. Podría hacer eso todo el día.

Jadeé.

—Puede que te deje hacerlo.

—Te tomo la palabra —dijo, inclinándose hacia mí, rozando sus labios sobre mi clavícula.

Tomé su rostro, jalándolo hacia mí y besándolo profundamente, sin importarme que mi sabor siguiera en su lengua. Hambrienta por este hombre, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí más que a nada.

Clavó sus dedos en mis caderas, empujando su pelvis contra mí, la cabeza de su polla golpeando la parte superior de mi muslo, a pocos centímetros de dónde necesitaba que estuviera. Él gruñó, apartándose de mis labios y poniéndose derecho.

Sacudió su cabeza, una leve sonrisa asomándose en su rostro mientras murmuraba para sí mismo: "Demasiado ansiosa."

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un condón. Mientras estaba abriéndolo y preparándolo para ubicarlo, tomé la oportunidad de observarlo… todo. Sus tatuajes continuaban a lo largo del torso y hacia su pelvis. El piercing en la cabeza de su pene, la cual sólo había sentido hasta ahora, era una barra de metal.

No parecía que fuera a doler, considerando que después que se puso el condón ya no podía verlo. Pero esta era mi primera vez, y estaba nerviosa acerca de lo desconocido.

Edward debió de ver la expresión en mi rostro porque frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que ésta sea tu primera vez? ¿Aquí, en el medio del desierto y sobre un coche?

Lo que él no se daba cuenta era que no importaba dónde estuviéramos. Era él lo que lo hacía especial para mí. Además, siempre podía follar con Edward en un lugar romántico, pero ¿mi primera vez sobre el capó del coche que robé? No había nada mejor que eso.

—Estoy segura —dije, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de él y jalándolo hacia mí—. No es sólo un puto coche, Edward. Es un jodido Lamborghini. Y no es sólo mi primera vez. Es mi primera vez contigo. —Me incliné, tomándolo fuertemente y ubicándolo en mi entrada.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos, besándome tiernamente. Lentamente, metió la punta y me tensé, tomando de su cabello en mis puños.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Si —dije, tomando aire profundo—. Estoy bien. Seguí.

Más y más entraba en mí, deteniéndose cada vez y dejando que mi cuerpo se ajustara a él. Era doloroso. No voy a mentir, pero rápidamente se transformó en placer. Ni bien estuvo completamente dentro, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo, se sentía muy bien. Y su piercing apenas se sentía.

—Mierda —maldijo—. Tan estrecha.

Lentamente, aceleró el paso, besándome profundamente, gruñendo y gimiendo en mi boca. Frunció el ceño en concentración, y podía ver que se estaba conteniendo por mí.

Me aferré a sus hombros, levanté mis piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cadera, posicionándome de tal manera que él era capaz de entrar más profundo dentro de mí.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo algunos "mierda" mientras me embestía más fuerte y rápido, dejando de ser suave. Balanceando mis caderas al ritmo de las suyas, presioné mis pechos contra el suyo, haciendo que nuestra piel sudorosa sea una.

Metió su mano entre nosotros, frotando mi clítoris con fuerza, haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos, y sentí esa sensación otra vez. Se intensificó cuando embistió contra mí, besando mi hombro, mordiendo y chupándome la piel, marcándome por tercera vez en el día.

Fue todo lo que pude soportar, mientras que el coche vibraba y palpitaba debajo de nosotros, haciendo que mi orgasmo saliera en oleadas. Gimiendo fuerte, arqueé mi espalda y mis músculos se tensaron. Hizo eco a través del desierto y asustó a los coyotes.

Edward estrelló sus labios contra los míos, callándome mientras daba estocadas fuertes y rápidas, agarrando mis caderas y hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel. Gruñó y tomé su piercing entre mis dientes y lo tironeé, metiéndolo en mi boca. Embistió unas veces más, entrando y saliendo, disminuyendo su ritmo hasta que se detuvo, derramándose dentro de mí.

Con su cuerpo cansado, se apoyó sobre sus codos y dejó caer su frente en mi pecho.

—Diablos —jadeó, besándome por mis labios y mandíbula.

—Sí, —dije, pasando mis manos por su cabello, queriendo decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero era demasiado pronto. No quería que pensara que era una loca de mierda o que solo lo decía porque me había desflorado.

Así que, me mantuve callada y confesé mi amor por él en mi cabeza… una y otra vez.

Llegó a mí y me besó, suave y lento. Estuvo silencioso; no había nada que escuchar además del ronroneo del coche y nuestros corazones retumbando.

Entonces, pasó…

El escáner de la policía informaba sobre un Lamborghini Gallardo 2008 negro robado. Tenian la ubicación gracias al GPS del coche, y todas las unidades disponibles se dirigían hacia nuestro encuentro.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —siseó Edward, dando un puñetazo en el capó del coche. Subió su mirada hacia mí—. Nena, tenemos que irnos.

.

.

**Uff… al fin, ¿no? ¿Qué piensan? **

**¿Los atraparan?**

**Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo dieciocho**

La diversión se había terminado.

Edward me tiró los shorts mientras se ponía sus jeans. Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho y no podía respirar, y no era por emoción o excitación, sino de miedo. Estaba flipando. Nos iban a atrapar. Lo sabía. No demoramos demasiado.

—Toma, Bella —dijo, entregándome mi camiseta—, limpia todo en el coche, ¿de acuerdo? —Él ya estaba usando su camiseta para limpiar el exterior y me quedé parada allí embobada por un momento. Se levantó y me besó, trayéndome de vuelta al presente—. Apúrate, nena, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me zambullí en el coche y me puse a limpiar todo: el volante, la palanca de cambios, los asientos y la pantalla táctil. Simplemente todo. No me olvidé de nada, y cuando pensé que tenía todo cubierto, repasé una y otra vez para estar segura.

Saliendo y poniéndome de pie, casi me pego otro golpe en la cabeza con la puerta del Lambo. Edward estaba a mi lado, sus ojos muy abiertos y mirando hacia la distancia. Todo estaba tranquilo, además de nuestra respiración. Estaba oscuro y casi sereno. No había helicópteros o patrulleros en nuestro camino, pero eso no significaba que no lo iban a estar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tomando mi mano.

—Si, —dije, pasando mi camiseta por mi cabeza. Gracias a Dios que era de color negro, si no, estaría llena de manchas y seria imposible negar mi culpa.

—Bien —dijo, agarrando mi mano con fuerza—. Ahora, vamos a correr hacia el barrio lleno de viviendas de allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes correr?

Asentí.

—Si, solo dime el camino.

El desierto estaba oscuro y aislado, dándome una sensación de falsa seguridad. Mis pies golpeaban contra el suelo y traté de mantenerme a la par de Edward. Él era rápido y parecía que estuviera millas más adelante que yo, pero su agarre firme sobre mi mano me decía otra cosa. El dolor en mi pecho por el esfuerzo me estaba matando. Palpitaba, y me jadeé por aire, tratando de conseguir un poco de oxigeno en mi sangre.

El distrito estaba a menos de cien metros de distancia, y sentí que iba a morir del agotamiento. Los músculos de mis piernas estaban acalambrándose, pero cuando vi las luces a la distancia detrás de nosotros, una ola de adrenalina me llenó con furia.

Todo lo que podía escuchar ahora era los fuertes latidos de mi corazón… _bum, bum, bum, bum, bum._

Cuando llegamos a una pared de ladrillos, Edward se detuvo. Entrelazó sus dedos y extendió las manos para poder alzarme. Subiéndome sobre sus palmas, me levantó rápidamente y mis manos se aferraron a la parte superior de la pared. Me debatí allí por un momento, cansada de correr, pero entonces Eward puso sus manos en mi culo y me empujó para terminar de subir.

Subí el muro y rodé sobre mi estómago. Me tomé del borde para poder bajar mientras mis piernas colgaban en el aire. Por último, me dejé caer, cayendo al suelo sobre mis pies. Maldije ante el dolor en mis espinillas.

Esa mierda dolió.

Menos de un segundo después, Edward estaba aterrizando sobre sus pies a mi lado. Claro, él hace que parezca fácil.

Ahora que los dos pasamos ese muro y estábamos lejos del coche, seguí la segunda regla de la lista de Edward: ser consciente de tus alrededores. Estábamos en el parque del distrito. Tenía un gran campo con juegos infantiles y un lago artificial en el medio.

Qué lugar perfecto para criar niños.

Edward se inclinó y sacó su arma. La limpió con el borde de su camiseta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

—No me pueden atrapar con esto —dijo, caminando hacia el lago y arrojándola allí. Cayó en el agua con un chapoteo, hundiéndose inmediatamente. Se volvió hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño—. Amaba esa jodida arma.

Si estaba así de angustiado por su Glock de 9mm diaria, me preguntaba cómo hubiera reaccionado ante la pérdida de su Colt.

Tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me jaló hacia delante.

—Vamos.

El distrito dónde estábamos era una comunidad cerrada, lo que era un concepto estúpido, a menos que pongas alambres de púa y cerca eléctrica alrededor de ella, porque eso no mantenía lejos a nadie. Solo les hacia sentir alivio a la gente que vivía allí. Nadie estaba a salvo e nada. Cosas malas pasan a gente buena todo el tiempo, y no había rima o razón para ello.

—Mierda tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Edward, tomando su teléfono y llamando a alguien mientras caminábamos por las calles.

Soltando mi mano presionó el teléfono en su oreja. Lo vi curiosamente mientras limpiaba la ganzúa y limpiaba todas nuestras huellas. Lo tiro a un lado, sobre una cerca, y en el patio trasero de alguien.

—¡Hey! —dijo Edward al teléfono—. Mira, tío, estamos cagados en mierda.

Del otro lado de la línea estaba Emmett, y supe esto porque él era más ruidoso que cualquiera que haya conocido.

—¡No abandonaste el coche cuando te lo dije, no?

—No —dijo Edward vergonzosamente, limpiando el escáner de policía y tirándolo en el patio trasero de alguien.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar y él tiró de mi brazo, acelerando mi paso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste, Edward, eh? ¿Follarla en el capó?

—No —mintió Edward, bajando la mirada hacia mí para ver si estaba escuchando.

Mantuve mi vista hacia delante.

—¡Mentiroso hijo de puta! ¡La follaste y ahora están los dos jodidos!

Edward suspiró exasperado.

—No importa, Em, ¿de acuerdo? No pueden probar nada. Limpiamos el coche. No podrán encontrar ninguna huella.

—¿Y qué hay con su cabello, pedazo de mierda? Sabes que hacen esa mierda de CSI todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso aspiraste todo el puto coche?

—No seas estúpido —bufó, rodando sus ojos. Estaba limpiando la última pieza de evidencia que nos ataba al coche y lo tiró sobre otra cerca.

—No, si te arrestan esta noche, llama al puto de Jasper. Yo tengo planes con Rose. Sabes, follar a una chica que no me dará de cinco a diez años en prisión.

—¿Qué? Pero necesito que nos vengas a buscar, tío. ¡Estamos varados y tú tienes mi jodido coche! —discutió Edward, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te dije, estoy ocupado. Llama a Jasper.

—Como sea, hijo de puta —espetó Edward y colgó el teléfono. Me miró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un idiota. No lo necesitamos.

—¿Cómo volveremos a casa? —pregunté.

Un helicóptero voló sobre nuestras cosas y pude escuchar a la distancia las sirenas. Edward apretó los dientes, escaneando nuestro alrededor, buscando por una posible ruta de escape. Estábamos parados en el medio de la calle y a nuestra derecha había una casa club. Él corrió hacia las puertas de cristal, dejándome por un momento, y miró para ver si estaban abiertas.

Y lo estaban. Me hizo señas para que me acercara.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero el aire acondicionado estaba haciendo maravillas con mi piel caliente. Jalé mi cabello en una coleta. El sudor en mi cuello se enfrió ante el aire fresco.

—Necesito ir al baño a deshacerme de este condón —dijo Edward, inclinándose y mirándome a los ojos, poniendo sus manos en mi rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije, aferrándome de sus brazos— Solo estoy tratando de no enloquecer.

—Estaremos bien. No pueden probar nada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, besando mis labios suavemente—. No iremos a la cárcel por esto. ¿Confías en mí?

—Confío en ti.

Sonrió, besándome una vez más y luego corrió hacia el baño. Estaba tranquilo, y me quedé allí, cambiando de un pie a otro, mordiendo mis uñas nerviosamente. Allí había una mesa de billar. Me trajo recuerdos del salón de billar de semanas atrás. Tanto había cambiado desde entonces. Lo que había parecido una decisión de supervivencia, me di cuenta que era más que solo respirar y tener comida en mi estomago.

Era mucho más que eso.

Edward era el centro de mi universo, y tanto dependiente como poco saludable que sonara, sabia sin dudas que yo era el centro del suyo. Éramos dos mitades de la misma fruta completando el uno al otro.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, Edward estaba al teléfono otra vez, seguro hablando con Jasper.

—Si, gracias, tío. Te veré en veinte. —Rio—. Si, eres un clarividente hijo de puta, ¿de acuerdo? Si, idiota. Adiós. —Colgó y me miró—. ¿Estás lista?

—Creo que si.

Sonrió con tristeza, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la salida de la casa club.

—Jasper no va a recoger en la estación de servicio en la carretera. Tenemos que llegar allí sin ser vistos por la policía.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dije—. Suena fácil.

A pesar de que Edward y yo estábamos corriendo de la policía a pie, me sentía más segura y a salvo con él a mi lado. No importa qué, sabia que él no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

Deteniéndose un poco en la puerta, se asomó por la ventana y miró una vez más para ver si todo estaba seguro. Después de un momento de nada, decidió que era seguro para poder escapar.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo salir del vecindario y volver a la carretera. La estación de servicio no estaba muy lejos y era un viaje corto de cinco minutos a pie. Saldríamos de esta…

Eso fue hasta que una patrulla de policía dobló en la esquina. Estaba conduciendo hacia nosotros, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la ansiedad, y el aire abandonó mis pulmones, respiré por mi nariz de forma rápida y profunda. Estaba cerca de hiperventilar.

—Jódeme —dijo Edward, tomando mi mano fuertemente—. Actúa normal.

—Estoy actuando normal —dije con voz temblorosa.

El patrullero desaceleró mientras pasaba a nuestro lado, encendiendo su linterna por la ventana. Ambos miramos al policía, sabiendo que ignorar la luz intrusa levantaría sospechas. Encendió las luces, un parpadeo rojo y azul y se detuvo a un lado de la acera.

—Jodidamente perfecto —gruñó Edward, deteniéndose a medio paso. Bajó su mirada hacia mí antes de girarnos hacia el policía—. Escucha, Bella, parecemos sospechosos, ellos no pueden probar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dije, sorprendentemente firme.

Nos giramos mientras el policía se acercaba a nosotros. Era un hombre alto y grande, me hacia recordar a Emmett. Podías decir que los años de ser policía habían hecho mella en él. Su frente estaba arrugada, probablemente de la preocupación y estrés constante, y sus ojos estaban cansados. Sus ojos azules estaban escondidos por ojeras de color oscuro.

—Buenas noches, amigos —nos saludó, posando su mano sobre su arma mientras daba un paso hacia la acera—. ¿Qué andan haciendo aquí afuera tan tarde?

—Venimos de una fiesta —dijo Edward.

El policía sacó su linterna y alumbró hacia los ojos de Edward.

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

Él ni se inmutó.

—No, señor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó el policía, alumbrando su linterna hacia mis ojos.

Entrecerré los ojos, levantando mi mano para bloquear la luminosidad de la luz.

—No, señor.

Sin estar convencido, quitó su linterna.

—Levanten tus brazos hacia un lado. —Edward y yo hicimos lo que nos dijo y el policía nos palmeó—. ¿Tienen armas o drogas con ustedes?

—No señor —respondimos los dos.

Se apartó de nosotros, su cuerpo más relajado al saber que estábamos desarmados.

—¿Saben algo de un Lamborghini robado? Fue abandonado no muy lejos de aquí.

Edward actuó sorprendido.

—¿Alguien robó un Lamborghini? No me digas, ¿acaso es eso posible?

Mierda, si que era bueno. Demonios, incluso yo casi me creí que era inocente.

—Al parecer, si —respondió el policía, mirándome a mí y entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho —chillé, delatándome.

—De acuerdo, voy a necesitar sus identificaciones —dijo, sacando su mano.

Edward buscó en su billetera y sacó su licencia. El policía la tomó, leyendo el nombre.

—Cullen —pensó, chasqueando su lengua—. ¿Por qué me suena familiar?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es un nombre común?

—Vigila tu tono —espetó el policía, volviendo sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿Su identificación, señorita?

—La dejé en casa —dije, lo que era verdad. Renée y Phil lo tenían y ellos no eran mi hogar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, sacando una libreta y lapicera.

—Isabella Swan —dije.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Edward sonriéndome.

—Está bien, iré a buscarte en el sistema. ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen órdenes de arresto que debería saber?

—No, señor —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

El policía se alejó y se sentó en su coche, chequeando nuestro nombres. Edward dio un paso hacia mí y puso sus manos en mis caderas, acercándome a él.

—¿Isabella Swan?

Gruñí, rodando mis ojos.

—Si, lo sé, suena como un show de TV. Mis padres me odiaban.

—Es un nombre hermoso —se agachó y murmuró en mi oído—, per la mia bella ragazza.

_"Para mi hermosa chica."_

Su italiano era fluido y sin problemas. Le sonreí, encontrándolo aún más sexi que antes… si acaso era posible.

—Está lleno se sorpresas, ¿no, Cullen?

—No tienes idea —dijo, inclinándose hacia mí, bajando sus labios hacia los míos.

—Bueno —dijo el policía, interrumpiéndonos, y nos separamos—. Tu registro salió bien —le dijo a Edward, devolviéndole su licencia. Se giró hacia mí—. Tú, en cambio, fuiste reportada como fugitiva.

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, miré hacia Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Tus padres te reportaron como fugitiva hace tres meses. Tendré que llevarte.

Edward se quedó congelado, completamente sorprendido. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, esperando que le respondieran qué era lo que estaba pasando. Diablos, ni siquiera sabia que Phil y Renée se habían molestado en llamar a la policía.

—Pon tus manos en tu espalda —instruyó el oficial, coloco las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas.

Hice una mueca de dolor ante el metal clavándose en mi piel. Cada vez que me movía me apretaba más.

—Tío —Al ver mi molestia, Edward reaccionó de vuelta, dando un paso y acercándose al policía—, ¿son necesarias las esposas?

—Ella está violando la ley —dijo, tomándome del brazo e inclinando su cabeza a un costado, mirando a Edward—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

Edward no hesitó.

—Ella es mi novia.

El policía se mofó.

—¿Te das cuenta que ella es menor de edad, no? Es un delito grave tener relaciones sexuales con una menor, ¿entiendes eso?

—Él no sabia, oficial —intervine—. Le dije que tenía dieciocho.

—Mmm, bueno, ahora lo sabe. Estoy seguro que te alejaras de ella, ¿no? —preguntó, fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

—Solo por dos semanas, oficial. Se le acerca su cumpleaños —dijo Edward entredientes.

El policía dio un paso agresivo hacia Edward, burlándose de él.

—Sugiero que vaya a casa ahora, Sr. Cullen, antes que haga una excusa para arrestarte. ¿O quieres ser llevado a la comisaria y que te interroguen por el caso del Lamborghini? Tu gran prontuario es más que suficiente para considerarte sospechoso.

—Hazlo —dijo Edward, probándolo—. No puedes probar una mierda.

—No —casi grité. Miré fijamente a Edward, asintiendo mi cabeza hacia la estación de servicio—. No seas estúpido. Ve. Estaré bien. Por favor.

—Ella es una chica inteligente. Sugiero que la escuches —dijo el policía, tirando de mi brazo.

Edward apretó su puño con fuerza y fulminó con la mirada al oficial. No quería dejarme allí pero yo no quería que lo arresten tampoco. Yo era una fugitiva, llamaran a mis padres y me liberaran con ellos. Me esperaban unas horas encerrada en una celda. Quién sabe lo que tendría que soportar.

Le rogué con mi mirada.

_Déjalo ir. _

El policía me llevó al patrullero, mis pies se trababan y me tropecé todo el camino. Abrió la puerta y me ubicó en el asiento trasero. Observé a Edward por la ventana mientras que él me miraba a mí.

Quería hacer algo, pero me había prometido que se iba a comportar. Todo lo que podía hacer era articular palabras, pero no le entendía. Las repitió una y otra vez y finalmente comprendí.

_Iré a buscarte. _

Mientras el policía conducía, llamando a la comisaria y diciéndoles que llamen a mis padres, temía el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarme a ellos otra vez. Girando sobre mi asiento, vi a Edward en la distancia, mirando desaparecer su forma hasta que ya no lo podía ver más.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo diecinueve**

Los pisos eran de un blanco sucio, y había marcas gastadas. Conté cuantas personas habían arrastrado sus pies, desgastando el linóleo con sus talones. Tenía que hacer algo para mantenerme ocupada. Me tenían sentada sola en un área pequeña, y habían sido las tres horas más largas de mi vida.

Debía ser alrededor de las tres de la mañana, quizás las cuatro. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Probablemente me dejen aquí toda la noche y el día. Dudaba que Phil y Renée fueran a apresurarse para llevarme a casa.

El policía me había tomado tratando de salvarme de mi trágica vida. Me había sermoneado con "Ven a Dios", diciéndome que no debería juntarme con un pedazo de mierda bueno para nada como Edward.

Realmente el policía había llamado así a Edward.

Me tomó todo lo que tenia, en términos de moderación, no decirle que se vaya a la mierda. En cambio, fui diplomática y le dije de una manera amable que él no sabia de qué mierda estaba hablando.

La persona al cual el policía me iba a entregar era el verdadero monstruo.

Podía haberle contado al policía sobre Phil y cómo él intentó violarme —más de una vez— pero estaba acostumbrada a que mis quejas caigan sobre oídos sordos. Era raro como estas personas aclamaban que querían ayudarme pero se negaban a escuchar o hacer algo al respecto. Dejaron que las cosas empeoraran hasta que un día Phil llegó demasiado lejos y terminé rompiendo un jarrón, que había hecho en el colegio, contra su jodido cráneo.

Como sea, no necesitaba de estos putos tipos de azul para protegerme. En dos semanas, cumpliré dieciocho y entonces nunca nadie se meterá en mi vida.

—Isabella Swan.

Levanté mi cabeza al oír mi nombre. Había un oficial delante de mí. Era joven, seguramente un novato.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

Se agachó y liberó mis muñecas.

—Tus padres están aquí para llevarte.

—Perfecto, —dije, masajeando mis muñecas—. ¿Los dos?

Él asintió.

—Están aquí esperándote.

—Bueno, acabemos con esta mierda de una vez —dije, levantándome del banquillo.

El policía novato puso su mano en mi espalda y me guió hacia fuera. Él era agradable, y empezó una conversación conmigo, pero yo no estaba de humor para eso. Mis nervios estaban en mi garganta, y el odio que sentía por mis "padres" incrementaba con cada paso que daba en su dirección.

No estaba segura de cuál era mi plan, pero no había manera que me fuera a ir con ellos. La única obligación de la policía era detenerme. El oficial que me esposó le había mentido a Edward. No había violación de la ley, y yo sabia que cualquier otro oficial no se hubiera molestado en una fugitiva que estaba cerca de sus decimo octavo cumpleaños.

Fue una decisión personal que tomó el policía, creyendo que me encontraba en peligro.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi a Renée y Phil de pie en el medio de la habitación. Estaban de espalda a mí, y no estaban hablando. Era la imagen que había visto cuando me fui. Si me hubieran prestado atención, se hubieran dado cuenta que su hija estaba huyendo de la casa en un sábado por la mañana con una mochila llena de ropa.

_Bueno… aquí vamos._

Torciendo y moviendo mis dedos, me acerqué a ellos con cautela, casi como un empleado del zoológico que se acerca a un león. Pero mi miedo se convirtió en ira. Viendo rojo, cambié mi manera de ver esta reunión.

Porque me di cuenta que seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre, era yo quién era diferente.

Phil se tensó cuando me vio. Sus ojos oscuros encontraron los míos, y esa sonrisa astuta y despreciable apareció en sus labios. Él creía que había ganado, que iba a ir a casa y quedarme allí como un animal mutilado.

_Ese estúpido me daba asco. _

Dando golpecitos en el hombro de Renée, Phil le señaló hacia mí, y ella se volteó, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro envejecido. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos, y nerviosamente se lo apartó. El odio que me tenía seguía allí, pero extendió sus brazos con esperanza que vaya corriendo hacia ella como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años. Me detuve a unos pasos de ellos, manteniendo mi distancia y poco dispuesta a seguirles el juego.

Porque eso es lo que era: un espectáculo… una gran y extravagante farsa.

—Bella —dijo Renée. Su voz anormalmente alta y alegre—. Ven aquí, te he extrañado.

Me quedé quita, queriendo evitar toda esta mierda y volver a Edward.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—Claro —respondió Renée, tensa, dejando caer sus brazos. Lanzó un vistazo a Phil y él dio un paso hacia mí, tomando de mi brazo.

Me alejé y le fulminé con la mirada.

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

—Bella, cariño. —Rio Renée incómodamente, mirando si había gente mirando—, no hagas una escena.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no, madre. No querríamos que estas personas sepan la verdad sobre nosotros, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no llevamos esto a afuera, señoritas? —dijo Phil, tomando mi brazo con fuerza antes de que tuviera oportunidad de quitarlo. Me arrastró hacia delante y me sacó de la estación de policía—. ¿Crees que eres tan inteligente, no? Ir y venir como se te antoje. Pensando que no respondes ante nadie, ¿eh?

Renée iba detrás nuestro en algún lugar, quejándose de lo desconsiderada y consentida que yo era; de cómo cada noche se preocuparon por mí pensando que estaba muerta en alguna zanja; que tuvo que cancelar dos grupos de lectura la semana que me escapé. Pobrecita, estaba algunos capítulos atrasada de sus amigos.

—¿Se dan cuenta que me iré de nuevo, no? —dije, mirándolos—. Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Renée entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Y a dónde irás, eh? ¿Volverás a joder como una puta con un tipo viejo? Quiero decir, por Dios santo, Bella, ¡él es un criminal!

¿En qué punto de mi vida hice algo tan horrible como para merecer tratada así por mi propia madre?

Phil apretó mi brazo más fuerte y susurró en mi oído.

—Y tú dijiste que no te gustaban las pollas viejas.

Su aliento caliente y rancio en mi piel era putamente repulsivo y asqueroso, y no quería que esté demasiado cerca como para tocarme. Él era arrogante y valiente, hablándome de esa manera con su esposa —mi madre— pisándole los talones. Sólo Dios sabe lo valiente que puede ser cuando me tiene sola.

Alejé mi cabeza lejos de él y siseé—: Púdrete.

—Oh, eres un pequeño gatito descarado. —Rio, jalándome hacia él y aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Y juro que algunas de las cosas que encontré en tu habitación eran deplorables —siguió charlando Renée, inconsciente de lo que ocurría entre su hija y su marido.

No era de extrañar que Phil pudiera decir y hacer lo que quisiera con su mujer cerca, porque a ella no le importaba. Él era libre de algún tipo de reproche.

A ella no le importaba una mierda sobre mí.

Salimos del edificio y el aire caliente de verano me golpeó en el rostro. El estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, y podía ver el coche de Renée y Phil aparcado en la distancia. Debieron de estacionarlo a una cuadra de la estación.

Phil me arrastró por las escaleras, mis pies apenas podían seguir el paso y casi caía de cara contra el cemento. Renée nos seguía por detrás, comentando sobre mi torpeza.

Qué puto show de locos era esto.

—Mierda —maldijo Renée, acercándose y tirando de la camisa de Phil.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Renée? —espetó, deteniéndose y mirándola.

—Olvidé mi bolso —dijo, agitando su mano—. Ustedes sigan; estaré allí en un minuto.

—Apúrate —le gritó—, debo volver al trabajo en cinco horas.

—Oh, cállate —dijo ella, corriendo devuelta al interior.

Phil me sonrió, arrastrándome hacia delante y bajando las escaleras. Cada vez que trataba de zafarme de su agarre, él apretaba sus dedos más fuerte, y llegó al punto donde me empezó a doler. Él caminaba rápidamente por la calle, y tenía el presentimiento que quería un poco de tiempo a solas conmigo antes que Renée regresara.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Phil, eh? —escupí—. ¿Te sigue dando migrañas, idiota?

—Sabes, pensé que tenías un poco de agallas cuando me golpeaste ese día, pero sigues siendo esa pequeña niña tímida y asustada de su propia sombra, pero este —dijo, tirándome contra el coche, dejándome sin aire—, lado tuyo es mucho más dulce.

—¿Disfrutas de tu creación? —Me burlé.

Pero por supuesto, le estaba dando mucho crédito. Él trató de hacerme una victima y yo me negué a ser una.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada, asegurándose que estábamos solos. Estaba distraído, así que aproveché para escapar. Cuando me giré para correr, capté la visión de un Chevelle rojo estacionado en la calle, vagamente oculto por los árboles.

_Él está aquí._

Pero esa pequeña conmoción y duda por mi parte fue mi error. Phil me atrapó y me tomó del cuello, empujándome con fuerza contra el coche.

—Ni siquiera pienses en correr, _niña_ —dijo.

No estoy segura si fue porque estaba me estrangulando o por el hecho que me llamó por el sobrenombre que Edward me había dado, tal vez un poco de ambos, pero desató una furia en mí. Luché contra su agarre, maldiciendo fuertemente y golpeándole. Todo lo que podía hacer para que me soltara.

Se echó a reír, esquivando mis puños que hacían contacto con su rostro, pero el oxigeno se me acababa y estaba perdiendo mi pelea.

—Sólo espera, Phil —jadeé, deteniéndome—, el karma vendrá por tí.

Él se rio fuertemente, su rostro estaba a dos centímetros del mío.

—¿Estás amenazándome, niña?

—No, ella no —respondió una voz muy familiar con un gruñido, acercando una Colt y presionándola contra la mejilla de Phil—, pero yo sí.


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veinte**

La sonrisa socarrona de Phil se desvaneció lentamente mientras el frío metal se clavaba en su mejilla, sus rasgos se transformaron en comprensión. Las manos callosas y ásperas seguían alrededor de mi garganta, perdiendo su agarre pero sin alejarse. Los ojos de Edward estaban oscuros y furiosos, y su dedo se crispó sobre el gatillo, rogándole a Phil que le de una razón.

—Hay tres cosas mías que no me gusta cuando alguien va y las toca sin mi puto permiso: mi coche, mi arma, —dijo Edward, deslizando la Colt hasta la cien de Phil—, y mi chica. ¿Adivina a cuál de ellas estás jodidamente tocando justo ahora?

A regañadientes, Phil soltó sus manos de mi cuello, fulminándome con la mirada.

—Tu novio, supongo.

—Así es, idiota. Ahora, aléjate de una puta vez —siseó Edward, empujando más el arma en la cabeza de Phil, alejándolo de mí.

Phil se tambaleó ante la fuerza empleada, golpeándose contra el coche con un ruido sordo.

Yo todavía seguía un poco aturdida por ser estrangulada y mis tobillos cedieron debajo de mí. Edward se acercó y me agarró del brazo, manteniendo mi cuerpo de pie.

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes escaneaban mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, frotando el dolor en mi cuello.

—Tardaste.

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Lo siento, nena. No volverá a pasar… —pausó, enfocando su vista en mi garganta. Gruñó, girando su cabeza hacia Phil y dando un paso hacia él, presionando el arma fuertemente en su frente—. Dame una muy buena razón por la cual no deba matarte ahora.

—Porque no puedes —gruñó Phil, posando su vista en mí.

Edward se puso frente a mí, bloqueando la vista de Phil.

—Oh, no, te aseguro que sí puedo.

Era el sentimiento más caótico y abrumador. Su protección feroz y mortal me hacia sentir muy amada por él. No había miedo. Estaba a salvo, y me tuve que controlar para no envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y besarlo hasta que se me cayeran los labios.

—No con la policía cerca —dijo Phil, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse—. Estarán aquí ni bien dispares el arma.

—Si, tal vez, pero estarás muerto —contestó Edward, moviendo su brazo por detrás de él y aferrándome contra su espalda—. Valdría la pena para mí.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra él, deslizando mis manos en sus bolsillos. Tomé aire profundamente y lo inhalé. Él odia a cuero nuevo y menta.

—Ten, tómalo —dijo Phil—. Es todo lo que tengo.

Vi como billetes y tarjetas de crédito caían al piso. Parecía que Phil estaba tratando de comprar su salida.

Los músculos del cuerpo de Edward se tensaron, y podía sentir su ira.

—¿Crees que quiero tu maldito dinero? ¿Cómo si eso fuera a salvar tu vida ahora? ¿Y qué con esas putas marcas en su cuello? ¿Eh?

—¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿A Bella? Si la quieres, tómala. Ella no es nada más que una carga para mi matrimonio, de todos modos —dijo Phil.

Me reí, rodando mis ojos ante la pobre escusa del tipo.

—Oh, obviamente planeo alejar a Bella de ti y esa estúpida madre que tiene —dijo, abrazándome más—. ¿No crees que escuché lo que ustedes decían de ella? Malditos pedazos de mierda, me dan asco.

Hasta ahora recordé que Renée todavía no volvía. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? A menos que haya dejado su cartera del otro lado del mundo a propósito, se estaba manteniendo alejada. Me sentí asqueada sabiendo que mi madre me haya tirado a la boca del león.

¿Y si Edward no hubiera estado aquí?

—¿Nosotros somos pedazos de mierda? —preguntó Phil, riendo—. Eso viene de un tipo que está follando a mi hija de diecisiete años.

—No soy tu hija, Phil —grité furiosa, saliendo detrás de Edward—. Solo soy una adolescente que intentaste violar, que tan conveniente era la hija de tu esposa.

Edward miró directamente hacia mí con su mandíbula apretada.

—¿Acaso te tocó?

—Lo hizo —le admití, evitando su mirada.

—Hijo de puta —siseó Edward. Apretó más su mandíbula, y mientras se giraba mortalmente hacia Phil, empujando el cañón más fuerte y más duro contra su cabeza como si quisiera enterrarla en su cerebro—. Despídete, idiota.

Los ojos de Phil se cerraron fuertemente, su rostro tenia una mueca de dolor mientras que se preparaba para morir.

De repente, unas luces brillantes se reflejaron en nosotros, iluminando la escena y un fuerte ruido de motor distrajo a Edward por un momento. Aflojó el dedo del gatillo y volvió su mirada. Gruñó, maldiciendo para sí mismo. Me giré y levanté mi mano para bloquear la luz, entrecerrando mis ojos, y viendo a Jasper detrás del volante del Chevelle de Edward.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y gritó—: ¡Métete al jodido coche, tío!

—Estoy ocupado —respondió Edward, volviéndose hacia Phil—. Dame un minuto. —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Bella, —me llamó Jasper, haciéndome seña para que tome el arma de Edward—. Mete a este idiota en el coche. Ahora.

Por mucho que quería ver a Phil pagar por todo el dolor que causó, hacerle pagar por sus pecados, sabía que Jasper tenía razón. Se desataría el infierno si Edward mataba a Phil. La policía sabría quién cometió el crimen y lo arrestarían. No quería que se llevaran al hombre que amaba solo por un pedazo de mierda.

—Dale —dije, poniendo mi mano sobre el arma—. Vamos. Terminó. No puede lastimarme nunca más.

Edward bajó su mirada hacia mí, escaneando mis ojos. Fueron mis últimas palabras las que hicieron la diferencia. Si le decía que disparara, él no lo pensaría dos veces.

Hoy estaba usando ese poder para perdonar la vida de Phil.

—De acuerdo —resopló, quitando el arma de la cabeza de Phil con mala gana y la guardó en su cintura. Tomó mi mano, jalándome hacia el coche en espera—. Vayámonos a la mierda de aquí.

—Espera, —dije deteniéndome y volviéndome hacia Phil, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros como si fuera a abrazarlo. Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia, pensando que había ganado—. Hay un lugar especial en el infierno para personas como tú y Renée, —le dije, levantando mi rodilla y golpeándole de lleno en las bolas. Él cayó del dolor, tosiendo y retorciéndose. Pateé tierra sobre su rostro—. Dale mis condolencias a mi madre.

En lo que a mí respecta, estaba muerta para ella.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi hombro, inclinándose y besándome en mi oreja.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, nena.

Jasper estaba silbando, agitando su mano con urgencia, tratando de que apuremos nuestro paso. Volteé mi vista y vi a Renée corriendo del edificio con unos policías tras ella. Nos alcanzarían en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh, mierda, oh, mierda —dije, saltando en el coche y sentándome en el regazo de Edward, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí.

—Acelera, Jazz —apuró Edward, chasqueando sus dedos.

—Lo sé, idiota —respondió Jasper, poniendo el coche a andar rápidamente, levantando polvo hacia dónde estaba Phil.

Observé nerviosamente en el espejo lateral como Phil se levantaba apuntando a la policía hacia nuestra dirección. Por suerte, Jasper dobló en una esquina antes que alguien pudiera ver bien el coche de Edward.

Estábamos en la autopista 60 volviendo a casa cuando Jasper desató su ira contra nosotros.

—¿Qué mierda te dije, Edward, eh?

—Jazz, no necesito de esta mierda de ti ahora —suspiró, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí protectoramente.

—No, vas a escucharlo. Te advertí que esta mierda iba a pasar. Tú lo sabias, y aún así, lo hiciste, mierda. El primer día como pareja, ¿y qué hacen? ¿Roban un coche, son jodidamente arrestados y casi matan a un hombre? —despotricó Jasper—. Ustedes dos significan problemas, ¿se dan cuenta de eso?

Miré hacia Edward y sonreí.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Somos problemáticos.

Me guiñó un ojo, tocando la punta de mi nariz juguetonamente.

—Dios santo —gruñó Jasper—. ¿Acaso no me están escuchando?

—No, te escuchamos, Jazz—dijo Edward, tomando mi rostro y acercándolo a sus labios—. Simplemente no nos importa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintiuno **

Edward era tan complejo como los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Los diseños intrincados eran una visión exterior de cómo funcionaba su mente. Era como dos caras de una moneda. Cuando era cara, era un loco que buscaba diversión empujando los límites y quebrando las leyes. Cuando era cruz, la parte que solo yo podía ver de él, era gracioso y muy protector conmigo.

Esto solía confundirme, él podía ser una o las dos cosas, o ninguna de las dos. Me hacía adivinar cada vuelta, siempre tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir o por qué hacia algunas cosas. Al final, me lo estaba haciendo muy complicado. Edward hacía las cosas sin ninguna razón, pero las hacía deliberadamente.

E independientemente de lo mareada e inestable que me hacia sentir a veces, podía confiar en que él siempre estaría allí para atraparme.

Sus largos dedos se deslizaban sobre mi piel, haciendo figuras desde mis pechos y hacia mi ombligo. Cada toque de sus dedos enviaba escalofríos a mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —murmuró en mi cabello.

El agotamiento por los hechos de ayer no mantenía despiertos pero aletargados. Nuestros cuerpos estaban dormidos, pero nuestras mentes seguían girando salvajemente. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, y el sueño todavía me eludía.

—No —respondí, sosteniendo la Colt en mi mano y mirando mi reflejo, pensando en lo aburridos y simples que eran mis ojos. No eran tan hipnotizante como los profundos ojos verdes de Edward.

—Trece días más —susurró Edward, tratando de vencer el sueño.

Sonreí, soltando el arma y acurrucándome contra él.

—Si… pero ya no hay cuenta regresiva. Lo único para lo que esperaba ese día era para tenerte a ti, y ya lo tuve.

Resopló.

—Me rendí fácilmente.

—Deberías haberte rendido antes.

—Lo hice… —Bostezó, acercándome a él—, esa primera noche.

Había muchas primeras noches cuando se trataba de Edward y yo.

—¿Cuál?

—La noche que te traje a casa y te desmayaste por fumar marihuana. —Caía más y más en su sueño que su voz salía cortada e incoherente—. Te besé.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté en la cama. Me giré para mirarlo. Me estaba observando, viendo mi reacción, pero podía decir que estaba a dos segundos de quedarse dormido.

—¿Me besaste? —Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad.

—Si —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo fue un beso. Apenas hubo algo de lengua.

Me froté el rostro con fuerza, tratando de que mi mente lo aceptara. Edward me besó, ¿y yo no lo sabía? ¿Sin mencionar que puede que haya habido algo de lengua?

—¿Yo estaba inconsciente para este beso?

Se mordió el labio, sus dientes sobre su piercing, y lucía como un niño que atraparon con las manos en la masa.

—Estabas un poco… apagada.

—¿Apagada? —Entrecerré mis ojos—. Así que, ¿cuántas veces me has besado sin mi conocimiento?

—Fue solo esa vez —dijo, sentándose en la cama, ahora bien despierto.

Después de todas sus "morales" y bromas, él fue quién había quebrado el acuerdo y me había besado esa primera noche. Y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decírmelo.

—¡Eres tan…. _idiota_! —gruñí, torciendo fuertemente su pezón, y alejándome de él.

Él gritó del dolor, tomando mi mano rápidamente. De un solo tirón, me trajo de vuelta a él. Me envolvió en sus brazos, aferrándome fuerte mientras trataba de resistirme.

Rio.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—Porque si vas a besar a alguien, al menos puedes despertarle para ello —dije, pateando las sábanas.

—¿Qué importa? Te he besado un montón desde entonces —dijo, deslizando su boca por mi cuello—, y has estado despierta cada vez.

Me volvía loca. Debilitó mi voluntad para seguir enojada con él, pero no solo eso, olvidé por qué estaba enojada. Él nublaba mis pensamientos, y ahora, todo lo que podía pensar era en la manera que sus labios se sentían contra mi piel y la fuerza de sus dientes mientras me mordisqueaba.

Nos recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Me besó a lo largo de mi mandíbula, mis labios, mi nariz, y mis párpados. Estaba besando cada parte de mi rostro. Metió su mano por mi camiseta y tomó mi pecho, girando su pulgar por mi pezón.

Solté un gemido, a lo que él calló con su boca, y me besó con más fuerza y urgencia, su lengua fuerte y dominante, y pronto estaba dominando la mía. Presionó su pecho contra mí, apretando mis pechos y empujando suavemente su pelvis.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello, y mi pierna estaba alrededor de su cadera, jalándolo hacia mí con mi talón, deseándolo y necesitándolo. El deseo de sentirlo dentro de mí estaba incrementando y convirtiéndose en un infierno.

Deslizando sus dedos por el borde de mis pantalones, los bajó por mis caderas. Su mano agarró mi culo desnudo. Era doloroso pero delicioso, y lo besé, rogando por más.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tomando de mis pantalones y sacándolos en cuestión de segundos. Los tiró al suelo justo cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—Por Dios —gruñó Edward, dejando caer su cabeza en mi vientre.

—¿Eddie? ¿Bella? —gritó Emmett.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —respondió a gritos Edward.

—Necesitan venir aquí. ¡Ahora!

—¿Para qué? ¡Estamos tratando de dormir aquí! —dijo Edward, levantando su cabeza y fulminando con la mirada hacia la puerta, tratando de hacer un agujero en ella.

Emmett soltó una carcajada, y podía verlo rodando sus ojos.

—Solo vengan aquí, carajo. Es importante.

—¿Qué puede ser tan jodidamente importante? —murmuró para sí mismo, tomando mis pantalones desechados y volviéndolos a poner. Lucía tan triste por eso.

Sentándome en la cama, me reajuste mis prendas y le sonreí.

—Es como si supiera o algo así.

—Él solo adivina las probabilidades —comentó Edward, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una camiseta.

Una vez que estuvimos presentables, y nuestros rostros no estaban excitados y sonrojados, salimos de la habitación. Toda la familia estaba allí, sentados en la sala con los ojos pegados al televisor. Apenas fueron conscientes de nosotros, y no podía entender qué era tan importante, pero entonces, eché un buen vistazo a lo que estaban viendo.

Eran las noticias, y estaban mostrando un video de un asalto en la estación de policía que fue grabada por su cámara de seguridad. Las imágenes en blanco y negro eran claras e inconfundibles. Mostraba exactamente lo que había pasado hace menos de cinco horas.

—¿Qué mierda? —siseó Edward, mirando el televisor, viendo la repetición de él apuntando el arma hacia la cabeza de Phil—. ¿Cómo mierda es esto una noticia? No lo maté.

—¿No lo mataste? —Rio Jasper secamente—. Sí, y me puedes agradecer por eso, idiota. Porque de lo contrario, no sería asalto a mano armada, sería asesinato.

—Pero no le pegué. Presioné en arma contra su cabeza, grandísimo hijo de puta —dijo, acercándose más al televisor—. ¿Y por qué solo están mostrando esto? ¿Y qué hay de cuándo estaba estrangulando a Bella? ¿Dónde está eso?

—No lo tienen —dijo Alice con tristeza—. La cámara no estaba enfocada allí en ese momento. Solo te vieron a ti.

—Oh, mierda —jadeé, cayendo en el sofá al lado de Alice. Ella me pasó el brazo por mis hombros.

Esto era malo.

—¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, Eddie? ¿Frente a una estación de policía? ¿Acaso estabas jodidamente drogado? —interrogó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ese imbécil estaba estrangulando a Bella, Emm, ¿qué mierda se supone que debía hacer? ¿Tocarle en el hombro y pedirle amablemente que deje de hacerlo? —preguntó Edward, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

—No, pero hay otras manera de manejar una situación —intervino Rose—. No puedes ir apuntando con un arma por ahí a cualquiera como un salvaje.

Él le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tal vez debería usar tu técnica y simplemente apuñalar a la gente.

—Agh —gruñó Rose, levantándose de su silla y le dio un puñetazo mientras pasaba—. Maldito idiota.

Me dio una mirada fugaz, una mezclada de simpatía e irritación y se fue a la cocina.

—También han estado hablando del Lamborghini toda la mañana —informó Jasper.

—¿Sospechan de Edward y yo? —pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tienen pistas.

—¿Pero cuánto crees que vaya a durar eso? —dijo Emmett, sus palabras apuntaban hacia Edward—. ¿Eh? Unirán dos y dos, y lo próximo que sabrás es que tu culo estará detrás de las rejas.

—Estás exagerando, Em —respondió Edward, mirándome a mí—. ¿Limpiamos todo, no?

Asentí, pero la duda se colaba en mi cabeza. ¿Y si había omitido alguna parte? Mis huellas estaban en los archivos por cargos de asalto y agresión, y las huellas de Edward… asumí que también estaban registradas.

Mostraron las fotos policiales de Edward y yo en la pantalla, indicando que sabían quienes estaban involucrados en el asalto. Esto no era algo bueno. La policía iba a estar tras nosotros en cualquier momento. La apariencia de Edward en la foto parecía la misma, tal vez un poco más joven, pero era yo la que lucía diferente. Mi cabello había estado más corto con mechas rubias, ellos sabrían que no fue tomada anoche.

Todos de ellos, como un dibujo animado, miraron directamente hacia mí.

—¿Cuándo fuiste arrestada? —preguntó Edward.

—Em, hace un año —respondí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice.

—Asalto y agresión —respondí tímidamente, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Mierda, ¿en serio? —preguntó Rose, volviendo a la sala—. ¿Bebé Bella fue arrestada por patear traseros? ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue una chica que estaba metiéndose con tu hombre?

—No, no exactamente —dije, mirando fijamente a Edward. Él me miraba con algo de asombro. Me sonrojé bajo su mirada—. Rompí un jarrón contra la cabeza de mi padrastro.

—¿El mismo tipo que le diste un puto rodillazo en las pelotas en el vídeo? —preguntó Emmett.

Asentí.

—El único.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Edward se desvaneció cuándo se dio cuenta la razón por la que había golpeado a Phil. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar.

—Mierda, ¿qué hizo este tipo para merecer tanto maltrato? —preguntó Rose, concentrándose en el televisor y tratando de ver mejor a Phil.

—Él es un idiota, Rose. Dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Edward.

Él me estaba protegiendo. Él sabía lo incómoda que me hacía hablar sobre Phil, pero más que eso, era nuestro secreto. La familia era un tema tabú para cualquiera fuera de nuestra burbuja.

—Diablos, lo que sea que hizo, parece que se lo merecía —dijo Rose, agitando su mano con desdén y sentándose en el regazo de Emmett.

—Bueno, ahora saben quién eres —dijo Alice, abrazándome cariñosamente—. Con el tiempo, van a relacionarte con el Lamborghini robado.

—No lo harán —interrumpió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Fuimos cuidadosos.

—No importa, tío. Sin importar si son arrestados por el Lamborghini o el asalto, ustedes irán a la cárcel… —pausó Jasper, mirándome a mí—. Bueno, tú tal vez no. Sigues siendo menor de edad.

La única vez en que mi edad funciona a mi favor.

—No —dijo Edward, decidido—. Si vienen por nosotros, escaparemos.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Escapar? Cállate, tío. —Rio Emmett—. ¿Dónde mierda van a ir? ¿A México? El cartel de droga no está muy feliz contigo después de esa mierda que hiciste la semana pasada.

—No lo sé —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su caminar frenético—. Iremos a algún lugar.

—Estás loco —se mofó Rose—. Cargo de asalto no es el fin del mundo, Eddie. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, mirando hacia Emmett—. ¿Cinco años?

—Depende —respondió él—. Si no hubiese sacado su arma, tal vez cinco años, pero es un idiota con mal genio y probablemente le den de diez a quince, considerando que esta no es su primer cargo.

—¿Diez a quince? —pregunté, luchando por respirar ahora.

—Bella —dijo Edward, dando un paso largo a través de la sala y poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí. Tomó mis manos en las suyas y me obligó a mirarlo—. Eso no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Huiremos y nos iremos a algún lugar.

—¿Y luego qué? —pregunté, tragando el gran nudo en mi garganta—. ¿Vamos a vivir nuestra vida como fugitivos?

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—¿Y qué pasa con el dinero? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? —interrogué,

—Dónde queramos. Si necesitamos un rollo de cinta, —sonrió—, nos detendremos en una ferretería.

Bufé, rodando mis ojos.

—Si, está bien.

—Vamos, nena —dijo, explorando mis ojos con los suyos—. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

—Estás loco —respondí, apoyando mi frente contra la suya—. Toda esta idea es una locura.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción—, pero imagínate toda la diversión que tendremos.

En ese momento, y sin ninguna razón en absoluto, el capó del Lamborghini vino a mi mente.

—Y todo los problemas que causaremos —añadí, mis labios apenas rozando los suyos, sintiendo la emoción y excitación abrumadora.

Edward sonrió, sabiendo que ya me tenía.

—Exactamente.

En algún lugar de la sala, Jasper gruñó fuerte, ya prediciendo lo que se nos venia… total y completo desastre. Pero ya estábamos decididos.

Salir a la carretera en un Chevelle rojo con las ventanillas bajas y crear un infierno con mi novio no era lo que había planeado para mi vida. Hace unos meses, inspiraba a ser escritora, pero ahora mis prioridades habían cambiado…

Yo había cambiado.

Y, honestamente, ¿cómo podía negármele a él?

No todos los días tu novio ofrece robar el mundo para ti.

.

.

.

Ok, a partir de ahora es donde empieza toda la locura de verdad jaja

Saludos :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintidós **

Cero a sesenta en un segundo era una descripción exacta de mi relación con Edward. Todo a mi alrededor pasaba rápidamente, caótico y desordenado, y yo no podía parar. El daño tenía esta atracción innegable y me tentaba hacia ella. Para los demás, yo era una tonta y loca, y estas decisiones precipitadas mías probablemente me llevaran por el camino de la destrucción. Estaba muy consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos, pero el problema era que no me importaba.

Toda mi vida había sido una niña buena, haciendo lo correcto y siempre siguiendo las reglas, pero ¿dónde me llevó esa creencia puritana? Estaba viviendo en una casa dañada con una madre que me ignoraba y un padrastro que trató de violarme en más de una vez. Mis padres eran personas respetadas en su comunidad, y la gente pensaba de ellos como amables y generosos. Nunca fueron detenidos por un crimen o incluso tuvieron una multa, pero ellos eran gente mala. Bajo todas esas mentiras cristianas se encontraba el diablo.

No fue hasta que me caí en manos de criminales que encontré mi verdadera familia.

Hablando de mi nueva familia, todos ellos estaban mirándonos a Edward y a mí con sorpresa e incredulidad en sus ojos, convencidos que acabábamos de perder la cordura.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme dónde se fue nuestro Edward cuerdo y sensato? —preguntó Emmett, mirando por alrededor de la habitación.

Jasper estaba sentado en su silla, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando al techo. Rose estaba evitando la mirada de su novio, y Alice estaba saltando en su asiento de la emoción. Al menos alguien compartía mi emoción.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Edward, alejándose un poco de nuestra burbuja y miró enojado hacia Emmett.

—No estás siento tú, tío —respondió, lanzando sus manos al aire en frustración y casi le golpea a Rose en la cabeza. Ella esquivó sus brazos y le frunció el ceño—. ¿Ustedes van a empacar e irse solo por —apuntó a la televisión—, un pequeño cargo?

—Esto es exactamente lo que te he estado diciendo, Em. Él ya no piensa —dijo Jasper, sentándose y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos color avellana se posaron en mí—. Es como si estuviera vendado y su perspectiva cambió.

De repente, me sentí como el problema. Era difícil para mí ver el cambio en Edward porque él siempre ha sido el mismo conmigo. Pero a juzgar por las reacciones de los que lo conocen por años, el cambio era sorprendente.

—Sí, puedo ver esa mierda ahora. —Rió Emmett—. Solo piensa en una sola cosa… y Dios, ahora se enoja por cualquier cosa. Ya no puedes bromear sobre nada con él.

—Ustedes, hijos de puta, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —gruñó Edward, pinchando el puente de su nariz.

Emmett sonrió, codeándole a Rose.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Eres un idiota. —Rio ella, alejándolo de ella.

—Mira, todo lo que estamos diciendo es que necesitas detenerte y pensar por un minuto —dijo Jasper—. Has hecho un gran y jodido lío ya, Edward, no empeores las cosas.

Edward respiró profundamente y pensó sobre en consejo de su amigo. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, otra vez, buscando la respuesta en mis ojos. Mi palabra era la que importaba. Era una gran sensación tener mucho poder sobre las decisiones de una persona, y me pregunté por qué él confiaba demasiado en mí. Me había sacado de la calle, dado un hogar, y una familia, pero ¿qué le di yo?

Al final, simplemente le sonreí débilmente, dejándole saber en ese simple gesto que no tenía la respuesta.

—Está bien, tal vez tengan razón —suspiró Edward, poniéndose de pie—. Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Quedarme aquí y esperar a que vengan a arrestarnos? ¿Realmente piensan que mostrarían ese vídeo en la televisión si no iban a por nosotros? Ellos quieren que el mundo conozca nuestros rostros, Jazz. ¿Acaso no te detuviste a pensar por qué es eso? ¿Solo por un pequeño cargo de mierda?

—Porque es Arizona y los medios están jodidamente aburridos —dijo Emmett.

—No, eso es mentira —espetó Edward, caminando por la habitación otra vez—. ¿Todas esas putas cámaras en la estación de policía y solo nos atrapan apuntando con el arma al idiota ese? ¿Eso no te parece sospechoso?

—Oh, por favor —dijo Rose, rodando sus ojos—. ¿Ahora toda la estación de policía está tras de tí? Piensas mucho de ti.

La habitación estaba escéptica con esta teoría, y parecía descabellada, pero él dijo algo muy interesante. ¿Por qué solamente Edward fue atrapado en la cámara? ¿Por qué la policía no vio de la forma en que Phil me arrastró fuera del edificio? ¿Por qué todos hacían la vista gorda como Renée? No tenía sentido que hagan eso, pero tampoco tenía sentido que solo se centraran en Edward.

—Está bien, ríanse de mí, pero ahora hay algo más que eso —dijo, mirando hacia mí—. No importa si vienen por nosotros o no, nos vamos.

Asentí.

—Sólo dime cuándo.

—Tío —gruñó Emmett—, no nos dejas opción, y odio cuando haces esa mierda.

Edward giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de Emmett mientras que este levantaba a Rose de su regazo y se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, confundido.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Emmett con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Alice abrió mucho sus ojos, y me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, amo nuestros viajes por carretera.

—No, a la mierda —dijo Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Esto no es una cosa de grupo que vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo Bella y yo saliendo de la ciudad. No los necesito a ustedes para complicar más la mierda.

—Pero alguien tiene que mantenerlos a ustedes en control —dijo Emmett—. Sino, volaran un puto edificio o algo así.

—Es precisamente por eso que no los necesito. No quiero que nos controlen en lo que hacemos —respondió Edward.

Alice ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Edward. En su mente, ya era un hecho. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era hablar sobre los lugares que podemos detenernos y comer y que podemos visitar. Era cansador simplemente mirarla, pero ella parecía divertida. Este viaje en grupo no parecía una mala idea. Solo limitaba mi tiempo a solas con Edward.

—No es como si fuéramos a conducir el mismo coche, tío —dijo Emmett—. Seremos como una pandilla de motociclistas, pero con coches.

Edward le miró con una expresión en blanco.

—¿Estás diciéndolo jodidamente en serio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett.

—Olvídalo —respondió Edward, caminando de vuelta hacia mí y tomando mi mano—. Vamos a volver a la cama. Si la policía toca la puerta buscando por nosotros, diles que no estamos aquí.

—Lo haremos, Eddie —resopló Emmett.

Volviendo a nuestra habitación, Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y le puso traba. Se frotó el rostro con sus manos, queriendo gritar a todo pulmón. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas cansados pero muy resueltos.

—Nos vamos mañana —dijo—, y ellos no vienen. Solo será tú y yo.

La intensidad de sus palabras era poderosa y convincente, y realmente quería que fuéramos solo él y yo, pero me sentía culpable. Era mi egoísmo puro que lo quería para mi misma. No podía negar cómo sus acciones me excitaban. Me alimentaba de ella, y sin saberlo, lo alentaba. Pero ahora, las cosas estaban fuera de control y yo causé que esto le sucediera a él. Si no fuera por mí, y mis problemas, Edward no estaría planeando en dejar a su familia.

—Edward —dije, tomando un paso hacia él y escogiendo bien mis palabras—. No quiero que abandones a tu familia por mí. Es obvio, por la forma en que hablan, que no eres la misma persona. Yo solo… no quiero que pongas toda tu fe en mí.

Dio un paso hacia mí, cerrando la pequeña distancia, y puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro, abrumándome completamente con su calor.

—Lo admito, me vuelvo loco alrededor tuyo. No puedo pensar con claridad, y simplemente reacciono sin pensar en las consecuencias. Toda esta mierda a nuestro alrededor podría haber sido evitada si no estuviera siempre consumido por ti, y tratando de adivinar qué estás pensando todo el tiempo. Fui estúpido. La cagué. Es mi culpa que estemos en esta situación de mierda.

—No, no es solo tú —dije, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor—. Yo soy tan culpable por todo como tú. No soy una espectadora inocente en todo esto.

Apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza y suspiró.

—Sé que esto suena arriesgado, y tal vez sea un jodido error, pero no veo ninguna otra forma, Kid.

—Ambos somos fugitivos, Edward —dije, cerrando mis ojos e inhalando su aroma—. Quedarnos aquí y enfrentar nuestros problemas no es lo nuestro.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Rio, abrazándome más fuerte—. Así que, está decidido entonces. Tú y yo, tomamos lo menos posible y salimos hacia la carretera.

—Y tomemos toda la marihuana de Emmett con nosotros —añadí, imaginando su rostro cuando se dé cuenta que había desaparecido. Podía ser muy vengativa a veces.

Edward se apartó para mirarme, alzando una ceja interrogante.

Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eso le enseñará al idiota a no interrumpirnos siempre.

.

.

**Gracias por leer... puede que haya un capitulo de regalo el domingo... puede ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintitrés **

Las noticias seguían pasando nuestra historia al día siguiente mientras nos íbamos. Phil era retratado como el hombre inocente que estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Él fue emboscado por su propia hijastra, la que crió desde que ella tenía nueve años, y fue asaltado y robado por su novio criminal. El vídeo era bastante convincente. Mostraba a Phil, con un arma apuntada a su cabeza y tirándole dinero a Edward. Nosotros no tomamos ese dinero, pero a través de manipulaciones y ediciones, mostraban una historia totalmente diferente.

El hecho que los medios sacaran la situación de proporción, haciéndolo todo un gran espectáculo, no me sorprendía, pero, ¿cómo puede la ley distorsionar la verdad así? Sabía que Phil se llevaba con el Sheriff. Eran compañeros de golf, pero nunca imaginé que el Sheriff ayudaría a Phil a crear toda esta mentira.

Eso me enfurecía.

—Deberíamos simplemente ir allí y decirles lo que pasó, Edward —vociferé mientras que él ubicaba nuestros bolsos en el maletero.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo por las montañas en el este, y seguía oscuro afuera. Nos estábamos escapando temprano, pero no de la manera que pensé. Antes de irnos, Edward golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y Rose y les dijo adiós. No estoy segura de si ellos registraron sus palabras, pero fueron dichas, y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

—No nos creerán, Kid —dijo Edward, cerrando el baúl—. Tú fuiste arrestada por agresión contra Phil, y yo, soy un pedazo de mierda con un historial criminal del largo de casi dos kilómetros. Estamos jodidos.

—¿Y qué hay con un detector de mentiras? —pregunté, siguiéndole hacia delante del coche—. Si nos sometemos a él, verán que decimos la verdad.

Él rió.

—Nena, esos hijos de puta retocaron un vídeo… imágenes reales de lo que pasó. ¿Qué te hace pensar que van a jugar limpio con un detector de mentiras de mierda?

Mis hombros cayeron ante sus palabras. Él tenía razón. Estábamos jodidos. Nadie iba a creernos. Nos perseguirían hasta que estuviéramos tras las rejas.

Dando un paso hacia él, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Suspiré.

—Esto es una mierda.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

—Bienvenida a mi lado de la ley, Kid.

Gruñí, frustrada.

—Simplemente me enoja que estén mintiendo sobre lo que pasó. Hacen que él parezca el bueno, Edward… y eso me hace sentir… como si él ganó otra vez. Todos esos años que viví en esa casa con miedo de lo que fuera a hacer, yo sólo… sólo quiero que sufra y pague por sus acciones. Eso es todo.

No era justo que una persona como Phil continúe saliéndose con la suya con tal maldad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a vivir hasta que el karma haga su aparición? Y cuándo eso pase, ¿a cuántas personas habrá lastimado hasta ese entonces? Las innumerables vidas que destruirá con su egoísmo enfermo y retorcido.

Yo escapé antes que él pudiera arruinarme. Tuve suerte… pero, ¿la próxima chica tendrá la misma suerte?

Eso es lo que más me preocupaba.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y estaba escuchando cada respiración de Edward. Era agradable y tranquila, pero pronto su agarre se volvió más y más fuerte hasta que hice una mueca de dolor.

—Aw —dije, golpeando mi mano en su espalda.

—Mierda —dijo Edward, soltándome de su abrazo de muerte y alejándose—. Lo siento, nena. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondí, inclinando mi cabeza a un lado—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Había una mirada lejana en sus ojos, intensa y melancólica. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos mientras cerraba sus puños. Era evidente que estaba al borde, y no sabía exactamente qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar su tranquilidad.

—Vamos —dijo, haciendo un gesto para que suba al coche.

—De acuerdo —contesté, un poco confundida ante su repentina urgencia, pero no lo cuestioné.

Subiendo al coche, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y miré hacia Edward. Él estaba buscando entra sus bolsos del asiento trasero. Sacó un arma, volviéndose hacia el frente, y quitó el cargador. Esta estaba totalmente cargada —no que me sorprendiera— y la puso en el arma otra vez. Dejó el arma en mi regazo, y luego, sin decir nada, se inclinó y abrió la guantera. Estaba sacando su Colt. Le quitó la tela que la cubría y chequeó el cargador, asegurándose que estuviera cargada de balas.

Se sentó y se la metió en su cadera. No entendía cómo estaba cómodo mientras conducía, pero no parecía importarle. Lo hacía todo el tiempo.

—El suspenso me está matando, Edward —dije, sacando mi labio en forma de puchero—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Vamos a robar un banco o algo? —Por supuesto que solo estaba bromeando, pero cuando él no respondió, me preocupé—. ¿Lo haremos?

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No, no vamos a robar un banco.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Por qué estamos armados? —pregunté, levantando mi arma y agitándola hacia él.

Frunció el ceño y cubrió su mano con la mía, volviendo a dejar el arma en mi regazo.

—Dios, Kid, no puedes ir agitando eso así.

—Está bien, seré más discreta con mi arma por ahora, pero tienes que contarme tus planes. Porque a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no puedo leer tu mente —respondí.

—Haremos una pequeña parada antes de irnos, y creo que es mejor si vamos preparados —comentó, encendiendo el coche.

—Y esta pequeña parada —dije con escepticismo—, ¿dónde queda?

Me miró y sonrió tímidamente.

—Estaba esperando que vos me dieras la dirección.

No me tomó mucho tiempo para averiguar sus planes. No debería haberme sorprendido tanto como lo hizo, considerando su comportamiento cuando se trata de protegerme, pero me dejó sin aliento.

—¿Vamos a ver a Phil y Renée? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un simple encogimiento de hombros—. Tú misma lo dijiste, Bella, crees que ellos ganaron. A la mierda eso. No me voy a sentar aquí y ver lo perturbada que estás por ese hijo de puta. Simplemente iremos allí, lo asustaremos un poco y nos iremos. Nos tomará cinco minutos, y luego iremos por panqueques.

—Edward, esto no es lo que quería —dije, tirándome en mi asiento—. Yo sólo quería que él…

—¿Pagara? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, pero a través de la ley. Quería que se pudra en la cárcel y que se haga responsable de sus actos.

—Bueno, nena —dijo Edward, acariciando mi pierna—. Lamento decirlo, pero la ley no está de nuestro lado. Sí quieres que el idiota ese pague, tendremos que hacer esta mierda por nosotros mismos.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón. La policía no iba a investigar a Phil o prestar atención a lo que yo tenía que decir. Ellos tomaron su decisión sobre mí hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer, yo era una fugitiva y una criminal que agredió su padrastro hace un año y luego le robó frente a una comisaria. Tenían el vídeo para probarlo. Así que, supongo que era momento de asumir el papel que me habían dado.

—Vas a tener que ir por la 202 y dirigirte hacia el este —dije, guardando el arma en la cintura de mis pantalones.

Edward me agarró por la nuca y me acercó hacia él, dándome un beso en los labios.

—Esa es mi chica.

.

Era alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando estacionamos en mi vieja calle. Parecía la misma, y me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían. ¿Cuántas veces había caminado por esta calle hacia la escuela, agradecida que me las había arreglado para esquivar otro avance de mi padrastro? La única que parecía diferente aquí era yo. Los últimos meses viviendo en la calle y después conocer a Edward me habían cambiado. Me obligó a evolucionar y convertirme en una persona más fuerte.

—Creo que deberíamos estacionar aquí y caminar el resto del camino —dijo Edward.

Estábamos a dos cuadras de la casa de Phil y Renée. Era una distancia corta, pero Edward no quería dejar su coche frente a la casa. Si los vecinos lo veían, probablemente serian capaces de identificarlo a la policía. Estaba siendo precavido, y comprendía completamente su lógica….

Esto iba a ser algo más que un simple susto.

—Está bien —dije.

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

—Nena, si no te sientes bien en hacer esto, siempre puedes quedarte en el coche.

—No, quiero ir. Quiero hacer esto —afirmé.

—Muy bien —respondió, acariciando mi mejilla—. Solo sígueme.

Asentí.

Se inclinó y me besó. Fue poderoso y profundo, me daba el valor para enfrentar a mis padres por última vez. Cuando se apartó, estaba sin aire y mareada.

—Vamos —dijo, abriendo la puerta del coche y salió.

Tomando su mano fuertemente, lo seguí de cerca mientras caminábamos por la calle. El vecindario estaba tranquilo y solo algunos pájaros cantaban, señalando el nuevo día. La casa estaba en mi vista ahora, y vi que ambos coches estaban en la entrada. Era un lunes por la mañana, y Renée ya estaría levantada, haciéndole el café a Phil. Su rutina era predecible, y eso trabajaba a nuestro favor.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Apreté su mano, sintiendo mi ansiedad intensificarse con cada paso que dábamos. Mi vista se nublaba y enfocaba continuamente mientras la sangre bombeaba a través de mis venas, dejándome con una mezcla de inquietud y emoción. Pasara lo que pasara iba a determinar cómo iba a ser el resto de mi vida. No mucha gente reconocía ese punto en sus vidas dónde se cruzaban con ese tenedor en el camino e igualmente seguían eligiendo el camino menos transitado.

De pie en la puerta, el dedo de Edward vaciló sobre el timbre. Bajó su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Más que a nada —respondí.

Sonrió, empujando su dedo contra el timbre.

—Bien.

El agudo sonido hizo eco en toda la casa, y pude oír los pies de Renée arrastrándose por las baldosas. Ella tenía esas horribles pantuflas, color rosa y esponjosas, que solo alguien de cinco años usaría.

La puerta se abrió y Edward tomó su pistola. Renée estaba de pie ante nosotros con sorpresa y repulsión escrito en su rostro. No fue hasta que Edward se acercó a ella y le apuntó el arma en su cabeza que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Bella? —murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos y asustados.

Ella estaba suplicando silenciosamente para que le ayude, y eso me hizo enfurecer. Era un insulto que esperara que venga a rescatarla ahora. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando yo la necesitaba?

Le sonreí fríamente.

—Hola, madre.

.

.

.

**Me van a matar por como lo dejé, lo sé jajaja**

**Cómo no podré actualizar hasta el jueves o viernes, les dejaré adelanto cuando responda sus reviews :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

—No digas ni una palabra —dijo Edward en voz baja, acercándose al umbral.

Renée levanto sus manos, el sudor rodaba por su frente mientras que se movía hacía atrás. Mis ojos se enfocaron en su dormitorio. Podía escuchar la ducha. Phil no sabía que estábamos aquí. Eso era bueno. Él tenía un arma escondida en algún lugar de la casa, y no quería que tuviera tiempo para encontrarla. No tenía duda que la usaría.

—¿Dónde esconde Phil su arma? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Renée sacudió su cabeza y balbuceó.

—No… no lo sé.

Ella mentía. Por desgracia, no sabía por dónde empezar. Podría estar escondida en cualquier parte de la casa. Era una tarea de grandes proporciones, y para ser honesta, no pensaba que tenía el tiempo suficiente para encontrarla.

Manteniendo mis ojos en su dormitorio, Edward llevó a mi madre hacia la sala y le hizo sentarse en el sofá. Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa ratona. La miró, apuntándole con el arma, pero ella se preocupaba sin necesidad. Ni siquiera estaba inclinada. Sabía que él no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Por mucho que ella fuera una madre horrible, él estaba tras Phil.

—No nos han presentado apropiadamente todavía —dijo Edward, tendiéndole su mano libre a Renée mientras que con la otra le apuntaba—. Soy Edward. Tu hija como que es mi dueña.

_¡Obvio que sí!_

Rodeé mis ojos y reí ante su actitud cordial. Estaba actuando como si no hubiésemos entrado a la casa por la fuerza, y como si no estuviera apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma. Él estaba disfrutando mucho este juego de tipo malo.

Ella miró su mano extendida con desconfianza por un segundo antes de tomarla con cautela.

—Sé quién eres.

—No, no lo sabeas —dijo él, su voz se volvió seria.

La ducha se cerró y silbé, asintiendo con la cabeza a Edward y apuntándole hacia la habitación. Él se levantó de su lugar e hizo un gesto para que tome su lugar. Saqué mi arma, haciendo que los ojos de Renée se abrieran sorprendidos.

Sentándome frente a ella, le apunté con mi arma.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?

—No lo estoy. —Su rostro era frío y estaba lleno de odio—. Supe desde el momento en que el doctor te puso en mis brazos que no serías más que una decepción para mí. Mírate —dijo con disgusto.

Sus palabras cortaban como un cuchillo y abrió un agujero en mi corazón, tomándome por sorprendida y me dolió. No importaba lo mucho que la odiaba, quería que ella me amara más que a nada. El hecho de que ella pensara que era una inútil desde el día que nací era lo más doloroso que había sentido.

Mi mano estaba temblando y el arma se tambaleó. Ella lo miró, buscando una oportunidad para quitármela, pero me recuperé. Bloqueando mis codos, le apunté firmemente.

—Sí, bueno, tú también eres una decepción para mí.

—De acuerdo, hijo de puta —dijo Edward, entrando a la sala con un Phil medio desnudo y mojado; estaba sin camiseta y solo vestía unos shorts—. Sienta tu culo al lado de tu esposa.

Lo empujó fuertemente hacia el sofá. Yo había levantado mis rodillas hacia mi pecho para evitar que él chocara contra mí.

Edward corrió la mesa ratona unos metros hacia atrás y fui a ayudarlo. Hizo un sonido chirriante contra las baldosas. Él vino y se sentó a mi lado, ubicando una mano en mi pierna y apuntando su arma hacia Phil con la otra.

—Esto es agradable, ¿no? —dijo Edward, mirando hacia mí sonriendo—. Todos juntos, simplemente pasándola bien… obviamente, no es cómo imaginé conocer a los padres de mi chica por primera vez, pero de nuevo, ustedes hijos de puta, no califican como padres, ¿o no?

—Solo estás cavando más tu tumba al venir aquí —bufó Phil.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa el futuro, Phil. Verás, has hecho mi vida un poco más difícil de lo necesario con todas tus conexiones en la policía. Me gusta tu versión de la verdad.

Phil se mofó.

—Esa mierda fue la verdad y por culpa de ella. —Posó sus ojos en mí—. ¿No podías mantenerte lejos, no?

—Ey, hijo de puta —dijo Edward, golpeando a Phil en la cabeza con el cañón de su arma y así quitar su vista de mí—. No la mires. No puedes mirarla nunca, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué quieren? —Lloró Renée—. ¿Dinero? Solo tomen lo que quieran y váyanse.

Su actuación de victima era bastante convincente con las lágrimas y sollozos, y si no supiera mejor, me hubiera sentido mal.

—No, no queremos dinero. Queremos represalias —dijo Edward simplemente—. Es momento de confesar y hacer las paces. Deberían mirarnos como si fuéramos su sacerdote o pastor y quien mierda sea al que confiesan sus pecados.

—No somos culpables de nada —declaró Phil con aire de arrogancia.

—Phil, Phil, Phil, no vamos a añadir mentir a tu lista. No tenemos tanto tiempo. Verás, yo y mi chica —dijo Edward, pasando su brazo por mis hombros—, nos vamos a ir a Las Vegas. Ella nunca ha estado allí…

—Eres repugnante —espetó Renée—. Ella tiene diecisiete años… es una niña. ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿Treinta? ¡Cómo te atreves a molestar a mi bebé!

Le fulminé con la mirada, mi enojo me abrumaba mientras que mi dedo se movió sobre el gatillo.

—¿Yo soy tu bebé? ¿Tu bebé? ¿¡Cómo mierda te atreves a decir eso!?

Edward apretó mi pierna con su mano lentamente, calmándome. Murmuró en mi oído, diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que no deje que ella me molesté. Sus palabras fueron un alivio y me relajé, aflojando mi dedo fuera del gatillo.

Se volvió hacia nuestros rehenes y sonreí.

—Me alegro que hayas mencionado eso, Renée… ¿puedo llamarte Renée? —Ella le miró desafiante—. Bien. Ahora, Renée, sacaste un punto muy interesante. Soy mayor a Bella por diez años, y tienes razón, está mal. Debería saber mejor, pero no soy su puto padre como este pedazo de mierda. —Edward presionó el arma en la frente de Phil. La ira estaba incrementándose en sus hermosos ojos verdes—. ¿Sabes que lo tu esposo hacía a tus espaldas?

—Esto es ridículo. —Rió Phil nerviosamente, mirando de reojo a su esposa—. No respondas eso, Renée.

—Phil, —reprendió Edward—, ya tendrás tu turno.

Dios, qué sexy que es.

Había algo acerca de Edward, y no sabía bien que era. Él era rudo por fuera, tatuado y perforado en más de un lugar. Tenía esta cualidad de loco, desquiciado, casi al borde de la ira, pero seguía siendo sincero y tierno. Me excitaba, siendo diplomático y mortal mientras apuntaba un arma. Él gozaba de lo que hacía. Todo lo que yo podía pensar era en llevarlo a mi habitación de infancia y tomarlo.

En medio de toda esta tensión, tuve que morder mi labio y cruzar mis piernas para luchar contra mi excitación. Así de malo era.

—Renée —dijo Edward, agitando su mano para que ella hablara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con sus ojos aturdidos.

Ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Su hija le apuntaba con un arma a su cabeza y a ella no le importaba una mierda. Era sólo otro ejemplo de lo maldita y cruel que era mi madre.

—¿Sabías que tu esposo estaba intentando de follarme, mamá? —le espeté.

Ella me miró fijamente, quiera, Los segundos pasaban…

—¿Lo sabías? —grité.

—No —respondió.

Sentí mi cuerpo hundirse, agotado de todo, y no estoy segura que quería que ella dijera. Tal vez que me muestre algún reconocimiento que ella sabía sobre Phil pero ella optó por ignorarlo. Hubiese sido algo, pero su negativa solo fue otro golpe directo a mi corazón.

Edward me frotó la espalda, sintiendo lo dolida que estaba, e incluso si mi madre no me amaba, tenía la sensación que el hombre a mi lado sí lo hacía. Eso era suficiente para mí.

—¿Van a comenzar a ser honestos conmigo o tendré que sacárselo a golpes, idiotas? —preguntó Edward, mirando entre los dos.

—No sé que quieren de mí —resopló Renée, lanzando su brazos dramáticamente—. Creo en mi esposo antes que a mi… él es un buen hombre.

Ella creía a su esposo antes que a su hija de sangre. Eso era lo que iba a decir. Lo sabía. Edward lo sabía. Todos los sabían.

Cerré mis ojos, y traté de mantener la compostura, prohibiéndome a mi misma a llorar. Ellos no merecían mis lágrimas. No, ellos merecían mi furia, mi venganza, y por último, mi verdad.

Finalmente me descargué.

—¡Él no es un buen tipo, Renée! —grité, sintiendo como mi ira crecía—. Cada noche se metía en mi habitación y me miraba dormir. Cada día se aprovechaba de mí, volviéndose cada vez más valiente hasta que intentó forzarme. Tu esposo es un pedófilo, madre.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Phil, golpeándome fuerte en mi rostro.

Sentí el ardor en mi piel y hasta el hueso, dejándome en silencio.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó Edward, y le golpeó a Phil en la sien con la pistola, enviándolo al suelo. Él saltó hacia Phil y presionó sus rodillas contra el pecho y le dio golpe tras golpe en su rostro.

—¡No! —lloró Renée, lanzándose hacia él pero bloqueé su paso, tirándola hacia el sofá y cubriéndole la boca.

—Cállate —le advertí—. No te muevas.

Ella asintió obedientemente con sus ojos muy abiertos y asustados. El latido de mi corazón latía en mi oído, y escuché mientras Edward maldecía y continuaba golpeando a Phil. Cuando el golpeteo se detuvo, miré por encima de mi hombro, y vi a Edward en el piso. Seguía arrodillado sobre Phil, jadeando, y sus puños estaban apretados y sangrando a sus costados.

Phil yacía inconsciente y su rostro estaba completamente destrozado, casi al punto de ser irreconocible.

—¿Edward? —llamé suavemente, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Levantó su vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban oscuros y para nada arrepentidos.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

Asentí, sintiéndome algo aliviada que Edward no haya matado al tipo. Volviendo hacia Renée, ella estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mojaban mi mano que estaba sobre su boca. La quité lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me protegiste? ¿Por qué no te importó? Soy tu hija —dije, la tristeza y la nostalgia se filtró en mi voz.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí y sobó su nariz.

—Tú no eres mi hija.

—Sí —dije, quitando el peso de mi cuerpo del suyo—. Estoy empezando a ver eso.

Edward estaba de pie a mi la con sus brazos abiertos y me lancé a él, necesitaba sentirlo más que nunca. Me abrazó fuerte, murmurando en mi oído y diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que Phil nunca me tocaría de nuevo.

_Te amo_, pensé.

Renée se levantó del sofá y corrió, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Phil. Ella lloraba y lloraba por él, manchando su pecho con sus lágrimas. Limpió la sangre de su rostro con su bata, solo haciendo que sus cortes sangraran aún más.

—Es momento de irnos, Kid —dijo Edward, desenredando su cuerpo del mío y yendo hasta el bolso de Renée. Buscó algo en él y tomó su celular. Lo tiró al piso y lo rompió con su bota, quebrándolo en pedazos.

—Váyanse —gruñó Renée desde el suelo. Estaba tendida sobre Phil.

Edward se entretuvo y encontró dos teléfonos en la casa. Los rompió en pedazos y desactivó la línea. Si Renée quería ayuda, tendría que ir a la casa de al lado para llamar a la policía. Solo nos daría unos minutos para salir del estado… pero por poco.

—Vamos, nena —dijo Edward, tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la puerta trasera.

Saltamos el cerco y corrimos hacia la calle. El sol brillaba encima de nosotros mientras corríamos hacia su coche y nos metíamos en él, poniéndolo en marcha y saliendo de allí.

Tomé su mano fuertemente, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir y examinando sus nudillos heridos. Él era hermoso para mí. La feroz protección le dejaría cicatrices, pero lo amaba más que nunca.

Uno de estos días tendría el coraje para decírselo.

Mientras nos metíamos en la autopista hacia el norte, vi con pesar como Arizona desaparecía por el espejo retrovisor, convirtiéndose en solo un recuerdo triste y amargo para mí.

No ganamos nada en ir a casa, solo descubrimos la desgarradora verdad, y tal vez, hubo una especie de cierre para mí, pero por encima de todo, todo lo que aquello hizo fue consolidar a Edward y yo como fugitivos.

Ahora estábamos huyendo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veinticinco**

Estábamos a cientos de kilómetros al norte de Flagstaff, en una estación de gas en el medio de la nada. Me encontraba sentada en el capó del Chevelle con Edward de pie entre mis piernas y le estaba limpiando las heridas en sus nudillos con toallitas húmedas. Sus manos estaban un poco hinchadas y rojas, y apretó sus dientes cuando quité la sangre seca.

Me encogí, encorvando mis hombros.

—Lo siento.

—Soy un jodido idiota por golpearle el rostro con mis puños —dijo Edward, haciendo muecas de dolor—. Probablemente me rompí algunos huesos.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿En serio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ha pasado antes. Normalmente, trato de usar el mango de mi arma para golpear el rostro de un tipo, pero ese hijo de puta me sacó de quicio. Simplemente quería matarlo.

Los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron borrosos, haciéndome difícil de reflexionar sobre ellos. Hoy no era diferente. Simplemente me parecía irreal, como un sueño vago.

—Sabes, esa visita nuestra no resolvió nada —dije, frotando sus heridas con un poco de pomada.

Renée y Phil seguirían viviendo sus vidas sin ningún remordimiento por lo que me habían hecho. Los odiaba.

—No era para eso —respondió Edward.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuimos? Todo lo que hizo fue empeorarnos las cosas.

—Estamos en la misma situación que antes de eso. Es como estar castigado y salir a escondidas —respondió, descartando mis preocupaciones—. ¿Por qué preocuparnos por ello? Ya estás en problemas.

—Acumular cargos criminales no es lo mismo que estar castigado, Edward.

—Oh, es lo mismo. Créeme. —Me guiñó el ojo, deslizando su mano libre por mi muslo y dándole un golpe—. En pocas palabras, solo quería que vieras que esos hijos de puta no merecían tus lágrimas. Pensaba que no los querías muertos, así que, simplemente hice la segunda mejor cosa. —Sonrió—. Les puse un arma en sus cabezas e hice que te escucharan. —Su rostro se endureció, frunciendo el ceño—. Y luego ese maldito va y te golpea, arruinando mis planes.

El odio que él sentía por Phil y Renée era igual que el mío y eso hacia que mi corazón saltara. Su ardiente devoción y protección era un constante recordatorio de lo afortunada que había sido al tropezarme con Jake, y por cualquiera que haya sido razón que me quería muerta y me haya enviado a robar el coche de Edward.

Si fuera inteligente, ni siquiera estaría aquí, pero mientras observaba a sus ojos hipnotizantes y labios innaturalmente rojos, me di cuenta que la inteligencia estaba sobrevalorada… y también lo era al mostrar misericordia al enemigo.

—¿Quién dijo que no podías matarlos? —pregunté, mirándolo mientras envolvía sus manos en una gasa.

Él asintió, y pude ver que no me estaba prestando atención a lo que dije, pero cuando finalmente entendió, levantó su cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, nunca dije que no podías.

—Pero me detuviste —farfulló, buscando mis ojos y tratando de encontrar contradicción a mis palabras.

No lo había. Estaba hablando muy en serio.

—¿Cuándo te detuve? ¿Cuándo estábamos frente a la estación de policía, Edward? Dios, no quería que fueras a la cárcel. —Le besé en sus labios fruncidos—. Como que me gustas.

Me entrecerró los ojos.

—Necesitamos tener una charla sobre lo que es factible o no en esta relación.

—Creo que todo va con nosotros —dije, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y cruzando mis tobillos.

Levantó una ceja, todavía escéptico.

—Lo estás diciendo bromeando.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Me incliné y susurré en su oído—. ¿Acaso mis morales cuestionables te calientan?

—Cualquier cosa sobre ti me calienta —respondió, tomando mis caderas y con fuerza me jaló hacia él—, pero esta sed de sangre en ti lo incrementa.

Me besó a lo largo de mi cuello e incliné mi cabeza a un lado, dándole más espacio. La sensación de su piercing sobre mi piel sensible tuvo un efecto inmediato en mí.

—Solía ser una buena chica —dije en un gemido, cerrando mis ojos.

Presionó su peso en mí y bajó mi cuerpo. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello, agarrando y tironeando, trayendo su boca hacia mi rostro. Lo jalé hacia mis labios, besándolo profundamente y con fuerza. Él sabía a ese chicle de menta que siempre mastica, y no podía obtener lo suficiente.

Mis piernas estaban enganchadas y sus manos estaban agarrando mis muslos, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, y empujando su pelvis contra mí. Podía sentir su dureza en sus pantalones… y me encantaba. Lo deseaba. Había pasado bastante desde que lo sentí dentro de mí. Metí mi mano entre nosotros, mis dedos moviéndose torpemente en el botón de sus pantalones, tironeando en su cintura.

Hubo un fuerte aplauso y una voz de desaprobación.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Deténganse!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Edward se alejó de mí. Miramos hacia nuestra izquierda y vimos a un señor mayor de pie frente a un coche. Nos estaba fulminando con la mirada y señalando con sus dedos arrugados y callosos que paremos de montarnos en una estación de servicio.

Me reí, cubriendo mi rostro, increíblemente avergonzada.

—Sí, sí—dijo Edward, quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo—. Nos vamos.

El viejo se quejó, murmurando ante nuestra indecencia mientras se alejaba. Miré entre mis dedos hacia Edward. Estaba rodando los ojos y pronunciando una serie obscenidades al tipo.

Bajó su mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome torcidamente.

—Mira lo que hiciste.

—¿Yo? —jadeé, sentándome y saltando del capó.

—Sí, te culpo de esto a ti —dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta del coche para mí—. Envolviste esas pequeñas y sexys piernas a mi alrededor y dijiste todo tipo de cochinadas, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Soy un hombre, nena. No puedo luchar contra tus artimañas femeninas.

Me senté en el asiento y sacudí mi cabeza, riéndome suavemente.

—Oh, está bien, el pobre bebé es una victima.

Inclinó su cabeza, besándome en mi nariz.

—_Exactamente_. —Cerró la puerta.

Lo vi caminar hacia el otro lado, sonriendo y ajustándose a si mismo. Entró al coche, poniéndolo en marcha y girando los neumáticos, haciéndolos chillar y dejar marca en su camino. El Chevelle salió disparado de la estación de gas y nos movíamos a sesenta por hora hacia la ruta, yendo hacia la nada, no había más que desierto y terreno llano en el horizonte.

Él tamborileó sus pulgares en el volante, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino, sin darse cuenta de mis movimientos. Posé mi mirada en sus antebrazos, fuertes, musculosos y tatuados. Me mordí el labio, sintiendo otra vez el deseo de devorar este hombre. La idea de besarlo y tenerlo mientras que conducía, un verdadera e inofensiva victima, me excitaba.

Chequeando dos veces la carretera, asegurándome que no había nadie tras nuestro, me quité la camiseta, tirándola en el asiento trasero.

Edward me miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Hey, ojos en el camino, señor —le dije bromeando, empujando su cara con mi mano—. Solo conduce y no te preocupes por lo que haga. —Me desabroché mis shorts y levanté mis caderas, quitándolos y tirándolos al asiento trasero.

—Jesús, Bella —gruñó Edward, mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, apretando sus dedos en el volante. Estoy segura que sus nudillos estaban blancos y le dolían por toda la tensión en los te estaban.

Me desabroché y quité el sujetador, dejando la tela de encaje en el espejo retrovisor. Edward movió el coche hacia la derecha, tratando de salirse de la carretera. Tomé el volante, volviéndolo a poner en el asfalto.

—Sigue conduciendo —dije.

—¿Qué? No puedes esperar que siga conduciendo y que no te toque cuando estás sentada allí desnuda —despotricó, vagando sus ojos sobre mí.

—¿Quién dijo que no tienes permitido tocarme? —pregunté, quitándome mis bragas. Me incliné hacia él, presionando mis pechos contra su bícep, y hablé en voz baja en su oído—. Todo lo que quiero es que sigas conduciendo.

Asintió y tragó nerviosamente.

—Y trata de no chocar —añadí, tomando su oreja en mi boca, chupando y mordisqueando. Deslicé mi mano por su cuerpo y él se tensó, removiéndose en su asiento mientras que mi mano palmeaba su erección, presionando firmemente y sintiendo su dureza. Desabroché sus jeans y llegué hacia sus bóxers y envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muy dura polla. Le acaricié lentamente, girando mi muñeca y apretando.

—_Mierda_ —siseó, golpeando su cabeza contra el asiento y aflojando un poco el acelerador. Puse mi mano en su rodilla y empujé su pie hacia abajo. El coche aceleró y nos movimos hacia delante, ahora yendo a setenta y el velocímetro aumentando hacia ochenta.

—No te detengas, conduce rápido —dije, liberándolo de sus pantalones. Mi pulgar rodó sobre su piercing, que brillaba con el líquido pre-seminal, causando que se retorciera en mis manos. Miré hacia abajo, observando el piercing por primera vez. A diferencia de su piercing en el labio, esta era una barra curvada de titanio negro. Lamí mis labios con impaciencia, sintiéndome curiosa por sentir la bola en mi lengua.

_No hay momento como el presente._

Bajando mi cabeza, lo tomé en mi boca. Él gruñó y maldijo mientras que el coche aceleró con fuerza por la carretera. No era mi primera vez dándole una mamada a un chico, pero no era una profesional, y el tamaño de Edward tomaba tiempo para ajustarse. Lamí la cabeza, succionando y tomando el piercing y tironeándolo suavemente.

El coche se salió de la carretera, una nube de polvo y rocas envolvió las ventanas. Edward giró el volante, volviendo a la carretera. Sonreí para mi misma, disfrutando de los sonidos que él hacía, jadeos bajos y rudos.

Tomándolo lo más profundo posible, chupé y lo tomé con mi mano, girando y ganando algunos gruñidos y gemidos. Él embistió sus caderas, golpeándome fuerte contra mi garganta y me alejé, asustada.

Edward bajó la vista hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y una mirada intensa en sus ojos. Quería detenerse, pero yo no le permitiría. Sentándome, miré alrededor y vi que la carretera seguía vacía. Solo éramos Edward y yo. Decidí seguir mi juego y me arrastré hasta quedar a horcajadas en su regazo. Su polla fue aplastada por mi peso y estaban entre mis labios. Mis duros pezones estaban en su rostro, a centímetros de su boca, y lo tenté con ellos, tratando de que tomara un poco.

—Mierda, nena —dijo, una mano en el volante mientras que la otra se apoderó de mi culo. Miró a mi alrededor, tratando de mantener su vista en la carretera. Balanceando mis caderas, apreté mi culo contra él, creando esta fricción placentera y enloquecedora.

—Conduce más rápido, —ronroneé en su oído, besando y lamiendo su piel—. Muéstrame lo que puede hacer este bebé,

Gimió, mordiendo fuertemente en mi hombro, y pude sentir el coche acelerarse mientras que el paisaje pasaba ante nosotros. Me levanté sobre mis rodillas, empujando mis tetas en su cara y me agaché para tomarlo firmemente. Inclinando mis caderas, lo posicioné en mi entrada —sabiendo muy bien que lo que estaba por hacer era peligroso y mortal— lenta y agonizantemente bajando sobre su polla. Se deslizó fácilmente en mi cuerpo húmedo y cálido.

Suspiré, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, deslizándome hacia arriba y abajo por su longitud. Era increíble, sintiéndolo en mi interior, consumiendo cada parte de mí. Colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, seguí mi ritmo frenético, montándolo más y más duro. Él apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener sus ojos en la carretera mientras llevaba al coche muy por encima del límite de velocidad. Lo más rápido que iba el coche, lo más fuerte y más duro me movía. Mordiéndome el labio, incapaz de controlarme, tomé su rostro y le obligué a apartar la mirada de la carretera. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y le di un beso hambrienta y profundamente.

Edward se alejó de mis labios, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a mi alrededor y hacia a la carretera.

—¡La puta madre!

Tiró del volante hacia a la derecha, quitando al coche de la carretera, y la fuerza nos lanzó hacia la izquierda. Me aferré a él mientras el coche giraba en círculos, levantando polvo y nublándonos en su neblina marrón. Edward se enderezó el coche, conduciéndonos más en el desierto hasta que estábamos completamente ocultos de los coches que pasaban en la carretera. Él pisó los frenos, lanzándome contra el volante.

Ni bien el coche estuvo quieto, su boca estaba sobre mí, lamiendo y chupando mis pezones, tomando de la punta endurecida y mordisqueando con sus dientes. Grité, balanceándose y girando mis caderas, enviándolo más dentro de mí. Él gruñó, agarrándome por las caderas y me levantándome dejando que su polla entrara y saliera un par de veces más antes de retirarse por completo.

—No, —gemí, extrañando el contacto.

Me puso de nuevo en mi asiento, con mi cabeza hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero. Deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo, la yema de sus dedos frotando y cosquilleando mi clítoris. Gemí, agarrándome del salpicadero y el asiento de cuero, necesitando algo para sostenerme. Mis piernas temblaron mientras él deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, bombeando y la curvándolos hacia arriba.

Edward me besó en la parte interior de mis rodillas, haciendo su camino hacia abajo a mis muslos. Mordisqueó la piel, alejándose y quitando sus dedos. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Mis ojos, los cuales estaban fuertemente cerrados, se abrieron de golpe y me senté sobre mis los codos. Él estaba de pie afuera, se había quitado la camiseta y sus pantalones estaban bajados hasta alrededor de sus muslos, y estaba poniéndose un condón. Se lamió la palma de su mano y se frotó un par de veces, lubricando su erección en preparación para el látex.

Volviéndose hacia mí, el deseo y lío jadeante, me agarró por los tobillos y me atrajo hacia él con un movimiento rápido. Apartó mis piernas y se colocó entre mis muslos, presionando la cabeza de su polla en mí. Se deslizó hacia arriba y abajo por mis labios, mojando la punta, antes de embestir en mí, entrando profundamente. Estrelló sus labios contra los míos, empujando a un ritmo duro y necesitado. Mis manos volaron hasta su espalda y mis uñas se clavaron en su piel húmeda. Gruñó en mi boca, embistiendo y empujando con más fuerza. Levanté mis piernas, moviendo mi culo hacia abajo y cruzando los tobillos alrededor de su espalda, tirando de él hacia mí, necesitando sentir cada centímetro que podía de él.

—Mierda —maldijo, besándome y mordiendo mis labios, hundiéndose más y más rápido.

Estaba llegando al límite, mis pies se encresparon y mi cuerpo se tensó, la sensación de calor rápidamente me abrumó. Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo venir mientras mis paredes internas comenzaban a contraerse a su alrededor, lo que le hizo a embestir y enterrarse en mí aún más.

Nuestros labios se presionaron fuertemente, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que el fuego llegue a mi cuerpo, que me consuma las llamas. Edward luchó duro para aguantar, sujetándose a los asientos, empujando y gruñendo, pero finalmente lo alcanzó. Se deslizó en mí, frenético, y se liberó. Se detuvo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y respirando con dificultad.

Esperé a que mi corazón vuelva a su ritmo normal, abriendo mis ojos y levantando mi vista hacia el techo del coche, sintiéndome completamente aturdida y relajada. Mis dedos estaban dibujando patrones en su espalda desnuda.

—Eres una maldita loca, —dijo, riéndose suavemente.

—Sí, tal vez lo soy, pero es por eso que me amas.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse y mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. ¿Cómo mierda pude decir eso? Estuvo fuera de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerlo, y por dentro me reprendí por ser tan estúpida. Dios, él iba a tomarlo mal. Lo sabía.

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!_

Edward levantó su cabeza y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara, besándome suavemente en la punta de mi nariz. Me miró a los ojos, verde sobre marrón, y sonrió.

—Esa no es la única razón.


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**- El link del grupo está en mi perfil.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintiséis**

Viajamos por dentro y fuera de los estados, de hotel en hotel, como vagabundos en la carretera, y sin ningún destino en mente. Paseando por el país, y manteniéndonos alerta de las noticias en casa. Edward trajo cinco mil dólares con nosotros, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Si hubiésemos traído la marihuana de Emmett, podríamos haberla vendido para mantenernos a flote, pero él había anticipado nuestro robo y la había escondido en su habitación. El tipo era protector con su escondite, y actuaba como si se fuera a acabar.

En algún momento tendremos que hacer algo para conseguir dinero. Edward no parecía muy preocupado por nuestro futuro, pero yo me estaba poniendo ansiosa. Sabía que ninguno de los dos íbamos a sentar cabeza y conseguir un empleo respetable. En todo caso, volveríamos a Arizona y enfrentar los que sea que nos esperaba allí.

Sabiendo cómo éramos y nuestra evasiva para asumir responsabilidad de nuestras acciones mal hechas, parecía poco probable que volviéramos a casa… así que, ¿dónde nos dejaba eso?

St. Louis, ahí es dónde nos dejaba, y en algún hotel en la carretera, solo de paso, como siempre hacíamos. Le había mencionado a Edward hace unos días que quería ver el Arco Gateaway, y él condujo toda la noche para que ocurra. Él era así de bueno. Siempre haciendo lo que sea para asegurarse que estuviera feliz, sin importar lo simple o extremo que mis necesidades sean…

Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos todavía ha pronunciado la palabra con "A".

Era ridícula la forma en que los dos la evitábamos. Diablos, incluso peleamos por eso una vez… bueno, casi. Quiero decir, no estaba directamente relacionado por ello, pero tuvo que ver con la falta de comunicación, sentimientos heridos, y Edward siendo un perfecto idiota.

Era un hecho, yo tuve un poco de culpa en la pelea, y no era inocente, pero él la empeoró. Estábamos en algún lugar de Kansas, y no recuerdo exactamente dónde ya que todos los campos me parecían iguales, y estábamos viendo televisión y disfrutando de la compañía mutua cuándo hice una pregunta estúpida.

Era sobre su tatuaje de Tanya y si alguna vez había considerado tatuarse el nombre de una novia, y, sin pensar en el significado detrás de mi pregunta, él respondió sinceramente.

—No, no soy un jodido idiota. ¿Por qué querría poner el nombre de una chica en mí?

Fue como si hubiera retorcido una daga en mi corazón, y aunque mi razón me decía que no él no me metía en esa categoría, yo sí. Con mis emociones estaban por todos lados, me alejé de él en la cama. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin saber por qué ponía distancia entre los dos, pero no dijo nada. Me observó por el rabillo de su ojo mientras que yo fingía ocuparme escribiendo. Así fue por una hora, y cuando no pudo soportarlo más, él espetó:

—¿Qué mierda dije? ¿Estás enojada?

Me encogí de hombros, manteniendo mi vista en mis garabatos.

—No estoy enojada.

—Mentira —dijo, levantándose de la cama y sentándose frente a mí en la mesa—. No me has dicho una mierda en una hora. ¿Qué hice?

—No hiciste nada —mentí, aún evitando su mirada—. Simplemente no estoy de humor para hablar.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, analizando mi rostro y mordiéndose su piercing. Podía ver su mente trabajando, revisando nuestra conversación y tratando de determinar el momento exacto en que las cosas se deterioraron.

Después de un momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y se sentó derecho.

—¿Esto es por lo del tatuaje de Tanya? Es mi coche, nena. Te lo dije. No es una maldita chica.

—No es sobre tu tatuaje —dije, y no lo era. Era sobre él, sobre él no queriendo el nombre de una chica en su piel, y de alguna manera en mi mente inmadura, deformé sus palabras y lo hice sobre nosotros y lo que teníamos, algo que era dos cosas diferentes.

Él estaba más confundido que nunca, y este era el problema entre hombres y mujeres. Ellos dicen lo que quieren decir, y nosotras no, y eso tiende a dar lugar a malentendidos y discusiones sin sentido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mierda es? —Se acercó y tomó mi barbilla, prácticamente rogándome para que lo mire—. Dímelo, mierda.

Pero no podía mirarlo—Dios sabe lo que esos ojos verdes me hacían. Así que, terca como siempre, me alejé de su mano y volví a mi escritura. Me miró fijamente, tratando de leer mi mente o al menos esperando que le diera una idea de por qué estaba molesta, pero yo no podía admitir mis inseguridades y defectos. Solo conduciría a lo mucho que lo amo, y si él no sentía lo mismo, me destruiría.

En retrospectiva, podría haberse evitado si tan solo se lo dijera, pero estaba demasiado consumida por mis celos mezquinos y mi dolor.

—Mierda —dijo Edward, levantándose de la silla. Murmuró en voz baja—. Es por esto que no tengo jodidas relaciones. —Y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mi vista se alzó por primera vez, de repente sintiendo pánico al verlo irse.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Afuera —respondió, cerrando la puerta tras él, y temblé ante el ruido.

Me quedé allí sentada atónita e incapaz de moverme, maldiciendo interiormente por ser tan infantil y provocar una pelea. ¿Por qué tuve que presionarlo así? Todo iba bien, y tuve que arruinarlo con una pregunta que no estaba lista para su respuesta.

—Estúpida —gruñí, deslizando mi mano por la mesa y mandando a volar mi cuaderno y la lapicera. Me puse de pie y di vueltas por la habitación, reprendiéndome a mi misma y preguntándome si debería ir tras él.

No fui tras él, pero entre más tiempo tardaba, más enojada y dolida me ponía. De repente, me sentí con derecho de haber reaccionado así porque ahora Edward se fue, sin estar dispuesto a arreglarlo, mientras que yo me encontraba sentada en un cuarto de hotel preocupándome a morir. Fue una hora y media después que decidí empacar mis cosas y dejarlo.

No había mucho que empacar en realidad. Era solo un bolso de viaje. Me tomó cerca de cinco minutos, tal vez diez, para juntar todo y asegurarme de tomar un arma. Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación como una niña de cinco años, cerré la puerta de un golpe detrás de mí, más fuerte que Edward, solo para molestar. Afuera estaba oscuro. Parecía desolado, y solo los sonidos débiles de la carretera me daban signos de vida. Busqué por el estacionamiento y vi que Tanya —esa perra— no estaba.

Sintiéndome abandonada y sola, me permití quebrarme en los escalones por unos minutos. Una pareja de ancianos se detuvo y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, ofreciéndome llevarme a comer algo de gulash. Rápidamente les aseguré que me encontré bien.

Limpiándome mis lágrimas, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ruta. No había ningún coche allí, pero me paré allí y saqué mi pulgar, buscando un aventón de vuelta hacia Arizona. Esta no era una buena idea, especialmente cuando el Chevelle apareció allí. No sabía que era él, todo lo que había visto eran luces, pero cuando pasó, dio un volantazo y pisó los frenos, supe que no iba a ser bueno.

El coche voló en reversa y paró frente a mí. Evité mirarlo, manteniendo mi brazo y mi pulgar en su lugar, fingiendo que él no existía.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —preguntó, saliendo del coche y viniendo hacia mí.

Bufé.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

—Parece que estás tratando de hacer que te maten —dijo, tomando de mi brazo y tratando de llevarme hacia su coche—. Vamos.

Tiré de mi brazo y le fulminé con la mirada.

—Vete y déjame sola.

—Bella, nena, ¿entrarías al coche, por favor? —preguntó, tomando mi mano.

Sacudí mi cabeza, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Bien —dijo, levantando sus manos y volviendo al coche. Se detuvo en su puerta, debatiendo si dejarme allí o no. Gruñó, cerrando de un golpe su puerta y volviendo a mí con su mandíbula tensa—. Entra al puto coche, Bella.

—No —respondí tercamente.

Se pinchó el puente de su nariz, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Métete al coche o haré que te metas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward, eh? ¿Forzarme con tu arma?

—No me tientes —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No me voy a meter en el coche, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, solo vete y déjame sola. Encontraré mi camino a casa.

—¿Casa? —Rió—. ¿Dónde está casa, Kid, eh?

—No lo sé —respondí, mirando por sobre su hombro y viendo un coche viniendo desde la otra dirección. Vi mi oportunidad de escapar—. Pero estoy por averiguarlo.

Miró detrás de él, y yo corrí hacia la calle, esperando que el coche se detenga.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, viniendo detrás de mí y tomando mi brazo otra vez, llevándome hacia su coche.

Me giré, peleando contra su agarre, quitando mi brazo y golpeándole en el pecho.

—Te dije que me dejes sola.

—Bella, juro por Dios que eres un dolor en el culo —dijo, alzándome y tirándome encima de su hombro.

—¡Bájame, Edward! —grité, peleando contra él, pero me sostuvo más fuerte.

Ni siquiera se molestó ya con el coche. Simplemente me llevó a través del estacionamiento y hasta nuestra habitación conmigo gritando y pateando durante todo el camino.

—Detente —dijo, golpeando mi culo—. Estás molestando a los vecinos.

—No me importa una mierda los vecinos, bájame —siseé.

Abrió la puerta, dando una patada, y me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies. Tomó mi bolso de mi hombro y la tiró hacia el armario abierto.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa? —preguntó.

—No me pasa nada —espeté.

—Tonterías. ¿Te pusiste de mal humor… sin ninguna maldita razón, y luego tratas de dejarme?

Había tanto dolor y enojo en su voz, y si tan solo él supiera que dejarlo nunca fue una opción. Ese pequeño espectáculo allá fue exactamente eso… un espectáculo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó.

—Porque te fuiste de aquí sin decirme dónde ibas, y pensé que me dejaste —dije, encogiéndome de hombros sin inmutarme, como si esa mierda no me desgarró por dentro.

Él rió secamente.

—¿Qué? Me fui porque estabas molestándome y necesitaba calmarme.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—A ningún lado- Solo conduje por ahí para calmarme. ¿Por qué mierda pensaste que te dejaría aquí? ¿Estás loca?

No tenía sentido que me dejara, pero no iba a confesar y admitir que puede que haya exagerado. Seguía enojada con él por… eh… por… cualquiera que sea la razón que inventé en mi cabeza.

—No me digas loca —dije, cerrando mis puños y apretándolos a mis costados.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Eres una maldita loca, Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Tendrás que aceptar ese hecho.

—¿Soy una loca?

Él asintió, sin disculparse.

—De acuerdo, te mostraré locura —dije, girándome y tomando un vaso. Se lo tiré a la cabeza. Él lo esquivó, cubriéndose su cabeza con las manos, y agachándose. El vaso golpeó en la puerta, rompiéndose con el impacto.

Me miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¡Tú! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! —grité, tomando otra cosa al azar y tirándoselo a él. Otra vez, se agachó y esquivó el elemento.

Corrió hacia mí antes que pudiera agarrar otra cosa, tomándome de mis muñecas y manteniéndome quieta.

—Necesitas calmarte. Dios, mujer, ¿cómo puedo arreglar las cosas si no me dices lo que dije, eh?

A pesar de estar enojada y frustrada, todavía lo deseaba. Demasiado. Era enloquecedor, y me odiaba por eso. Él era un hombre letal, sexy y dominante. Me controlaba más de lo que quería admitir… y estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando mi mirada de la suya.

Tomó de mi barbilla y me forzó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué mierda hice? ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dices? Dices que no es por ese jodido tatuaje de Tanya, pero andas enojada conmigo desde que preguntaste por ello. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¿Eh? Dices que estoy loca y soy un dolor en tu culo, ¿por qué molestarse conmigo? Estoy segura que hay muchas chicas sanas por ahí que son dignas de tu tiempo?

—Sí, probablemente tienes razón —dijo, moviendo su cabeza—. Estoy seguro que hay muchas mujeres allí afuera lo suficientemente grandes como para ir a un bar y tomar algo de vez en cuando. Diablos, hay algunas que no me darían una puta ulcera cada vez que me doy la vuelta.

El pensamiento de él con otra mujer era insoportable.

—Bueno, tal vez debas ir y salir con ella —espeté, liberando mis manos y alejándolo de mí—. ¡Y si funciona, tal vez puedas enamorarte de ellas y tatuarte el nombre en tu piel! —Fui hacia el armario, mis dedos tomando fuertemente el bolso cuando él me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

—Solo estoy bromeando, nena —susurró en mi oído—. Eres la única a la que… —pausó, dejando un silencio entre nosotros mientras que analizaba mis palabras. Me giró para mirarlo—. Espera un puto minuto, ¿me estás diciendo que toda esta pelea es por algo que dije de no querer el nombre de una chica en mi piel?

Le miré.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres un maldito idiota y no tienes relaciones.

Edward rió, con fuerza, prácticamente cayéndose. Sacudió su cabeza e hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Se frotó el rostro fuertemente con sus manos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté, quitando sus manos de su rostro—. No es gracioso.

Dejó caer sus manos a mis caderas y clavó sus ojos en los míos mientras que me empujaba con fuerza a la cama. Se lanzó sobre mí y me atrapó con su peso. Me besó, tan intensa y evocadoramente, fusionando sus labios con los míos. Todo se esfumó, y paré de pelear, dejándome fundirme con él. Nada importaba… ni los tatuajes ni las mujeres anteriores en su vida, nada.

Es ese momento breve y fugaz, una cosa era cierta: yo era suya y él era mío.

Se echó para atrás, bajando su miraba a mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de tanta adoración que me dejó sin aliento. Me sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla, y había tanta incredulidad en sus palabras:

—¿Cómo no lo sabes?

Me quedé en silencio porque no tenía una respuesta para él.

Todo parecía tonto ahora, todas mis inseguridades y preocupaciones acerca de estas mujeres fantasmas, porque él tenía razón… ¿cómo no lo podía ver? Estaba claramente en su rostro cuando me miraba. Y todas esas veces que me miraba, pensando que no lo sabía. Todo este viaje y todo antes de eso era simplemente una muestra clara de sus sentimientos por mí… y qué profundos que eran.

—Bella —dijo, apoyando su frente contra la mía—, cuando dije que no me haría un tatuaje con el nombre de una chica, no me refería a ti.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, pasando mis dedos por los cabellos de su nuca.

Movió su cuerpo del mío, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Se sacó su camiseta y levantó su brazo, señalando el tatuaje de Tanya.

—Este es de mi coche. —Tomó mi mano y se giró a un costado, pasando mis dedos por el tatuaje de su arma—. Este es de mi Colt. —Y luego apunto a su piel sin tatuajes. Se encontraba bajo su tetilla—. Este lugar aquí, lo estaba guardando para la tercera cosa más preciada en mi vida. La única cosa que amo más que mi coche o mi arma.

—¿Emmett? —bromeé, derritiéndome ante esos sentimientos que me estaba dando.

—No, nena, no es Emmett. —Sonrió, levantándome, sentándome y besándome—. Eres tú.

Me bajó de nuevo a la cama y me besó por todas partes. Fue lento y tierno, dulce pero no apresurado o necesitado como las veces anteriores. Él se tomó su tiempo conmigo… amándome.

Era un recuerdo lindo, uno que nunca olvidaré.

La pelea, no importa cuan estúpida fue, sirvió para solidificar nuestra relación. Habrá muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, pelear por ello, porque estaba con él.

Eso fue hace cuatro día y doscientos cincuenta quilómetros atrás.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños. Trece de septiembre. Al fin cumplía dieciocho años. Todavía era temprano en la mañana, tal vez un poco antes de las diez, y me encontraba sentada en nuestro cuarto de hotel. Mis pies se movían con ansiedad en el suelo mientras me sentaba en un extremo de la cama. Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta roja, deseando que se abra. Edward se había ido antes de que me despertara. Las sabanas de su lado de la cama estaban frías, indicando que se había ido por mucho rato.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que me desperté…

_¿Dónde estaba?_

—Maldita sea —murmuré, levantándome de la cama y poniéndome mi abrigo. Me asomé a las persianas, buscando su coche. Este seguía allí. Él debe estar a poca distancia.

Dejando la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Era un día frío hoy, demasiado para septiembre. La piscina de abajo estaba cubierta con una sucia lona verde. No era un motel de primera clase, no como en los que estuvimos cuando comenzamos este viaje, cosa que me decía que se nos estaba acabando el dinero.

Mirando por las escaleras, alcancé a ver un cabello desordenado color cobre. Él tenía su cabeza bajada y una funda de almohada entre sus manos. Se la echó por encima de su hombro y su camiseta se levantó, exponiendo su arma en su cintura.

Le entrecerré mis ojos, más enojada que nunca.

—¿Qué hiciste?

**-En estos días subo en los outtakes lo que hizo Edward :)**

**Saludos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**-Link del grupo en fb para adelantos y fotos está en mi perfil. Oh, y también subí un outtake en EPOV por si quieren saber qué hizo mientras Bella dormía. **

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintisiete **

Edward levantó su mirada hacia mí, un poco asombrado al principio y luego su hermoso rostro me regaló una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nena.

Ahora se encontraba al tope de las escaleras, caminando hacia mí casualmente, con esa bolsa balanceándose de lado a lado.

—No me vengas con "_Feliz cumpleaños, nena_". ¿Qué hiciste?

—Luces muy hermosa hoy. ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo? —preguntó, agachándose y besándome en los labios mientras pasaba. Seguía evadiendo mi pregunta.

—Edward —siseé, caminando tras él.

Me detuve, mirando rápidamente por el balcón hacia la carretera. No había nada. Nada de luces rojas y azules, ni camionetas SWAT, solo el sonido de los pájaros y el paso de los coches pasando de vez en cuando. Lo que sea que hizo, parece que no lo habían atrapado… pero con nuestra mala suerte, el reloj seguía corriendo.

Entrando en la seguridad de nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyé contra ella, esperando, impacientemente, para que me diga qué hizo. Diablos, no era estúpida; sabía lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera estaba enojada por ello. Lo que me molestaba era que lo hizo sin mí… en mi puto cumpleaños.

—No puedo creerlo —resoplé, haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Edward levantó su vista hacia mí, analizando mi expresión por primera vez. Frunció el ceño, sacando la mascara de esquí de su bolsillo trasero y tirándola en la cama.

—Lo siento, nena, pero necesitábamos dinero.

Gruñí y rodé mis ojos, alejándome de la puerta.

—Eso lo sé. Simplemente me hubiese gustado que me incluyas, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besando mi frente.

—Mañana, lo prometo. Será solo tú y yo.

—¿Mañana? —pregunté sorprendida, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que pasará pronto—. ¿En serio?

—A menos que planees robar un banco, Kid —dijo, sentándose en la cama—, es una cosa de todos los días. Es lo único que se puede con este corto tiempo de anticipación.

Intrigada por la funda en sus manos, se la quité.

—Así que, ¿a dónde fuiste?

La gravedad hizo lo suyo, ya que no había previsto lo pesado que era, por lo que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Mierda que era pesada.

¿De qué hablaba cuando decía del poco tiempo? Por el peso de la funda, tenía que haber mucho dinero aquí. Pesaba al menos unos cinco kilos. Metiendo mi cabeza, me asombré —jodidamente sorprendida— ante lo que encontré. No había dinero allí, solo comida y unas latas de sodas.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, alzando una ceja.

—¿Robaste una tienda de comestibles?

Sonrió.

—Técnicamente, era una tienda de autoservicio.

—¿Cuánto dinero conseguiste? —pregunté.

—No mucho, solo unos cientos de dólares o más o menos, pero todavía tengo algo de dinero del que trajimos. Quería asegurarme que tuviéramos más que suficiente para hoy —dijo, buscando en sus bolsillos sacando el dinero. La mayoría eran billetes de un dólar.

—Mi novio es un ratero. —Reí, tomando un refresco de la bolsa y lo rodé entre mis manos. Todavía seguía fría y se sentía bien en mis manos sudorosas.

—Hey, no hables pavadas —dijo, entrecerrándome los ojos en broma—. Es lo mejor que pude hacer en poco tiempo. Era lo único que había a poca distancia.

Edward tenía una regla estricta sobre huir en coche. Si no podía encontrar uno, trataba de ir allí a pie. Era arriesgado, especialmente si llamaban a la policía, pero él no quería tomar su coche y que lo vean… lo que me llevaba a la próxima pregunta.

—¿Alguien te vio? ¿Tenemos que mantenernos ocultos por un tiempo? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, pero estaremos bien. Exploré el lugar por un tiempo y busqué si había cámaras. Era una simple tienda, no concurría mucha gente, y con un sistema de seguridad obsoleto. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos irnos a la ciudad y seguir moviéndonos.

—Está bien —dije, soltando mi bebida, levantándome y yendo al baño—. Iré a empacar.

—Espera un segundo, tengo algo para ti —dijo, tomando mi muñeca y jalándome hacia su regazo. Me tendió una tarjeta—. Toma. Esto no lo robé.

Sonreí, tomándola con cautela de su mano y tratándola como una bomba delicada y altamente explosiva.

—No tenías que darme nada.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es tu cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Ahora eres adulta. Eso es un jodido hito.

—Todo lo que te importa es tener la conciencia tranquila —dije, presionando mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad consumirme, mis pensamientos iban por el mal camino.

Él me devolvió el beso, lento y tiernamente primero, pero cuando lamí su labio inferior, gruñó, tomando mi rostro y besándome intensa y vigorosamente. Estaba perdida completamente en él cuando se apartó bruscamente, apoyando su frente contra la mía y respirando pesadamente.

—Deja de distraerme… por favor, solo abre tu tarjeta.

—De acuerdo —dije, dándole un último beso en los labios y abrí el sobre. La tarjeta violeta tenía una ilustración de un gato amarillo sacando su cabeza por una gran estrella, y la leí en voz alta, debido a la insistencia de Edward…— A los dieciocho podes hacer todo tipo de cosas que no podías antes… —Fruncí mi nariz, y la abrí, leyendo el verso de adentro—, o debería decir, lo que no deberías haber hecho antes. Felices dieciocho. —En la parte inferior de la tarjeta tenía su nombre escrito en garabatos. Alcé mi mirada hacia él y sonreí—. Eso es adorable. Gracias.

—Es tonto, puedes decirlo. —Sonrió, mordiendo su piercing y luciendo tan adorablemente avergonzado.

—No, cállate. Me encanta —debatí, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente—. Gracias.

—De nada, nena. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello con su barbilla mientras que frotaba mi espalda con movimientos circulares. Era tranquilizador y pacifico. Nos sentamos allí por unos momentos, sin decir ni una palabra ni alejarnos.

Fue la repentina vibración del teléfono de Edward que nos separó, y me puse a su lado. Él me sonrió débilmente y en forma de disculpas mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y miraba la pantalla. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté.

—Emmett —respondió, y esa fue toda la explicación que necesitaba. Solo podía imaginar lo que quería. Estábamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia y él seguía interrumpiéndonos—. Deberíamos irnos —dijo Edward, palmeando mi culo—. Ve a juntar tus cosas, Kid. Quiero estar en la ciudad antes del mediodía.

.

Veinte minutos después estábamos otra vez en la carretera, en dirección a la ciudad. Mientras salíamos, pude ver la tienda que Edward robó esta mañana. Se encontraba a dos cuadras del hotel, y fuera del camino, escondida en una esquina detrás de unos arboles. Sería fácil de pasarla por alto desde la ruta, y la única razón por la que la vi fue por la multitud de gente y la patrulla rodeando el lugar.

Edward dijo que deberían agradecerle, ya que probablemente fuera el mejor negocio que tenían en el lugar. Me reí por un buen minuto. Él parecía olvidar que robó cerca de cientos de dólares y probablemente asustó al propietario. Era gracioso cómo hace estas cosas malas, roba a las personas con un arma apuntada a sus cabezas y los asusta jodidamente, pero lo hace con humor y con poca o ninguna mala intención. La única vez que vi al asesino en Edward fue con Phil, y en mis ojos, eso estaba justificado. Si había una persona en este mundo que debía ser extinguido era el bueno para nada y asqueroso de mi padrastro.

Era la una de la tarde cuando llegamos a los límites de la ciudad de St. Louis, y fue hermoso. Comimos unos hotdogs en algún puesto callejero, fuimos al parque y alimentamos a los patos, maravillados por la belleza del arco Gateway y disfrutamos de cada aspecto de la ciudad. Estaba siendo un buen cumpleaños. No habíamos quebrado la ley en varias horas. Eso se llama progreso.

—¿Qué piensas? —Me sonrió Edward, apuntándome al salón de tatuajes.

Este se encontraba frente al Arco Gateway, y a juzgar por la ventana del frente, creaba la vista más espectacular mientras que te tatúan. Era perfecto.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Era una de las cosas que quería hacer cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, y si Edward no me llevaba, lo iba a obligar. Él había mencionado hacerme un tatuaje, simplemente no sabía que sería tan pronto.

Bueno, no hay momento como el presente, pero todavía había un pequeño problema.

—Eso suena genial, pero no creo que pueda hacerme uno sin mi identificación. ¿Y si me la piden para demostrar que tengo dieciocho? —pregunté tristemente, maldiciéndome por dentro por no recordar tomarla cuando visitamos a Renée y Phil.

—¿Esa sería la única cosa que te impida tatuarte mi nombre… —deslizó sus manos por mi cuerpo y dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en la parte baja de mi cadera—, aquí?

Él podía ser tan persuasivo, y no me tomó mucho asentir en acuerdo.

—Bueno, entonces, toma —dijo, buscando en su billetera y sacando mi documento identificación.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Mierda, ¿lo tienes?

—Lo vi en la cartera de tu mamá… —Le fulminé con la mirada—. Renée, —se corrigió—, quise decir Renée. Estaba en su cartera, así que… lo tomé.

—¿Qué más tomaste de allí? —pregunté, sacando su billetera de sus manos y explorándola. Allí, en el fondo de su billetera, escondida por unos dólares, había tres fotos mías. Dos eran recientes, un mes antes de irme de casa, y la otra era de cuando tenía tres años y coletas. Le sonreí—. Mira si eres un pequeño ladrón.

Se encogió de hombros, tomando su billetera y guardándola en su bolsillo.

—Estaban por ahí.

—Aja —dije, sin creerme un poco su actuación de niño inocente.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia el salón de tatuajes.

Estaba más que lista, y donde sea que quiera marcarme estaba bien para mí, con tal de que él regresara el favor.

—No tan rápido. ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu tercera cosa más importante en tu vida? —pregunté.

Sonriendo torcidamente, apunto a su pecho.

—Va a ir justo aquí.

—¿Crees que nos den un trato de dos por uno?

Él rio, pasando su brazo por mi cuello y me llevó hacia el salón.

Estaba lleno de gente, y yo era la única que parecía fuera de lugar con mi piel blanca. Todos estaban llenos de piercings y tatuajes al extremo como Edward, o quizás peor. Saludó a un tipo detrás de un mostrador y este asintió en respuesta. Llevándome a una pared llena de dibujos, las miré, sintiéndome un poco abrumada por todas las opciones.

Un tipo llamado Alec, uno de los tatuadores, vino a asistirnos. Edward conversó con él y explicó vagamente lo que estábamos buscando tatuarnos hoy. En un momento, Edward dijo algo sobre piercings en los pezones, pero para cuando presté atención, la conversación había terminado y estaban mirándome expectantes.

—No quiero nada extravagante —dije, mirando los dibujos de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros—. Solo un nombre está bien.

—¿Tu nombre? —preguntó Alec, crujiéndose los nudillos, casi desagradablemente.

—No, no el mío —dije, asintiendo con mi cabeza hacia Edward—. Quiero su nombre. —Él sonrió con suficiencia.

Alec abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura? —Miró entre Edward y yo—. Eso es como el beso de la muerte para las relaciones.

—No somos como los demás —dijo Edward.

Alec rió.

—Sí, escucho eso siempre, pero las estadísticas demuestran lo contrario. Como sea, no es mi problema; síganme.

Siguiendo a Alec hacia una habitación, él llamo a otra tatuadora, Jane. Ella era una chica pequeña con cabello rubio arena y puntas rosas. Tenía una semejanza a Alec… como si fueran gemelos.

—De acuerdo, hermosa —dijo Jane, llamándome y palmeando el banco negro—. Tú vienes conmigo.

Asentí, caminando hacia ella cuando Edward me bloqueó el paso y me llevó a un lado. Le hizo una seña a Alec de que nos esperara un minuto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Por mucho que quiero mi nombre en ti, no quiero presionarte. Es tinta permanente, Bella —dijo con voz tensa—. Una vez hecho, está hecho.

Entrecerré mis ojos con recelo.

—¿Estás preocupándote por lo que Alec dijo?

—No, a la mierda él. No me importa un carajo lo que ese idiota diga —dijo Edward, mirando a Alec y dándole un asentimiento—. Sin ofender, tío.

Alec le sacó el dedo del medio y volvió a preparar sus suministros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? Ya hablamos de esto.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró—. Solo no quiero que te arrepientas.

Cuando tenía dieciséis, hice un cuaderno con todos los tatuajes que quería para cuando tuviera dieciocho. Estaba lleno de las mariposas y flores habituales, toda esa mierda femenina que miles de mujeres se tatúan en sus tobillos. Me burlaba ante la idea de tatuarme el nombre de un tipo, pero en ese entonces salía con Mike. Él no era Edward, y cuando se trataba de Edward, todas las reglas anteriores ya no se aplicaban.

Tomé su mano y asentí, suavemente tirando de él hacia la habitación.

—No me arrepentiré de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonrió débilmente y se dio por vencido. No tomaba mucho convencerlo.

Saltando al banco, trabajé mi diseño con Jane y Edward describía en detalle lo que quería a Alec. De vez en cuando, pillaba a Edward mirándome. Lo hacía mucho. Él pensaba que no lo veía, pero sí lo hacía. Estaba más consciente de él de lo que él pensaba.

—Bueno, creo que estamos listos —dijo Jane, bajando el respaldo del banco. La ayudé a bajarme mis pantalones, exponiendo el lugar donde iba a tatuarme.

Mientras que ella preparaba la piel con desinfectante y esbozaba mi diseño con un esténcil, miré hacia Edward, quién estaba a dos metros de mí en el banco. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando vio lo nerviosa que estaba, y acercó su mano. La tomé con fuerza, preparándome para el momento en que la aguja perfore mi piel, y sin intención de dejarlo ir jamás.


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintiocho **

Picó y quemó, pero no dolió. Jane dijo que el lugar que elegí fue inteligente. Estaba llena de piel. Aparentemente donde dolía hacerse un tatuaje era en una zona prominente de hueso, muñecas, y la parte inferior del brazo Edward asintió firmemente, con ojos bien abiertos y aterrorizados, y sin dudas por día dar fe de ello. Sus dos brazos estaban llenos de tinta.

Ya que mi tatuaje no era tan complicado, sino bastante sencillo como yo, tomó solo cuarenta y cinco minutos hacerlo. Jane era una artista increíble. Habló durante todo el tiempo tratando de calmar mis nervios, y con la mano de Edward segura en la mía, fue una experiencia agradable.

—Todo listo, hermosa —dijo Jane, echándose para atrás, tomando un espejo de la mesa. Me lo entregó y levanté mi cabeza del banco—. Echa un vistazo.

Mirando hacia Edward, me guiñó un ojo, y tomé aire profundo, preparándome para la gran revelación. Incliné el espejo para poder ver el tatuaje por primera vez, la piel estaba roja y manchada, irritada por la agresión, pero a pesar de eso, vi su nombre en letra clásica, cursiva y negra. Nada especial ni nada grande para expresar la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia él. Era solo un nombre.

Edward.

Su nombre.

Eso era todo lo que quería.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Jane, sonriendo ampliamente, pero con un toque de nerviosismo escondido en su voz. Era mi piel, pero era su arte. Mi crítica de su diseño era lo que importaba.

—Es…

—Permanente —interrumpió Alec.

Edward y Jane le fruncieron el ceño, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás en su silla. Tomó tinta en su maquina y volvió a trabajar en el diseño de Edward, asomando la aguja en la piel y tratando de olvidar los dos pares de ojos haciendo agujeros en su cabeza.

Jane se giró hacia mí y me dio un codazo, animándome a terminar mi frase.

—Es justo lo que quería. Es perfecto. Gracias —dije.

—Me alegra… y no le prestes atención a mi hermano. Es un amargo y un bastardo sin alma que necesita un polvo —dijo Jane.

Reí y miré de reojo a Alec, quién parecía decidido a mantener su boca cerrada. Sospeché que tenía que ver con la forma en que Edward lo miraba.

—Déjame ver —dijo Edward, tirando de mi mano… la cual seguía aferrada fuertemente con la suya.

Tiré mis piernas a un lado del banco y me giré hacia él. El dobladillo de mis jeans estaba levantándose, y tuve que empujarlos hacia abajo para asegurarme que la tinta húmeda no los tocara.

Levanté mi ceja, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla con ansiedad.

—¿Qué piensas?

Soltando mi mano, pasó su dedo sobre la piel irritada. Me sonrió y pronunció: "_Mía_."

Asentí porque era verdad. Él era mi primer amor verdadero, y me enamoré de él… completamente. Diablos, ni siquiera traté de detenerlo. Fue sin esfuerzo. Fue como recostar mi cuerpo y dejarlo flotar sobre agua, montando la pequeñas olas que venían a mi alrededor.

Todo motivo racional y pensamiento cuerdo se fue por la ventana en el momento que él entró en mi vida.

Una vez que Jane aplicó una crema sobre mi tatuaje y lo vendó, fui capaz de bajarme del banco. Me puse de pie y estiré mis miembros doloridos, mirando hacia Edward, quién me estaba mirando con atención. Le sonreí y miré por encima del hombro de Alec.

Iba por la mitad del tatuaje de Edward. Manteniéndose fiel a su palabra, Edward puso el tercer amor de su vida en su piel.

Allí en tinta negra y con un matiz de rojo en la letra estaba: "_Always crazy and forever beautiful, my Bella"_. (Siempre loca y por siempre hermosa, mi Bella)

Jadeé, sintiendo que mis rodillas se debilitaban; rápidamente me agarré del banco detrás de mí para mantenerme de pie.

Fue la sorpresa de ver mi nombre en él, por fuera me dejó tambaleante, pero por dentro despertó una respuesta visceral en mí, una llena de posesión y propiedad.

Edward levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y silenciosamente me preguntó qué pensaba. Le sonreí y pronuncié: "_Mío_."

.

Era alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando salimos del salón de tatuajes. Alec y Jane nos dieron instrucciones sobre el cuidado posterior y procedieron a entrar en detalle hasta que Edward los interrumpió. Se señaló a si mismo y su extenso arte corporal. Él conocía bien qué hacer o no después de un tatuaje, y les aseguró que lo tenía controlado.

Creo que él simplemente quería irse y alejarse del idiota de Alec —quién por cierto, siguió haciendo comentarios sobre el error que estábamos cometiendo. No estábamos casados y apenas estábamos saliendo por un poco más de dos semanas, y de acuerdo con él, éramos unos idiotas —no que él supiera algo sobre nosotros o de dónde veníamos, pero era claro por los comentarios sarcásticos que no lo aprobaba.

Edward apretó sus puños, luchando con fuerza contra sus instintos de golpear al tipo en el rostro. Mostró autocontrol, y al final, pagamos y nos fuimos de allí sin incidentes.

El arco Gateway en el camino estaba iluminado y brillante, reflejando los edificios y luces que lo rodeaban. Era tranquilo y me sentí segura. No había padres horribles cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza o la amenaza de las autoridades. Casi me sentí normal, incluso extremadamente feliz, pero muy cautelosa.

Cada vez que las cosas parecían perfectas, la Tierra decidía abrirse y tirarme abajo, oscureciendo cada pedazo de mi felicidad. Estaba esperando con anticipación que algo viniera y arruine todo.

_Tic, toc…_

Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward, jalándome hacia el lado del edificio.

Estaba fuera del camino de la acera, pero no del todo fuera de la vista, solo fuera del camino de la gente pasando a nuestro alrededor. Miró a su alrededor brevemente, comprobando que el lugar estuviera vacío. No había ni un alma en un radio de una cuadra. Bajó su vista hacia mí y su dedo tiró de la cintura de mis jeans.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, quitando su mano juguetonamente.

—Déjame verlo —dijo, tirando de mis pantalones.

Reí.

—Acabas de verlo… hace no más de cinco minutos. No ha cambiado desde entonces.

—Lo sé —respondió, haciendo un puchero y ojos de cachorro—. Solo quiero verlo otra vez.

Él sabía lo que me hacia. Era imposible decirle que no.

—De acuerdo —dije, desabrochando mis jeans y bajándolos un poco. Me quité la parte superior de la venda, mostrando mi tatuaje.

Su rostro se iluminó como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Es jodidamente increíble. —Extendió su mano y me tocó, pasando sus dedos por mi piel y trazando el contorno de su nombre. Luego dijo algo tan bajo y suave. Tuve que forzar mis oídos para escucharlo, pero igual no entendí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Sus ojos brillaron en los míos, llenos de esta mezcla insondable de emociones: amor, lujuria, necesidad, deseo, y todo ello mezclado en uno. Dio un paso hacia mí, presionándome contra la pared. Sus manos fuertes y grandes envolvieron mi rostro, sosteniéndome y poseyéndome allí mientras que sus necesitados labios devoraban los míos. Aferré el cuello de su camiseta, tirando y jalándolo hacia mí, profundizando el beso y con ganas que me tocara.

La palpitante necesidad de tener este hombre dentro de mí, aclamándome y poseyéndome estaba llegando a límites enormes. Gemí en su boca, mostrándole lo mucho que lo deseaba ahora.

—Mierda —gruñó Edward, alejándose de mí. Puso su mano en mi cuello y me sostuvo allí quieta mientras que presionaba su frente contra la mía—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo y las paredes? Cada vez que te tengo contra una, tengo esta necesidad de tomarte jodidamente en ese momento.

Me encogí de hombros, mordiéndome el labio, excitada y lista para que él haga valer su palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo y los coches?

Embistiendo hacia mí, apretó suavemente y aumentó su agarre en mi cuello.

—Mierda, nena, somos una pareja jodidamente extraña, ¿no?

—Teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de cementar nuestra relación con tinta permanente y estamos a dos segundos de follar en una calle concurrida, diría que somos más que una pareja extraña.

—Dios. —Sonrió—. Eres putamente increíble. —Pasó su brazo por encima de mi cuello y me llevó hacia la acera—. ¿Acaso te dije como me pone cuando maldices?

—No —dije, envolviendo mi brazo por su cintura—, pero… —Edward se detuvo a medio paso, deteniéndome mientras su agarre en mí se incrementaba. Lo miré confuso—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Diablos —siseó, mirando hacia el frente y seguí su mirada, aterrizando en un hombre mayor con un traje gris oscuro. Este tenía cabello negro, con algunas rayas canas, haciéndolo lucir como un zorrillo, e iba peinado brillantemente hacia atrás.

—¿Quién…? —pregunté, pero el tipo ya estaba con nosotros, en sus ojos había reconocimiento.

—¡Edward Cullen! —llamó el hombre, caminando rápido para interceptarnos.

—No, tío —dijo Edward, pasando junto a él y llevándonos hacia otra dirección, lejos del coche—. Tienes a la persona equivocada.

—¡Eres tú, mierda! —dijo el hombre, bloqueando nuestro camino y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Edward—. Sabía que eras tú. Reconocería el rostro de tu padre en cualquier lado. —Edward se mantuvo quieto, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No me digas que no me reconoces, soy yo, Eleazar Denali. —Inclinó su cabeza, enfocando sus ojos en los tatuajes y los piercings de Edward—. Luces diferente, chico. Tu padre ha estado diciéndole a todos que estabas muerto.

Edward bufó, rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno, parece que entonces tienes al tipo equivocado.

Una vez más, trató de esquivar al hombre, pero el tipo era persistente y se negaba a dejarnos pasar.

—Bueno, no puedes culpar al viejo por mentir. —Rió—. Quiero decir, después de la vergüenza que les haz causado, dejando en el altar a esa hermosa chica Kate. Toda la ciudad de Chicago entró en un frenesí. El hijo dorado del Senador abandona a la hija menor del Gobernador.

¿Qué?

Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados y llenos de shock. Miré a Edward, buscando respuestas, pero él miraba impasible a Eleazar. Yo me encontraba mareada, el piso se abrió delante de mí, y traté de procesar la información entrante.

Edward —mi Edward— estuvo comprometido para casarse con una chica llamada Kate…

_Oh, Dios…_

No podía respirar y mi agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Edward se aflojó, y me sentí desplomarme a un lado, preparándome para golpear contra el concreto, pero Edward pasó su brazo y me agarró firmemente por la cintura, evitando mi caída.

Eleazar, que no estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar, siguió divagando cosas sin sentido.

—Fue el escándalo y comida para los tabloides. Tu padre perdió una gran cantidad de votos ese año —dijo tristemente, pero sus ojos brillaron segundos después—. Aunque lo consiguió este año. Está a la cabeza. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Estamos haciendo campaña. Tú sabes, tu padre y tu madre están en el Carlton, deberías ir a verlos. Lleva a tu… —pausó, mirándome y no estaba segura lo que vio en mi rostro, pero pareció incómodo— amiga.

Le fulminé con la mirada y grité en mi cabeza: _¡Novia! ¡Soy su maldita novia! ¡Idiota!_

—Escucha, hijo de puta —dijo Edward severamente, tomando una postura agresiva—. Tú no me conoces, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes confundido con alguien más. Ahora déjame solo, o voy a hacer que te vayas. ¿Entendido?

Eleazar tenía su boca abierta, y asintió lentamente, alejándose con las manos arriba.

—Siento haberte molestado, mi error. —Luego se dio vuelta y corrió lejos en la dirección opuesta.

—Dios —dijo Edward, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Vayámonos a la mierda de aquí. —Tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me jaló hacia la calle.

El pánico fluía de él, y ni siquiera giramos en la esquina cuando empezó a explicarse. Él sabía que estaba llena de preguntas…

_¿Quién es Kate? ¿Por qué no me dijo sobre ella?_

—Me preguntaste hace un tiempo por qué me fui de casa y me convertí en un criminal, y te dije que era la mejor opción, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —respondí, tratando de seguir sus pasos rápidos. Estaba tratando la mayor distancia entre él y ese tipo y su familia como humanamente sea posible.

—Bueno, se suponía que debía casarme con una chica. Er como un matrimonio arreglado.

Mi voz salió tímida y suave cuando hice la pregunta a la que no quería escuchar respuesta.

—¿La amabas?

—¡No, Dios, no! —gritó, bajando la mirada hacia mí—. Ella era buena, creo, pero no era lo que quería.

—Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste comprometido con ella?

—Cuando tenía dieciocho, me metí con algunos chicos. Era ladrones de poca monta, pero era divertido como la mierda, y me pidieron que los ayude a planificar una invasión en una propiedad de millones de dólares. Se suponía que valdría mucho, pero las cosas se pusieron malas y quedamos atrapados. Esos imbéciles, uno por uno, me echaron la culpa a mí, y estaba enfrentando veinticinco años de prisión.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el garaje dónde estaba aparcado el Chevelle, nuestros pasos cada vez más rápidos, pero Edward siguió hablando, contándome todo.

—Mi padre, el rey de los hijos de puta, hizo un trato con el gobernador. Ellos me quitarían los cargos si acordaba casarme con su hija Kate.

—¿Así que tu papá estaba usando sus contactos para sacarte de la cárcel? No que esté de acuerdo con matrimonios forzados, pero suena como si solo estuviera sacando a su hijo de los problemas.

Rió secamente, una pizca de dolor tras ello.

—Sí, eso parecía, y lo hubiera hecho, sabes, casarme con ella, si esa fuera la verdad. Si lo estuviera haciendo por mí. Diablos, es por eso que seguí por mucho tiempo, incluso hasta el día de la boda. Excepto que esa mañana, justo estaba caminando por los pasillo y escuché a mi padre en su oficina hablando con el padre de Kate. Al final, resultó ser que ellos me emboscaron con el robo. Pagaron a los chicos una sumar grande de dinero para que se vuelvan contra mí. Sobornaron a los policías y todo.

Estaba sorprendida, tropezando con mis pies y palabras.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por… por qué te harían algo así?

—Fue una movida política de mierda. Él sabía que no conseguiría casarme a menos que me acorralara en una esquina, y ya que soy un maldito criminal, estaba destinado a caer tarde o temprano. Él solo aprovechó la oportunidad para atraparme in fraganti y manejarme a su antojo. Así que me fui. Huí. Pedí ayuda a Emmett, y tomamos nuestras cosas y vinimos a Arizona. —Apretó mi mano y sus hombros cayeron—. Kate estaba devastada, estoy seguro, pero no podía seguir con ello… no después de saber que mi padre uso mi vida y a mí para su jodida carrera. Solo tenía diecinueve, Bella… ¡era un maldito niño!

—Pero, ¿por qué tu padre haría eso? ¿Por qué pondría una trampa a su hijo solo para hacerlo casarse con una chica?

—Porque soy un maldito lunático y él quería ser gobernador. Él vio la oportunidad de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. —Suspiró, deteniéndose ante el garaje y dándose vuelta hacia mí, tomándome de los hombros. Se agachó para mirarme de frente—. He sido la manzana podrida por demasiado tiempo, Bella… desde que nací probablemente. No sé por qué hago estas cosas, simplemente las hago. —Sonrió—. Y me encanta lo que hago.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, me rogaba que entendiera y que lo perdonara por mentir. Retuvo esta información porque revelaba más sobre él, y en algún aspecto, él pensaba que no podía manejarlo… o, en el peor de los casos, seguiría queriéndolo, aún sabiendo lo loco que estaba.

Él estaba jodidamente loco, pero yo también lo estaba, y eso solo lo hacía más deseable para mí.

—Cariño, —dije, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla—, tal vez vengamos de diferentes lugares, pero estamos cortados del mismo cordón.

Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

—No, Bella, no, tú eres buena.

—No, Edward —dije, metiendo mis manos en sus bolsillos—, ahí es donde te equivocas. —Saqué las llaves de su coche y las hice sonar frente a su rostro, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia el garaje—. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

.

.

**Fotos de los tatuajes en el grupo en fb. **

**Gracias a Yoa por hacerlas, quedaron espectaculares :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo veintinueve**

Edward se quedó quieto mientras me observaba acercarme cada vez más al garaje. No había manera de demostrarle que no era inocente o perfecta, sino lo loca que era tanto como él, o incluso más, sin hacer esto.

Obvio, tomar decisiones rápidas así y preocuparse por las consecuencias luego no era un plan inteligente, y estoy segura que si me ponía a pensar y examinar lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente lo reconsideraría.

Solo rezaba que sea lo que decida hacer, no haga que me maten o arresten.

Los dos segundos de Edward habían pasado, y volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Joder, no lo hagas —dijo con cautela.

No estaba ni cerca del coche, pero necesitaba moverme rápido. Si él me atrapaba, haría que no lo haga. Así que, giré y corrí… como condenada.

Salió corriendo tras mí. Era una locura. Podía escuchar su respiración pesada y sus pies golpeando contra el cemento. Con cada segundo y centímetro pequeño, él cerraba la distancia entre nosotros. Corrí más fuerte. Girando en la esquina, me aferré al borde de la pared y me lancé por las escaleras, saltando de a dos o tres escalones a la vez. Aferrándome a la barandilla para no caer y morir, mis dedos me impulsaban a seguir.

Llegando al tope de las escaleras en el tercer piso, vi el coche a unas filas. Ante esta proximidad, otra ronda de adrenalina corrió por mis venas, y corrí hacia allí. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, doliéndome como la mierda, y mis pulmones jadeaban por aire.

El impulso y la velocidad causaron que mi cuerpo choque contra el coche, casi dañándolo, y tanteé las llaves, mis manos temblaban mientras las metía en la cerradura. No entró en el hoyo y la punta de la llave raspó un poco de la pintura roja de la puerta. Me encogí, sabiendo bien que Edward iba a estar enojado.

Echando un vistazo detrás de mí, lo vi al tope de las escaleras, inclinado y apoyado contra la pared, sin aliento y con ojos desorbitados. Entré en pánico, maldije en voz alta y volví a insertar la llave. Esta vez destrabó, y cuando estaba a mitad de camino para abrirlo, él se estrelló contra mí, cerrándola de un golpe.

Edward me quitó las llaves con el ceño fruncido en desprecio y gruñó una frase incoherente:

—¿Qué… mierda… estás…? Dios… no puedo… seguirte.

—Dame las llaves, Edward —dije, extendiendo la mano, tratando de quitárselas.

Ocultó sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Dios, qué exasperante era.

—De acuerdo. —Resoplé—. No me des las llaves. —Lo empujé lejos de mí y abrí la puerta del coche. Me miró confundido mientras me arrastraba hacia el asiento y abría la guantera, sacando la Colt.

—¡No, no, no! —siseó, tomándome por mis tobillos y arrastrándome hacia fuera. El arma estaba segura en el frente de mis pantalones, y me dio la vuelta, sus manos tanteando y tirando del mango del arma.

Levanté mis rodillas hacia su pecho y lo empujé lejos de mí.

—¡Detente! Déjame en paz.

—No, maldita sea, Bella. —Se acercó y trató de tomarla, casi quitándomela de la cintura—. Me niego a dejarte hacer algo estúpido solo para probar un punto de mierda y hacer que te maten.

—¡No! —dije, girándome y aplastando su mano con mi peso. Él gritó, golpeando mi culo con su otra mano y me puse de rodillas, arrastrándome hacia el otro lado del coche y forzando para abrir la puerta.

—Mierda —gritó Edward desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

Saliendo del coche, mis manos golpearon contra el concreto, y pequeños pedazos de grava se clavaron en mis palmas. Mi pie quedó atrapado en el cinturón de seguridad, manteniéndome atrapada en el coche, y tironeé frenéticamente. Al final después de un buen tirón, me liberé, pero en el proceso salí disparada del coche.

Caí al suelo, cayendo fuerte de espaldas y jadeando por aire. Sintiendo la derrota, me quedé allí por un momento, cansada y herida. Edward salió por la parte trasera del coche y se paró a mi lado.

Sacudió su cabeza y se agachó, quitando el cabello de mi rostro.

—¿Quieres probar que eres ruda? —Asentí. Él tomó el arma de mi cintura, sonriendo torcidamente—. Ve a una tienda… ahora… y roba un vestido realmente sexy para mí.

.

Recorrí los bastidores en busca de algo negro, y según Edward, preferiblemente corto y revelador. No sabía por qué me estaba probando así o por qué él quería que robara un vestido, pero era un desafío. Me excitaba, y disfrutaba de ello.

Mis ojos y oídos estaban en todos lados, concentrándome en las dos empleadas de la pequeña boutique. No me estaban prestando atención y tomar un vestido no sería un problema, pero los tacones, tomarlos, esa era otra historia.

La tienda estaba bastante ocupada con clientes, preguntando por eso o queriendo ver aquello, dándome una amplia oportunidad de meter el vestido en mi bolso. Bajando la mirada hacia mis zapatillas, sonreí ante la idea que se formó en mi mente. De repente, sabía cómo iba a conseguir esos tacones. Las converse negras que estaba usando eran algo viejas y gastadas, y separarme de ellas no sería tan malo, solo las dejaría aquí y listo.

Comprobando que la zona estuviera vacía, me las quité y las empujé debajo de un estante de ropa. No había nadie alrededor, y caminé descalza hacia los estantes de zapatos.

Los zapatos que quería eran fenomenales e irían perfectamente con el vestido en mi bolso. Manteniendo un ojo en las empleadas y la cámara, la cual seguramente estaba en mí, me puse los tacones y caminé alrededor con indiferencia, fingiendo ser una noble compradora.

Un minuto treinta y dos segundos de dar vueltas por la tienda y sin ningún guardia de seguridad escoltándome, me dirigí hacia la entrada. Ninguna alarma se había activado… diablos, incluso una de las empleadas se despidió de mí, estaba prácticamente libre.

Asintiendo y dándoles una sonrisa amable, salí por la puerta.

Edward me estaba esperando fuera del centro comercial, y corrí pasándolo, con miedo de que si me detenía solo por un segundo, el karma me atraparía. No fue hasta que estuvimos media cuadra lejos de la tienda que bajé la velocidad, casi deteniéndome.

Edward me alcanzó, pasando un brazo por mi cuello y sonrió.

—Me encantan esos putos tacones en ti.

—Deberías ver el vestido —dije, levantando una ceja—. ¿Me vas a decir por qué acabo de hacer eso? Eso no prueba nada.

—¿Alice empacó algo de maquillaje para ti?

—Sí —respondí lentamente, aún sin saber qué mierda quería—. Está en mi bolso. ¿Por qué?

Él asintió hacia un restaurante.

—Ve a vestirte, péinate y ponte maquillaje. Te diré cuando vuelvas.

—No —dije tercamente, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. Dime ahora.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió.

—Bien entonces, lo haremos a tu manera. —Me giró y me puso frente al Ritz-Carlton—. Ahí es donde mis padres se alojan, y pronto mi padre irá al bar por unos tragos. Quiero que vayas y lo seduzcas.

Dándole una mirada escéptica, farfullé:

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que lo lleves a una habitación… solo. Él la pagará. Solo hazle creer que estás lista y dispuesta. No estaré muy lejos.

—¿Vamos a robar a tu padre?

—Sí. —Fue simple y directo—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Él nunca se lo creerá. ¿Qué hay con el tipo de antes? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—¿Eleazar?

—¡Sí, ese tipo! ¿Y si le dijo a tu padre que te vio? Él me reconocerá.

—Aunque no tengo ni una puta duda que Eleazar le contó sobre haberme visto, estoy seguro que mi padre asume que me fui de la maldita ciudad. Mi padre no te reconocerá y Eleazar no estará a la vista. Mi padre tiende a engañar en secreto.

—¿Y tú crees que puedo con esto?

—Sé que puedes —dijo, sonriendo mientras que metía un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja—. Eres joven y hermosa. Mi padre no dudará en acercarse a ti. Puedo garantizarlo.

Era una locura. Él estaba loco. ¿Quería que sedujera a su adultero padre? Yo era el cebo… para qué, no lo sabía.

—Así que, ¿lo llevo a una habitación, y luego qué? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Improvisa hasta que llegue allí.

Reí.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Y si quiere besarme o…?

—No llegará así de lejos. No lo permitiré. Confía en mí, Bella. Funcionará. Solo necesito que hagas esto por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nena, ¿por favor? —preguntó con ojos verdes suplicantes y estaba jodida.

Asentí.

—Está bien.

—Ve a prepararte. Estaré aquí esperando por ti. —Me besó brevemente en los labios y luego me dio una palmadita en el culo, enviándome un poco más alegre.

El baño del pintoresco restaurante estaba vacío, y me cambié rápidamente. Solté mi pelo de la coleta y sacudí mi cabellera, esponjando y añadiendo volumen. Al no conseguir hacerle mucho, supuse que con el maquillaje podría mejorar.

Hace un tiempo, durante esos días en que Edward estaba en México y Alice estaba "cuidándome", ella decidió hacer una pijamada femenina. Me hizo un cambio de imagen y me enseñó lo básico acerca de maquillaje. Ella dijo que lo más importante en un rostro eran los labios y los ojos, y si magnificabas esos, serás una diosa.

Tomando su palabra, apliqué sombra negra para dar a mis ojos una mirada madura y luego terminé aplicando un poco de brillo labial.

No era mucho, pero funcionó. No quería lucir muy grande y sofisticada. Por alguna razón, tenía un presentimiento que mi edad e inocencia sería mi mejor cualidad.

Arreglando bien el vestido, pasé mi bolso por mi hombro y salí. Todos en el comedor me miraron mientras me iba. No estaba segura si era el vestido corto y tacones que llamó la atención y otra cosa menos halagadora.

Al salir del restaurante, vi a Edward apoyado contra la pared, mandando un mensaje en su teléfono. Sus ojos estaban centrados en la pantalla y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia todavía.

Sonreí, golpeando mis tacones contra el concreto, alertándolo de mi presencia. Él levantó su vista solo para volverla a bajar, pero la imagen mía en un mini vestido negro fue registrado por su mente y levantó su cabeza de golpe con ojos como platos.

Edward cerró su teléfono, toda su atención estaba en mí ahora.

—Por Dios, nena —murmuró, lamiéndose los labios y apurándose hacia mí.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunté, girando para él así podía ver cada ángulo y aspecto del vestido.

Gruñó y me tomó bruscamente por las caderas, tirándome hacia él.

—No tienes una puta idea… —Su frase se fue apagando mientras miraba por sobre mi cabeza, giró mi cuerpo y nos sacó de la calle—. De acuerdo, Eleazar se está yendo. —Bufó—. Dios, mi padre es un maldito idiota tacaño. Ni siquiera puede poner a Eleazar en un hotel decente. Apuesto que lo está haciendo quedarse en un motel. —Me miró, buscando mis ojos para ver mi coraje. Él estaba decidiendo si realmente podía hacerlo o no.

Yo todavía estaba dudando.

—¿Cómo luce tu padre? —pregunté, tragando mi nerviosismo.

—Es rubio.

—¿Rubio? —Me sorprendió—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cuarenta y ocho. Mis padres se casaron jóvenes.

—De acuerdo —dije, zafándome de sus brazos—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Él se te va a acercar a ti, Bella, ¿okey? Así que, tú ve allí y siéntate en el bar, ordena una bebida frutal y espera. —Sacó su teléfono y miró la hora—. Son diez cuarenta, mi madre usualmente toma sus pastillas para el dolor alrededor de las diez, y él estará esperando a que se duerma.

—Suena bastante simple —dije, sintiéndome raramente más audaz y valiente por momentos—. ¿Dónde estarás?

—Voy a estar cerca. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Ese bastardo no te tocará —dijo, posando sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y bajando sus labios hacia los míos—. Lo prometo. —Me besó… no profundamente, sino fuertemente, penetrante, e hizo que me aferrara a sus brazos para mantenerme de pie.

Él era un hermoso bastardo.

—Toma, hay una cosa más —dijo Edward, rompiendo el beso y metiendo unos lazos de seda en mi bolso. Lo miré inquisitivamente—. El hijo de puta es un pervertido. Así que, véndale los ojos, amordázalo, y ata su culo a la cama. Eso lo mantendrá bien comportado hasta que llegue allí, ¿está bien? Tú puedes.

Este plan mal hecho puede ser un desastre o jodidamente increíble. Era difícil de saber en este momento, pero diablos, era bastante emocionante no saber.

—Eres demasiado demente, ¿lo sabías? —pregunté, dando un paso lejos de la acera.

—Estoy consciente es eso. —Se encogió de hombros, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, luciendo tan joven y adorable—. Ten cuidado.

—Por favor, siempre tengo cuidado —dije con aire de suficiencia, caminando en la calle y prácticamente siendo casi atropellada por un coche al siguiente segundo. La bocina sonó, el Sedan se desvió, y parecía que Edward hubiera tenido un pequeño ataque al corazón. Hice una mueca, inmensamente avergonzada—. Bueno, empezando desde ahora.

—Dios, Kid —gruñó él, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Puedes cruzar la calle viva, Bella. Por favor.

—Sí, sí —dije, agitando mi mano.

Crucé la calle, apenas pudiendo caminar con mis tacones de diez centímetros. Diablos, esto era más peligroso que robar un Lamborghini.

Eventualmente, llegué al Ritz-Carlton sin torcerme un tobillo y en el frente había un hombre alto y bastante mayor. Me miró con curiosidad, observándome mientras me acercaba, mis tacones quedaban atrapados en las grietas del suelo. Le sonreí, quitando mi cabello del rostro y sintiéndome como si debería hacer una reverencia o algo así de elegante.

Abrió la puerta de cristal grande y lujoso y me hizo un gesto de bienvenida.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —dije, deteniéndome y poniéndome frente a él otra vez—. Em, ¿dónde está el bar?

—El salón está al fondo y a la derecha.

—Gracias —dije.

—De nada. Que tenga una buena noche, señorita. —Luego se quitó el sombrero.

_Aquí vamos…_

El salón estaba débilmente iluminado y tenía un toque de música de fondo. Jazz, supuse. Había un bar al fondo, las paredes estaban adornadas con madera de cerezo y había entre cinco y seis mesas, rodeadas de silla de cuero rojo. No había tanta gente en el salón, unas pocas personas estaban sentadas tomando. Escaneé el salón por un hombre rubio de casi cincuenta años, pero no había ninguno que se ajustara a la descripción.

Sentándome en el bar, crucé mis piernas y traté de lucir atractiva. Edward me dio pocas instrucciones acerca de cómo actuar; solo diciendo que su padre se acercaría a mí. Así que, traté de relajarme, tomando aire profundo y centrándome en la pared de botellas de licor. El camarero se acerco y ordené un Sprite de arándano. Se sintió bien en mi garganta reseca, mis nervios hacían presencia mientras esperaba… y esperaba.

Media hora pasó y nada. Nadie me habló ni reconoció mi existencia. Tal vez Edward estaba equivocado y su padre cambio sus formas de engaño.

Fue alrededor de las once y media que decidí rendirme, y mientras tomaba mi cartera, me giré de la barra, encontrándome de frente con el hombre en cuestión.

_Santa mierda…_

El hombre era peligrosamente apuesto, y a pesar de sus fríos ojos azules y cabello impresionantemente rubio, lucía idéntico a Edward. Los labios carnosos y la fuerte mandíbula me eran inquietamente familiares, y no pude dejar de mirarlo. Él era la versión adulta del hombre que amaba. Esa si que era una reserva de genes magnífica…

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó, sentándose junto a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis jodidos pensamientos.

—No, solo estaba…

Sonrió, colocando una mano en mi rodilla.

—Quédate entonces. Toma un trago conmigo.

—De acuerdo —dije, dejando mi bolso en la barra, algo temblorosa e hipnotizada por este hombre.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —preguntó, clavando esos ojos azules en los míos.

—Sprite de arándano —respondí.

Parecía sorprendido por mi elección pero no dijo nada. Simplemente llamó al camarero y pidió mi trago más un whisky para él.

Nos sentamos allí bebiendo en silencio nuestros tragos, ninguno de los dos ofreció una conversación. Me moví en mi asiento, descruzando y cruzando mis piernas, sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos todo el tiempo.

—Te he estado observando toda la noche —dijo, sin dejar de mirar su bebida, sus manos apretando con fuerza el vaso.

La repentina declaración me confundió, tenía mi cabeza llena de preguntas. ¿Él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y no lo vi? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuvo observando? ¿Me había visto con Edward? ¿Nuestro plan ya estaba arruinado antes de que estuviera en marcha?

Por suerte, no permití que mi agitación interna quebrara mi actitud calmada. Me di vuelta casualmente, con mi bebida en mano haciendo golpear los cubos de hielo contra el cristal.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, eres muy intrigante —dijo, poniendo una mano en mi muslo, subiendo cada vez más. La yema de su pulgar hacia movimientos circulares sobre mi piel.

Quería echarme para atrás y golpear su mano. La idea de él tocándome tan íntimamente era repulsiva. Traté de no mostrar mi desprecio en mi rostro, necesitaba que creyera que me acostaría con él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, hermosa? —preguntó.

Una parte de mí iba a mentir y decirle que era más grande de lo que era realmente, pero recordé que Edward dijo que a él le gustaban las jóvenes, y yo era tan joven como se podía sin infringir la ley.

Sin experiencia.

Inocente.

Pura.

Perfecta.

—Dieciocho —respondí, mirando hacia él. Hubo un pequeño indicio de sonrisa en su rostro, pensaba que acababa de ganar el premio mayor. Podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos mientras que observaba mi cuerpo, mi vestido y mis stilettos.

Él hacía esta mierda demasiado fácil.

—¿Estás… —pausó, mirando alrededor y se inclinó, susurrando en mi oído— disponible?

Esa era la manera caballerosa de preguntar si era una prostituta, y casi le bofeteo la cara. Era inquietante lo agresivo que era. Me recordaba mucho a Phil, cosa que me llenaba de ira abrumadora. No conocía al padre de Edward, pero ya lo odiaba.

Esa sensación incrementó las ganas de tenerlo a solas, lejos de estas personas, y en las manos de su hijo criminal.

Sonreí dulce y seductivamente.

—Estoy muy disponible. ¿Tienes una habitación?

—Sí —respondió con entusiasmo—. ¿Vamos? —Incluso antes de responder, él llamó al camarero, sacando su billetera Gucci con manos temblorosas, y pagó por nuestras bebidas con un simple billete de cien.

Mirando tras de mí rápidamente, hacia la salida, vi a Edward, pero solo brevemente mientras pasaba por la entrada. Él estaba allí mirándome, protegiéndome, y como siempre manteniéndome a salvo.

—¿Estás lista, preciosa? —preguntó el padre de Edward, llamando mi atención.

Deslizando mis manos por sus muslos e inclinando mi cuerpo, cerrando la distancia, a solo unos centímetros de él. Sonreí.

—Solo indique el camino, Senador.


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**Gracias a todas las que votaron a este fic por Mejor Traducción en el grupo FFAD. ¡Ganamos! :)**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo treinta**

Al segundo que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, él entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y se inclinó hacia atrás. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y las apretó, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para mostrarme que el toque no era deseado.

—¿Por qué me llamaste así? —preguntó con voz tensa.

Sospechaba de mis motivos ahora, sintiendo una trampa, y con razón, pero él era un idiota. Incluso si no estuviera atrayéndolo a un robo, igualmente le hubiera llamado "Senador".

Sonreí con facilidad, quitando mi mano debajo de la suya y di un golpecito en el puto pin en su solapa. Era una insignia de campaña con su nombre, Carlisle Cullen, y tenía una sonrisa ganadora. Era una luz intermitente y llamaba la atención, mostrando quién era. No era ningún secreto.

Bajó su vista y gruñó, rodando sus ojos. Alzó la mano y se lo quitó, tirándolo en el bar. Estaba tranquilamente debatiendo, decidiendo si valía la pena arriesgarse o no. ¿Acaso pensaba que como figura pública -nada menos que un político- podía vivir una vida secreta y adúltera sin consecuencias?

Sin embargo, no quería que cambie de parecer, y por la forma que miró alrededor del bar, supe que estaba apunto de hacerlo. Lo que estaba por hacer era un movimiento arriesgado, pero esperaba que su pequeña cabeza anulara la más grande y racional.

Suspirando fuertemente, pareciendo frustrada, tomé mi bolso y me levanté.

—Si no estás interesado, tengo otros lugares dónde estar.

Bajó su mirada hacia mis piernas, lentamente subiéndola y concentrándose en mi rostro. En ese momento mientras que sus ojos me recorrieron, deseaba tener mejores tetas. A los hombres les encantaba, y aunque las mías eran decentes, no eran grandes. Tendría que aceptar lo que tenía. Deslicé mi mano por mi cuerpo y la apoyé en mi cadera, tamborileando mis dedos con impaciencia.

_Toma el cebo, Senador. ¡Tómalo!_

Seguía dudando y yo ya me había dado por vencida. Encogiéndome de hombros, me giré para irme y él me tomó del brazo, deteniéndome. Se puso de pie. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se acercó demasiado. Él era alto… muy alto. Y comparado con mi metro sesenta, era un gigante.

—Espérame en el ascensor VIP en diez minutos —dijo en voz baja, soltando su agarre y saliendo de allí.

Subiéndome de nuevo al taburete, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara, sintiéndome agotada e incómoda por el estrés. Estaba jugando con fuego, y si no tuviera a los ojos verdes de Edward mirándome en las sombras, hubiera estado en peligro de quemarme.

Mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente, tomé el pin de campaña y lo puse en mi bolso. Era un recuerdo, un trofeo, y algo para recordarme de este momento… si lo sobrevivía.

Los ascensores VIP estaban cerca de la sala, y mis tacones hacían un ruido fuerte contra el piso de mármol. No había nadie alrededor, estaba extrañamente desolado y rodeado de espejos. Mi reflejo era difícil de evitar, y me miré… realmente miré, y para mi sorpresa, no parecía asustada. Había una calma en mis facciones. Lucía fuerte y sexy. Era un gran contraste con la manera en que me sentía, pero ver esa fiereza en mis ojos me cambió, ahora me sentía por dentro tanto como lucía por fuera.

Las palabras de Edward sonaban alto y claro en mis oídos: Tú puedes.

El Senador Cullen, con su traje negro y corbata azul y roja, vino a mí, sacó una tarjeta y llamó al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y me apuró a entrar. Subimos hasta el tercer piso dónde estaban las habitaciones más baratas. Yo no era más que una hora de su tiempo, y él no sentía la necesidad de sacar todos sus trucos para una simple prostituta.

Ingenuamente, había asumido que iríamos a una suite lujosa, pero esto no era Pretty Woman, yo no era Julia Roberts, y él, obviamente, no era Richard Gere. Esta era mi vida, caótica y retorcida en una película de los noventa sin banda sonora pegadiza.

Ninguno de los dos habló, estábamos concentrados ahora. Mientras salíamos del ascensor, puso su mano en mi espalda, encaminándome por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

Quería mirar hacia atrás, con tantas ganas, solo para ver si Edward estaba cerca, escondido en un pasillo. Necesitaba verlo, pero no quería que su padre sospechara. Ya de por si dudaba de mí. Podía sentir la tensión, pero en vez de escuchar a su instinto, él la ignoró. Sus necesidades lujuriosas remplazaban cualquier pensamiento racional.

—Llegamos —murmuró en mi oído, deslizando la tarjeta y abriendo la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar primero.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, y la única luz que entraba era de la puerta abierta y el pasillo, la cual no era mucha. Entrando más en la habitación, deslicé mi mano por la pared para encontrar el interruptor, y escuché cerrarse la puerta detrás de mí. Ahora estaba completamente a oscuras y sentí terror…

Fue entonces cuando envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, su aliento caliente estaba en mi oído y mi nariz se abrumó con el olor a whisky.

—Ey, creo que debes ir más despacio. —Reí nerviosamente, tomando sus manos de mi cintura y quitándolas gentilmente, pero esto solo lo puso más agresivo.

—Yo soy el que te dice qué hacer —dijo, tomando un puñado de mi cabello y tirándolo hacia el costado, dándole acceso a mi cuello. Lamió y succionó mi piel, tomando mi cadera con fuerza, la apretó hasta el punto de ser extremadamente doloroso.

—¡Detente, me estás lastimando! —dije, de repente sintiendo pánico y luchando contra su agarre. Mis manos arañaban las suyas, hundiendo mis uñas en su piel y haciéndole sangrar.

—Oh, ¿me olvidé mencionar que me gusta duro? —preguntó, girándome y besándome. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando sus avances. Él me agarró más fuerte, empujando y embistiendo su cuerpo contra el mío, y me empujó hacia la cama.

—Bájate de mí —siseé, empujándole el pecho y poniendo mis codos entre los dos.

—Sigue luchando, hermosa, quiero que lo hagas —dijo, poniendo su boca sobre la mía otra vez, presionando su lengua contra mis labios cerrados.

Luché con furia, pateando y dando puñetazos, incluso llegando a golpearlo en el rostro. Era gratificante golpearlo y causarle un poco de dolor.

_Si tan solo pudiera llegar a mi pistola,_ pensé, sintiendo el peso en mi cartera.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, tomó mis muñecas y las bajó con fuerza, bloqueándolas a mis costados. Me inmovilizó por completo. Él era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Traté de darle un rodillazo en las pelotas, pero él anticipó mis movimientos y esquivó todo lo que hacía. Mi energía estaba gastándose, poco a poco estaba perdiendo.

La habitación todavía estaba a oscuras, pero mis ojos estaban ajustándose a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Podía verlo sonreírme, disfrutando mi lucha.

—Gatita luchadora —dijo, empujándome con fuerza contra la cama. ¡Ahora, compórtate!

Había pasado menos de un minuto desde que entramos a la habitación y las cosas ya habían escalado al punto peligroso. ¿Qué va a pasar en los próximos dos minutos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Me negaba a enterarme.

Mientras pataleaba, mi talón le dio en el estómago y él se tiró sobre mí, sentándose encima de mis muslos. Me tomó de las manos, subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza.

—Puedes dejar de resistirte ahora, pequeña —jadeó—. Igual te voy a pagar mucho.

La correa de mi bolso estaba clavada en mi hombro y miré a la cama para encontrarlo. La respuesta a mi salvación estaba a una pulgada de mi cabeza. Tan cerca pero tan lejos de mi alcance. La forma en que él tenía mi cuerpo atrapado bajo su peso con mis manos bloqueadas no me daba ninguna posibilidad de alcanzar mi arma. No, necesitaba relajarme, dejar de luchar y hacerme la muerta.

—Está bien —dije, asintiendo obedientemente—. Estoy tranquila.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿qué dices si te dejas tu pequeño escándalo a un lado? —preguntó, sentándose sobre sus talones y subiendo mi vestido hasta mis muslos.

Esperé al momento perfecto de distracción total y absoluta y, mientras él subía mi vestido, exponiendo mi ropa interior, vi su rostro de cerca. Levantaba la tela negra poco a poco y reveló mi tatuaje. Sus manos se detuvieron y entrecerró sus ojos, leyendo silenciosamente la tinta fresca.

_Edward._

Los hermosos ojos azules miraron mis ojos en espera, traición y realización corría por su rostro. Él supo en ese entonces que había sido emboscado. El asombro lo había incapacitado, dándome la chance que esperaba, la que esperaba, y alcancé mi cartera, tomando el frío acero. Saqué mi pistola, apuntándolo justo a sus sorprendidos ojos.

—Sí, eso es correcto. Tú saber lo que es —dije, quitándomelo de encima y sentándome sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó y su cabeza se movió ante el movimiento brusco que hubo ante su pregunta, casi como si alguien lo hubiera empujado.

Sonreí, sabiendo lo que ese movimiento significaba.

—Hola, papá —dijo Edward, su voz llenando mis oídos y haciéndome derretir.

Este tipo, un criminal y pedazo de mierda era mi vicio. El mal habito, un peligro para mi salud, que no tenía interés en renunciar. Todo en él hacía acelerar mi corazón, mi mente, y excitar mi cuerpo. Él era mejor que cualquier droga. La euforia que causaba era más duradera y sin efectos adversos.

Necesitando verlo, me tiré en la cama y busqué la lámpara por la mesa de luz. La encendí y el suave resplandor iluminó la habitación, mostrándome la escena frente a mí. Edward estaba al lado de su padre con la Colt presionada firmemente en su cabeza.

Me miró, observando mi vestido, el cual estaba subido hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo. Lo bajé y me cubrí, recuperando algo de modestia. Él inclinó su cabeza a un lado, disculpándose silenciosamente por llegar dos minutos tardes. Asentí en respuesta, articulándole que estaba bien. Ahora estaba aquí y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Además, él no sabía que su padre iba a atacarme así, ambos habíamos asumido que iba a tener un poco de tiempo para improvisar. Mirando el lado positivo, me las había arreglado para golpear el rostro del Senador.

—De pie —ordenó Edward, tomando a su padre del brazo y haciendo que se levantara. Lo llevó a una silla—. Siéntate.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —murmuró el senador, sentándose.

—No, esperabas que estuviera muerto. Hay una diferencia. —Edward miró hacia mí—. Nena, ven aquí y átalo a la silla.

Dejé la pistola en la mesa y tomé mi cartera. Había dos corbatas de seda y cuatro medias.

Edward mantuvo su Colt presionada en la cabeza de su papá mientras que lo ataba, asegurando al hijo de puta pervertido a la silla. Él observó todos mis movimientos con sus ojos azules y cristalinos, haciéndome sentir incómoda bajo su mirada. Su rostro no mostraba signos de miedo, sino que estaba a gusto, lo que me entristecía. Era una pena que fuera tan corrupto porque con su poder y carisma, combinado con su hermosura, podría hacer cosas realmente grandes. Sin embargo, las desperdició.

—No se irá a ninguna parte ahora —dije, poniéndome de pie.

—Buen trabajo, Kid. —Edward me tomó del cuello, jalándome hacia él, besándome la frente.

—Así que, hijo, ¿enviaste a tu novia para tenderme una trampa? —preguntó, chasqueando la lengua.

—Sabía que tenías una debilidad por las chicas jóvenes y hermosas —dijo Edward, mirándome y guiñándome el ojo.

Sonreí, mis mejillas tomando color.

Su papá bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Le dije a Eleazar que no se preocupara. Que no eras una amenaza para mí, pero él dijo… me advirtió que estabas peor, más hostil que antes. Debería haberle escuchado.

—Sí, bueno, es un tipo inteligente, papá. Deberías haberle escuchado cuando te sugirió que me encierres o envíes a un internado. Fue tu error pensar que podías rehabilitarme y convertirme en algo que no soy. Tú sabías desde que tenía cinco como iba a ser —dijo Edward, arrastrando una silla de la esquina y sentándose frente al senador.

Él rió.

—Todos cometemos errores.

—Yo no —dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia, tomando de mi cintura y sentándome en su regazo. Pasó su mano por mi muslo desnudo, enviando calor y escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte y respirando su olor abrumador.

Dios, huele tan bien. ¿Qué es eso? Menta y Edward.

En ese momento, me olvidé que su padre nos miraba. Incluso todo el mundo parecía desaparecer, estábamos solo nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —preguntó su papá, aclarando su garganta y rompiendo mi burbuja feliz.

A regañadientes, me alejé y me concentré en nuestro rehén.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo que quise con los pedazos de mierda de los padres de mi chica: restitución. —Me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con cariño—. No has sido presentada apropiadamente a mi padre aún, ¿no, nena?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, él no se presentó antes de proposicionarse.

La mandíbula de Edward se abrió en sorpresa fingida, y se giró hacia su padre con expresión de decepción.

—El amor de mi vida conoce a mi padre por primera vez, y ¿él la trata como una prostituta?

—No la traté como a una…

—Bueno, eso es inaceptable, Senador. Pensé que tú, de entre todas las putas personas, le mostraría mejor decoro —interrumpió Edward.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, hijo? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Quieres que le diga que lo siento? De acuerdo, lo siento por lo que sea que hice mal. Solo dime lo que quieres y lo haré —dijo frustrado y suplicante.

—¿Te digo lo que quiero y lo harás? —murmuró lentamente Edward, rascándose la ceja con la punta de su arma, y se veía como si estuviera luchando contra una migraña.

—Lo que sea —respondió con entusiasmo, sentándose derecho en su silla… tanto como lo dejaba las corbatas y medias—. Si quieres dinero, te daré lo que necesites. Si quieres tu vida de vuelta en Chicago, lo tienes. Dime tu precio.

Su desesperación había llegado a su punto máximo y recurrió a tratar de sobornarnos. Era gracioso la poca simpatía que sentía por él. Quería que sufriera el dolor que había causado a Edward, millones de veces peor. Entendía lo que Edward debió haber sentido con las visitas a mis padres y lo mucho que se contuvo para no matarlos.

—Gracias por la oferta, papá, pero tengo la intención de robarte esta noche. Voy a tomar todo lo que vales y un poco más. No estoy pidiéndote permiso para eso, ¿okey? Esta visita no se trata de eso —dijo Edward.

—Entonces, ¿de qué mierda se trata? —resopló, cansándose del juego.

—Quiero que respondas algunas preguntas para mí. Esa mierda me ha estado carcomiendo por nueve putos años. —Edward deslizó su mano hasta mi nuca y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Ah, el día de tu boda —dijo su padre, asintiendo. A pesar de que fue arreglada, la idea de Edward casándose con alguna chica causaba dolor en mi corazón—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué? —Había mucho dolor en la voz de Edward y casi me rompió.

Su padre frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me tendiste una trampa así? —Ahora estaba enojado. Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de mí y aferró su arma, luchando contra el impulso de descargarla en el cráneo de su padre.

—No sé lo que has escuchado, Edward, pero no lo te puse una trampa.

—Me estás mintiendo, carajo. Te escuché hablar con el padre de Kate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sabía lo que hicieron ustedes dos hijos de puta!

—Hijo, tienes que entender que lo que hice fue para mantenerte fuera de prisión.

—¿Cierto? Por supuesto, el jodidamente noble de Carlisle, pensando en otras personas antes que a sí mismo. —Rió secamente Edward—. Aunque es curioso. Nunca hubiese sido atrapado en primer lugar si no hubieras pagado a esos hijos de puta para que me traicionaran.

—¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? ¿Me culpas por tus decisiones? Sí, les pagué a esos ladrones para que te traicionaran, pero, hijo, tú tomaste la decisión de vivir una vida de crimen. Si no te atrapaban entonces, te hubieran atrapado en algún otro lado luego, pero no te hubiera podido sacar. Trataba de salvarte.

—¿Salvarme? ¿No tuvo nada que ver con tus fines políticos? ¿Fue todo por mí? —Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos, cansados y derrotados. Él sabía que su padre nunca admitiría su equivocación. Tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Como yo—. ¿Soy un loco por pensar que aceptaría su mierda? Dime que este no fue una pérdida de nuestro tiempo, nena.

Pasando mi mano por su cabello y rascando su cabeza con mis uñas, sonreí.

—Este no fue una pérdida de nuestro tiempo.

Se giró hacia su padre y presionó el cañón contra su cabeza.

—Hay solo dos razones por las que no te mato ahora. Por un lado, eres una figura demasiado pública, Senador, y no quiero esa clase de mierda sobre mí, y segundo, eres mi padre, y por alguna puta razón, no puedo…. —Suspiró—. Pero esto es lo que va a pasar, quiero que uses ese poder tuyo y llames al Departamento de Policía de Phoenix y quites los cargos contra nosotros.

—¿Cuáles son los cargos? ¿Robo? —se mofó y Edward se encogió de hombros—. Estás sobreestimando mis conexiones, hijo, no puedo simplemente demandar a otro Estado que rompa las reglas por razones personales.

—Creo que puedes y lo harás. ¿Quieres saber cómo sé esto?

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo cosas sobre ti, Senador. Todos tus engaños han sido capturados y documentados, y no solo la de esta noche.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo él.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Quieres correr el riesgo? Imagina lo que haría con tu carrera. Destruiría tu oportunidad de ser Gobernador, no solo eso, Senador, rompería tu matrimonio. Le partiría el corazón a Mamá si supiera sobre ti y tus miles de mujeres.

—No es que no lo haría, hijo, sino que es imposible. No tienes una idea de lo que me pides. —Sus ojos rogaban por una salida de esta situación imposible, pero Edward estaba decidido. Él sabía lo que su padre podía hacer.

—No me importa cómo mierda lo haces, solo hazlo. Fin de la discusión. Si no hacer retirar esos cargos para el final de la semana, te echaré el infierno sobre ti, Senador.

Edward era tan sexy con sus brazos tensos y flexionados mientras que sostenía su Colt. Su dedo moviéndose sobre el gatillo y la violenta mirada en sus ojos verdes y brutales me enviaban a un frenesí lujurioso. Dios, lo deseaba tanto —justo aquí y ahora— frente a su padre, no me importaba una mierda. La necesidad de saciar mi sed por este hombre eclipsaba todo lo demás.

Mordiendo mi labio, moví mi culo en su regazo y sacudí mis caderas, frotándome contra su ingle, con ganas de sentirlo. Descaradamente presioné mis tetas contra su hombro, bajando mi cabeza y besando su cuello.

Este no era momento para calentarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había una buena cama a nuestra derecha, y simplemente quería que me follara. Eso es todo.

Edward estaba en medio de una charla con su padre cuando algo hizo clic. Gentilmente me apartó de su cuello, al cual estaba mordiendo y chupando. Tomó mi rostro, llamando mi atención mientras me miraba.

—Nena, estamos en medio de algo ahora mismo —dijo en voz baja, posando su vista en su padre.

—Diez minutos —dije, mirando hacia la cama. Mordí mi labio otra vez, casi rompiendo la piel con toda esta energía sexual reprimida. Bajando mi mano, froté el bulto prominente en sus jeans, provocando un siseo de él. Me incliné y hablé suavemente en su oído—. Un rapidito y luego podemos volver a chantajear a tu padre.

—Mierda —gruñó, mirando a su padre, quién parecía algo incómodo ante mi exhibición obvia con su hijo. Edward miró a su alrededor, notando el baño. Sonrió—. De acuerdo, levántate por un momento— me dijo, levantándome de su regazo. Se puso de pie y puso la Colt en su cintura, se acercó y colocó su mano en el respaldo de la silla, empujando y haciendo que cayera hacia delante—. Excelente. —Me miró—. ¿Tenemos algo con que amordazarlo?

—Sí —respondí con entusiasmo, corriendo por la habitación y tomando los suministros esenciales.

Metiendo un paño en la boca del Senador, interrumpiendo sus quejas y asegurándolo con una corbata de seda, Edward rodó a su padre hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí, sin siquiera vacilar en devorarme mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, quitándoselo y tirándolo al piso. Dos zancadas de sus largas piernas y estuvo sobre mí. Su boca atacó la mía, besándome profundamente. Sus dedos arañaron y aferraron mis caderas fuertemente mientras me empujaba y llevaba hacia la cama. Me quité mis tacones y los tiré a un lado, tambaleándome hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo golpeó contra el colchón.

Ahora ambos estábamos desesperados, nuestras manos tocaban y tomaban el uno al otro, tratando frenéticamente de quitar las prendas de nuestros cuerpos. Quitó mi vestido y deslizó su mano entre nosotros, tirando y quitando mis bragas a un lado. Frotó sus dedos por mis necesitados labios, volviéndome loca. Estaba por rogar cuando metió sus dedos en mí, haciendo que tirara mi cabeza hacia atrás y moviera mis caderas, embistiendo contra su palma buscando más fricción.

Sonrió con suficiencia, mordiendo y besando mi mandíbula mientras su pulgar atacaba y masajeaba mi clítoris. Tomé su cabello en mi puño, jalando sus labios hacia mí y presionando mi boca contra la suya con fuerza bruta y deseo. Nuestras lenguas chocaron febrilmente.

Embistiendo y empujando su dureza contra mí a través de sus jeans, no podía soportarlo más. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Estaba a punto de explotar. Acercándome, desabotoné sus jeans, tirando de la tela, tratando de bajarla con fuerza. Él rompió el beso, quitando sus dedos fuera de mí, y levanto sus caderas. Fue suficiente para bajarlos junto con sus bóxers por su culo y soltar su polla. La punta de la cabeza estaba presionada contra mis labios, duro y contundente.

Edward se sentó sobre sus rodillas y yo me subí más a la cama, dándole más lugar. Metió sus dedos en mi braga y las quitó, tirándolas en el suelo. Mis ojos se quedaron mirándolo, disfrutando de la majestuosidad de su anatomía: grande, gruesa y mía. Metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sacó un condón, abriéndolo con sus dientes. Lamí mi mano y tomé su polla, frotándola y lubricándola mientras él quitaba el condón, sacaba mi mano y se lo colocaba.

Separó mis piernas con sus manos y se ubicó entre mis muslos, tomando su polla y guiándola hacia mi entrada, metiéndola… completamente, llenándome. Jadeé, sintiendo todo su tamaño mientras mi cuerpo se ajustaba a su alrededor.

—Mierda, nena —gruñó Edward, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Empezó a entrar y salir de mí lentamente, empujando sus caderas contra las mías. Metió su brazo debajo de mi rodilla y levantó mi pierna, moviendo mi culo hacia abajo, y golpeó un lugar tan profundo e intenso que provocó que soltara un gemido fuerte.

La boca de Edward estuvo sobre la mía, besando y silenciándome. Su ritmo era frenético y poderoso ahora, cada embestida me llevaba más al borde. Dejó caer mi pierna y se apoyó sobre sus codos, embistiendo con fuerza, más rápido y más duro con implacable vigor. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su ceño fruncido en concentración mientras trataba de aguantarse. Era enloquecedor, y quería más. Me aferré a su camiseta, necesitando tomar algo mientras que me follaba.

—_Por favor_ —rogué mientras mis piernas temblaban de deseo. Las envolví alrededor de su culo, enterrando mis talones, forzándolo a ir más duro y más rápido y más profundo y más… simplemente más.

Maldijo, su polla latía y pulsaba por dentro mientras embestía en mí. Era exactamente como lo quería, doloroso y placentero, y sentí mi mente y cuerpo estallar en mi orgasmo. Me inundó en oleadas calidad. Apreté mis muslos mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba a su alrededor como un vicio, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir. Estaba poseído ahora, empujando dentro y fuera de mí, resbalando y deslizándose. Arqueando mi espalda, busqué sus labios, pasando mis manos por sus cabellos y jalándolo hacia abajo. Me besó, gruñendo y maldiciendo mientras se venía.

Sus brazos cedieron y colapsó sobre mí, jadeando. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo, sintiéndome tan querida y amada en ese momento. Le permití aplastarme con su peso así podía recuperar su aliento.

Movió su cuerpo y arrastró su nariz a lo largo de mi barbilla, besándome suavemente. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y murmuró:

—Joder, te amo… —pausando, levantó su cabeza y me miró con esos ojos preocupados y profundamente verdes—. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Sí —dije, moviendo mi mano y suavizando su ceño—. Lo he sabido por un tiempo.

Sonrió mientras el alivio se apoderó de él.

—Bien.

—Tú sabes que te amo, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Bien.

Suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la mía y envolviéndome en sus brazos. Le devolví el abrazo, aferrándolo con fuerza a mí, disfrutando de la calidez que él proporcionaba. La única cosa que existía e importaba en este mundo era nosotros, y ambos estábamos listos y dispuestos a luchar para proteger eso…

Estuvo tranquilo y sereno por mucho tiempo mientras no quedábamos allí, sin decir nada mientras que escuchábamos el respirar del otro… hasta que escuchamos un fuerte golpe contra la pared y algo cayó contra el suelo de baldosas.

Edward levantó la cabeza y gruñó tristemente.

—Mierda, me olvidé. —Me entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Ves lo que me haces? Conviertes mi cerebro en puta papilla.

Me reí, sintiéndome llena y saciada sexualmente mientras que él quitaba su peso de encima de mí.

—Ni siquiera lo siento.

Se mofó.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. —Miró hacia el baño, desplomando sus hombros—. Bueno, creo que nuestra diversión se acabó. Apurémonos y terminemos con esta mierda, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy jodidamente hambriento.


	31. Chapter 31

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo treinta y uno**

El senador estaba tendido de lado en el baño. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para girar su silla, tratando de alertar a alguien. En el proceso, se golpeó la cabeza contra el lavabo, haciendo que el cristal que soporta el jabón se rompiera en pedazos sobre el azulejo. Fue un gran fracaso, y Edward gruñó con frustración mientras que lo levantaba del suelo.

Sacudiendo el traje de su padre, Edward lo rodó hacia la habitación. Yo me encontraba sentada en la cama con mis piernas cruzadas, arma en mano, y una sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

—Espero que mientras estabas en el baño hayas pensado nuestra oferta, Senador —dijo Edward, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó la billetera y la lanzó hacia mí—. Toma todo el dinero que tenga allí.

Asintiendo en respuesta, bajé mi arma y abrí la billetera de cuero. Había cerca de mil o dos mil dólares. Era dinero suficiente para mantener nuestra vida a flote por un par de días. También tenía algunas tarjetas de crédito, pero no nos servían. Pasando por cada ranura de tarjeta, encontré una foto encajada al fondo de la billetera. Era una foto vieja de Edward. Tendría unos dos o tres años, y tenía la cabeza llena de pelo rojo. La melena era tan desordenada como lo era ahora. Lucía tan adorable en su traje de marinero. Sonreía a una mujer con cabello marrón rojizo. Supuse que era su madre. Era hermosa.

Levantando mi vista con cara de culpa, tomé la foto en mi mano y la metí en mi bolso. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con su padre como para darse cuenta, pero el Senador me vio tomarla.

—Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose y poniendo su oído cerca del rostro de su padre. Este seguía amordazado, y todo lo que decía salía ahogado.

Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Edward, deja de ser un idiota.

Él me miró y sonrió torcidamente.

—Solo me divierto con él.

—Sí, ya lo veo, pero se supone que debíamos terminar con esta mierda, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto. —Asintió firmemente y quitó la mordaza improvisada de la boca de su padre—. ¿Decías?

Bostezando y estirando su boca, él trató de recuperar su movilidad. Cuando habló, salió suave y ronca.

—Lo haré.

—Buen chico —respondió Edward, palmeando a su padre en la espalda. Levantó un iPhone, agitándolo en su rostro—. Pero por si acaso, me llevo tu teléfono como póliza de seguro.

Me puse de pie y me quedé a la izquierda de Edward mientras que él echaba un vistazo al teléfono de su padre. Imagen tras imagen sucia y degradante de mujeres desnudas y un sinnúmero de conquistas estaban documentados. Era repugnante.

—¿Cómo es que mamá no sabe nada sobre esta mierda, papá? ¿Cómo eres capaz de esconderlo de ella? —preguntó Edward, empujando el teléfono al rostro de su padre, mostrándole la imagen vulgar de una joven rubia.

Este apartó la mirada, negándose a reconocerlo.

—Tu madre no hace preguntas. Todo lo que hace es rezar.

—Más te vale comenzar a rezar para seas capaz de hacer retirar esos cargos —dijo Edward, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Y si no puedo? —preguntó su padre.

—No quieres saberlo, papá. —Volvió a hacer un bollo el trapo y trató de meterlo en la boca de su padre.

Este luchó, alejando su cabeza de Edward y cerrando su boca.

—No hagas esta mierda más difícil de lo que tiene que ser —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que retiren los cargos? —espetó y me fulminó con la mirada.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Trataba de intimidarme, pero no iba a funcionar. Él puede odiarme todo lo que quiera. El sentimiento era mutuo.

—Volver a Arizona —respondió Edward, como si el punto era evidente.

—Así que, ¿son fugitivos? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Siempre soy fugitivo —dijo Edward, tomando a su padre del cabello y obligándolo a mantener su cabeza quieta. Metió el paño en su boca—. Ahora cállate.

Él seguía retorciéndose, por lo que tomé una corbata y la aseguré alrededor de su cabeza. Edward levantó su vista hacia mí, sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo.

—Pensé que necesitabas una ayuda —dije.

Edward se rió.

—Amordazar a los putos rehenes es un trabajo de dos personas.

Rodé mis ojos, empujándolo juguetonamente. Su padre nos miró como si fuéramos unos jodidos lunáticos.

—De acuerdo, papá, este es el trato, tienes una semana que hacer retirar esos cargos. Si no lo haces, publicaré todo lo que tengo de ti en cada noticiero que haya. Todos sabrán el tipo de hombre sucio, pervertido y adúltero que eres realmente. Asiente si lo comprendes.

Respondió con un simple y firme asentimiento.

—Ahora nos iremos y en una hora, llamaré a la recepción para que alguien venga a liberarte. —Edward se agachó, poniéndose cara a cara con su padre; dijo sus palabras muy lentamente—: Esta parte es crucial. No le dices a nadie que te hicimos esto. Si te preguntan, teníamos mascaras. No viste nuestros rostros. Si no lo haces, te juro que vivirás para lamentar esta jodida decisión. ¿Entendido?

Él asintió.

Edward me miró.

—Solo para estar seguros, nena, deberías limpiar cada cosa que podríamos hacer tocado.

—Okey —dije, tomando una toalla del baño y limpiando todo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la cama y sonreí, reviviendo ese recuerdo. El edredón estaba un poco removido, por lo que lo acomodé, haciéndolo parecer intacto.

La habitación estaba limpia casi perfectamente, y sin la persona que estaba atada a la silla, parecía como si nadie hubiera estado allí.

Mientras acomodaba las almohadas por millonésima vez, Edward se acercó por detrás de mí y me dio una palmada en el culo. Salté, mi corazón latiendo fuera de mi pecho, y me giré para mirarlo.

—No hagas eso —le reprendí, golpeándole en el pecho.

Él sonrió.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, eso creo —respondí, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Incliné mi cabeza a un lado, algo confundida—. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

Frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. —Reí—. ¿Dónde está el _Senador_?

—Está en el baño —dijo con un tono sugerente, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y lentamente moviéndolas hacia mi culo. Lo apretó con fuerza, empujando y jalándome hacia él.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, girándome hacia la cama. El colchón golpeó contra la parte posterior de mis muslos, y me tambaleé.

—No podemos —dije, mirando por encima de mi hombro—. Acabo de hacerla.

Bajó su cabeza y movió sus suaves y cálidos labios por el largo de mi cuello, subiendo hacia los míos.

—La haremos de nuevo —dijo, besándome—. Diez minutos, nena. Eso es todo.

Metió su mano debajo de mi vestido y entre mis piernas, frotando y persuadiendo mi piel. Besó mi cuello y me empujó contra la cama. Él era mi perdición, mi debilidad, y lentamente, sin poner mucha resistencia, siempre sucumbía ante su voluntad.

.

Era cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando dejamos el hotel. Habían sido unas tres horas exhaustivas y solo quería dormir. Edward cumplió con su palabra y llamó al hotel para informarles de la situación de su padre, pero esperó a que estuviéramos oficialmente fuera del estado de Missouri. Él no estaba muy preocupado por el bien estar de su padre. De hecho, dijo que probablemente le haga bien al Senador sentarse allí por un rato y pensar sobre su vida, y lo rápidamente puede ser destruida si no cumplía con nuestras demandas.

A pesar de que Edward estaba seguro que el senador haría lo que le pedimos, no fuimos a casa. Nos dirigimos hacia el noroeste, hacia la frontera de Canadá. Él dijo que no estaba listo para que nuestro viaje terminara. Sabía que ni bien volviéramos a casa, tendría que compartirme de nuevo, y él no estaba listo para eso… todavía.

Diablos, ni siquiera me importaba si alguna vez volvíamos a Arizona. Edward era mi familia ahora. Él era todo lo que importaba.

Él era el que tenía una vida fuera de mí esperándolo… la cual él evitaba todos los días con las llamadas telefónicas.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el viaje a St. Louis, y estábamos quedándonos en un hotel en Iowa. El dinero del senador, más lo que teníamos de antes, seguía siendo abundante, pero no duraría para siempre. Eventualmente tendríamos que salir con un plan, y no me oponía a robar una tienda. La criminal en mí estaba despierta, en más de una manera, y me moría de ganas de dejarla suelta.

Sentándome en la cama, estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y miré hacia la puerta abierta El sol de la mañana estaba a pleno, pero el tiempo no era como el de Arizona. Era más frío y el sol era bien recibido.

Quitándome las sábanas, me levanté de la cama y salí afuera. Edward estaba sentado al tope de las escaleras, dándome la espalda y fumando un cigarrillo. Él no era un fumador ávido. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba estresado por algo.

—¿Siguen pasando nuestra historia? Sí, bueno, le di hasta el fin de semana, Jazz, y solo falta dos días. Dale al cabrón algo de tiempo —dijo mientras me acercaba a él.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Jasper, chequeando nuestra situación en casa con el departamento de policía de Phoenix. Alice había estado atenta vigilándolos. Ella trató de hackear en su sistema para borrar nuestros cargos, pero tenían un gran firewall, uno que ella nunca antes había visto. Eso la frustraba y no estaba acostumbrada a ser dejada fuera así. Ella se enorgullecía de ser la mejor de los mejores, pero ahora, ni siquiera era capaz de limpiar a sus amigos de cargos menores y absurdos.

Se había pasado la mayoría de sus días en su computadora después que nos fuéramos. Buscó un sinnúmero de vías en su sistema de seguridad, incapaz de soltarlo hasta que encontrara una manera de entrar. Jasper tuvo que quitársela, en varias ocasiones, y forzarla a comer. Edward tuvo que ponerle un alto a la locura. Le dijo que ya era suficiente y que lo deje ir.

Fui y me senté tras él en las escaleras, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo, torciendo lo que quedaba sobre la barandilla, y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Recosté mi cabeza en su espalda, escuchando el latido de su corazón y el profundo retumbar de su voz cada vez que hablaba.

—Me importa una mierda él —dijo, haciendo una pausa de a ratos cuando Jasper hablaba. Desafortunadamente, Jasper hablaba suave, no como Emmett, por lo que no podía escuchar su lado de la conversación—. No estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Este tipo es un marica. Lo único que hace es hablar. —Edward suspiró—. Relájate, Jazz, por favor. Sé lo que hago. —Rió—. Sí, eso es lo que dijo Emmett. —Agarró mi mano con más fuerza—. Veremos qué pasa.

Solo podía imaginar lo que Jasper pensaba sobre nuestra vida en la carretera, y la jodida tormenta que seguíamos causando. Él era bastante sensato. Aparte de Alice, él era el que tenía el historial criminal más limpio. No estoy segura cómo había llegado a esta vida, pero parecía un tipo que podía hacer mucho más.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Edward, y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Me sorprendió, y levanté mi cabeza de su espalda—. ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué canal? —Edward se puso de pie, subiendo por encima de mí y tomando mi mano. Me llevó de vuelta a la habitación, soltando su agarre y buscando el control remoto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, salvajes y enloquecidos—. ¿Dónde está el maldito control, Bella?

Era la primera vez que había usado ese tono conmigo y me quedé helada, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mierda —dijo, tirando las mantas de la cama. El control salió volando y aterrizó en el suelo. Lo tomó y encendió el televisor—. ¿Cuál canal es CNN?

—No lo sé —respondí, cautelosamente acercándome a él.

Él continuó pasando los canales hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Siseó, maldiciendo en voz alta.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!

Mis ojos se clavaron en la pantalla del televisor y casi pierdo mi equilibrio. Nuestras caras estaban en las noticias de nuevo, pero no era por un pequeño cargo de asalto, y no era localizada en Arizona, era nacional.

—El hijo de puta —gruñó Edward, frotando su rostro fuertemente—. ¿Extorsión, Jazz? Eso es un puto crimen. Lo sé. Lo sé, mierda. Incluso si libero las fotos, no hará una mierda. Solo probará su caso, y él lo sabe. ¿Cómo no pude ver esto?

El Senador estaba defendiendo su caso, sintiéndose traicionado y chantajeado por su hijo criminal. Él ni siquiera negó la infidelidad; sino que la sacó a la luz. Tenía a su hermosa y adorable esposa, Esme, con penetrantes ojos verdes, a su lado. Ella apoyaba a su marido. Le rompía el corazón que su hijo, el niño que trajo al mundo, hiciera este tipo de cosa a ellos. Ellos le habían dado todo de niño. No tenía sentido por qué iría en contra de sus padre tan brutalmente.

Era jodidamente ridículo, y me quedé sin habla mirando como pasaba el desastre, incapaz de detenerlo.

Al final, Edward subestimó a su padre. Él no se dio cuenta que el Senador daría vuelta esto a su favor para obtener más votos. América ama el escándalo.

—Sí, solo es otro de mis malditos errores. —Rió Edward secamente—. Claro, necesito que quedarme en pequeños robos. —Me miró y frunció el ceño—. Mira, Jazz, tendré que volverte a llamar. Sí, ella lo sabe. De acuerdo, tío. —Cortó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mi rostro, inclinando sus rodillas para estar cara a cara conmigo—. Nena, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

—No podemos escapar de esto, Edward —dije.

Asintió.

—Sí, podemos. Solo necesitamos pensar por un minuto.

Reí, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

—Esa será la primera vez para nosotros.

—Bella, es solo un pequeño problema en nuestro camino, eso es todo. —Estaba tratando de ser optimista, pero sus ojos no me engañaban. Él sabía tan bien como yo. Estábamos jodidos.

—No pararán hasta que nos arresten. Él es el Senador, quién incluso podría ser el Gobernador pronto, ¿cómo luchamos contra eso?

—Huimos —dijo simplemente.

—¿Dónde?

—A cualquier lugar. México. Canadá. Nos las arreglaremos. —Besó mis labios y acarició suavemente mi mejilla—. Deja de actuar como si no disfrutaras de esto.

Entrecerré mis ojos, luchando por no sonreír. El hijo de puta me conocía demasiado bien.

—Vamos, toma tus cosas —dijo, besándome en la cabeza—. Nos vamos lejos de aquí.

.

.

**Oh, oh... ¿qué pasará con nuestros criminales favoritos? Sincronicen este mismo canal (?) para saberlo. Nos vemos la próxima... Okey, estoy loca... tanta charla con mis hermanitas perverts me tiene drogada... **

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, nos vemos por ahí :)**

**Ya saben que si quieren ver fotos del fic (hechas por mi querida y amada duende), las pueden encontrar en el grupo. El link está en mi perfil. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo treinta y dos**

Era un ritual, pero nunca el mismo. Cada día hacíamos nuestras maletas, salimos de cualquiera que sea el hotel en cual nos alojábamos, y nos marchábamos hacia lo desconocido en el Chevelle de Edward. Esa era la vida de los criminales, siempre y por siempre huyendo.

Era nuestra tercera semana de nuestro viaje y nos encontrábamos en un hotel de mala muerte en algún lugar de Iowa. Allí rondaban los criminales y gente de mala calidad. A los gerentes no les importaba quiénes éramos o qué ley quebramos, el dinero hablaba y eso era lo que querían. Era el lugar más seguro por el momento.

El escándalo en Illinois se había extendido por todo el país, cerniéndose sobre nuestras cabezas y era difícil de evitar. Todos estaban hablando de ello: todos los noticieros, la radio, personas charlando cerca de nuestra mesa en un restaurante. Habían publicado nuestros rostros para que todo el mundo se los grabara en sus cerebros. No querían que lo olvidaran. No querían que nosotros lo olvidáramos. ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarlo? Era imposible esconderse de ello… si eso era lo que estábamos haciendo, pero como ese no era el caso, ni siquiera de cerca.

Edward tenía diferentes planes y eso envolvía de mandar todo a la mierda.

—Sí, hijo de puta, toma ese último puto voto. ¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda! —maldijo a la televisión, apagándola.

Lo había estado observando maldecir y dar vueltas, abrir y cerrar sus puños por la última hora. Una mirada asesina en esos ojos verdes me había asustado y excitado. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, y su comportamiento violento no debería haberme excitado, pero lo hizo… _y demasiado_.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó Edward, haciendo un agujero en la pared. Estaba apuntando al rostro del Senador pero cambió al último momento—. _¡MIERDA!_

Probablemente ahí perdimos nuestro depósito de seguridad, necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes que destrozara la habitación.

—De acuerdo, es momento de tranquilizarnos —dije, poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia él. Este estaba jadeando con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Mis ojos vieron un atisbo de rojo y entré en pánico—. Mierda, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? Déjame ver.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, estirando su mano y deteniéndome—. Solo dame un segundo para tranquilizarme, ¿está bien?

—Okey —dije, retrocediendo lentamente y sentándome en la cama.

Se quedó mirando sus nudillos sangrantes, extendiendo y moviendo sus dedos, asegurándose que no estuvieran rotos.

—Te lo prometo, nena, vamos a hacer que este hijo de puta se arrepienta de esto.

—Ven aquí —dije, tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia el lavabo del baño. Humedecí un paño y limpié la herida—. No creo que un tipo que denuncie a su propio hijo, no importa lo malo que ese hijo sea, tenga conciencia, cariño, y necesitas una conciencia para lamentarse.

Él rió secamente, mirándome a través del espejo.

—Se arrepentirá cuando destruyamos su puto imperio.

—¿Así que vas a publicar esas fotos? —pregunté algo aliviada.

El Senador había estado restando importancia a sus indiscreciones, mintiendo a su esposa, haciendo que Edward y yo parezcamos ladrones en busca de dinero mientras que se sentaba en su torre de marfil pensando que Edward se iba a acobardar y no hacer lo que dijo.

Bueno, subestimó a su hijo.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor que se puede hacer honestamente. Al menos tu mamá sabrá la verdad y tal vez lo convencerá de que retire los cargos, ¿sabes?

—Bella, mi mamá esta tan drogada todo el tiempo que dudo que sepa que día de la semana sea. No cuento con ella para que haga algo por nosotros. Somos tú y yo. Eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? Envías esas fotos a CNN o lo que sea, y manchas su reputación, tal vez para sacarlo de la campaña, pero, ¿cómo nos ayuda eso?

Edward mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Quiero mostrarles el gran criminal que soy y de quién mierda lo heredé.

Bajé mi vista ante la intensidad de su mirada y volví mi atención a su mano lesionada, quitando la sangre. Traté de sonar indiferente.

—Cuando dices "mostrarles", ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Vamos a hacer cualquier mierda queramos.

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe y la incliné a un lado, confundida.

—¿Lo que significa…? ¿Qué dejamos de huir? ¿Dejamos de escondernos?

—No, vamos a crear una ola de crímenes y a hacernos un nombre.

Rodé mis ojos, empujando el paño contra su pecho.

—Estás jodidamente loco. Nos atraparan después del primer robo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no.

—Sí, quizás debas pensarlo —dije, dejándolo en el lavabo observándome.

No, no me oponía a su plan, robar por el gusto de hacerlo, pero él estaba haciendo una misión suicida. Lo que necesitábamos hacer era permanecer ocultos por un tiempo, o al menos, dejar el país. No necesitábamos ir por ahí, con el mundo mirándonos, sonriendo y acumulando cargos criminales.

El tipo debe estar delirando… o _drogado_.

Me siguió, tomando mi brazo y girándome hacia él.

—Dime por qué crees que esta sea una mala idea.

—Es la peor idea, Edward, y nunca funcionará.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —pausé, poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarme y prestar atención—. Escucha, por mucho que quiera salir allí afuera y desatar un infierno contigo, no creo que sea lo más inteligente que necesitemos hacer ahora mismo. Ya hemos causado suficientes problemas. ¿Por qué continuar presionando nuestra suerte? Solo para y piensa en lo que estás sugiriendo.

—Ya lo he pensado y lo que me he dado cuenta es que nosotros _estamos _jodidos.

—Sí, sé que lo estamos. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte pero tú no…

—No, nena, no ves la gravedad del asunto. ¿Sabes cuál es la pena de prisión por extorsión, especialmente cuando se trata de un senador de .? —preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza—. Veinticinco años a perpetua, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Perpetua! ¿Entiendes?

—¿Entonces por qué molestarse en huir? Si se trata de un hecho, ¿por qué malgastar su tiempo y el nuestro?

—Porque si nos quieren, tendrán que atraparnos primero… —Levantó mi barbilla, besándome suavemente mi nariz y sonrió. Un destello diabólico detrás de esa mirada—. Lo que harán, pero pensé: _¡A la mierda!_ Podríamos pasar un buen rato y salir en un resplandor de maldita gloria, ¿sabes?

Lo que estaba proponiendo era absurdo, suicida, pero en el fondo de los abismos del pecado, era jodidamente tentador.

—Otra vez, y lo digo de la forma más amorosa posible, estás jodidamente loco. ¡Dios! ¿Lo sabes?

—Dime que es lo que realmente te preocupa. ¿Es la posibilidad de ir a prisión?

—Sí —dije, pero rápidamente repensé mi respuesta.

La sola idea de pasar el recuerdo de mi vida tras las rejas no era atractiva, pero lo sobreviviría. Había estado en lugares peores. Lo que no sobreviviría era la separación de Edward. Eso era lo que la cárcel prometería si nos atrapaban.

—Quiero decir, no, esa no es la única razón —dije, cubriendo su mano con la mía—. Tengo miedo de perderte, no mi libertad.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que eso pase —contestó.

—Pero me acabas de decir…

—Olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Te estoy prometiendo que eso no pasará.

Quería creerle, pero las probabilidades estaban contra nosotros. Desde aquella noche en que lo presioné para robar ese Lamborghini, hemos estado corriendo por este camino de autodestrucción.

_Oh, Dios mío…_

Ahí fue cuando caí, como sobre una maldita tonelada de ladrillos, y me di cuenta que yo nos hice esto. ¡Fui yo! Yo traje esto con mi inmadurez y esta necesidad insaciable de ser ruda.

Era jodidamente egoísta, así de simple.

—Mierda —dije, tropezando hacia atrás—, todo esto es mi culpa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, mirándome lentamente caer sobre un abismo negro de culpa. Se abalanzó sobre mí, agarrándome dando una gran zancada por la habitación y aferrándome por mis hombros—. Escúchame, Bella; esta mierda no es tu culpa. Yo soy el que causó todo esto, ¿okey? Yo. No tú.

El agarre que tenía sobre mí era fuerte y por más que intentaba zafarme, hundirme más en una depresión, más fuerte me sostenía.

Negué con la cabeza, negándome a creerle.

—Pero si nunca me hubieses conocido, estarías en casa con tu familia ahora. No estarías huyendo o tendrías tu rostro constantemente en las noticias.

—Me importa una mierda eso.

—Sé que tú no, pero yo sí. Yo soy el problema —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Esa es la verdad.

—_No_ —gruñó, presionando su frente contra la mía—. Si tú eres el problema, entonces yo también lo soy. —Verde profundo y sin fin ardían en los míos mientras sus dedos lentamente hacían su camino hacia mi pelo, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda—. Y lo que tenía antes de ti apenas puedo llamarla vida, ¿de acuerdo? Como mucho, esa mierda era simplemente… relleno. Tú, mi chica hermosa y loca, eres la única que hace este pedazo de vida valga la pena vivir. ¡Nunca jamás dudes de eso! ¿Me oyes?

Asentí y me aferré a su camiseta, necesitando sentirlo.

—Te amo.

Sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Verás, no puedo ser tan pedazo de mierda si alguien como tú me ama, ¿no?

Entrecerré mis ojos y le hablé con severidad.

—Si tú eres un pedazo de mierda, entonces yo también lo soy.

Me miró y mordió su piercing. Mis ojos siguieron su lengua mientras esta salía y lamía su labio inferior. Era una invitación, una que estaba feliz de aceptar. Me puse de puntitas de pie y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con pasión e intensidad. Él respondió de la misma forma, abriendo su boca para mí. Nunca me dejaba de sorprender como un simple beso podía encender mi sangre. Cada terminación nerviosa estaba incendiada y no conseguía lo suficiente. Si perdía esto… si lo perdía a él, dejaría de existir. Mi cuerpo, mente y alma se harían añicos.

Edward se alejó, dejándome jadeando y con ganas de sus labios.

Sonrió con una mirada de suficiencia y lujuria en sus ojos.

—Estabas de acuerdo en el momento en que lo sugerí.

—¿Perdón? —Levanté una ceja, haciéndome la tímida, pero sabía a qué se refería.

Rió.

—Me haces volver loco solo por diversión, ¿no? No estoy loco.

—Te seguiré a donde sea, Edward. Lo sabes.

Su hermoso rostro se volvió sombrío.

—¿Incluso si terminamos en la cárcel o muertos?

—¿Es esa la única opción que me das o vamos a _joder esta ciudad_ y hacer lo imposible?

—¿Qué sería eso?

—Huir y vivir felices para siempre, ¡_duh_!


	33. Chapter 33

**Esta historia es de****Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

_Capítulo dedicado a mi pixie. Yoa, te amodoro, nena, gracias por siempre escucharme sin importar la hora. Loviuuu._

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo treinta y tres**

Edward hizo varias copias de las fotos y las envió a varios medios de comunicación. El plan de acción era simple: el infierno caía en Chicago y el Senador estaba a punto de ser empapado. El Senador tiró la primera piedra, anunciando la guerra contra su hijo, y Edward estaba determinado a ganar.

El objetivo era destruir al Senador… una imagen sucia y escandalosa a la vez.

No tomaría mucho tiempo para que las fotos circulen los medios, y Edward esperaba ver la noticia en las próximas horas. Pronto, esos secretos se expandirían y el mundo sabrá quién era Carlisle Cullen… especialmente su amada y drogadicta esposa, Esme.

Edward no tenía ningún remordimiento por su madre. No le importaba como iba a reaccionar al ver esas fotos de su esposo por primera vez. Los años de haber lanzado la Biblia y tratado de exorcizar el demonio de su hijo había dejado a Edward sintiéndose menospreciado.

—Ella encontró a Dios después de su cuarto aborto —dijo Edward, tomando una lata de sopa de tomate y poniéndola en la canasta.

La tienda que queda en la esquina de nuestro hotel era lo más cercano un mercado dentro de un radio de veinte millas.

—¿Cuatro abortos? —Jadeé, cubriendo mi boca con mi mano—. Eso es horrible. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Creo que diez años más o menos, no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que sé es que ellos dejaron de intentarlo después de eso. Creo que eso es por que me resienten mucho.

Edward no parecía afectado por la falta de amor de sus padres mientras arrugaba su nariz y olfateaba una vela perfumada. La puso de nuevo en el estante y me miró, observando mi expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente te culparon?

—No me culparon por los abortos… al menos no creo que lo hayan hecho. Es que, bueno, —Se encogió de hombros—, yo era una decepción. Ellos tenían grandes esperanzas en mí y yo les fallé. —Sonriendo, caminó hacia el final del pasillo y lanzó otra bolsa de papas fritas en la cesta—. Mi padre me dijo que algo no estaba bien conmigo. —Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, tocándose la sien con un dedo—. Como que estoy jodidamente loco.

Bufé, rodando mis ojos.

Él no estaba tan lejos…

—Como sea, esa es la historia sobre mi maldita infancia.

Era tonto, pero quería consolarlo y decirle que sus padres estaban equivocados. Él era una buena persona y no merecía ser tratado como un monstruo. Ellos eran los verdaderos villanos de esta historia, no Edward.

—No me extraña que te decidieras por una vida de crimen —murmuré, siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos.

Edward se detuvo y giró hacia mí con sus manos llenas de una bolsa de fideos; los soltó en la cesta, añadiendo peso.

—Eso es lo que mi terapeuta solía decir, tratando de racionalizar estos impulsos míos, pero los dos están equivocados. A veces no hay una razón para todo. Simplemente eres lo que eres.

—Sí —comenté, mirando tras de mí y espiando al comerciante en el frente.

Era un hombre corpulento, que probablemente tenía más de 140 kilos, de barba. Estaba hojeando las brillantes páginas de una revista de chismes y no prestaba atención a sus únicos clientes al fondo de la tienda.

Me giré hacia Edward y susurré, solo para estar segura:

—¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien?

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí, tirando un par de botellas de agua.

—¿Y tú?

—No, no a una persona pero sí maté a mi hámster.

Mordió su piercing, succionándolo entre sus dientes, tratando de no reírse.

—¿Un hámster? —Asentí—. ¿Y cómo cometiste este homicidio de roedor?

Mi rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—No tenía una jaula para él así que vacié nuestro armario para las toallas, lo puse allí y cerré la puerta. Terminó comiendo hasta morir en la madera.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Estás de broma, no?

—No, es en serio. Lo chequeaba y pensaba que tenía suficientemente aire, pero esa no fue la causa de su muerte. Fue la gula. —Me encogí de hombros—. No sabía que ellos no dejan de comer.

—¡Mentira! Ahora sé que estás bromeando.

Reí.

—Está bien, las circunstancias de su muerte puede que hayan sido embellecidas pero los hechos siguen siendo los mismo —pausé, poniéndome seria—. Soy una asesina, Edward.

—Sí, bueno, hasta que no apuntes a un idiota con un arma, —Levantó su mano y puso dos de sus dedos en mi frente, simulando una pistola—, y tires del gatillo, sigues siendo una asesina virgen.

—¿Tú… sigues siendo virgen? —Ya sabía esa respuesta.

—No —respondió, bajando sus dedos y dando un paso atrás—. Reventé mi cereza hace muchísimo tiempo.

—¿A quién mataste? —pregunté, manteniendo mi voz baja y apenas un susurro.

—Un tipo que trataba de estafarme —dijo, agitando su mano con desdén.

Despertando mi interés, quería preguntarle sobre esa parte de él que siempre supe, pero él estaba concentrado en la cámara de seguridad sobre nosotros. El lente daba al mostrador y estábamos a salvo fuera de su vista. Edward gruñó en disgusto y luego siguió comprando.

Hoy era un día sin incidentes, y todo lo que estábamos haciendo era explorar una tienda e identificando sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Lo cual, llámame impaciente, parecía una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—Así que —comencé casualmente, tratando de quitar la tensión entre nosotros—, ¿realmente estamos de compras? ¿No habrá robo?

—Sí, eso mismo —dijo, moviendo la cabeza—. Incluso el robo más pequeño necesita planificación y preparación. No puedes simplemente entrar a una tienda agitando tu arma y demandar el dinero de la caja. Hay muchas complicaciones invisibles. ¿Qué pasa si el empleado tiene un arma y terminas muerto?

—¿Siempre planeas las cosas tan bien?

—¿Hasta que te conocí? —preguntó, mirándome por encima de su hombro—. Sí, lo hacía. De hecho, siempre fui muy jodidamente anal con ello.

—¿Hasta que me conociste? —repetí, mirándolo fijamente—. Así que, ¿me echas la culpa? ¿Cómo es mi culpa?

—Porque el amor convierte a un tipo en un idiota, y yo soy un jodido idiota por ti —dijo simplemente como si fuera un hecho.

Me sonrojé.

—Diría que lo siento…

—Pero no es así. —Sonrió torcidamente, las esquinas de sus ojos de arrugaron.

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de mantener la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro… y fallé miserablemente.

—Ven, déjame tomar eso —dijo, tomando la cesta llena y pesada de mis manos.

Me quedé parada allí y lo miré seguir caminando, tomando y escogiendo cosas al azar. Seguía observando la cámara otra vez, mirando ocasionalmente al frente hacia el empleado.

Él estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso y preparado, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en una situación a ciegas, pero eso no tenía sentido para mí. Anoche me dijo sobre este plan para hacer conocidos nuestros rostros en los medios, avergonzando al Senador, pero tenía mascaras y guantes en nuestra cama para esconder nuestras identidades, lo que echaba a perder el propósito.

Viejos hábitos tardan en morir… _a menos…_

El arma en mi cintura pesaba una tonelada e instantáneamente me recordó de su presencia. Esta era una idea terrible, y lo supe ni bien se me ocurrió, pero estaba aburrida y ansiosa por cambiar las cosas. Si Edward realmente quería hacer nuestra existencia conocida, teníamos que ser locos y dejar de ser precavidos todo el tiempo.

¡A la mierda todo!

Echando un vistazo rápido a Edward, que estaba de espaldas a mí, metí la mano en la parte delantera de mis jeans y saqué mi arma. Inclinándola despacio, tomé aire profundo y calmante, preparándome para lo que estaba por hacer.

Con mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, bloqueando todos los sonidos de fondo, apunté hacia la cabeza del empleado mientras me acercaba, sin mostrar signos de miedo o sorpresa. él ni siquiera levanto sus manos.

—¡Dame todo tu maldito dinero, _AHORA_! —grité.

El tipo se quedó mirándome con esos grandes ojos azules, claramente inmutado por mis amenazas. Por supuesto, era una chica con una Glock 9mm, pero no tomaba mucho jalar el gatillo y volar su jodida cabeza.

—¿Qué, estás sordo? ¡Abre la maldita caja, idiota! —levanté la voz, prácticamente chillando hacia él.

El arma estaba inestable en mis manos, temblando ligeramente mientras que la intensidad de la situación se hacía evidente. Tomé el mango con las dos manos, dando un paso hacia el mostrador y empujando el cañón en su rostro.

Él sonrió, tomando algo a su lado, cerca de la caja registradora y mis ojos siguieron su movimiento, viendo la parte superior de la escopeta.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, cabrón —siseó Edward, apareciendo de la nada, presionando el cañón de su arma en la frente del hombre—. Ahora abre la maldita caja.

El hombre pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía otras opciones y cumplió con nuestras órdenes. Murmuró en voz baja, presionando unas teclas. La caja se abrió un segundo después, golpeando a ese gordo hijo de puta en el estómago, y se mostraba algunas pilas miserables de billetes de diez y veinte.

—Dispara al hijo de puta en la cabeza si se mueve —me dijo Edward, bajando su arma y tomando puñados de dinero, colocándolos en una bolsa de papel.

Asentí, fulminando con la mirada al tipo mientras que este me miraba impasiblemente, recordando cada curva de mi rostro. Ese era el punto; quería que me recuerde.

—Es hora de tomar una pequeña siesta, idiota —dijo Edward, golpeando al hombre en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, dejándolo inconsciente. Este cayó de su taburete y fue cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo.

Mantuve mi arma apuntada, sin dejar mi objetivo.

Nos tomó un total de cinco minutos robarle. Por esos trescientos segundos, mi corazón latió con fuerza, mis pupilas se dilataron y mi mente daba vueltas caótica y asombrosamente en alerta. El tiempo se movía lento pero rápido al mismo tiempo. La adrenalina corría por mis venas y saturaba mi sangre, dándome una sensación de libertad infinita.

Fue una de las mejores cosas que jamás había sentido en los dieciocho años de mi vida.

Edward rodeó el mostrador, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mí y guardando el arma en su cintura. Me tomó bruscamente por el brazo, sacándome arrastras de allí con fuerza.

No dijo nada hasta que estuvimos en el coche, saliendo cuidadosamente del estacionamiento. Usualmente, le gustaba dejar las marcas de las ruedas en el suelo, pero no hoy. No, se llevaba la evidencia con él.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —espetó Edward—. ¿Tienes idea lo cerca que estuviste a que te volaran la puta cabeza? Ese tipo tenía una maldita escopeta, Bella. ¡Una escopeta! ¿Tienes alguna puta idea de lo que me pasaría si él…? —Apretó su mandíbula y oprimió sus dedos alrededor del volante.

—Siento haberte asustado.

Bufó.

—Eso es quedarse jodidamente corto.

—Me aburrí de esperarte —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Demándame.

—¿En serio? ¿Te das cuenta que puede exponernos? —despotricó Edward, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pensé que ese era el punto —grité—. ¿Cómo haríamos conocernos si nos escondemos de ellos? Dios, esta fue tu puta idea. Yo quería correr y esconderme como un cobarde, pero nooooo.

—Bella, ¿no lo entiendes, no? Esto no es algo que haces así porque sí. Eres tan malditamente… —resopló.

—¿Soy qué?

Me miró con su ceño fruncido, girando el volante rápidamente hacia la derecha y deteniéndose en nuestro hotel. Mi cuerpo se sacudió hacia la izquierda, casi cayendo en su regazo. Podía sentir la ira que irradiaba de él. Pisó los frenos y mis manos volaron hacia arriba del salpicadero; estacionó el coche, tomando la bolsa de papel, y salió del coche. Lo vi mientras caminaba hacia mi lado, abriendo la puerta del coche y tomando de mi brazo, poniéndome de pie.

—Vamos —gritó, jalándome por las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, me arrojó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que mis pies se enredaran con la alfombra y cayera sobre la cama. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y puso traba, sus ojos estaban oscuros, vagando por mi pecho mientras subía y bajaba, jadeando por todo el esfuerzo.

Él no estaba enojado… estaba excitado.

Me subí más en la cama mientras que él caminaba hacia mí, sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor de la bolsa de papel. Se detuvo al borde de la cama, una rodilla levantada y ubicada estratégicamente entre mis piernas abiertas. Abrió la bolsa y vació el contenido sobre mí, los billetes cayeron y se deslizaron por mi cuerpo excitado.

—Tan jodidamente hermosa —dijo, inclinándose y arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de mi cuello y mandíbula. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de su aliento y el toque de su mano mientras se deslizaba entre mis pechos jadeantes, pasando por mi estómago y hacia el frente de mis pantalones. Tomó el arma y la sacó tirándola a un lado—. Y tan malditamente peligrosa.

Me besó a lo largo de mi barbilla, subiendo su boca hacia la mía, y para cuando su lengua se deslizó lamiendo mi labio inferior, tentándome y persuadiéndome, estuve al borde de la combustión. Lo tomé de la nuca y lo ataqué, jalándolo hacia abajo y presionando mis labios con los suyos en un beso fuerte y profundo.

Fue frenético y duro, sus manos rasgando y jalando de mi camiseta, prácticamente arrancándola de mi espalda. Mis dedos estaban en el botón de sus jeans, desabotonándolos y tratando de bajarlos por sus caderas. Nuestras bocas nunca se desconectaron, manteniendo esa conexión intacta e ininterrumpida. Quitó mi sujetador y expuso la mitad superior de mi pecho, y con una pasión maniaca, tomó el pezón en su boca, succionando y mordiéndolo. Mi espalda se arqueó y contorneó cada vez que tiraba de él con sus dientes.

Él estaba volviéndome loca lentamente.

Capa tras capa, nos deshicimos de nuestras prendas. Mis manos tenían mente propia, tocando cada parte del duro pecho de Edward. Levanté mi vista con admiración, grabando la agudeza de su mandíbula y la intensidad de sus ojos en mi mente. Él sonrió arrogantemente cuando notó mi mirada embobada. Él sabía lo jodidamente sexy que era y lo usaba para su ventaja.

El dinero todavía estaba esparcido a mi alrededor y Edward lo empujó a un lado. Tomo de mis caderas y con un rápido movimiento, me dio vuelta sobre mi vientre. Deslizando su mano por debajo de mí, levanto mi culo y bajó mi cabeza. Me encontraba totalmente expuesta ante él y anticipando su próximo movimiento. Dio unas palmadas a mi culo un par de veces, murmurando en mi oído sobre el lindo color rojo que mi piel se volvió. Frotó y masajeó toda la longitud de mi abertura, insertando sus dedos en mí simplemente para quitarlos un segundo después. Una y otra vez me llevaba a la locura, dejándome temblando con necesidad.

Él desapareció y sus dedos y calor de repente no estaban. Agudicé mis oídos, tratando de identificar sus movimientos en la habitación, pero mientras mi cuerpo se enfriaba, extrañando su toque, solté un gemido.

—_Por favor_ —rogué contra el edredón.

La cama se movió ante el peso repentino y las manos de Edward estuvieron en mi culo, acariciando y frotándome. Se inclinó y tomó un puñado de mi cabello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Jaló mi boca sobre la suya, besándome y tomando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. La punta de su polla había suplantado sus dedos, deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi entrada, tentándome, pero nunca penetrándome. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de mantener mis gemidos bajo control, sin querer sonar como una ramera sin vergüenza.

Dando nalgadas unas veces más, Edward me embistió de un tirón. Grité, sintiéndome llena y abrumada por su grosor. Esos largos y fuertes dedos se mantuvieron firmes en mi pelo mientras embestía. Lento y constante al principio, marcando un ritmo, pero cuando el sentimiento fue demasiado fuerte, solté un gemido profundo y él perdió el control. Me agarré a las sábanas mientras que él me penetraba por detrás. La fuerza y el poder con cada estocada fue mi perdición.

Mis músculos se tensaron y Edward maldijo fuerte, llevándonos al borde cada vez más y más. Me aferré como si me llevara la vida en ello mientras que él embestía una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y duro. Mis piernas estaban temblando y debilitándose debajo de mí, haciéndome gritar suplicando por más.

Empujó con fuerza dentro de mí, acelerando el paso, y no tardé en explotar. El calor se apoderó de mí, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Fue increíble pero fugaz, y pronto se convirtió en una sensación de hormigueo y cosquilleo. Era sensible al tacto. Afortunadamente, Edward solo necesitó unas estocadas más y se vino, gruñendo y siseando.

Colapsando sobre mí y apoyando su frente contra mi espalda, sentí mi fuerza ceder y caí en la cama. Él rodó saliendo de mí, respirando pesadamente con sus ojos cerrados. Me apoyé sobre mis codos y estudié su rostro. Lucía muy joven en su estado relajado y me incliné para besarlo. Él puso su mano en mi nuca, sosteniéndome allí y manteniendo sus labios firmemente contra los míos.

Era perfecto… hasta que escuchamos las sirenas de la policía.

.

.

**Ooh, y ¿ahora qué hará este par de locos? **

**El outtake en EPOV lo subo al rato :) **

**Saludos, nos vemos por ahí. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

Edward se levantó, desnudo y hermoso, y corrió hacia la ventana. Separó las cortinas, dejando entrar un poco de luz en la habitación, y observó el estacionamiento. Yo era un desastre mientras que el miedo me envolvía y la posibilidad de ser atrapada invadía mis pensamientos. Luché hasta con la tarea más simple, como vestirse. La única cosa que era constante era mis manos y tomé todo el dinero desparramado en la cama y lo metí en mi gran bolso.

—Mierda, no tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Edward, caminando hacia el baño. Tiró de la cadena y volvió un segundo después vistiendo sus bóxers grises. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo un gesto hacia el armario—. Apúrate y junta tus cosas. Tenemos menos de cinco minutos.

Poniéndome mi camiseta, completamente al revés, me apresuré por la habitación y tomé todo lo que estaba por allí. Gracias a Dios, había aprendido a mantener mi ropa dentro de mi bolso, y me tomó menos de dos minutos empacar y estar lista.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward, metiendo su arma en la cintura de sus pantalones y caminando hacia la ventana.

—Sí —asentí, mirando alrededor de la habitación para estar segura. Esta estaba prácticamente impecable y libre de mis cosas—. Tengo todo.

—¡_Mierda_! —dijo, corriendo lejos de la ventana y comenzando a caminar por la habitación—. Es demasiado tarde.

Acercando mi cabeza por la rendija de la cortina, con cuidado de no moverla y dar señal de nuestro paradero, vi un patrullero estacionado al lado del Chevelle. El policía estaba dando vueltas alrededor de él y hablando a su radio, pidiendo refuerzos. Levantó la vista al segundo piso y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndome mareada y con náuseas.

Se acabó. Estábamos atrapados. Mi estupidez nos había condenado a cadena perpetua.

—Tenemos que irnos a la mierda de aquí —dijo Edward, apretando mis hombros y sacudiéndome de mi estupor—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Asentí.

—Sí… pero, ¿cómo? Tendrán el lugar rodeado en poco tiempo.

—Lo sé —suspiró, descansando su frente contra la mía. Hubo silencio por un momento mientras pensaba nuestras opciones y luego en epifanía y levantó su cabeza—. ¡El baño!

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —dijo, tomando mi mano—. Hay una ventana allí.

—No —dije, deteniéndome y jalando su brazo, tratando de impedir que termine esa frase.

—Bella, solo estamos en el segundo piso. No es muy alto —me aseguró.

Eso no alivió mis miedos, y cuando él abrió la ventana y tiró nuestros bolsos afuera, podía sentir mi desayuno asomarse. Sí, no había ninguna maldita forma que vaya a saltar por una puta ventana.

—No puedo —dije, tragando con fuerza, alejándome de él.

Él estaba de pie sobre el inodoro con su mano extendida hacia mí.

—Bella, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si te cuelgas de tus manos, la distancia al suelo no es demasiada.

Volví al baño, a escasos centímetros de Edward, pero seguía dudando. No sabía qué era peor, si romperme las piernas o ir a la cárcel. A este ritmo, saltar por la ventana, podía terminar haciendo las dos cosas.

—Hey, yo iré primero y te atrapo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Edward, tomando de mi cuello y jalándome hacia sus labios, besándome con urgencia y fuerza—. Confía en mí. Funcionará. Tienes que ser valiente, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Arrastrándose por la ventana, Edward se agarró del borde con sus dedos y se dejó colgar. Subí al inodoro y me incliné, mirando sus pies colgando, y tratando de medir la distancia al suelo. Él era alto y, con su metro ochenta de estatura, acortaba la brecha. Después de un momento, se soltó, cayendo y aterrizando ágilmente sobre sus pies. Levantó su mirada y me hizo señas para que bajara.

Tomando una respiración profunda, traté de encontrar algo parecido a valentía en mí, esperando que me ayudara. Parecía que el tiempo se movía dolorosamente lento mientras mis piernas temblaban debajo de mi cintura. Fue solo cuando escuché puños golpeando la puerta de nuestra habitación que el miedo de ser atrapada sobrepasó mi miedo a romperme las piernas, y una ola de coraje se apoderó de mí, me empujó por la ventana y, copiando la técnica de Edward, me arrastré y colgué mis piernas. Mis dedos se aferraron al borde de la ventana y Edward estaba a casi un metro debajo de mí, animándome a soltarme.

Descansando mi frente sobre el estuco, tomé una última respiración profunda y dije una oración, soltando mis dedos de a uno, dejándome caer. Fue una corta distancia y Edward me atrapó en sus brazos, como dijo que lo haría.

Me puso sobre mis pies y me giró, quitando los mechones de pelo de mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Te lastimaste?

—No, estoy bien —respondí, levantando mi cabeza para ver la distancia hacia nuestra ventana. Eso hizo que mi estómago se revuelva por la ansiedad—. No volvamos a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo, pasando nuestros bolsos por sus hombros—. Ahora tenemos que movernos.

Corrimos, fuerte y rápido, a través del campo, en dirección al bosque, y alejándonos de la policía. A través de nuestra agitada respiración y pasos fuertes contra el suelo, escuchamos más sirenas acercarse al hotel Súper 8. Nunca miramos hacia atrás y mantuvimos una trayectoria recta entre la maleza. Una vez que estuvimos seguros y escondidos detrás de los grandes arboles de pino, desaceleramos nuestros pasos, sin aliento y agotados.

Era una locura, esta vida mía era un constante estado de cambio, dando giros rápidamente. Nunca nos quedábamos quietos y dudo que alguna vez lo hagamos.

—¡_Mierda_! —gritó Edward. El estruendo de su voz hizo eco a través del bosque, asustando a unos pájaros, que salieron volando—. ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer ahora, Bella? No tenemos un puto coche.

Él ya había soltado mi mano hace mucho y estaba a varios pasos delante de mí. Lo seguí de cerca, tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero mis pies estaban torpes y seguían enredándose en alguna maleza.

—Siento lo de tu coche, Edward.

—Oh, ahora lo siente. —Rio secamente, manteniéndose de espaldas a mí.

—Sí, lo siento. No quise que esto pasara. Simplemente…

—No, nunca lo haces, pero de alguna forma, mierda pasa a tu alrededor, ¿no? ¿Es una puta coincidencia? No, no lo creo, maldita sea.

Eso me detuvo en seco, el tono de su voz y su ira dirigida hacia mí. Le fulminé con la mirada, haciendo un agujero en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

—¿Sabes algo, idiota? Tú eres tan culpable en esto como yo.

—¿_Qué_? —Se dio vuelta para enfrentarme, sus ojos estaban enloquecidos de rabia y sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente a sus costados—. Tú eres la que nunca me escucha, joder. Tengo estas malditas reglas por una razón, Bella. No es porque quiero arruinar la diversión, ¿de acuerdo? Ellas mantienen mi culo fuera de la cárcel. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Sí, lo entiendo —espeté, pasando por su lado. Me tomó del brazo, apretando sus dedos alrededor, y lo quité—. No me toques.

—Voy a hacer lo que mierda quiero —dijo, tomando mi brazo otra vez para probar su punto—. Tú eres mía.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —grité, hirviendo de rabia. Alejé mi brazo de su agarre y entrecerré mis ojos—. Puede que tenga tu nombre tatuado en mi piel, pero no me controlas.

—_Sí_ —se mofó, moviendo su cabeza hacia el hotel que ahora estaba rodeado de policías—. Eso es putamente obvio. Si hubiera una manera de controlarte, ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación. Estaríamos en casa, jodidamente drogados y follando.

Di un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

—Así que, ¿toda esa mierda que dijiste anoche era una mentira? Sí me culpas por todo: el Lamborghini, el ataque a Phil, y básicamente toda esa mierda con tu padre. Todo es mi maldita culpa.

—No. Mierda, mujer —suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz—. No mentí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sacudí la cabeza sin creer nada de lo que saliera de su boca.

—Acepto que la he cagado regiamente hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Pero eres tan arrogante. ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa cabeza tuya hace veinte minutos cuando podíamos haber estado haciendo nuestro gran escape, eh? ¡En tu polla, ahí estaba! No parecías tan preocupado por la pérdida de tu coche cuando estabas follándome. —Lo empujé con fuerza en el pecho, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás—. Aléjate de mí.

Aturdido en el silencio, me dejó poner gran distancia entre nosotros. No sabía a dónde iba, pero ahora mismo cualquier lugar era mejor que estar con él.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Edward, corriendo tras de mí—. ¿No tengo permitido enojarme contigo? ¿Tan solo vas a girar las cosas y de alguna manera echarme la culpa a mí?

—No, tú dejaste en claro de quién era la culpa. Lo entiendo. Soy una pequeña roca en tu vida _perfecta_ —dije, manteniendo mis ojos fijos y lejos de su bella y seductora… _ugh_. No, lo odiaba. Era un idiota. Tenía que recordar eso—. Es por eso que nos hago un favor terminando esto antes que empeore.

Se puso delante de mí, bloqueando mi camino.

—¿Terminar qué?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que pudiera replanteármelas.

—Este desastre de relación que tenemos. No está funcionando. Somos tóxicos juntos.

Fue la cosa más idiota que haya dicho y no había manera de que pudiera vivir sin él, pero estaba enojada. Y para ser honesta, lo estaba probando. Era una de esas cosas dónde quieres que te digan lo mucho que no quieren que las cosas terminen. Tú esperas que disputen tu decisión.

Él asintió comprensivamente.

—¿Quieres romper conmigo ahora? ¿Así es como quieres jugar esto? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya no veo está mierda funcionando.

Se quedó mirándome, buscando por un pequeño error en mis palabras, pero no había ninguna. Mi cara de póquer estaba cerrada con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, vete a la mierda entonces —dijo, agitando su mano—. Vete y has lo que quieras, Kid.

La indiferencia en su voz me quebró y la tuve difícil intentando mantener un frente valiente. De alguna manera, a través de mi ira, me las arreglé para soltar una frase que no revelara lo mucho que me moría por dentro.

—De acuerdo, lo haré y no te atrevas a seguirme —dije, apresurándome por el bosque.

De repente, estaba perdida e insegura de cual dirección tomar y Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Se había vuelto. No fue hasta que llegué a la carretera principal que me di cuenta que él no estaba detrás de mí. Se había ido y me encontraba sola. Diablos, ni siquiera tenía mi bolso o cartera. Edward tenía todas mis cosas—incluso ese pedazo de mierda de mi corazón.

—Mierda —siseé, cayendo de culo en el suave pasto.

No tenía ningún sitio al cual ir. La carretera se extendía en un camino sin final en ambas direcciones y a través de ella seguía otro bosque. Dios solo sabe a dónde me podría llevar. Lo más inteligente era simplemente sentarse aquí por un minuto y planear mi próximo movimiento. No había demasiadas opciones favorables a mi disposición, de hecho, todas como que eran una mierda. No podía ir a casa y llevar una vida normal. Esa mierda había terminado.

Lo único que tenía era ir a la cárcel o morir.

_Bloop. Bloop._

Enfoqué mi vista a mi derecha y vi un patrullero volando por la autopista. En pánico, me tumbé sobre mi estómago bajo la hierba alta, esperando que así no me vieran los policías. El coche pasó rápidamente, los neumáticos levantando piedras a su paso, y se desvaneció en la distancia. Yo me quedé allí, con la cara en el suelo, sin querer moverme. Fue solo cuando escuché un coche detenerse a un lado y pies crujiendo en la tierra que me senté.

Era Edward, seguía a unos pocos metros de mí. Estaba pasando sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos frenéticos mientras medio susurraba medio gritaba mi nombre. No me había visto allí tumbada en el barro y escondiéndome de la ley. Me puse de pie y sacudí mis pantalones, echando mis hombros hacia atrás y pretendiendo que todavía tenía algo de dignidad.

Él pareció aliviado cuando me vio y dio un gran paso a través del campo.

—Gracias al puto Dios. Vamos, Bella.

—¿Por qué? —contesté—. Terminamos.

—Nena, —dijo, mirando de nuevo a la carretera—. Por favor, solo entra al coche.

—¡No! —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y alejándome de él—. Aléjate de mí.

Me agarró la muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás, llevándome a sus brazos. Tomó los lados de mi rostro, manteniéndome quieta mientras me besaba con fuerza. Luché, tratando de alejarme, pero él era fuerte y mantuvo sus gloriosos labios firmemente pegados a los míos. La suavidad y calidez, mezclado con el sabor de él era embriagador y todo eso me mareó.

—Entra al puto coche —susurró—. _Por favor. _

Empujé contra su pecho con mis puños y me tambaleé, casi tropezando con mis estúpidos pies y cayendo sobre mi culo. Hablé con tanto veneno como podía.

—Rompimos, Edward, ¿recuerdas? Se acabó. Terminamos.

—Como la mierda que no —gruñó Edward, inclinándose y tirándome sobre su hombro.

—Dios, Edward, bájame.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo, sosteniéndome con fuerza y manteniendo mis piernas quitas mientras me llevaba hacia el asiento pasajero. Abrió la puerta y suavemente me metió.

Yo había dejado de pelear, era algo sin sentido, por lo tanto, abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me puse cómoda. Él se unió a mí un segundo después, poniendo el coche en marcha en dirección contraria al hotel.

Hubo silencio por un momento mientras yo evaluaba mi entorno. El coche era un sedán Acura, obviamente robado, con vidrios polarizados. Edward se quejó del aire acondicionado ante mi rostro enrojecido. Fue solo después de haberme tranquilizado que la ira me abandonó, haciéndome ver sentido.

Edward amaba ese coche, y ahora por culpa de mis acciones descuidadas ya no estaba. Embargado y siendo analizado por la policía. No había palabras suficientes para expresar la inmensa culpa y vergüenza que sentí en ese momento.

Tendría que conformarme con ser sincera.

—Edward —dije, retorciendo mis manos en mi regazo y levantando mi vista hacia él—. Lo siento… por todo. Parece que sigues sacrificando cosas que amas por mí…

—Hey —dijo, mirándome y sonriendo débilmente—. Te amo a _ti_. —Alargó su mano y acarició mi pierna—. Es solo un jodido coche, Bella. Puedo reemplazarlo. No puedo reemplazarte a ti.

—Te amo —dije, inclinándome y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Besé su mejilla, rozando mis labios por su barba de dos días—. Me dejas salir demasiado con la mía.

—¿Acaso no es esa la maldita verdad?

Suspiré.

—Realmente lo siento, Edward. No fue mi intención que perdieras a Tanya. No estaba pensando… sobre lo que pasaría… fue estúpido.

—Está bien, nena. Lo prometo. Creo que simplemente me hace dar cuenta de lo estúpido que es ese tatuaje en mi brazo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que ese idiota tenía razón después de todo… _bueno_, excepto por el hecho que estaba hablando de la mujer equivocada.

.

—Amigo, no te estoy tratando de tomar el pelo, pero es un pedazo de mierda el coche, y mil dólares es mucho más razonable. ¿Por qué estás tratando de estafarme? ¿Acaso parezco idiota?

El chico tartamudeó bajo la intensa mirada de Edward.

—Es un auto confiable. No tendrás problemas con él. Mil quinientos es un precio justo.

—Es un Cívico del 76 con un puto hatchback, tío. Los parachoques son de cuatro colores diferentes. Estás lleno de mierda si piensas que puedes cobrarlo más de mil.

El tipo continuó vacilando, indeciso, y bajó la mirada hacia el coche, de vuelta a Edward, e incluso a mí, suplicándome con la mirada que haga entrar en razón a mi novio. Quise reírme. Él tenía suerte que estábamos ofreciéndole comprarlo… así no era como hacíamos las cosas normalmente.

Pero necesitábamos un coche legítimo, uno que no llamara la atención, y que pudiéramos conducir cómodamente sin el temor constante de ser detenidos. Era algo que pasaba con el Chevelle, cosa que me enteré que ni siquiera tenía registrado a su nombre. Es por eso que él no estaba preocupado por que la policía no uniera al coche…

Bueno, eso fue hasta que cagué todo con mi robo improvisado en Iowa.

Todo estaba olvidado y perdonado, mi rebelión estaba a un Estado de distancia, y nadie en Wisconsin sabía quienes éramos.

Finalmente después de dos minutos de indecisión, Edward se hartó de viejo.

—A la mierda —dijo, apretando mi mano y jalándome hacia la carretera—. Vamos, nena.

Ni siquiera pasamos el césped cuando el tipo vino tras nuestro.

—Bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Mil dólares está bien.

Edward bajó su mirada hacia mí por una fracción de segundo con una sonrisa petulante antes de borrar cualquier emoción de su rostro y darse vuelta.

—Aceptas efectivo, ¿no?

.

Era demasiado y no podía hacerlo. Mi mano se cernió sobre él, acercándose cada vez más y más, el fuerte zumbido en mi oído, y no podía hacerlo. Sería demasiado doloroso de ver, imagina hacerlo.

No, me negaba a hacerlo.

—Toma —dije, apagando la monstruosa maquina y dejándola en el mostrador—, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirándome a través del espejo.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dije haciendo un puchero.

Desde que nos convertimos en figuras públicas en las últimas semanas con el escándalo del Senador y esas imágenes y los múltiples robos que continuábamos haciendo, Edward pensó que era buena idea cambiar nuestra apariencia. Yo ofrecí teñirme el cabello de rubio y él quería pelarse la cabeza, cortando y quitando esos hermosos mechones broncíneos.

Me puse en contra de ello al instante.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es _solo_ pelo.

—No es _solo_ un puto cabello, Edward —dije, pasando mis manos por él, sintiendo la suavidad al deslizar mis dedos. Dios, amaba su pelo de sexo. Sacudí mi cabeza, desconectando la maquina de cortar y alejándome de él—. Nop, no tienes permitido cortártelo o teñírtelo. Usa una gorra de béisbol.

Rio.

—¿Qué use una maldita gorra? ¿Esa es tu solución? No es un gran disfraz, Kid.

—Oh, ¿y afeitarte la cabeza lo es? No, no va a pasar. Lo siento. Piensa en otra cosa. Usa un maldito gorro. No me importa. No te afeitaras tu cabeza.

—Nena, —dijo, levantándose de la silla y entrecerrando sus ojos. Estaba intentando de imponer su dominio en esta relación. Era tan caliente como el infierno cuando lo hacía, pero no iba a ceder. Resopló—. Dame la maquina, lo haré yo mismo.

—No —dije, escondiendo las diabólicas cosas tras mi espalda.

—Dámela… ¡_AHORA_! —gruñó, acercándose a mí lentamente, acechándome como si fuera su presa.

—No, no lo haré —chillé al ver la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, vamos a jugar a tu manera. —Y entonces, se abalanzó sobre mí, derribándome sobre la cama y haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo que gritara y me retorciera. Finalmente, fue capaz de quitarme la maquina de mis manos. Se levantó de la cama, luciendo despeinado y sexy, y completamente victorioso—. Eso no fue tan duro, ¿o no?

—Eres malo —dije.

Me guiñó un ojo, caminando hacia el baño, más determinado que nunca a rasurarlo completamente.

Irritada, tiré mi cabeza contra la almohada y encendí la televisión.

—De acuerdo, luce feo, no me importa.

El zumbido era fuerte y desagradable, y subí el volumen, negándome a escuchar la caída de se pelo de sexo. Pasando los canales, me detuve en CNN. Era inevitable, y honestamente, quería ver como le estaba yendo al Senador desde la reacción a esas imágenes. Seguía estando en las encuestas y los números iban en aumento. Era injusto. Todo lo que rodeaba a ese hombre, bueno o malo, él se las arreglaba para torcer y hacer que funcione a su favor.

Pero la CNN no estaba hablando de él esta noche. No, estaban hablando de Edward y yo. Era una historia sobre nuestra cadena de robos, comenzando en Arizona y de alguna manera nos ligaron al Lamborghini. Comentaron unas tonterías acerca de videos de seguridad y muestras de ADN, pero estoy segura que simplemente asumían que lo hicimos porque estábamos cerca de dónde fue abandonado. Luego, siguieron con nuestro robo en Iowa, Wisconsin y así sucesivamente. Era una historia muy extensa, yendo punto por punto en la forma en que operábamos. Los últimos robos estábamos enmascarados, por insistencia de Edward, pero ellos no eran estúpidos.

Ellos sabían quiénes éramos.

—Esta pareja de delincuentes armados y peligrosos son los Bonnie y Clyde de esta generación —dijo la reportera.

—¡Mierda! —jadeé mientras mis manos volaban a mi boca—. ¡Edward —grité—. Trae tu culo aquí.

—¿Qué? —gritó.

—¡Simplemente ven aquí!

—Dios, mujer, no lo estoy rasurando, relájate, mierda —dijo, entrando a la habitación.

—No —dije, apuntando a la pantalla e incapaz de articular las malditas palabras.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, siguiendo mi mirada. Miró por unos momentos, sentándose al borde de la cama conmigo. Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. En algún lugar, en este momento, Jasper está diciendo: _te lo dije_.


End file.
